No Need for Titles (Originally by A Simple Cup)
by Saberius Prime
Summary: Deciding it would be better than fighting the Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup flees Berk, heading south towards a more peaceful land, and a more peaceful life in the kingdom of Arendelle. Starts out 2 years before Elsa's parents deaths and will rapidly progress to after the story of Frozen, putting Hiccup at his age of 20 in HTTYD2 and Elsa at age 21. Eventual Hiccelsa. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

So..A Simple Cup has given me his blessing to continue this story. I can only hope to live up to his, and your expectations. I have a deep love for both franchises and I hope I can do them justice. Just a note the first six chapters were written by A Simple Cup. Chapter 7 is the start of my chapters with guidance from Cup.

Just a heads up this version of the story will contain spoilers for Frozen 2 and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't make millions of dollars making fantastic movies. I write FanFiction.

Chapter 1

Dread. Uselessness. Resignation.

Those were all emotions that swirled through Hiccup's head as he trudged his way back to his home. He had managed to finally slip past everyone who had been congratulating him ever since Gobber had called out to him only an hour before.

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the Dragon!"

Woopee.

He just couldn't stand the congratulations everyone had been directing towards him. He felt dirty, being celebrated over getting chosen to kill an innocent animal. The worst came from his father though. Hiccup felt nauseous, seeing his father smiling at him with such a proud expression. He had strived to earn that look his entire life, and now that he had it, he felt nothing but misery and shame.

If anyone had really been paying attention to his demeanor, they would have seen a miserable boy trying very hard to disappear inside his clothes. Unfortunately, this, was Berk. Its inhabitants weren't exactly known for their observational skills. Only Astrid had noticed something strange, but Hiccup didn't put too much thought into it. Astrid was suspicious for the wrong reasons. Hiccup's infatuation with the girl had rapidly declined over the past couple weeks. Before he had gotten to know her, he had seen her as this warrior goddess who matched Freyja in beauty. Yet while her physical attractiveness had not diminished, he found her personality to be rather distasteful. She cared only for personal gain. Try as she may to embody the perfect Viking, Hiccup knew she had forgotten the basic fundamentals of where the Vikings drew their purpose for becoming great warriors. They fought for each other. Not themselves.

The thought made him a little bitter. Sure he screwed up a lot, but he had never intentionally harmed the village. Heck most of his inventions would work if he had been given a chance to fix the mistakes. All he had ever tried to do was help the village, and because of his different methods of doing so, he'd become "Hiccup the Useless". It didn't even matter that he was the one who forged the weapons they used to defend the village, or the fact that the fire towers had been his idea. Astrid on the other hand was about as selfish as a dragon was with its fish. Sure, she did her part helping the village during the raids, putting fires out and what not.

_"Then again..."_ Hiccup thought, glancing around at all the brand spanking new houses with mild amusement. Maybe her 'form was sloppy' when putting out the fires.

Putting the depressing thoughts behind him, Hiccup sighed heavily as he made his way into his house and up to his room. Opening the door, he found himself standing in the door frame, looking around trying to find a method of making his troubles go away. The thought gave him pause. Was it really that easy?

_Just go away._

The plan was so simple, and yet it fixed everything. Why not just leave? It isn't like he would be sorely missed. Gobber would be upset for losing his apprentice, but Hiccup knew he would be able to train another. His father would probably start an expected search party, and when they came back empty handed, start a party of a completely different nature. He was a hiccup, after all. A useless fishbone that only brought irritation and frustration to the entire village. To his own father. Leaving Berk would be a blessing for them, and who was he to give up this one chance to do something right for a change?

Steeling his resolve, Hiccup quickly gathered his journal, a couple empty sketchbooks, and all the notes regarding Toothless and the other dragon species and put them neatly into a bag. He was about to leave, before he remembered that while taking the proof of Toothless with him was necessary, he had forgotten a few other key essentials. Mainly money.

Hiccup had no intention of living off in the wilderness away from civilization. Despite how poorly he was treated here, Hiccup enjoyed the hustle and bustle of people. The satisfaction from working at a forge and making a difference really meant something to him, and he fully intended to continue the craft. In order to carry out that goal, however, he was going to need some money. Land was not a free thing outside the archipelago and depending on the kingdom, could be taxed as well. With all that in mind, Hiccup crawled under his bed and retrieved a small chest. Its contents were his entire life savings. A mixture of copper, silver and gold coins that he had gathered over the course of last eight years. Being the son of the chief has its perks, not having to pay for anything, or at least not with your own money, was certainly one of Hiccup's favorites.

Once he was satisfied that he had everything from his house that he wanted, Hiccup quietly made his way down the stairs, praying his dad wouldn't come barging into the house at this very moment. It wasn't that difficult. A decade of sneaking out from under his dad's judgmental stare to the solitude of the forest had caused him to be somewhat of a tip-toe ninja when in his home. Even if he was a klutz everywhere else he went.

When he had finally made his way to the bottom room of his house, his emotions started to get the better of him. While his resolve to leave had not weakened, he couldn't help the sharp pain of loss and sadness he felt at what he was about to do. Nevertheless, Hiccup prepared himself for what he would certainly find to be the most difficult part of his escape plan and started writing a letter to his dad.

_Dear Dad,_

_I find myself, for the first time in my life, on what would typically be your side of a one-sided conversation._

_I can't bring myself to find any joy in it._

_By the time you read this I will be long gone, far away from Berk. I'm leaving Dad. And I don't intend on coming back. I have very few fond memories of this place and have decided to move to a place more accepting of my "kind". A hiccup._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you always wanted. Trust me, it wasn't my intention to be Hiccup the Useless. I understand your disappointment and accept it, which is why I think you'll be happy with the real intention of this letter._

_I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, renounce all claim to land and title, and hereby self-exile myself from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Give the role of chief to Snotlout, he at least wants it. Just promise me you won't force Astrid to marry him. I really don't need a pissed off shield maiden cursing me in my sleep._

_Tell Gobber I love him. He was a second father to me._

_Farewell,_

_Hiccup_

Pushing back the tears that had decided to fall, Hiccup quickly folded the letter and left it on the table to be found. He felt better after writing the letter, like he was letting go of all the painful memories of the past and taking the first step to moving on with his life. Releasing a content sigh, he quickly and quietly picked up his gear and made his way out the door and into the forest towards the cove.

Entering the cove, Hiccup took one last look around at the serene oasis that he had been practically living in for the past month. It was quite possible the only place he'd miss on the island, but he supposed the reason for its place in his heart was the dragon that would be coming with him. That eased the sadness a bit.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. "Come on out bud. You and I are taking a little vacation forever."

Before he could even react, he heard a sudden flap of wings and a solid black mass knocked him on his back. Wheezing at the sudden loss of air in his lunges, Hiccup glared at the dragon that was currently jumping up and down in excitement above him. He reminded Hiccup of an overgrown dog sometimes, waiting to play fetch.

Hiccup smirked at that, and tried to get up so he could indulge his overgrown puppy with what he wanted most. Toothless, who wasn't done yet, decided to make sure his friend knew exactly how much he meant to him and promptly licked him in the face.

"Ughhh Toothless! You KNOW that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup complained, huffing in annoyance as the dragon let out a warble that he just knew was him laughing at the boy's current state. Hiccup would have been angrier, had he not seen the look of absolute trust and friendship that seemed to radiate from the dragon's dilated, acid green eyes.

Hiccup chuckled. "Come on bud, let's fly south."

That sobered the dragon enough for Hiccup to attach his gear to him, and saddle up. Giving one last look at where his life truly began, he sighed, and patted Toothless on the head to know he was ready. The dragon didn't even hesitate, flying off into the setting sun, heading out across the sea.

Nightfall came only a few hours later and despite flying for only a short amount of time, Hiccup was exhausted. The stress and pressure he received from his village was finally starting to get to him. Deciding that they needed to stop for the night or risk crashing into the sea, Hiccup directed Toothless toward the island below.

They found a nice spot near the tree line by the coast to land where a few rather large boulders were side by side, completely blocking the night's chilly wind.

Hiccup got off and felt the early winter chill start to creep in through his furs. Rubbing his arms to keep warm, he turned to his friend.

"Guess we should get a fire going, huh bud."

The dragon just rolled his eyes and looked at him with a rather arrogant expression that clearly stated 'I don't need a fire'.

"Yea yea, you useless reptile. I should get a fire going," he replied, glaring at the dragon as he walked across the beach picking up dry pieces of driftwood, grumbling all the while.

Satisfied with the amount of gathered material, he went about getting the wood ready to light. Unfortunately, Hiccup was still, well, a hiccup, and his fire starting skills left much to be desired. Toothless, who had since laid down to sleep, opened one eye to watch as his rider struggled to create a spark. He noted that the boy was going about the process wrong, clashing the rocks together instead of rubbing them and he couldn't help but let out a warble of amusement. The laughter his eyes portrayed quickly turned to one of sympathy though, as he noticed the boy's body begin to shake from the cold. Not wanting his friend to suffer, he quickly lit the fire and gave Hiccup a gummy smile.

"Th-thanks b-bud," Hiccup said, before getting up and scratching Toothless on the chin. The dragon purred with an almost feline satisfaction and wrapped his rider with his tail, pinning him to his body and the warmth that radiated from within.

Both were quiet for a while, but when Hiccup heard the steady, drawn out breaths of the dragon behind him, he knew sleep had taken the beast. Listening to the steady beat of his friend's heart, coupled with the hypnotic sound of the oceans surf breaking across the beach, Hiccup felt completely calm for the first time in his entire life. Berk had never given him this comfort. Whether it be hiding from his cousin, or constantly trying to figure out how to prove his worth, he had never just let it all go and relaxed entirely. The feeling alone quelled any and all thoughts his brain had about returning to Berk. It was a feeling he wanted to spend the rest of his life experiencing. Letting the sounds wash over him, cleansing him of his life old fatigue and weariness, just as the waves cleansed the beach itself, Hiccup drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Berk, The next morning

It had been an entire hour since the village had gathered at the arena to watch the chief's son take his final, and the boy hadn't shown. They had listened to Stoick give a speech about his pride towards Hiccup, had even roared in agreement, but as the time slowly ticked past, mutterings about "the Useless" and "village nuisance" started cropping up among the disgruntled villagers. Angriest of them all was none other than the chief himself, who was starting to hear the villager's harsh whispers. Trying to hide his embarrassment towards the situation, he spoke up.

"I'll go and look for him. He's probably off training and just lost track of time," he said, attempting to reassure the dubious crowd. With that temporarily taken care of, he walked out of the arena and up towards his house.

Stoick decided the best course of action was the old Viking way, and slammed the door open, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"HICCUP! GET OUT HERE! YOU HAVE A DRAGON TO KILL!"

Utter silence followed.

"What is that boy doing?" he muttered under his breath.

Undeterred, the chief made his way up the stairs and squeezed himself into his son's room, only to be shown a rather shocking image. His son's room was...clean. Alarmingly clean. Stoick could not remember the last time Hiccup's ceiling was clear of an assortment of blueprints, let alone his desk, floor, bed and walls. The sight scared him, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone but himself.

Where was his stuff? _Where was his son?_

With these questions racing around in his mind, he made his way back downstairs to search for more clues as to the disappearance of his son. Expecting to find evidence of him carrying on with a normal breakfast, as the Haddock's were known for leaving dishes on the table, he was met instead with a single note, sitting in front of the chief's traditional seat at the head of the table. The chief unfolded the note with slightly shaking hands and began to read, becoming paler as shock and confusion made way for guilt and sadness towards the letter's contents. By the end of it, tears were falling freely from the chiefs eyes as his actions towards his son weighed down upon him.

What have I done? _Oh Hiccup..._

* * *

Somewhere Far South of Berk

After an entire day of non-stop flying, the mainland of the south finally appeared upon the horizon. Hiccup had never been to the mainland, but had heard that it was a more peaceful place than the northern tribes, something he was rather looking forward to. As he started to fly over the land, he learned right away that it was just as beautiful, if not more so, than the island of Berk. A dense pinewood forest that was only broken by a single, solitary mountain. He knew other mountains dotted the land, but this one definitely seemed to be the tallest. Trees didn't grow at the top, and its peak was covered with snow.

Hiccup flew around the mountain twice before deciding to keep heading inland. He hadn't gotten very far when he spotted a small building with smoke rising out of a chimney. The teen knew he could keep going until he found a village, but Toothless was exhausted from such an extended flight, and Hiccup didn't want him getting hurt on their first full day. So he decided to land near the building and ask the owner for directions.

"Stay here bud," Hiccup said to his friend. "I'm going to see if I can find out where we are. Try to get some rest."

Toothless needed no encouragement. As soon as Hiccup had finished talking, the dragon was sound asleep. It made Hiccup feel a little bad for wearing his friend out, but he knew Toothless understood the need for his rider to find shelter. After scratching the dragon's neck, which elicited a loud hum of content from the slumbering animal, Hiccup made his way up to the house he had seen earlier. To his delight however, when he got to the building he realized it wasn't a house but a trading post! Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna to be specific, though what a sauna was, Hiccup had absolutely no idea.

A blast of warm air greeted Hiccup when he entered the store, along with an overly cheerful "Hoo Hoo" from a man who could quite possibly be bigger than Stoick the Vast.

"Don't get many travelers at night ya? Anything I can help you with?" The man he presumed was Oaken, asked.

"I'm just passing through, headed south. Do you mind telling me where I am exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"We are in Arendelle, ya? Lovely kingdom it is. Just keep going south, you'll find it, no problem." Oaken said, grinning happily at the thought of helping a newcomer.

"Arendelle huh? It's exactly where I'm headed. I don't suppose you know who I can go to purchase land outside the village?" He asked.

"Oh ya, talk to the land proprietor in the city. He takes care of all the un-owned pieces of land outside the city." Oaken replied.

"Great! Thanks," said Hiccup, heading back towards the door. An afterthought had him stopping at the entrance and taking a glance around the store. Looking back at Oaken, he asked him. "You sell any fish?"

Oaken shook his head. "No good, fish are sold closer to the coast. Too much money to ship up the mountain, ya?"

A little put out, Hiccup bid his farewell and headed out the door, a cheery "Bye bye!" following him out into the night. Tomorrow he would make his way to Arendelle. To his new home.

* * *

So..let's keep this going shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Castle of Arendelle was a quiet place, void of the usual sounds that would normally inhabit the capitols of kingdoms. There was no chatter among maids, or the laughter of children running through the guest rooms. The gallant ballrooms and colorful halls no longer held the light and merriment that they once had before. It had been 8 years since Elsa's incident with her sister, and while the two of them were safe, the castle was stifling under the thick blanket of silence and sadness.

King Agdar of Arendelle seemed to be growing older, faster than anyone should. Not yet having reached the age of 45, he should have still been in his prime, and, to an outsider, he was. The stress and guilt bearing down on him over his daughters isolation however, made it just a little harder to wake up each day than it had been the day before.

It seemed odd now, that he woke up this morning without issue, immediately ready to start his day of walking through the town. He had always enjoyed roaming among his citizens in plain attire, relishing in the feeling of equality he got from his subjects as they treated him with the same amount of respect and kindness as they did towards every other citizen.

Sure, people knew he was the king, but no one would break the spell of happiness they could see on "his majesty's" face. They loved him for trying to go through his day like they did, even if it was only once a week.

Still, Agdar couldn't help but think something was going to be different today. He guessed that it could have to do with needing to go to the bakery today. He didn't usually frequent the shops, not wanting to intrude on people's business, but Anna's 13th birthday was approaching, and Helen the baker made the best baked-goods in the entire city. After all the isolation and sadness his youngest daughter had been through, Agdar would do anything to make his little girl happy again. If a double chocolate cake could bring that happiness out, who was he to deny his daughter?

The thought of his hyperactive little redhead brought a genuine smile that nowadays so rarely graced his face. The girl was a whirlwind of motion, who thought life should be lived openly and freely.

His grin fell when he reminded himself that that wasn't a possibility anymore and with a sorrow-filled sigh, he pushed his way out of the gates, and trudged into the city limits.

* * *

Life outside the castle was nothing short of a complete 180. If a pin in the castle dropped on the 3rd floor, it could be heard from downstairs, but the City was a constant stream of noise, energy, and life. People lived their entire lives outside, roaming the streets, knowing everybody who passed them, and greeting them accordingly, only to go home at the end of an honest day's work and have a meal with their family. It was something so simple, so taken for granted and Agdar envied them of their normalcy.

He didn't resent them though. These were kind people, who had nothing wrong to him. The helped him, in fact. Not only helping the kingdom simply by keeping civilization rolling, some of the townspeople had helped him specifically in the past. There was the blacksmith, Hadvar, who has lived through two different kings and was well into his 70's, who had taught the king how to fix a broken window not two years before, when Elsa had cracked hers under the intense cold.

Walking up to the door of the bakery, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of another kind citizen who has helped him more times than he cares to admit. The thought of made him smile as he opened the door.

Upon entering however, he could see Helen the Baker was in a bit of distress, though he couldn't figure out why. When she noticed him however, she smiled that warm smile that could only be described as "motherly".

"Well good afternoon, Agdar," Helen greeted, wiping her hands on the already hopelessly stained apron that had not changed for as long as he could remember. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Helen, just wanted to see how business was going," he said nonchalantly.

It was a game they played, between the two of them. Agdar had originally come into the shop when Elsa was about to turn 4, asking Helen if she could teach him how to bake a cake for his little girl. At the time she had been flattered, and slightly intimidated by the young king. What if she messed up? What would happen?

That all changed about forty minutes into the lesson when Agdar had put in flour instead of sugar, causing Helen to laugh uncontrollably and threatening him with treason for trying to "poison the princess". The event, had left him utterly embarrassed, and he had not reentered the shop until the day before his daughter's birthday, where he had shakily asked her how business was going, not wanting to let her know he still needed her help. Helen had simply smirked at him, and brought out the cake.

They'd been doing it ever since.

Now though, when the question was asked, it wasn't the signature smirk that graced her face, but one of glum and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Agdar, but my oven needs replacing. And I can't get a replacement for another few weeks," she replied, a slight tremble in her usually strong voice.

He barely registered the shop's door opening as he tried thinking of a quicker solution to the problem.

"Is there anything I can do? Can it be fixed at all?" he asked.

Helen sadly shook her head in the negative. "I'm afraid not, Agdar. The foundation has a crack in it, the oven can't stay warm with outside air blowing in. And a mortar won't work, it'll just crumble when it gets too hot," Helen replied with slumped shoulders and a defeated expression.

"Co-could I take a look at it?" a small voice asked from behind him.

Agdar turned around to find that the person who had entered the store was a small teenage boy. Initially noticing the mop of auburn hair and the furs and rag-like clothes, Agdar knew straight away that the boy was from the northern islands. It was when he looked into the boy's eyes that he was mentally taken aback.

The boy's eyes were the clearest shade of green he had ever seen but that wasn't what had shocked him. It was the seriousness in those forest-green depths that made him shiver. They spoke of hardship and neglect, yet overflowed with a sincerity and kindness that the king knew would draw anyone's attention.

What bothered Agdar was that he couldn't read the boy. He saw individual emotions through his eyes, but he couldn't even begin to understand what he was thinking. It irked him, if he was being honest with himself. He'd regularly pride himself in his ability to read what people's true thoughts were, having several years of experience in court dealing with ambassadors and foreign nations. Yet this teenager stumped him completely.

Looking back at Helen to see what her response would be, he saw that she too was silently evaluating the boy. Knowing the baker for as long as he'd been a father, he knew she was seeing the fatigue and supposed fragility that described the boy's physique. The boy, however, was starting to become uncomfortable, and the kindness that seemed to shine brightly from his eyes dimmed a bit, as he mumbled an apology before turning to leave.

"I don't see what you could do, but if you know of a way for me to keep my families oven, I'd be forever grateful to you, child," Helen finally said, freezing the retreating figure in place.

The teen turned around to look at Helen, as if trying to make sure what she said was real. The hopeful glint in his eyes made Agdar's heart tighten. What was it about this northerner that made him want to give him a hug?

Giving a slight nod to Helen, the boy walked over to where the oven was located and started studying the crack. Agdar watched with a small amount of fascination as the boy traced his finger along the line, slowly wiping his thumb and pointer finger together, rubbing some of the orange stone dust together.

"So traveler, what's your name?" Agdar asked, not wanting the silence so familiar at home to spread here as well.

Without even looking up from his study, the boy replied. "Hiccup Haddock."

Agdar's eyes widened with shock, but neither Hiccup nor Helen noticed, as they were both looking at the oven.

_This is Vast's boy?_

The king had heard of Berk from his talk with surrounding kingdoms. Those closer to the north knew of the Viking village that was located in the archipelago that never attacked other villages and kept peaceful relations with the fishing towns on the coast of the mainland. They were still Vikings though, and their people were typically, well, Viking-like.

Hiccup looked nothing like a Viking. He was thin, malnourished and small. The complete opposite of a Viking. It didn't fully explain why he was here, and not up north, but Agdar kept the thoughts to himself as he continued the conversation.

"Hiccup," he said, testing the name out with an amused tone. "An interesting name, to be sure. Though I've been told a northerners name is always a tale, in and of itself."

Hiccup got up and looked at Agdar smiling. It was a lopsided smile that seemed to fit his face much better than the guarded, hesitant look he had had upon entering the shop. Agdar didn't know why, but it warmed him to be the cause of it.

He was brought out of his reverie by Hiccup, who had since moved to his back, rummaging around looking for something. With his back still turned, Hiccup replied.

"Believe me, my name might be embarrassing, but it's not nearly as bad as some other names in my village."

Seeing an opening to find out why the boy was here, Agdar spoke.

"And the name of that village would be?"

To his credit, Hiccup never paused in his search for whatever he was looking for, but the rigidness radiating from his stiff shoulders could be seen from across the room. Pulling out a small vial, Hiccup turned around and looked directly at him.

"Names and titles often lead to the suspicion of secondary intentions. I have no need or want for them to follow me."

The answer surprised him. He'd never met a kid who could so politely tell him to mind his own business. He may have pressed further, but the subtle fear he saw in the boy's eyes had him mulling over what he had just said.

_Was it titles that he didn't want following him? Or Berk?_

Hiccup paid him no mind, returning to the oven with the as of yet unidentified substance filled vial. Both Agdar and Helen watched with interest as he unscrewed the cap, and poured out a slimy, clear substance, and began pasting it over the crack. When Hiccup seemed satisfied that the crack was filled, he began rubbing the orange dust that he had been creating over the crack, making it appear as if the crack had never been there.

Helen gasped in astonishment.

"How on earth did you do that?!" she exclaimed. "It looks like it was never broken to begin with!"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, but Agdar could see the pride radiating from his eyes. Pride in his work. Pride in his ability to help another person.

"It's dragon saliva actually. The stuff never washes out, so I thought it might come in handy at some point to have some. Guess I was right. It shouldn't break either, since dragon saliva has to withstand constant hot temperatures," he replied.

At the mention of dragons, Agdar and Helen's mouths both fell open.

"Dragon Saliva?!" Agdar exclaimed. "How did you manage to get that?"

That seemed to catch Hiccup off guard a bit, though Agdar couldn't tell why.

"Uhh, ahem, well I um. You know, grew up in a village that suffers from dragon raids. The stuff is all over the place. Though I was the one who figured out its usefulness," Hiccup stammered.

The boy was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Helen, who seemed to be brimming with happiness.

"Oh child, I don't even care how you did it, if there is anything I can do to repay you, I...," she seemed to lose herself for a moment before gathering her thoughts. "That oven has been used by my family for five generations, Hiccup. Thank you for fixing it."

Hiccup's smile only grew wider, the satisfaction of knowing he did a good job seeming to lift his spirits higher than they probably had been in a long time. Chuckling to himself, he placed a few loafs of fresh bread on the counter along with the necessary amount of money needed as payment.

Helen shook her head. "No, keep the money. You've done enough to pay for a few loafs."

"I don't expect a reward for simply doing the right thing ma'am," Hiccup replied, before bidding them a good day, and walking towards the door.

They watched as he took a bite of one of the loaves and stopped abruptly. Turning around faster than either thought possible, Hiccup spoke again.

"On second thought, if you could make an extra loaf or three of for me every day? That would be more than enough for me, Odin help me this bread is delicious!"

Agdar and Helen shared a look, before continuing to stare amusedly at the boy walking away who was getting such pleasure from eating a simple loaf of bread. Hiccup Haddock was something else. There wasn't any doubt about it.

Agdar planned on finding out more.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

As Hiccup walked down the street, he couldn't help but replay the memory of him actually helping someone over and over in his mind. It felt amazing. He felt amazing. It was a feeling he wanted to experience again soon, and for the rest of his life. It made him feel..._useful._

As he continued down the street, Hiccup was brought out of his musings when he heard the man from the bakery call out to him. Turning around, he saw the source of the shout run up to him, gasping for breath. Hiccup waited patiently, if not warily, for him to gather his thoughts. After a moment, the man spoke with a voice that was surprisingly soft and warm, but what he said made Hiccup's blood freeze.

"I don't know what Berk's heir is doing all the way out here, but you've been here for a day and have already helped one of the most beloved citizens in this city."

At the mention of his previous home, Hiccups heart began to beat fast, and paralyzed with fear at what the man could do with the knowledge he somehow possessed, he was rooted to the ground, eyes as wide as saucers.

The man seemed to understand his feeling as he smiled warmly before holding up his hand in mock surrender.

"I have no intention of causing you trouble Hiccup. This is a peaceful kingdom. We do not throw wandering travelers into the dungeon simply for being from a more violent place. You're clearly not a bloodthirsty murderer. You actually seem unnaturally kind and intelligent for one your age. Tell me, do you plan to stay in Arendelle?"

Hiccup thought about what he should tell the man. He felt the urge to trust him, but he wasn't going to spill the beans on his travel companion to someone he met a mere hour ago. So he told him the truth, but only what was necessary.

"I just bought the deed to a farm on the edge of the woods outside the city. The land isn't much, but I've been told the foundation is strong and with a little time and effort, I may get a decent forge going."

The man's face lit up with interest at that, and quickly responded.

"There's no need to build your own forge Hiccup," he said with a chuckle. "You can talk to Hadvar at the city forge for a job there, if that's what you're set on doing."

Hiccup simply smiled and sheepishly replied "I already planned on talking to him about an apprenticeship. The forge at my own residency would be for my own use. I'm an inventor, and sometimes my inventions, don't always work the way their supposed to. I'd rather not be weighed down with paranoia at the thought of hurting someone due to my miscalculations."

The man gave him a hearty laugh before holding out his hand. Hiccup took the hand and shook firmly.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Hiccup Haddock. I hope to see what you have to offer the city in the future."

"Thank you sir, but I never did catch your name?"

"Agdar, call me Agdar."

"Well thanks Agdar, I'll be heading to the smithy now. I'll be seeing you."

And with that, he walked into the building down the street, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could make a good life here.

* * *

Onto the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three months.

It had only been three months since Agdar had met Hiccup Haddock, and since then, his life's been looking a whole lot less grey.

The boy was a fountain of new knowledge, just wanting to be tapped into. He'd learned that Hiccup was an artist, as much as he was an inventor. He remembered his reaction to watching Hiccup masterfully sketch Arendelle Castle only the week before. The boy had gotten all its details in a matter of minutes. Agdar had been more than a little impressed. He had even joked about Hiccup being able to look at the world once, and draw it entirely, but he didn't miss the way Hiccup's face lit up with curiosity. He could practically see the gears turning in his head, figuring out the best approach to meeting that goal.

He didn't know how the boy would do it, but he had no doubt he'd try. Hiccup Haddock never gave up, and the thought brought an inspiration to continue the day with a newfound determination.

As it was, Agdar was whistling a happy tune, so out of place in the depressing halls of his home, as he made his way down the stairs for breakfast, that his wife looked at him funny when he entered the dining room. He smiled at her and decided he'd rather sit next to her today, than at the other end of the table. He enjoyed the pleasant, surprised smile he got from her, and silently vowed to do this more often.

"So what's put my husband in such a cheery mood these past few months?" his wife asked, amused with his spontaneous actions.

"Would you believe it was the actions of a northern boy?" he asked in return.

He could tell when the word _Viking_ passed through her mind, and was thankful she didn't press the issue. Agdar wasn't a fan of passing judgment before having all the facts, and was blessed with a wife whose views were the same way.

"So what is it about this northerner that has you whistling?"

"He fascinates me, Iduna!" he exclaimed with a childlike glee. "Everything he does, he does with such passion, with a joy at being able to help someone."

"So what does he do, exactly?" his wife asked, quickly becoming intrigued with this development.

"Anything. Everything," Agdar said, as if that explained it all. The look from his wife told him it indeed did not.

"He's a blacksmith apprentice," he quickly added. "Though he's so much more. The boy draws! I mean really draws! He sketched out the castle in a matter of minutes! On his very first day in town he fixed Madam Helen's oven. The thing had a crack going right down the middle! There shouldn't have been anyway to fix it, but he did, and with dragon saliva no less."

The Queen's eyes went wide with shock. "Did you say dragon saliva?"

"I know, I was the exact same way. Apparently his village gets raided by the beasts. Most islanders would kill first, ask questions later, but not Hiccup. He looks at the dragons in a different light. He figured out that dragon saliva could work as a heat-resistant mortar. If it has to sustain dragon fire, it can sustain an oven's heat."

"I'm sorry did you say Hiccup? That's the boy's name?" the look on his wife's face was one of mortifying confusion. Who could name a child after a bodily function?

That elicited a booming laugh from the king. "Hiccup Haddock," he said, holding up three fingers. "The third."

A gasp escaped her as her hands flew to her mouth when the realization struck.

_Good, she understands._

"A_ chief's_ son? Here? Why on earth is he so far from home?"

The question had his brow furrowing. "I'm not sure. He seemed afraid when I told him I knew. The odd thing was, it seemed that it wasn't fear of Arendelle finding out, but of Berk."

He looked sad as he remembered what he had looked like upon entering the bakery.

"You should have seen him, Iduna. He was this dirty, scrawny thing with dark bags under his eyes, a mop of unruly, filthy hair. The boy tells me people called him a fishbone in his old village," he said bitterly.

"Sounds like a horrid place to live. No child deserves to be broken and beaten like that. I'm glad he came here," his wife told him, rubbing a reassuring hand over his shoulder.

"That's just it though. Here was a boy, dirty, small, malnourished and alone. Anyone like that shouldn't be alive, but Hiccup...he had a..a _fire_ in his eyes, that was so unnatural yet fit perfectly into place. Broken, maybe. But not beaten. Not by a long shot." He finished.

They ate in silence for a bit, content to just be near each other as they finished up their breakfast. Again, however, the Queen interrupted the silence.

"So what else has Hiccup done?" she pressed. "He's been here a few months, surely he's done more than sketch the castle and fix an oven."

That brought a smile to Agdar's face. "I overheard some fisherman the other day talking about how they've been mysteriously getting a few extra loads of cod every week. I have a feeling Hiccup's behind that as well. How though, I couldn't say. He's outgoing and guarded, sarcastic and serious, a happy 15 year old and a man with all the world's weight on his shoulders, all at the same time. It's maddening and a completely hiccup thing to be. I don't know a quarter of what's going on in that mind of his."

His wife smiled and glanced at the clock and seemed to realize what time it was.

"Well I've kept you long enough, perhaps today you'll find out a little more," she said to him with a warm smile.

Upon hearing the dismissal, the excitement of his weekly activity (for it was no longer a duty to him), returned. Jumping up and kissing his wife passionately, he sprinted out of the room, satisfied with the blush his wife was wearing.

* * *

Hiccup POV

Hiccup was starting that day like any other day in Arendelle; devouring the edible gold that Helen called bread. Hiccup knew what bread tasted like, and this wasn't it. Bread was rough and chewy, and sometimes even damp. This? This was light, fluffy, and utterly addicting. It was precious enough he wouldn't even share any with Toothless. What If the dragon liked it? Then he'd have to _share_ the bread.

No. That just wouldn't do.

"You may want to get rid of that look in your eye, lad. People might start to wonder if your relationship with the loaf is less than innocent," cackled Hadvar the blacksmith, as Hiccup walked into the store with his daily rations.

"Oh those people just don't understand this beauty on the same level that I do," Hiccup responded sarcastically, making a show of kissing the loaf on the heel.

"Their loss I suppose," the blacksmith deadpanned. "Now get to work, there's a few shovels and hoes that need fixing."

Hiccup nodded, and after putting away his things, got to work.

Working at the forge in Arendelle was an entirely different feeling than that of working at the forge on Berk. The forge in Arendelle was used mainly for everyday items, like farming tools, and nails. Sure they had their orders for weapons, mainly to keep the Arendelle guard's gear in top condition, but overall, there was no real need for the mass production of armaments that Berk required. Another difference was the layout of the forge itself. Berk's was filled with barrels of excess weapons, and was habitually very crowded. Arendelle's was not only larger, but more organized, with tradable goods hung neatly on the walls and excess metal stored away for later use. These were traits Hiccup loved dearly. While he used his own forge back home to lay out all his schematics and drawings, he wanted his workspace clean and open. The forge was a corner shop, with three open arches on either side facing the street. The inside corner was dominated by the large forge. In the winter, all but one of the arches would be closed, allowing heat to be trapped within the building, but on a nice, early spring afternoon, when the weather was fair, all the doors were open, and the forge was lit up with natural sunlight and a welcome breeze would filter through.

Hiccup loved it. Not only was he working under more peaceful conditions, but he was getting compliments from the people he'd done work for. While towards them, he'd politely tell him he was only doing his duty as a blacksmith, he always got a warm feeling of pride whenever his usefulness was noted. It made him double his efforts to do the best he could. He never expected the compliments or show of gratitude, but if they were going to appreciate his work, he was going to make it worth the appreciation.

His mood wasn't the only thing to change over the last couple months. With his increase in actual food, he'd started to fill out, and muscles that he had secretly had for a few years were starting to show. Hours taken to riding Toothless and wrestling around with his friend had given him even more strength and endurance. The lanky teen was quickly developing a core and knew it. The thought of being able to help others with tasks he was previously too weak to attempt, made him smile.

* * *

Agdar's POV

When Agdar entered the forge, he wasn't greeted. Not by a person at least. Both the blacksmith and his apprentice were hard at work, wrapped in his own thoughts. It gave him time to look around the forge, something he hadn't been able to do in length, as usually one of them was always ready to engage him in conversation.

If he was being honest, he had little idea at what he was looking at. There were so many tools in the shop it made his head spin, but both Hadvar and Hiccup seemed to know exactly which tools to use. There was one oddity in the store however, which the king knew was out of place in a forge. In a box near the one of the doors, was a pile of pelts.

Hadvar seemed to have noticed his presence, because the old man quietly got up from his work and made his way towards him.

"Hello Agdar, how goes your weekly trump through the kingdom?" the old man asked, good-naturedly.

"It goes. Thought I'd drop by, see how our boy's doing," Agdar replied.

"Other than his unwavering fascination with the common starch, I'd say he's coming along fine. I've hardly had to teach him anything, but whatever I have taught him he's taken immediately to mastering. I've never seen a boy's work that was that high in quality," Hadvar replied.

Agdar gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? How good is he?"

The blacksmith turned to look at him. "Good. Very Good. Damn near perfect, really. The lad's clearly been working at a forge for years, probably as a weapon smith. He seems more comfortable working on blades than on nails and rods, but he gives it all his complete attention."

Agdar chuckled at that. "Much like everything else he sets his mind to."

He turned his attention back to the box of pelts, drawing the other man's attention.

"Ah, those would be Hiccup's. Brought them in this morning before he left to get his food."

"They seem like remarkably good quality, I wonder where he got them from," the king pondered.

"I got them from the woods," said the subject of their conversation.

Both men seemed to jump a little at the noise, since neither one had realized he had finished with his work. Hiccup grinned.

"Some of the farmers were complaining about wolves preying on their livestock. I told them I would handle it. This was what I got last night," he said, gesturing to the pelts.

Agdar couldn't believe it. This boy, this small, skinny boy, was able to not only take down, but professionally skin what looked to be half a dozen wolves in a single night?

"Wh-what do you plan to do with them? I know a few people who would love to hang a few of these in their house," Agdar asked.

Hiccup looked at him with horrified, incredulous eyes. "Hang them in their house?! Like a decoration?!" he exclaimed, positioning himself between them and the box. "I wasn't planning on selling them at all, let alone sell them for something as trivial as a wall aesthetic!"

It was Agdar's turn to look incredulous. "You aren't planning on selling them? Why ever not? Pelts are worth a great deal in these parts."

Hiccup seemed to calm down a bit, because his answer is much calmer than it had been before.

"I have no need for extra money. I get enough as is by working at the smithy. Where I'm from, pelts are valuable as well, but for another reason. They keep us warm when the nights get too cold and winter's biting breath seeps through the cracks in our homes," Hiccup visibly shivers at the thought before Agdar finds himself looking directly into forest green eyes.

"I'd rather keep them unneeded than not have them when they are."

_The heart of a chief._

The thought struck the king like a blow. Agdar feels pity for Berk. They pushed away somebody who would have led them into prosperity. Here was a boy, who as his wife at so delicately put it, was broken and beaten by his own people. Except that wasn't the case, was it? He hadn't broken, simply bended to meet the needs of his people. If those needs happened to be "pick on the runt", who was he to stop them?

How couldn't they see the big-hearted teen that was right in front of them for fifteen years?

"Their loss," he whispered.

Hiccup snapped his head up to look at him, and they locked eyes with each other, before Hiccup gave a small, thankful smile, and returned to his work.

Agdar thought he might need some time for himself, so he bid them both a good day. Among all the small achievements that Hiccup had already completed, Agdar knew there was still an underlying loss. He felt bad for bringing up his home, but he had meant what he said.

Berk had lost more than their heir. They had lost their pride.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

_Their loss._

The words rung in Hiccup's head even as his friend/mentor, he wasn't quite sure, left the forge.

They meant more to him than any other gesture he'd been shown thus far. It wasn't simply an act of gratitude towards him helping a neighbor, or being a worthy worker of the forge.

It was recognizing that he came from a place that didn't care for him, and that he was appreciated. That meant everything to him. He may miss Berk from time to time. Miss his father, or the rough culture that was in his veins, but he no longer considered his old village home. He'd found a home.

With tears gently rolling down his face, he went to go retrieve his bread and sneak another bite in before Hadvar told him to get back to work.

He was more than a little shocked to find a dog trying to nose its way into the bag.

"Hey! Get away you-you, thief! That's MY bread!" and damn if Hiccup heard his voice crack with despair. Hadvar would be giving him hell for that one later.

The dog growled at him, grabbed the bag and took off down the street. Hiccup went after it immediately and as he sprinted down the crowded streets of Arendelle, he couldn't help but chuckle at the familiarity. He may have traded one pest problem for another, but neither one was any less offensive than the other. Hiccup knew the makings of a raid when he saw one. Taking his bread? It was low. Really low, but Hiccup was used to the idea of chasing after those who raid his home.

Because despite him leaving his village, he's a Viking. It's an occupational hazard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a sun-filled day, with a northward bound wind giving its last breath of warm air before winter set in for the season. The sky was a crystal blue, and for the first time in what seemed a millennia, the island of Berk was quiet, with only a resonating thwack every so often breaking the sleepy silence that encumbered the village.

As a young shield maiden steadily went through her morning routine, she couldn't help but think the silence was only an illusion of peace.

Her name was Astrid Hofferson, and she didn't understand. She hated not understanding.

_Thwack._

She knew that underneath that silence was a bubbling tension that was never quite done simmering. It had been an entire year, to the day in fact, since the former heir of Berk had upped and left and since then, the village had never really been the same.

Sure, there had been less accidents during some of the raids, and for a while, a lot of people seemed happy.

_"That didn't last long,"_ Astrid thought bitterly, as she hurled her axe into yet another unsuspecting tree.

_Thwack._

She just didn't get it. She just couldn't understand how something that was seemingly great could make life so damn stressful!

_Thwack._

It was odd enough that Fishlegs basically ignored the gang like the plague now, but Gobber was outright hostile with the majority of the Village, specifically the Chief. Anytime Astrid ever saw Stoick enter the same building as the local Blacksmith, she'd see Gobber get up, glare at the man, and walk to the furthest spot from him, if not leaving the building all together.

The oddest thing was that the Chief would just look sorrowful and beaten. Not at all what a Viking idol should look like.

It all boiled down to the departure of one Hiccup the Useless. Personally the thought pissed the young shield maiden off. Even when he was gone the runt still caused problems.

It only added to her frustration when she reached to pull her axe out of the tree and it came out dull and chipped.

"Ugh, Again? Seriously?! I had this sharpened two days ago!" she yelled to no one in particular.

Gobber's attitude hadn't been the only thing to suffer as the months went by, now that Astrid stopped to think about it. Almost immediately, his quality of work had declined. It was almost as if he was punishing them for Hiccup leaving by giving them poor means to defend themselves. Her axe breaking was the last straw. She was going to go give Gobber a peace of her mind.

* * *

As she walked through the village towards the forge, she couldn't help but take in the expressions on people's faces. The villagers were typically quite jovial, if not a bit hung-over from the night before, but today, the faces were grim. More than a few she caught stealing glances at the Chief's house, before shaking their heads and continuing about their day.

Letting out a huff of annoyance, Astrid made her way to the shop's door, and entered without even bothering to knock.

In her fit of anger, she didn't take note of the strewn pieces of paper that littered all the tables, depicting masterfully drawn inventions, or vividly sketched pictures of people and places around the island. All she saw was the drunken man sitting on the ground with a keg of mead held tightly against himself, staring into the embers of the forge.

"I don' work today. I don' wanna see anyone today," said Gobber, without looking to greet the newcomer.

"I'm not leaving until you properly fix my axe," said Astrid, dumping the shards and handle in front of him.

She expected anger, or silence, but she was not at all prepared for the look of hilarity that crossed the old smith's face.

"Aaah! A haha! Not such a _Divine Beauty_ anymore, is it?" Gobber giggled, taking another healthy swig of mead. "Certainly seen better days."

Astrid saw red. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" She demanded. _And boy does that seem familiar._ "I was lucky I was fighting a tree and not a dragon! I could probably take better care of it than what you're doing!"

It was the wrong thing to say and she knew it. The anger that she had attempted to prepare herself for was nothing compared to what erupted from the previously light-hearted drunk.

"Out, out, OUT!" Gobber bellowed, picking her up by the back of her shirt and tossing her out of his shop. "Ye have absolutely NO right to be upset about the quality of your axe when you noticed none of the quality for the smith who made it!"

That only confused her. _What does he mean?_

"Gobber I've been nothing but respectful towards you since the day we met!" she yelled back. Her cheeks flared red with embarrassment as people started to take notice.

A small crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was. It wasn't often Gobber physically tossed someone out of his shop. The previous year it would have been Hiccup being tossed around, but that was a daily occurrence and done more as a joking gesture between the two than out of anger. Yet while Gobber had been a bit unpleasant for the last year, he'd never openly yelled at anyone before.

"I didn't make yer bloody axe!" he yelled again, effectively stopping any other form of activity going on in the village. "I haven't had to forge a bloody axe or sword in five years! And any axe I made sure as hell ain't worth the title _Divine Beauty!_"

"What are you saying?" she asked, steadily becoming more and more confused as time went on.

Gobber didn't seem to have heard, but his eyes were suspiciously shiny as he quietly spoke.

"He only thought it was fair the axe be made and named to match the one who wielded it. It was his first weapon he ever made. I could have sworn I was looking at a mirage when he was done."

An unsettling feeling began to form in the bottom of her gut as Astrid started to fill in the missing pieces.

"Who made the axe Gobber?" she asked quietly, already half knowing what the answer was.

The blacksmith just scoffed at her. "He didn't just make your axe, lass. He made all the axes!"

"Who Gobber? Who made the weapons?" she asked again, needing the answer, needing to confirm her worst fears.

All eyes were on the blacksmith has he slowly eyed each and every villager now gathered in the town square. Not a single noise was made in a group of well over fifty Vikings, and offhandedly, Astrid thought to tell Fishlegs to mark it down in the history book.

Her thoughts dissipated when his piercing gaze reached her, and lingered.

"Hiccup...Hiccup the Useless," he spat, in a tone that conveyed just how much he loathed the title given to his former apprentice.

Astrid felt her gut shrivel up and shatter. She didn't hear the gasps from the crowd, or see the ashamed looks everyone had. Noise was rushing through her ears as the blood drained from her face. Her vision was focused solely on the man in front of her, who for a moment, seemed to soften his gaze, just slightly, before turning to go into his shop, slamming the door behind him.

Her name was Astrid Hofferson, and now she understood.

* * *

Hiccup POV

In the kingdom of Arendelle, several hundred miles away, the morning was quite similar to Berk. The sun was just starting to rise above the mountain range to the east, and only the earliest birds were beginning to wake within the city. The kingdom was still sleeping, and not a sound was heard other than that of a repetitive clang emanating from within the Haddock Farmstead, echoing through the empty streets.

In the year that Hiccup had been living there, the simple cottage he had purchased had been entirely rebuilt, from the ground up. What was once a modest, single story building with a kitchen, bedroom and living space, had been transformed into a two-story residence, with reinforced foundations and support beams to hold off against weather and the occasional rambunctious dragon.

In addition, an entire wing had been added to the home, designed to be similar, if not a little smaller, to the city forge.

The forge was an open space, laid out exactly how the city forge was, with only a few differences. One being a suspiciously large burnt spot in the corner of the room, the other, a large cellar door in the adjacent corner.

Hiccup had decided that if he was going to be collecting his wolf pelts, he would need a place to put them, and had dug out, with the help of Toothless, a large, square hole that he furnished into storage room. The room was only outfitted with two large sets of shelves in the middle of the floor space that held some of the more pure colored furs, mainly solid white and solid black, with the rest being piled against the walls, or hung up.

Since Hiccup had started defending the farms against wolves nearly nine months before, he had become very adept at hunting on his own. It was something he had latched onto early on, as he did not want to have to depend on Toothless to fight all his battles for him.

With that in mind, Hiccup glanced up from his work to look at the "Fire-Sword" schematics he had currently sitting on a desk in his study. The finished project would be quite spectacular, if he was being honest with himself. He only needed to find make a trip back to the archipelago soon to gather the proper dragon materials.

It was because of this trip that Hiccup was now readying his house for visitors, well visitor, instead of heading to work.

He had known Agdar for an entire year now, and had come to view him as more of a father figure than a simple friend. Due to this, he found it to be the right time to open up about his life, and the scaly friend that was a part of it.

Not only that, but Hiccup wanted to show him his projects, and there was an abundance of them that were dragon related. The work at the forge and around the town were his way of doing the small things, but he wanted to do more. He was doing more, if the main room of his house was anything to consider.

What was once the main living space of the house had been turned into a large room dedicated to being his private office. The walls were lined with plans for improvements on the town, armor designs, and weapon schematics, but the main aspect of the room was the table in the middle. It was a simple wooden rectangle measuring at about a dozen feet in length and half as wide. The table itself was nothing grand, but what rested upon it was nothing short of amazing.

On a single, expansive sheet of paper, were the beginnings of a rather detailed map of Arendelle and the surrounding regions. What had been mapped so far was only between Arendelle and Berk. The islands that dotted the region and the coast line he had followed upon arrival were expertly drawn, as well as several hunting paths that he had come across during his off time in the woods.

He wanted to get a sense of the surrounding areas though, and he knew that Agdar was at least slightly informed about the areas in question. He wanted to make it a political map, showing the surrounding kingdoms and each of their ties to one another, as well as labeling the trade routes between them all, but to do that, he had to have the information, and he didn't.

A loud pounding on the roof brought him out of his thoughts, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hold on bud, I need to finish sweeping the floor!" he called.

A resounding _thud_ was returned in response, shaking the house and, much to Hiccups chagrin, causing dust and dirt to fall onto his previously clean floor.

Hiccup could only sigh at his disastrous attempt at cleaning house, muttering something about useless reptiles and selfish lizards before giving up and going outside.

He had told Toothless the day before about his plan to introduce the two to each other. He supposed it had gotten through to the dragon, because he had seemed rather excited to meet someone else from his rider's life. Unfortunately, the 'Black Nuisance', as Hiccup had been referring to him as for the entire morning, had no concept of patience, and assumed that Hiccup was simply stalling from allowing him to meet the person.

"For the last time, Bud!" Hiccup exclaimed upon leaving his house. "He will get here when he gets here. I'm not doing this to torture you, honestly. Its nerve-racking enough on myself as it is."

Toothless merely rolled his eyes and huffed out, what Hiccup would bet his morning bread on, was _Excuses._

Hiccup threw his arms out in an exasperated attempt to get through to the beast.

"I don't control his life Toothless! And even when he get's here, we're going to have to play this carefully. I don't want him freaking out."

The dragon crooned sadly, bowing his head and looking positively hurt.

Hiccup's frustration completely faded away and he immediately tried to soothe his friend.

"Hey bud, it isn't you. I know you're wonderful, and I'm betting he'll think so too. But us humans? We're afraid of what we don't know, and dragons are pretty high on that list."

Toothless looked up from the ground and stared at him, before closing his eyes and presenting his snout. Hiccup finished the gesture of trust, putting his palm on the dragons head, eliciting a hum of happiness from him.

"That's right bud," he said softly, scratching him under the chin. "It's all about trust, and I trust him. But more importantly, I trust you. I know you won't hurt him."

Toothless warbled in agreement, before licking him in the face and prancing off to where he was supposed to wait.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to that" Hiccup grimaced, trying in vain to wipe off the saliva.

_"Not exactly an ideal way to show off your pet dragon,"_ he thought to himself.

He got a clear picture of him running towards Agdar dripping in dragon spit saying "Hi! Come meet my fire-breathing reptile that totally doesn't think I'm delicious tasting!" The though was ridiculous enough he laughed out-loud as he walked to the front of the house and was met with the figure of Agdar staring at him, slightly weirded out and more than a little amused at the state of his attire.

"Ughhhh," he started, looking wide eyed at his visitor.

"Erm, Hiccup? What are you covered in..."

"We'll get to that," Hiccup replied quickly, cutting off the discussion. "For now though, would you like to come in? I have a few things I want to tell you," He said, gesturing for Agdar to walk inside.

His nerves had him trying to keep himself busy, secretly thanking Toothless for recreating a mess to clean up on the floor. He had planned all day yesterday and today about starting this meeting, but he had given little thought on how to broach the topic. Fear was beginning to take a hold of him, and a list of 'what if's' began to form in his mind. What if Agdar wouldn't listen? What if he was like Stoick and gave him a disappointed scowl at the sight of his differences?

He must have looked as nervous as he felt, because a sturdy hand rested itself upon the broom he was using, steadying his body he had not realized was shaking.

"What's on your mind, Hiccup? I've never seen you this shaken. Did something happen? Are you in trouble?" Agdar pressed, furrowing his brow.

Hiccup felt a little guilty for causing his friend so much distress, but the concern he showed did wonders in tearing down his building anxiety. Agdar accepted Hiccup the Useless. He'd accept this too.

Hopefully.

"I know I haven't been completely forthcoming about my past, Agdar, and I apologize."

The man looked like he was about to reply, but Hiccup held up a hand. He needed to finish this before he lost the confidence to do so.

"You know of my heritance, you know of my home. But you don't know why I left. Not really."

Hiccup silently told him to follow, as he made his way to his office. A sharp intake in breath had him turning around in alarm, praying he hadn't seen Toothless quite yet, but relief flooded through him as he took on his friend's look of wonder at his surroundings.

"In short, I left because I was different," he stated, regaining the man's attention. "This room is enough proof of that."

"I knew you lead a troubled life on Berk, Hiccup. Anyone who saw you that first day could have put that together. I mean seriously, you came in and looked and smelled like a wet dog."

The laugh that came was so sudden and so loud that even Hiccup was surprised by its ferocity. Even as he tried to speak, he was taking in huge gulps of air.

"Thank...Thank you for summing that up," he finally managed to say.

A slightly awkward silence settled in after that, and Agdar took the time to take in the room. Hiccup watched him, gauging his reactions when he saw something he thought was especially interesting.

It was a rare moment for Hiccup to learn something about his friend. He knew he must live somewhere in the city, and that he had 2 daughters and a loving wife, and he knew from experience that he was a kindhearted man with an aura of wisdom that was ever present. Other than that though, was up to implications and observation, so Hiccup decided to take it in.

He was happy to note that the man was taking in every single square inch of the room, slowly absorbing all that was shown. His eyes only seemed to widen as he looked over the improved armor and weapon designs. It struck Hiccup as a little odd that he would focus on the schematics to improve the city guard, but he supposed it could just be man's fascination with weaponry.

It was when he turned towards the table to look at it for the first time that he made a noise. It came out as a strangled gasp and a sigh of what Hiccup could have placed as longing.

"My gods, this is beautiful," he breathed, slowly tracing the lines of Arendelle with a reverence that swelled Hiccup's chest with pride.

"It's not finished, but you could probably guess that," he replies.

Agdar wordlessly nods as he takes another look at the map. "I can tell these distances and lines are correct, but I've never seen such accuracy before, especially not all on one map."

Saying this, he looks up from the map with a questioning and confused expression.

"How did you make this?"

The question brought all the nervousness back and the air seemed to become dense with anticipation and by Thor when did it get so hot in here?

"I uh, well, had a pretty good view, up in the sky."

Agdar looks at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. You mean to tell me you can fly?"

"No, no not me," Hiccup corrects, laughing weakly. "That would be crazy. I erm, I rode a dragon."

Agdar looked at Hiccup as if he'd grown a second head. "You rode a _dragon?!_ You mean the beasts that raid your village? You don't seriously expect me to believe this, do you?"

Hiccup sighed with exhaustion. What did he expect? Agdar to believe something as far-fetched as being able to ride a dragon without proof?

"Let me show you," he said quietly.

"Show me?"

"Let me show you my dragon," he clarified, gesturing for him to follow him out back.

Agdar seemed to be completely flustered as he followed the boy outside.

"Show me?! You brought it here?!"

"Where else was I supposed to let him live? He was running away as much as I was. Besides, I'd hardly let my best friend live on his own."

"Hiccup!" Agdar said, grabbing the boy by the shoulder to stop him from going further outside. "Are you out of your mind? It's a wild animal! What if it turns vicious on you?"

"It's a he, and he's hardly vicious. Mostly he's just a large, scaly dog. He only gets nervous if you start threatening him with weapons. Even that's due to how he grew up, and not because of what he is."

Hiccup gently removed his friend's hand, and walked into the clearing.

"Come on out bud, the guy I told you about is here."

A slight _thump_ could be heard and Hiccup chuckled to himself. Of course he'd been on the roof listening. Nosy lizard.

Toothless slowly made his way around to the back of the house, and came to sit on his hind legs next to Hiccup. He stared at Agdar curiously, eyes dilated, silently judging the man in front of him.

* * *

Agdar's POV

When Hiccup had told him he had ridden a dragon, his first imagined scenario had been that of a threatening, terrifying creature bred from helheim, casting a murderous glare that petrified even the bravest warriors.

He was not expecting an apparently docile animal looking at him with such a high level of intelligence, that you could clearly see that the dragon was actually waiting for him to react.

Agdar glanced over at Hiccup, who seemed to be standing their nervously, and in a moment of clarity, Agdar saw just how terrified the boy was right now. He understood now why he left his home, the fear of rejection and being labeled a traitor pushing him to leave. Now he realized that Hiccup was trusting him with his greatest secret. Something that could bite back and hurt him, which could push him away again.

He smiled, still unsure about what to do, and tried to make light of the situation.

"So ugh, does he have a name?"

Hiccup released a breath of relief, and Agdar saw how his body completely relaxed. A grin split on the boy's face that spanned from ear to ear and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, his name is Toothless."

_What?_

"Hiccup you tamed a dragon to ride and your first instinct is to name it Toothless?" Agdar asked incredulously.

The dragon in question warbled and Agdar knew for a certain he was laughing. Whether or not it was at him, or Hiccup, he wasn't quite sure. All of a sudden though, Toothless stopped and stared directly at him, before his mouth slowly opened into a gummy smile that was uncharacteristically adorable for such a large, fearsome beast.

"He has no teeth," he stated dumbly, and damnit if he wasn't embarrassed about his response. He was a king for goodness sakes. He could be more articulate than that.

He jumped back in surprise when, instead of Hiccup answering, Toothless took initiative and a set of razor sharp, pearly white teeth popped into existence.

"This is fascinating! Hiccup this is, it's, I don't even have words! You ride a dragon!"

He completely ignored the smug look on the boy's face, instead focusing on the magnificent creature in front of him.

"I guess that why you live outside the city."

Hiccup laughed, and nodded in agreement. "It also explains why I looked like a wet dog. White puffy clouds? Really, really damp."

"And what of this?" he asked, gesturing to the boys current state of attire.

It was in that moment that Toothless decided he liked the man in front of him, and told him so by licking the side of his head.

Hiccup looked horrified, but the moment was just too surreal for Agdar to feel anything but humor and excitement. If anything, it only solidified that the dragon was indeed, real.

Trying and failing to hold in all of his laughter, he shook his head in acceptance.

"Right, that would explain it."

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out! He's got a family to go home to! He doesn't need your saliva dripping all over him!" Hiccup exclaimed, chastising the guilty looking dragon.

Agdar could tell Hiccup was still nervous about making a good impression, the boy was really too serious for his own good.

"Hiccup it's fine, I'm not about to throw you to the wolves."

He shrugged and scratching the back of his neck, replied with a weak smile. "I don't think you could, they avoid the area like the plague."

Agdar laughed at the joke, and Hiccup's face quickly changed to match his serious tone.

"I'm leaving for a bit, a week or so. I need to collect some things from the north. It shouldn't take long, but I wanted to let you know about how I'm leaving so you don't start sending people to look for me."

An instinctual fear of something happening to the boy hit Agdar with such ferocity that he had to physically turn his head away for a moment.

He cleared the lump in his throat before responding. "I understand that, and I thank you," he replied, turning back to look Hiccup in the eyes. He knew how much of a burden the boy was carrying. He felt honored to have the lads trust.

"Seriously, thank you for trusting me with this."

Hiccup beamed. "You're welcome! I was also wondering if you'd be able to help me with the map? I'm not very informed about borders and the likes, and I wanted to draw up the politics of the land as well, instead of just the geography."

Agdar couldn't even begin to comprehend the immense sense of pride he had for this boy. This boy no older than sixteen had more drive to help others than anyone else he'd met. Did he not understand how unique that was? How special? If he could provide any form of help to Hiccup, he most certainly would. It just so happened he was quite familiar with the topic at hand. An expert, even, if he did say so himself.

"Well let's take a look, shall we?" he asked, waving an inviting hand over to the map.

Hiccup scurried over quickly to the table, a charcoal pencil in hand and wide, innocent green eyes ready to learn looking up at him, and as he began pointing out things that Hiccup wanted to know, he smiled softly.

_"This was Arendelle's future."_ He thought to himself. Agdar knew in some form or another, Hiccup would lead Arendelle into something spectacular.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I'm a coward._

The thought had been circulating through the King of Arendelle's head for the past year, and damn if it wasn't true.

_Gods, has it already been a year?_

The thought had him pausing from the insistent pacing he had previously been doing, though the epiphany seemed to only strengthen the opinion of himself. An entire year of knowing Hiccup's entire life story, along with the greatest kept secret a child of the north could possibly carry. Yet when Agdar put himself in Hiccup's place, as he had been trying to find the courage to do since that sunny morning a year ago, he found he was unable to return in kind. He just couldn't find it in himself to tell Hiccup the truth about his life.

In the beginning, it had been simply been a form of precaution. He didn't know exactly why Hiccup had run away, and despite looking like a scrawny, defenseless child, Agdar knew from the beginning that the boy was more than he seemed. He only proved himself right every time he observed him doing something. Anything really. Yet after a few months, that reason had changed. Hiccup had finally told him about his life in Berk, and how he had been neglected and bullied, all while his father did nothing.

It scared Agdar to think Hiccup might be less inclined to talk to him if he knew he was also in a leadership position.

_And neglecting his own children._

In the back of his mind, he knew the thought was ridiculous. Hiccup was nothing, if not accepting, but the seed of doubt had already been firmly planted. He wouldn't jeopardize the relationship he had come to treasure. He'd even gone so far as to tell the citizens of Arendelle, that knew of Hiccup's friendship with him, to keep his status a secret.

Agdar knew it was selfish, but he wanted to have a small part of life that wasn't attached to his title. Hiccup just made it so _difficult_. Everything the boy did only reminded Agdar of the Viking's origin. The son of a chief.

It baffled the king, really. How could the boy...no.. the man, not see his born talent for leadership? If it had been any other person, Agdar may have felt a bit panicked at how much sway Hiccup held over the people. But it was Hiccup. He hardly even noticed the lingering looks that the younger girls his age gave him, and his authority was only so strong because he never really used it. If he wanted something done, he either did it himself, or nervously asked someone to help him, repeatedly assuring them that it would be for their benefit as much as it was his.

It would have been amusing, if there wasn't that underlying fear of rejection that still haunted his green eyes. It was less frequent nowadays, but Agdar still noticed. You couldn't help but notice. Hiccup had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. Quite frankly, they were beautiful, and Agdar was sure his unofficial fan-club knew it. Before Hiccup, Agdar had never seen the word "swoon" in action before. Now? It was a daily occurrence.

In the two years Hiccup had been here, he had not only grown a head taller, putting him just above six feet, but the steady flow of his improved diet had him filling out to be rather muscular, in a lithe, panther sort of way. To call him a fishbone now would be a bold faced lie. Not that Hiccup even noticed.

That got a chuckle out of the King. Even if he did notice, Agdar knew he'd only be thinking about how to apply his newfound strength to helping others.

That's what his current frustration boiled down to though. Hiccup was all those things. Courageous, gentle, generous to a fault, and intelligent way beyond his years. The kind of person Agdar wanted to succeed him. The kind of person he wanted to _be_.

But he wasn't.

Sure he was kind, and ruled the kingdom with a just fairness that was accepted by the people, but he lacked courage. His cowardice had led him to hiding his daughter away from the world, and it was what stopped him from opening up to Hiccup.

Agdar finally sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped as he held an empty stare out the window.

"Father?" said a small voice.

The king turned to see his eldest daughter Elsa staring at him with concern. It broke his heart, seeing the constant fear in her eyes. It reminded him how similar Elsa was to Hiccup, though for different reasons.

He wondered how they would interact with each other, if they ever met. Normally Agdar would be wary of who he allowed to see his daughters, but he would be lying if he said he never thought about Hiccup being part of the family. He'd come to see him as a son.

No father wants to give their daughter away, but with Hiccup? There was no doubt in his mind that Elsa would be cherished. He'd talk to Iduna about it later.

A quiet clearing of the throat brought him out of his musings, and he returned his full attention to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, dear. My mind was elsewhere. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Elsa at this point looked a little nervous and while that in itself isn't anything new, the fact that her face was a tinge red with embarrassment was.

"Ar...Are you sure you have to go?"

_Right. The wedding._

Agdar let out a sigh, absentmindedly running a hand through his already mussed up hair.

The wedding of the Lost Princess of Corona had been the center of talk throughout the kingdoms for coming on half a year now. Attending the wedding was not only expected, but as a king, necessary. Something that frustrated the man to no end.

It wasn't that he disliked Corona, in fact his sister was Queen, and so there would be no lack of pleasant conversations. They had a lot of catching up to do, after all. However, there was the matter of his daughters, who would be staying behind.

He had absolute faith that they could survive the month long journey, but he knew that both would be miserable.

He hoped after the trip, things would get better. He had lied to Elsa and Anna, when telling them the trip should take about a month and the pang of guilt hit him harder than he thought it would.

The trip would only take a couple weeks, but Agdar wanted to stop by Berk on the way back. His curiosity about what kind of living conditions Hiccup had gone through was a growing flame without any sign of being snuffed out. Not to mention the other thing he needed to do with his wife regarding Elsa.

What would it take to drive a stubborn and determined kid like Hiccup away? Sure he knew the dragon was a part of his decision to leave, but Hiccup had given the impression, even if he wasn't aware, that the thought of leaving had crossed his mind before Toothless even entered the...

"Father?"

Agdar jumped. "I'm sorry Elsa, forgive me," he said, praying he didn't look weird as he tried to reassure his daughter.

"You'll be fine Elsa, and when we return, we're going to have a talk about your future, okay?" he said, hurriedly adding the last part before his mind could filter what his mouth should say.

The comment dissipated the fear, and he could see the beginnings of a piqued curiosity trying to break through her guarded features. The change in demeanor made him quite glad to have tactlessly told her part of his plan.

For a moment, he thought she might be reachable, and with a reassuring smile, he stepped forward to hug his daughter. She must have seen his intentions though, because the curiosity faded, and the ever present fear returned in full force, as she clasped her hand behind her back, and nodded to him, before returning to her room.

The king had to force himself not to let the tears fall, after she was gone. How he wished to just scoop up his little girl, and tell her everything was going to be okay. It killed him to see her so afraid of hurting the people she loves, that she refused to touch them.

He decided then and there that he would put his plan into effect after he returned. If anyone could find a way to deal to Elsa's growing powers, it was Hiccup.

_I just hope he agrees to help after he learns the truth about me__..._

* * *

Toothless POV

As Agdar, unknowing to Hiccup, contemplated the future, the Viking boy was making groundbreaking discoveries.

"This is unbelievable! Absolutely _unbelievable!_"

The black dragon sitting in the corner huffed in exasperation. He'd heard his human friend saying the same thing for a good hour at this point. What's worse, was that it wasn't involving the amazingness that is a night fury, but a lowly gronckle.

The boy was currently swinging a sword at other random metal pieces that were littered around the workshop. Swords and axes he had spent countless hours on, were now completely useless, as they had been cut through like warm butter by the weapon he currently held.

Toothless just rolled his eyes at his boy's antics. What was so special about gronckle throw-up anyway? So what if it was stronger than any metal? He was a _dragon_. He could beat any pointy stick.

"Toothless, isn't this great?! Think of all we could do with this new metal!"

The Night Fury turned to see Hiccup looking at him expectantly with a full, toothy smile and bright eyes that had been noticeably more common in the recent months. It made him happy, but still, couldn't his reason for being happy be because of him? He knew he was being childish, but he did what he had to do.

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Toothless...Bud? Are...are you _pouting_?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

The dragon snorted, turning to glare at the boy, who had the audacity to ask him such a question. So what if it was true? You don't ask a Night Fury that sort of thing.

"You _are_ pouting! What's a matter big baby boo?" the Viking teased.

Toothless just grunted before turning so he was facing fully away from his rider.

"That's how it's gonna be huh, bud? A shame too, I was hoping to use this metal on your saddle."

That got the dragon's attention. What was wrong with his saddle? It was comfortable, and well, it was his. It just screamed perfection!

Hiccup seemed to carry on without knowing the thoughts that filled the dragon's mind, feigning resignation and moving to leave the room.

"Yea, you're probably right. What was I thinking? You wouldn't want your saddle to be any lighter than it is already. And that new tailfin design? I mean, who wants to be able to move better? Could pull a muscle you haven't used a lot recently."

Toothless had his human pinned to the ground before he could make it out the door, eyes pleading and ears flattened against his head, cooing his apologies as hard as he could.

"No, no you're right Toothless. Don't fix what isn't broken, right?"

_Noooooooooooooo!_

Toothless gave one final groan of anguish before going limp above his friend.

"Oof! Okay! Okay! Toothless I'll do it you crazy beast, just...get off...can't breathe."

That had the dragon scrambling to find purchase on the smooth stone floor, and his frantic movements caused him to slip back onto Hiccup.

The boy laughed and hugged the Night Fury's head. "I thought you'd see it that way. No one can resist my brilliance...Ugh! Toothless! What the hel!"

Toothless just warbled out a laugh at the now saliva-covered boy, who was now fruitlessly trying to dry his features. Both stilled at the voice that came from the door.

"Hiccup, you there?"

* * *

Agdar POV

The king stood in the doorframe of Hiccup's main room, staring amusedly at the scene in front of him.

"We really have to stop meeting like this."

Hiccup just laughed, and pushed the eager dragon off to get up.

"It's not likely to happen. The damn lizard takes every opportunity make me uncomfortable," he said, waving his hand in an animated fashion towards Toothless.

Toothless seemed to agree, and to prove the point, smacked Hiccup over the back of the head before walking out of the house.

Agdar couldn't help but think about how different the boy acted when in his own home. Instead of the polite, yet guarded man that the people had come to love, he was just an average teenager that lived with his reptilian best friend.

_Right_, Agdar snorted. _Normal_.

"And what caused the damn lizard to show his affection this time?"

It must have been the right question, because his face brightened considerably, dragon slobber temporarily forgotten.

"Oh yea! Agdar you won't _believe_ this!" Hiccup said, picking up the sword and handing it hilt first to the man.

Agdar was a little confused. The sword wasn't bad looking, but he couldn't see anything unnatural about it. It looked like a plain short sword.

"Go on, take it," Hiccup encouraged. "Swing it around!"

The king shrugged, and gripped the hilt.

His mind went blank after that. He had seen Hiccup's hand drop from the blade, and had prepared for the increased weight distribution, only to find it hadn't gotten any heavier. The sword was as light as a feather.

"Hiccup. Something is wrong with the sword," he said lamely. A battle tactician, he was not.

"It's too light right? Here, take a swipe at this, as hard as you can."

Hiccup held up another sword, noticeably heavier than the one he was carrying. Agdar was still dubious, but decided to entertain the Viking a little longer, and did as he asked.

Swinging as hard as he could, Hiccup doing the same, the blades met between the two, but that was as close to normal the scenario ever reached. Instead of the familiar clang of two blades meeting, there was a scraping sound and a resonating _snap_ of the heavier blade snapping in two clean pieces.

Amusement changed to bewilderment as Agdar slowly took in the damage done by his previously thought to be useless weapon. He almost apologized to Hiccup for breaking the sword, until he saw the almost gleeful face the boy was wearing. Though his eyes weren't directed at Agdar, but at the sword in his hand.

Looking down, his bewilderment added incredulity. The blade didn't even have a scratch on it.

"Odin's Beard!" he breathed.

Hiccup snickered at the rare use of language by the man, but Agdar couldn't even find it in himself to look sheepish.

Looking with wide eyes, Agdar turned to face Hiccup.

"How did you make this? Hiccup this is _unbelievable!_"

Hiccup, bless him, looked simply _bashful_.

"It wasn't that hard really. You remember that gronckle that followed me back from my trip last year?"

Agdar nodded, thinking about the abhorrently lazy dragon that ate rocks as a source of nutrients. It had decided that Hiccup was its mother or something, because it followed him around constantly for the first day or so after he had returned.

"Anyway, there is a common rock up in the mountains that our dear friend Rockpie likes to munch on. It doesn't digest well though, so he ends up spitting it out after an hour or so. But by then, it's malleable."

It took a few moments to process what Hiccup had just told him, but it clicked and he burst out laughing.

"Ah-ha ha, This is made by gronckle vomit?! _I can't believe it!_"

A loud groan accompanied that statement, and they heard an irritated thump of a dragon from the floor above. Hiccup smirked at it, but didn't act on it, so Agdar concluded that he knew what the reason was, and wasn't worried.

"I know right? I thought about talking to Hadvar about getting a commission from the King to re-arm his guards. Arendelle doesn't really have an army, at least not that I've seen, but we could prepare the city guards for any possible threat the future could bring."

Agdar could only stare at him. Hiccup had just made the single most impressive blade from here to the northern side of the archipelago, and he was just willing to give it to others? Was there anything this boy would be selfish about?

His silence must have discouraged the boy though, because he started to shrug a little less heartfelt, trying to talk himself out of doing something so "stupid".

"Wait, no Hiccup, sorry. That's a great idea, really, I'm just surprised you would want to," he said, trying to find words to show how he felt.

It was Hiccup's turn to look puzzled and bewildered. "Why wouldn't I want to help strengthen Arendelle? It's my home."

To get rid of the suspicious itchiness around his eyes, Agdar shook his head, giving an emotion-filled huff as he was assaulted with that warm feeling that he had come to associate with the antics of Hiccup Haddock.

"You are an extraordinary man, Hiccup. It...It's inspiring, quite frankly."

Hiccup turned bright red, and he lowered his gaze to try and cover his embarrassment behind his bangs, but Agdar knew underneath all that, Hiccup was proud of what he'd done.

"Thanks Agdar, that means a lot to me. I just need to figure out how to gain an audience with the King..."

He froze.

_This is your chance, Agdar._

The confession was on the tip of his tongue, all he needed to do was say the words. Yet as he looked into Hiccup's expressive green eyes, he could all too clearly envision the hurt and betrayal that his words may bring. If he was going to do this, he needed to be here while Hiccup processed the information, not off drinking a cocktail with the duke of Wesleton.

So, swallowing the cold lump in his throat, he decided to go half way.

"I'm going away for a few weeks, but when I return, we'll see what we can do about having your idea brought to royal family, okay?"

It was all he could do not to sag in relief when Hiccup mumbled his consent before turning to clean up the mess on the floor. It gave him a month to prepare for not only Hiccup's learning of the truth, but to figure out how to ask him for help with Elsa if he hadn't already run away at that point.

The mere thought of that happening had his chest constricting and he was struck with a realization.

"I love you as a son, you know."

He wasn't even aware the words had been spoken out loud until Hiccup turned around to face him, just as surprised at his words as he was himself.

What was it with kids that rendered his filter useless?

"I, erm. I don't know what to say," Hiccup stated quietly, before turning to face the bench, fingers subconsciously picking at a blemish in the woodwork as he thought about what to respond with. Failing to do that, his breathing started to become ragged and irregular, as his hands turned bone white from gripping the bench, trying to maintain the control he had held for so long.

Agdar could see the breakdown coming, and throwing caution to the wind, gathered the boy in his arms just as the tears started flowing.

As the body of Hiccup shuddered from the release of emotions that had been unknowingly bottled up for close to half a decade, the king held him patiently, without making a noise. This was what he had hoped to do with Elsa earlier that very same day, and despite initially doing it for the sake of Hiccup, Agdar couldn't help but feel satisfied with the outcome as well.

After a few more moments, Hiccup pulled back and wiped his eyes, sniffling in a way that reminded Agdar just how young Hiccup really was.

It only lasted a second though, as his back straightened and, in Agdar thought was his way of getting past the previous moments vulnerability, offered his hand out in a very business-like manner.

"Until you return then?" he asked, only hints of the thick voice that he had used earlier.

Agdar took the offered hand and as they shook, he smiled.

"Until I return."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The promise Agdar had made had kept Hiccup with high hopes and pleasant thoughts of his future. Being able to proficiently work at a forge was great, but helping the royal family outfit the kingdoms military? That was a completely different animal. For an entire week, when he wasn't helping Hadvar at the forge, he was munching on some of Helen's bread, slaving over possible designs for armor to outfit the city guards. Arendelle was peaceful, but they weren't ignorant to dangers that could potentially lead to their ruin, and Hiccup knew better than most how to appropriately defend one's home. His ancestors had been doing so for the past 300 years.

Weeks went by, and Hiccup's attention focus shifted to how he himself could help protect the town. It had been two and a half years since he had come to Arendelle, and his observing mind had picked up on all the patrol routes throughout the city. The guards covered the city well, but it wasn't completely covered. This bothered him, as did all things that put his city in potential danger, and he wanted to help.

The only way _to_ help however, was to patrol the city himself, which, when riding the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, especially under the cover of night, didn't raise too much of a problem.

_Toothless would certainly get enjoyment out of it. _Hiccup thought, as he fiddled with a piece of leather, etching a design into a shoulder guard. The dragon loved to fly, and giving him an excuse to fly every night four a few hours would definitely ease the guilt Hiccup had for not being able to keep his dragon company more often.

The only issue with the patrolling idea, was himself. Sure it may be dark, and he'll be in the sky, but if actual problems arise, he would need to protect himself from both danger and being seen.

Hiccup glanced at his flight suit that lay in pieces over his desk. The original design was only made for helping him fight the elements, mainly wind and rain, but after going over the design, Hiccup had been able to effectively cover himself with hard black leather armor. The leather was light, but had been covered with dragon scales that Toothless had shed over the years, giving it just as much protection from arrows as a normal dragon hide.

It was then that Toothless, who had been dozing off in the corner while Hiccup worked on stylizing the suit, suddenly sneezed.

Hiccup knew a lot about dragons, probably more than anyone else, and he was certain of one thing. Night Furies never miss. _Except_ when they sneeze. He had found out quickly that his scaled brother in all but blood had a nasty habit of shooting out a projectile sneeze, which could go in any random direction with any random amount of strength and force behind the shot.

It just so happened that this time, the shot was directed towards the armor that lay on the table. Initially, Hiccup cried out at the injustice to the world, and moved to scold his dragon for ruining two weeks' worth of work, when he looked to see the amount of damage that had been done.

There, lying on top of his now scorched desk, was his flight suit, completely unharmed by the blast. It seemed that while Hiccup knew the most about Night Furies, he didn't know everything.

Night Fury scales were completely impenetrable to Night Fury fire. Go figure.

* * *

It had been a month and a half since Agdar had left, and Hiccup was worried. The storm that had taken place two weeks before was nasty, one that had forced him and Toothless to abandon their planned trip to the archipelago for more supplies. Not only that, but apparently the King and Queen had been coming back from a wedding in Corona during the storm, and hadn't come out of the storm they foolishly sailed into.

Hiccup knew little of the royal family, but he knew they were a fair and just people who watched over Arendelle, even if it was behind closed doors. The day they had been declared dead had been a somber, and depressing one. While the day before had been an unsuspecting spring day, filled with sunshine and high temperatures, the day of the declaration had been anything but.

* * *

Hadvar POV

The old blacksmith sat comfortably in his chair in the corner, surveying what he jokingly called his Kingdom, something that he remembers amusing the late King many years before. While his death deeply saddened the old man, Hadvar was worried more about his apprentice. Hiccup didn't know Agdar was the king, and while the blacksmith wished he could tell him of his surrogate father's death, Agdar had made him promise not say anything. Only now, Hiccup would never know, and Hadvar had to watch the fear, sadness and uncertainty take root in the young man's eyes.

He knew Hiccup hid his troubles from others, putting the city before his own needs, but the man, who was really still just a boy, seemed to carry the world on his shoulders. It was times like this when Hadvar would grow upset towards his majesty. The man's cowardice was causing pain to the ones he cared about the most.

When Hadvar looked around to find his apprentice, he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. In the midst of all that was going on, between the funeral arrangements, the rather dismal weather, and the increased workload that seemed to have popped up earlier on in the week, Hiccup was finally making friends.

Rain poured heavily, increasing the already quite loud atmosphere of the Arendelle forge. The stray dog, who had been at constant odds with Hiccup over Helen's beloved bread, was curled up next to the furnace keeping nice and dry. The sight wasn't all that uncommon in and of itself, but Hiccup was sitting next to it, stroking its coat and actually _sharing_ the bread he had fought tooth and nail over since he first started working.

"It's no wonder the weather has gone to hel," he said in a gruff voice. He kept his stern look focused on the boy until he finally looked up from the mutt in his lap, confused at the comment.

"You? Making friends with your mortal enemy? I thought I'd never see the day!"

His apprentice gave him a mock look of offence before begrudgingly admitting that the joke was funny. He waved his hands in defeat at the forge master, before replying with that nasally tone that everyone found so endearing.

"Yea yea, laugh all you want. I know how to make friends, you know. The skill isn't that hard to figure out," he said, giving an annoyed huff before returning his attention to the dog.

"Oh sure, making friends isn't very hard, but I wonder when you'll decide to challenge yourself and actually make friends with a _human being_. Thor's already angry with this turn of events as it is, I fear Ragnorak may occur when that happens," the blacksmith replied, laughing at his own joke.

In truth, he did worry about the boy's solitude. He was a very personable lad, always getting along with everyone. Hadvar couldn't think of a single person who hated the Haddock boy, and yet Hiccup didn't attempt any form of bonding with the townsfolk.

Hiccup carried on with the conversation, unaware of the blacksmiths thoughts. "Har-har, you're hilarious. I'll have you know I'm pretty good pals with that Kristoff fellow. He was in hear the other day looking to fix part of his sleigh, we ended up getting drinks afterwards, talking about his reindeer."

The blacksmith leveled him an unimpressed look. "That's impressive. You decide out of all the people in the city, including the swarms of girls who would just love to get to know you," he paused, winking at the blushing lad before continuing, "that you want to be friends with the only other person in the village, who likes animals better than actual people. Good job there laddie, I'm deeply impressed."

"Hey!" Hiccup said in defense. "Sven happens to be a very interesting companion! The way he talks for the reindeer is a little strange, but at least he's an honest guy. He doesn't let what people say get to him, I can respect that."

Hadvar shook his head in mock exasperation, though on the inside he was proud of the boy. There would come a time where he would no longer be there to watch over him, and he only wanted the lad to have companions to seek comfort from during rough times when he was no longer there to offer it himself.

Hiccup Haddock had become a man, and there would come a time when a woman would eventually catch his eye. He only prayed the girl had enough patience to deal with the lad's oddities. The thought made the old man laugh.

He ignored the weird look Hiccup gave him.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

It was around midday when a finely dressed man walked into the shop. Though he was dressed in the colors of the royal house, he appeared to be well at ease within the dirty confine of the forge. Hiccup's respect for him went up even before he opened his mouth.

"Is there something I can help you with today, sir..?" He asked, wiping his hands on a clean rag before approaching the nobleman.

"Ah, sorry, I'm Kai, Head Adviser within the Castle. I'm to be watching over the kingdom until Princess Elsa comes of age in three years' time," he paused, looking somewhat saddened at the idea. Hiccup guessed the man was still in mourning for the king and queen.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," he said, holding out his now clean hand. "Though I wish it were through happier terms. I'm Hiccup Haddock, I work for Hadvar here at the forge. Was there something you need?"

Kai took the hand without hesitation, with something like recognition in his eyes when Hiccup told him his name. The feeling was gone before Hiccup could think any harder about it, and Kai responded in the same downcast manner as before.

"Unfortunately there is. I require a ceremonial sword for the funeral tomorrow, and the Royal Family's Sword was lost with the King and Queen. I know that this is quite the short notice, but I've heard of the wonders this forge has made. I was hoping one could be produced before tomorrow at midday?"

When he was finished, he looked to be holding his breath. Hiccup placated him with a warm smile, before gesturing for him to follow.

Kai let out what seemed to be a relieved breath and hurried to where Hiccup was headed.

"I can assure you your sword will be ready by tomorrow, though I'll need to know the design you wish me to replicate. I myself am unfamiliar with the Royal Family or their sigils."

The response seemed to confuse Kai, who was staring a little disbelieving at Hiccup. The look was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable, when Hadvar finally looked up from what he was doing.

"Ah, Kai, I was told you would be arriving. Alas the boy is right. We'd need a picture or a sketch of the sword before re-forging it."

Kai's eyes lingered on Hiccup with the same puzzled expression for only a moment before he turned to the blacksmith. "I have a picture with me, and forgive me for my request, but I must insist that the metal be of the finest quality you can manage. The sword will be passed down to the Queen when she comes of age, and must match the beauty that the gods have bestowed upon her."

Hiccup had to suppress an eye roll at that. He didn't know what it was with royal females, but they always seemed to be gifted with beauty beyond measure, even if they were fat and over the age of ninety. It's just how the world worked, he supposed. Hadvar however, chuckled good naturedly at the nobleman's comment.

"I didn't take you for a pious man, Kai. Though I have seen the late Queen's beauty before, I wouldn't think to lay blame for her children's beauty on the gods themselves."

Kai had the decency to look a little embarrassed at what he had said, but responded nonetheless.

"I have come to see the princesses as nieces, so no doubt my vision of them is somewhat biased, but I can say they take after the queen quite splendidly."

Hiccup was becoming bored with the current talk. The idea of making a sword for the royal family fascinated him, much more so than the idea of the royal family itself.

His restless nature seemed to be noticed by the old blacksmith, because he smiled, before addressing the nobleman.

"Alright Kai, I think it's time we see this picture. My apprentice here is itching to get to work on something, and he can't do so until I start the project."

Hiccup internally sighed in relief. He was a little afraid that he wouldn't be able to make the sword, due to his young age and therefore apparent lack of experience. The fact that Hadvar was covering that by saying he would only be aiding in the work brought down his rising anxiety levels a bit.

Kai rummaged through his coat, pulling out a sheet of paper before placing it in Hadvar's outstretched hand.

"Thank you again for this, Hadvar. I'll pay you well for it on the morrow."

With that, he bid the blacksmith and Hiccup farewell and taking his leave, wrapping his coat tighter around him to avoid the elements.

When he was out of sight, Hadvar handed the drawing over to him and smiled. "Good luck, lad. This is your final project as an apprentice."

_That_ was not what Hiccup was expecting. Wide eyed, he looked over to the old man, trying to search his face for a sign that he had said what Hiccup just heard. Hadvar seemed to share a private joke with himself, because he shook his head, laughing at him. "You have nothing more to learn from me. It's time you started putting your name on your own work, and not mine."

Voice filled with emotion, Hiccup spoke. "I-I can't, Hadvar. My name isn't a common one in these parts. I'd rather not risk my location being discovered by my old village," His response was saddening, but true. Hiccup wasn't a common name, and if he publicly started selling his craft, the name was sure to spread far.

Hadvar scratched his chin in contemplation for a moment, going over what he just heard. "Well, you seem so set on fitting in around here, why not change your first name? Haddock is a fine enough surname, there would be no need to change that."

Hiccup thought hard about what he just heard. Did he want to change his first name? It had become part of who he was, but it had also been the center of a large portion of the bullying he dealt with as a kid. Hiccup was the runt of the litter, a hiccup was useless, and Haddock of Arendelle was neither of those things.

He could be known as Hiccup by those who knew him personally, but he saw the merits of changing his name when selling his craft.

"Henry," he said finally. Looking up, he saw the approval on Hadvar's face. "Henry Haddock."

"Well, Master Haddock," he said, grinning that old man grin. "You better get to work."

And so he did. Hiccup spent the rest of the day shaping and bending the hilt of the sword, carefully engraving the designs that the picture so vividly depicted. The sword was more delicate than the typical blades Hiccup saw growing up. Those had been made for killing dragons, and lopping off the heads of raiding Vikings. The swords from Arendelle had more finesse to them, typically consisting of a hilt fit for one hand, and a guard that wrapped from the top to the bottom. The difference between a normal Arendelle sword and this one however, was that the guard was of the same design as the Royal Family's sigil.

Hiccup was rather impressed with the sword's hilt, being in the shape of a flower. He supposed it wouldn't be the best sword to fight with, as the guard was left open save for two thin beams that centered off at the bottom on either side of the handle, but it was rather beautiful. And after tonight, when Hiccup took it back to his home to create the blade, it would be a force to be reckoned with.

Kai did ask for the finest metal after all, and what better metal than that which could cut through other metal? He would just skip the part where he would tell Kai that his sword was made from dragon vomit. No one really needed to know that, right?

* * *

It was early the next day when Hiccup arrived, and he was both surprised and slightly aggravated to find Kai and Hadvar already there. Doesn't this nobleman know that he hasn't gotten his bread yet? Shop doesn't open till his supply of starch has been satisfactorily stocked.

Hadvar must have seen the look of betrayal on his face, because he roared with laughter as soon as he looked in his direction.

"Come now, Hiccup. Don't look at us like we've ruined your life. It's only a few loaves of bread," Hadvar said, waving his hand in dismissal before grinning at him mischievously.

The joking manner flew right over Hiccups head. _No one _messed with the bread. It could have been a crime. It _should_ have been a crime. He'd have to talk to Kai later about the prospect of locking people up in the dungeon for treasonous acts such as the failure to comprehend the importance that was Helen's Baked Goods. As the royal family's chief adviser, surely he would see the wisdom behind such an action, right?

The cold, unamused stare that emanated from Hiccup's face seemed to be enough to placate the old blacksmith, because the man reached for something on the table behind him before turning around and handing Hiccup his daily meal.

With a cry of relief, Hiccup snatched it up and brought it over to his own desk, before cutting a large portion and shoving it into his mouth, eyes fluttering with apparent ecstasy.

"How very odd," Kai stated, bewilderment laced in his words.

The old man just huffed. "Aye, but he gets the job done better than I ever could."

Kai turned towards him with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Instead of answering him, Hadvar cleared his throat before addressing his eccentric apprentice.

"Come on now, lad. Show the man what you've crafted for him."

Hiccup finished gulping down his meal, following it with a swig from his water skin before retrieving the newly finished blade.

"I stayed up until about one in the morning last night putting the finishing touches on it, I hope it suits your purpose. The blade perfectly balanced, and I took the liberty of shining it this morning, though the metal hardly needed the buffering," he rambled on about what methods he used during the forging, but the two older men had long since stopped listening, their eyes fixed on the blade that was slowly unraveled before them.

Twin exhales were heard, to which Hiccup promptly stopped talking, if only to nervously gauge their reactions. He was quite pleased with the results.

Both of the men were staring, wide-eyed at the finest crafted sword either had ever seen. The sword, which was unnaturally light, was a three foot long blade that gleamed of the brightest silver. The sharp side of the sword was honed down to the thinnest of edges, almost to the point of being invisible.

The hilt however, was an entire different story. A flawless recreation of its predecessor, the metal seemed to be alive, flowing naturally with masterfully crafted curves and engravings. There was no flaw, no blemish, no imperfection that the human eye could find.

The sword looked like it had been forged in the fires of Asgard.

"This...this is...beyond the need of recognition. This sword deserves songs. Poets should tell stories of the history of this blade. I am most grateful for your mastery of the craft, Hadvar," Kai began.

"As much as I wish I could take the credit for, well, any of this, I'm afraid it was the lad who forged the sword. His skill has well surpassed my own," the blacksmith replied truthfully, gesturing to a rather bashful looking Hiccup.

"Hiccup, lad your work is beyond _incredible_! I know the allies of Arendelle would spend entire coffins of gold for a single blade of this quality. You and I should talk business. Arendelle may be my main priority, but strengthening the ties with our neighbors will ensure future alliances. It may also take the pressure off the Queen when she comes of a marrying age. With our wares already being bestowed upon them, they could hardly ask for a marriage contract to keep the peace," said Kai, who at this point was speaking more to himself than Hiccup, but he didn't mind. Having a good reputation with the royal family could be beneficial later on.

"The price for these wares is surprisingly cheap. So long as you can find me the right rocks, I can craft this quality of weapon relatively easily. The rocks aren't the uncommon in the mountains, so I should be fine as is," Hiccup stated, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Just give me the orders and locations to sell the goods. I'll get the job done."

Hadvar looked at him like a proud grandfather, and excused himself a moment later claiming that it was rather stuffy in the room and his eyes were bothering him. Both of the remaining men shared a knowing smile, but showed pity for the sentimental old man.

"Master Haddock, I'm surprised we have not seen these kind of goods for sale before. You could make a fortune off your work."

Hiccup thought for a while whether or not to tell him about his old village, and decided that if he were to remain on good terms with the Royal Family, he shouldn't keep non-dragon-related knowledge from them.

"I would love to sell my craft, sir. However my name is rather uncommon in these parts. Quite frankly, it's one of a kind," he started, pausing only to see if Kai was following along. Satisfied, he continued.

"While a unique name would typically be a good thing, especially when selling your craft, I left my old village, intending to start a new life away from the hardships I faced there. It would be rather unfortunate if they caught wind of where I was."

Kai sat there staring intently at him, as if he were sizing him up or analyzing him. His unblinking stare started to unnerve Hiccup a bit, and he briefly wondered whether or not the man realized how often he did this sort of thing, and whether or not he did it on purpose.

His line of thinking was broken when the Advisor finally spoke.

"Well you could sell under a different name," he said at last, glancing at Hiccup's face before moving forward. "Though it appears you've already thought of that. I suggest you going to the kingdoms yourself instead of trading them in the markets here. No one needs to know the goods are from Arendelle until that information is required. So until that time comes, your anonymity will remain intact."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Yea, that could work. I can make it to the surrounding kingdoms quickly enough. No one will even notice I'm gone."

He gave Kai a childlike grin, which the man found both endearing and goofy. His noble stature stopped him from speaking such things, but he had grown rather fond of the young lad in the short time he'd known him. He only wished their meeting was under happier circumstances.

After bidding the man farewell, Hiccup was left to his own devices. Hadvar, still feeling a little sentimental over the whole thing, had given him the day off.

And as the rain pattered on, seemingly without end, Hiccup sat in a chair munching on a piece of bread. Though he seemed rather calm to anyone looking into the shop, his thoughts were racing at a mile a minute. Designs for weapons and armor, travel routes to the surrounding kingdoms, ideas for the map he was nearly close to finishing. All those thoughts, which when mixed together created his next large step in life, made their way to the forefront of his mind.

But in the back of his mind, he thought of Agdar, and in the way gloomy thoughts are born during gloomy days, he wished forlornly that his surrogate father was here to see it happen.

* * *

And that is the end of Simple Cup's chapters. Now it's all me with his guidance from here. Hope you enjoy the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

No Need for Titles

Here we go! The start of my chapters. Sorry it's short. I literally just started writing this at midnight.

Disclaimer: I don't own the previous six chapters, nor do I have a pet dragon, nor do I have ice powers. :( Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hiccup pounded the hot iron of a new sword he was forging for trading, which Kai and Hadvar suggested he do. Hiccup had already made a dozen more blades, waiting for their hilts to be fitted. The days were getting shorter, and colder. A sign winter was coming. However it was mostly rain and not snow that was falling down.

Hiccup pounded the iron once more before quenching it into a barrel of water nearby.

"And that's number thirteen. I think I'm gonna go down to the tavern for a bit, bud."

Toothless glanced up from his spot in the corner of the home forge, and gave him a look.

"_Remember what happened last time you went down there?"_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He got too tipsy one time and had to stay at Hadvar's house to sleep it off. When he came home the next morning, smelling of alcohol, his dragon wasn't a very happy camper. It had taken a lot of Icelandic Cod to placate the reptile.

"One time! One time, and you never let me live it down! I'm not gonna drink tonight, bud. Just getting some food."

"_What's wrong with fish?"_ Toothless grumbled.

"Not everyone wants fish all the time, Toothless."

"_Not everyone wants bread all the time either."_

Hiccup gasped in faux shock.

"You don't realize the power of the bread here! It could even beat the power of the mighty Night Fury!"

Toothless swatted Hiccup's head with his tail.

"Ow!"

Toothless let out a rumble, laughing.

"_Go on and get out of here, silly human."_

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

Hiccup took off his apron and gathered his fur vest, and coat, putting them on.

"Bye, bud."

But when Hiccup turned around to glance at his dragon, Toothless was asleep in the corner, scratching one of his ear-flaps.

"_Wonder what he's dreaming about? Hope it's a good dream."_

Hiccup smiled before heading out the door.

* * *

Once Hiccup arrived at the Tavern, he took a seat at his favorite table and sat down. The place was filled to the brim as various civilians were having their lunch breaks.

A barmaid came over, holding a tray in her hand came over, smiling.

"Be with you in a minute."

Hiccup nodded as she set down a menu, bending over and giving him a wink as she walked away. Hiccup didn't even seem to notice.

The girl walked into the back, sighing.

"Unbelievable! He even resisted my charms! Oi! New girl! You give it a shot!"

The new girl's head shot up, her raven black locks swaying back and forth. She adjusted her burgundy red dress as it had slid down slightly.

"Mm..me?"

"Yes, you!"

One of the other girls glanced over.

"Come on, Heather! What are you scared of?"

Heather frowned, her green eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm not scared!"

"Prove it! Go out there, and get his attention."

Heather groaned and went out to the dining room.

"_Well...they didn't say how to get his attention. I'll just be nice."_

Heather had seen better days. After her family was killed, she fled her home, coming south away from the Archipelago to start a new life. Though she could have chosen a better profession, being a barmaid did pay well, and gave her a place to stay. She approached Hiccup slowly, gently coughing.

"May I take your order?"

Hiccup glanced up at her.

"You're not Guenievre."

Heather shook her head.

"No. I'm Heather. I'm..I'm new here."

Hiccup smiled.

"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

Heather froze.

"_Stoick the Vast's son? He's here? Why…?"_

Heather gulped.

"Haddock...not a very common last name."

"No it's not. Anyways, I think I'll have the chicken and rice with a side of beans, and a pint of ale."

Heather smiled.

"Of course. I'll have it right out."

Heather went and got the food and ale and brought it out to him.

"It's...time for my break..I usually eat in the back...but...well…"

Hiccup glanced up.

"What's up?"

"So...the other barmaids...well they're..trying to flirt with you."

Hiccup blinked.

"I didn't even notice."

Heather bit her lip.

"And they wanted me to try, but honestly I'm not like them and I really don't want to go back there with them at the moment… and.."

Hiccup stood up and went to the chair across from him, pulling it out.

"Sit."

Heather was shocked.

"_Such a gentleman...most guys would just tell a girl to sit and expect her to pull her own chair out. I guess chivalry isn't dead."_

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock."

"Please...call me Hiccup."

Heather blushed.

"Okay…"

She sat down and smoothed out her dress as Hiccup waved down another barmaid.

"I'll buy you your food. Anything you want."

Heather smiled, and ordered her food. As the two ate, Heather glanced up.

"Thank you, Hiccup. This means a lot."

Hiccup smiled.

"Not a problem. I don't have many friends here in Arendelle, other then Helen and Hadvar. It's nice to make new friends. So…where are you from?"

"The Barbaric Archipelago. Which brings me to my question. Why is the heir of Berk living here?"

Hiccup froze.

"Um...I have to go…"

Heather stopped him.

"Hiccup I'm not gonna rat you out. I'm merely curious. And to be honest I have no love for my home either. My family is dead, and the man that murdered them is out there, and I don't have the means to fight him. So I came here. Trying to get away from that life."

Hiccup looked deep into Heather's eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them.

"Okay...in short...I left because I was different. I wasn't "Viking" enough. It's stupid, and I hold no love for my old home. As far as I'm concerned Arendelle is my home now, and always has been. And always will be."

Heather took his hand.

"It's mine too now. You could use a new friend."

Hiccup smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Heather. Friends?"

Heather nodded.

"Friends."

Hiccup's lopsided grin made her heart flutter.

"_I can see why the other girls like him. He is kind of cute."_

* * *

A couple days later, Hiccup was saddling Toothless up for a journey across the North Sea. They were off to make a delivery of finished Gronckle Iron swords to the Kingdom of Corona. Supposedly they replaced their original swords with frying pans. Why they did that, Hiccup would never know.

"Okay, Toothless. Almost done."

Hiccup tightened down the last strap and turned to his dragonic friend.

"That okay, bud? Not too tight?"

Toothless paced around, testing the weight. He turned to Hiccup and licked his chin.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless rumbled, laughing. A knock at the door stopped his rumbles. Hiccup blinked. He wasn't expecting anybody.

"Go into the rafters, bud. I'll call you down when it's safe."

Toothless grunted and leapt up into the rafters of their home as Hiccup went to the door. He opened it to find Hadvar standing there, as cast on one leg and a cane in his hand.

"Hadvar! What happened?"

"Ah, I broke my leg in the smithy this morning. Slipped on a hammer would you believe it?"

"You sure your okay to be walking around?"

"No I'm not meant to be...I had to tell you though. I'm retiring."

"Retiring? Why?"

"Well the accident got me thinkin'. I'm old. I probably don't have much time left on this here Earth, and I really want to live the rest of my days in peace. Hiccup….I want you to take over the forge. I can see no other man that I would want more to run my shop then you."

Hiccup paused, his voice choking.

"I..I don...I don't know what to say, Hadvar. I...I need to think about this."

"Take your time, Hiccup. I need you to cover for me though while I recover."

Hiccup nodded.

"Of course. Do you need some help home?"

Hadvar nodded.

"Probably could use it."

Hiccup grabbed his furs, and locked the door to his house. He slipped Hadvar's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk.

"Thanks, Hiccup."

"Not a problem, Hadvar."

"_Hadvar wants me to take over...that's...amazing...I don't think I can do it...but I think Adgar would want me to take it. I'll wait until after Hadvar recovers to give him my answer."_

Little did Hiccup know his life was going to change even more.

* * *

So...how did I do? Everyone okay with it? Not sure when I'll do chapter 8, but it will be sad. I will be taking a short break for the holidays but I should be back after the first of the year! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

So we're back! Consider this an early Christmas present! And it's time for some review...reviews? Still working on that.

Guest 1 and 2: Thank you! Believe me, I was pretty nervous continuing this story. Considering how much of a following the original has, I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack from the stress yet! But the more I do this, the better I feel about it.

Guest 3: Yeah...sorry...the King and Queen are dead 100%. Sticking with Frozen 2 canon on that. Besides it's already been done. As far not meeting the rest of the royal family apart from Adgar? Um...he never told him he was the King? So how could he possibly meet the rest of the royal family? So...yeah. But Hiccup does meet Idun in this chapter, though it's in a flashback.

Mark Andrew: Thank you for reviewing. Well you'll have to read this chapter to find out. And yes, according to chapter five the Queen of Corona is Adgar's sister which makes Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna cousins. :P

A Simple Cup: Hi! Welcome!

Renu: Yeah...I know...but the reveal of Adgar's true identity to Hiccup will be a massive shock.

Hilko Salomons: Maybe someday. No guarantee's though. I usually upload when I either have a plot bunny running or if I have the energy to.

Ryner510: Well...just wait...there might be an element of that plot line in the next chapter. There's definitely a hint in this chapter.

Rui: Thank you so much!

Also if there are any Outlander fans that read this, there's a cheeky reference to the TV show and the books. But it takes a keen eye to see it.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

_Hiccup's POV_

The wind blew cold. Sharp, biting, as a black blur raced through the skies. To most people they would assume it was nothing. To others, perhaps a bird. But to one man, it was his best friend.

_"This never gets old," _Hiccup thought.

Hiccup leaned down over the saddle, making his body as streamlined as possible, his black armor gleaming in the sun. He glanced down at his best friend, Toothless, smiling. The two were making their way south towards Corona, a Kingdom across the North Sea from Arendelle. The two were finally getting to making one of their first deliveries of Hiccup's Gronkle Iron swords.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup called out from his helmet, his voice muffled. "You doin' alright?"

Toothless barked happily. Hiccup took it as a good sign.

"Alright. We should be there...hold on. Slow down for a sec."

Toothless did so as Hiccup reached underneath his chest plate armor pulling out his journal which contained one of the maps he had bought for the trip. He pushed his helmet up, and opened the map.

"Okay...so we passed here yesterday..and that's...that doesn't seem right…"

Toothless glanced back at Hiccup, grumbling.

"No, we're not lost! I'll have you know I'm an excellent mapper. Aha! There we are. Just made a slight miscalculation, bud."

His dragonic friend simply rolled his eyes.

_"Yep. We're lost."_

Hiccup sighed, glancing back into his maps.

"Make a slight turn to the left."

Hiccup adjusted the pedals on the stirrups, and readjusted their course.

"There we are. Let's keep going."

He placed the map back into his journal, and placed the journal back inside his chest armor. He flipped his helmet down, and nudged the pedals once more as Toothless sped up.

"We should make landing by sunset, bud. If this northern wind keeps pushing us. It really came on all of a sudden, didn't it?"

Toothless growled his agreement. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if that northern wind came from Arendelle or not.

* * *

It wasn't until just after sunset that Hiccup and Toothless were flying over Corona. Toothless groaned, the heavy weight getting to him.

"I know, bud," Hiccup patted his friend's neck. "These clouds aren't helping us find a place to land.

Then Hiccup saw it. A cove. Much like the one the two friends bonded in, but it had a castle tower in it. On one side of the cove, it appeared there was an exit of sorts. Hiccup took Toothless in lower, the two swirling around the tower, making sure no one home.

"Hover by the window, bud. I want to get a closer look."

Toothless did as he was told, and Hiccup looked through the open window. It had looked as if the place had been abandoned. The kitchen and living area was covered in dust. Something long, a faded brown and was covered in mold, lay on the floor.

"Is that...hair?"

Hiccup looked closer inside and saw a spot of dried blood on the floor next to the window. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Looks like the coast is clear, bud. We'll spend the night here...but not inside. Besides, I don't think you'd fit. You've gotten bigger since we met."

And it was true. The Night Fury in question had gotten bigger. Kneeling on all fours he could nearly reach up to Hiccup's chest. His body had gotten longer, larger, and more developed, his muscles more powerful and more prominent spines growing along the backs of his legs and his head and tail. His wingspan had gotten much greater as well, though he was far from fully grown.

Toothless frowned.

_"I'm not fat."_

Hiccup shook his head.

"No...no..you've just well..you see…"

Toothless rumbled, laughing. Hiccup's mouth dropped as he realized Toothless was teasing him.

"Why you...hmph…."

Toothless rumbled once more before the two landed. After unpacking everything, Hiccup started a fire to make himself some supper, tossing a fish to Toothless, who snarfed it down.

"Did you even taste it?"

His dragonic friend simply licked his chops, and settled down to sleep. Hiccup chuckled.

"Useless reptile..."

Hiccup continued to eat his dinner in peace. He had a busy day tomorrow. Best not to set out on an empty stomach.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was up bright and early, pulling out Toothless' automatic tail, a project he had started building just before his second Snoggletog in Arendelle. The first year that Rockpie the Gronkle had moved in. The week before Snoggletog, Rockpie had flown off without warning. Thankfully, he did so in a way where he would not get spotted.

Of course he came back, but with a mate and five kids in tow. Because of this, Hiccup had to transfer them into the mountains surrounding Arendelle so they could be left in peace, but when Hiccup needed Rockpie for the Gronkle Iron, said dragon would fly out to Hiccup's place and would help restock the iron before heading back home.

Hiccup knew there might be other Night Furies out there, and seeing his best friend unhappy and unable to fly without him was something Hiccup couldn't really bear. He remembered when he first showed Toothless his new tail.

* * *

_Last Snoggletog_

_Hiccup finished the finishing touches on the new tail and brought it outside. Toothless was on the roof, bouncing._

_"Toothless!" Hiccup called. "I got something for you, bud!"_

_Toothless quickly jumped down and sniffed the new tail curiously._

_"What do you think of that, bud?"_

_Hiccup turned to put the new tail on his friend. Toothless, however, wouldn't hold still._

_"Would you settle down?"_

_Finally Hiccup got the new tail installed, but Toothless didn't seem to like it and started waving his tail around, trying to get it off._

_Hiccup scrambled to stop him._

_"No...no..no.. Toothless stop! Please wait! Toothless! Please!"_

_Toothless flicked his tail once more when the new tail engaged. He barked in shock as he watched the fake tail flex and move in time with his real one._

_Hiccup sighed._

_"There you go. See? Got it?"_

_Toothless turned to Hiccup, his eyes dilated. Suddenly without warning, he took off._

_"Toothless! Come back!" cried Hiccup._

_But it was no use. Toothless was gone._

_After days of not seeing Hiccup at the forge, Adgar had gone to Hiccup's house to find him missing Toothless. Adgar decided to spend what Hiccup had called Snoggletog with him. It also allowed Hiccup to meet Adgar's wife, Iduna, as she wanted to meet Hiccup and finally found a way to do so._

_The two even brought presents for him. A book on the history of Arendelle, along with some of the neighbouring kingdoms. A book on the myths and legends of Scotland, one of their allies. That one was a fascinating read. Especially all of the myths surrounding the Fraser clan and the Standing Stones of Craigh na Dun. The stories of people vanishing either around the area or at the stones themselves was a mystery Hiccup wanted to solve._

_But the biggest surprise of all was when a thud landed on the roof followed by a bark._

_"Toothless!" Hiccup cried._

_He quickly opened the back door and there stood his best friend._

_"You came back!"_

_Toothless tackled Hiccup, licking him senseless._

_"Toothless! That doesn't wash out!"_

_But Hiccup couldn't really care. His best friend was back and that's all that mattered. And that was also the day Iduna met Toothless._

* * *

Hiccup was pulled out of the memory by Toothless crooning.

"Sorry, bud. I was just remembering."

Hiccup knew when Snoggletog came, he would send Toothless out to look for more of his kind. While he wasn't happy about the arrangement, and neither was Toothless as the two didn't like being separated for too long, Hiccup knew one day his dragonic friend would want to start a family, and Hiccup being around him trying to attract a mate didn't sound like a good idea.

Hiccup pulled off Toothless' saddle and his standard flying rig before attaching the automatic tail on. Hiccup had built a new one since when Toothless returned he destroyed the original tail, not wanting to fly without Hiccup. It was another reminder that they're bond was strong, and it would never break.

Toothless grumbled, and Hiccup sighed.

"Don't worry, bud. It's only for a couple hours, and I want you to be able to fly away in case there's trouble. I doubt there will be, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Besides, I'm almost finished with the combo tail. I just need to make a few more pieces is all."

Toothless groaned again. _Excuses._

Hiccup sighed once more, and patted his dragon's head.

"I'll be back soon, bud."

Hiccup gathered up the swords, and threw the bag over his shoulder, heading out of the Cove and towards Corona.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes were wide with wonder as he walked down the cobbled streets of Corona. The houses were painted with bright colors of yellow and orange. Purple banners hung from across the street, showing the Kingdom's symbol. A golden sun.

"Whoa….what Toothless wouldn't give to see this place…."

Hiccup went to grab his pocket watch to check the time, but realized he was still wearing his armor and flight suit.

"Great…oh well. Toothless will never let me live this down."

Hiccup sighed, pulling off his helmet and he headed off towards the castle to speak to the King. He soon arrived at the castle gates and turned to one of the guards at the gate.

"State your business."

"Hic..Henry Haddock, requesting an audience with the King Frederic. Regarding outfitting the guards of the Kingdom."

The guards gave him a look, and knocked on the gate door. The door opened and the Head Advisor stepped out. His hair was a brown color though it was finally surrendering to age, wisps of white peaking through.

"You're late."

"I know, I know. I forgot to grab my pocket watch and to change out of my armor."

"And...fascinating armor at that. You look to be quite the craftsman."

Hiccup shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks…"

The Advisor stood up straight.

"I am Wolfgang. Head Advisor to the King and Queen of Corona. Please. Follow me."

Wolfgang turned around, and headed inside, Hiccup following. He was amazed at the level of architecture. Two ramps led up to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Off to his right was a small tower with a clock at the top. Nearby was a set of arches that had an amazing view of the sea. He glanced down at the ground to see white bricks. He followed the bricks with his eyes, seeing the Sun symbol once again.

_"This is...fascinating. No...amazing. I wonder why they chose the sun as their symbol?"_

"Are you coming?" Wolfgang's voice calling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes.." Hiccup coughed. "Yes, I'm coming."

Hiccup quickly caught up with Wolfgang as he led him inside. Soon the two arrived in the throne room. Four people were inside. One was a tall, and slender man with brownish-gray hair, facial hair, and steely blue eyes. The second was a woman who was slender with long silky brown hair, and green eyes. Hiccup assumed this was the King and Queen, and respectfully bowed.

The other two were a younger man and a younger woman. The man was tall with dark brown hair and a goatee. His light brown eyes were filled with love as he glanced down at the woman sitting in a chair next to him.

The woman was quite round around the middle, her body heavy with child. Her hair was the same shade of brown as the queen's and reached down to her shoulder blades. Her green eyes were filled with the same love as the man's eyes, who stood next to her.

Wolfgang addressed them.

"Your Majesties, may I introduce Master Henry Haddock of Arendelle."

Hiccup smiled.

"It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, Your Majesties. I bring swords to outfit your guards."

"Yes, these swords…," King Frederic started. "I've heard a lot about them. The Head Advisor of Arendelle told me you recreated the family sword of Arendelle using the finest metal you could find. He said it deserved songs and poets writing about it. May I see one these?"

Hiccup nodded and pulled one out of the sack he had been carrying. The hilt shone a glorious yellow color as the morning sun reflected it's light over it through the windows. The Kingdom's sun symbol was a thin piece of metal that stuck out over the blade and it too glowed as if it was really the sun.

"I took the liberty of putting your kingdom's symbol in a way to act as a decoration as well as the guard. There's also a sun symbol in the pommel as well. May I bring it to you?"

King Frederic as speechless as was his wife. The younger girl spoke up.

"Please. Bring it forth."

Hiccup did so handing it to the King who had held out his hands for it.

"It's….it's beautiful..how...how is this possible...I've never seen anything as beautiful...since my daughter was born…"

"Dad!" cried the younger woman. "Don't embarrass me."

King Frederic shook his head.

"I apologize. I was just...amazed by the quality and the detail put into such a magnificent piece of weaponry. Thank you, Master Haddock. This is quite astounding. And it feels so...light."

Hiccup nodded.

"The metal I use is actually less heavier than the standard metals used in sword forging. And it has quite the sharp edge to it. Is it possible that I could demonstrate?"

King Frederic nodded and handed the sword back to Hiccup. He turned to one of the staff.

"Please. Get the Captain for this demonstration. I feel he could use it."

He gave a small chuckle.

Soon the Captain of the Guards arrived, frying pan attached to his side.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?"

King Frederic nodded.

"Yes, Captain. This is Henry Haddock. He brought some swords to outfit our guards. I wish to see them in action."

The Captain smirked.

"Swords? The frying pans have shown their usefulness, have they not?"

The younger woman seemed to agree with him.

"Yes, Dad. They have. I was the one who suggested it in the first place."

"That may be Rapunzel," King Frederic replied. "But what if we ran out of them? We must have a back-up for any eventuality. Besides, this is just a friendly spar. I haven't even made my decision yet to buy any. They are beautiful, but do they hold up in battle?"

The Captain smiled with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Let's find out."

Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"Well. Suit yourself."

Hiccup grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head, grabbing the sword.

"Ready," he said, his voice muffled.

The Captain smirked.

"Ready."

King Frederic nodded.

"Begin."

The Captain charged towards Hiccup, but he was in his own world, calculating in his head when to swing. Hiccup charged and swung. The two passed each other. For a moment it appeared as if the two missed, but a grinding echoed from the frying pan as the pan split in half, both halves falling to the floor. One out of the result of battle, the second due to shock.

Hiccup pushed up his helmet, smiling.

"Told you. It has a sharp edge."

King Frederic laughed.

"That it does! Let's talk particulars on the swords over supper tonight. You are our guest for the night, Henry Haddock."

Hiccup immediately went red.

"Oh...um...yeah.. That sounds….amazing!"

King Frederic nodded and turned to the embarrassed Captain.

"You are dismissed."

The Captain turned to Hiccup and nodded.

"You are one of the few people who have beaten me in battle with very little effort. You have my deepest respect."

"And you have mine, Captain."

Hiccup nodded to him and the Captain left.

The younger woman came over, the younger man following.

"Wow...that was...wow! I'm Rapunzel. This is my husband, Eugene."

Hiccup bowed, and Eugene shook his head.

"Please don't. I'm..not really a fan of all this..royal stuff. Bit too stuffy for liking."

Hiccup smiled.

"I agree with you. I've never really saw the point of titles. I don't think there's really a need for them at all to be honest."

Rapunzel smiled.

"Anyways, that was quite impressive. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I actually taught myself to be honest," Hiccup replied. "Oh, and congratulations. When are you due?"

"Thank you. And next summer," Rapunzel replied. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Hiccup nodded.

"Right. I shall see you at dinner then, Eugene?"

He nodded.

"Of course."

Hiccup smiled and followed after Rapunzel.

* * *

The next morning, after working out a deal with the King, Hiccup had sold off the swords that he made, and was on his way back to Toothless. When he arrived at the cove, a small green dragon quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Sharpshot!"

Sharpshot was a Terrible Terror that had followed Hiccup home when he had gone to the Barbaric Archipelago to get more supplies for his fire-sword that he named "Inferno" about a month earlier.

Hiccup had made friends in the Archipelago, a tribe leader named Mala, who ran a tribe called the Defenders of the Wing who worshiped dragons. They're home was on the island of Caldera Cay, which had a dormant volcano inside which was only dormant because of a dragon called an Eruptodon, which ate the lava and magma, preventing the volcano from erupting.

They seemed to have a vast amount of knowledge regarding dragons, but contact with them was not allowed. They seemed to take great offense to this when they first met Hiccup and tried to set Toothless free, but his bond with Hiccup made them change their ways.

The other friend was Atali, chief of the Wingmaiden Tribe, one that was all-female and protected the dragon species called Razorwhips. Razorwhips were always born blind, and the males of the species for whatever reason would eat the young hatchlings and almost caused the extinction of the entire species. Thus the Wingmaidens were born, and protected the hatchlings from the males of the species, and the females of species became very aggressive to any male Razorwhip, and any male of any species. Hence why the tribe was all-female.

Hiccup's first time there nearly got him killed if weren't for Toothless, but thankfully the female Razorwhips soon trusted Hiccup and he could visit without getting murdered.

But with Hiccup being tasked with running the Blacksmith's shop almost full time due to Hadvar having his accident a week prior to their trip to Corona, Hiccup couldn't make his way up to the Archipelago as much as he used to meet up with his friends. So he came up with an idea to train Sharpshot to deliver mail, which he decided to call 'Terror Mail.' In theory, it could work. Hence why he had trained Sharpshot to either track him or Toothless down before they left on their trip in case someone left him a letter at home to see if it worked.

And as Hiccup pulled Sharpshot off of him, sure enough there was a letter tied to his leg. He wasn't expecting any letters. He did tests with Sharpshot already and was planning to implement it with his friends in the Archipelago when he got back.

"Um….that shouldn't be possible."

He pulled the letter off to read it.

_"Hiccup. You need to get back to Arendelle as quick as you can. Hadvar's got a fever. He's not doing great. The doctor doesn't think he has long. Please hurry._

_Sorry I broke into your house, and by the way, we are definitely talking about why you have a dragon in your house when you get back._

_Heather."_

But Hiccup didn't read that part. Hadvar was sick. And he was dying.

"Toothless! We need to go!"

He quickly saddled up Toothless, forgoing the entire manual flying rig, and leaving the automatic tail on.

"Sharpshot, come on!"

The green Terror flew over and landed on the saddle. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless.

"Go, bud!"

Toothless quickly took off with a powerful flap of his wings, rushing up through the clouds, and leveling off.

Hiccup patted his friend's neck.

"Give us all the speed you got, bud."

Toothless didn't even hesitate, speeding as fast he could, his wings making the infamous sound of the Night Fury whistle.

Hiccup leaned as far forward as he could without crushing Sharpshot.

_"Hold on, Hadvar. I'm coming."_

It wasn't until early the next morning that Hiccup could finally see Arendelle. He and Toothless along with Sharpshot had flown all day and all night, taking as little rest as possible to get back to Arendelle before it was too late.

The three landed with a thump, Hiccup quickly unlocking the door to the back of the house, and opening it, stripping off his flying gear as he went. Toothless and Sharpshot watched with worry as Hiccup finished stripping out of his gear, redressing in his standard green tunic with green pants.

"_I really need a new wardrobe."_ Hiccup thought as he headed out the door, running to Hadvar's house as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

_Hadvar's POV_

Hadvar wheezed and coughed, the poison slowly crawling through his body. He could barely move let alone talk. He knew it was not long now. He was shaken awake by a loud bang as the door to his house flung open, startling the doctor, and some of his close friends.

"Hic...Hiccup…" Hadvar murmured.

Hiccup came to him, pulling up a chair next to him.

"I came as soon as I could."

"I knew you would, my friend."

A cough wracked his body, and Hiccup went to grab him some water, but he shook his head.

"No...don't...Hiccup...listen to me….when I met you...you were a weed of a boy. I have watched you grow from a boy to a man. I am proud...to call you my grandson. My wife and I were never blessed with grandchildren as our daughter was barren...we lost her when she was only 20…My wife has been gone for nearly ten years..."

Hadvar took Hiccup's hand.

"You were like the grandson I never had. And I am...so glad I had the chance to meet you. You are so much more then...then this…"

Hiccup laughed, a sob choking it.

"You...you just gestured to all of me…"

Hadvar chuckled.

"Indeed I did…"

He wheezed once more, his breath sharp as if the air was the most delicious thing he had.

"Take care of the place for me...she's yours now. Farewell, my friend."

Hadvar closed his eyes and breathed his last.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup felt Hadvar's hand go limp in his.

"Hadvar?"

He shook him.

"Hadvar? Hadvar, wake up!"

The doctor placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"He's gone, lad."

Hiccup felt the hot tears of sadness creeping in.

"No...no...no…."

Helen took Hiccup by the shoulders, helping him out of the house as the Doctor took the bedsheet and covered Hadvar's body.

"Time of death….6:30 in the morning…"

Hiccup struggled to get back to Hadvar's side, but Helen's grip kept him from going back.

"_HADVAR!"_

* * *

Hadvar was buried at the end of that week. Rain poured down, seemingly drowning the entire landscape. Hiccup stood in the rain looking at the Blacksmith shop. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were bags underneath his eyes.

Lightning flashed and thunder was heard in the distance over the ocean, stirring the water violently, much like the storm in Hiccup's heart. He had lost two of his oldest friends in Arendelle all within a short space of time. Adgar was nowhere to be found, and Hadvar was gone. All that remained of his friends was Helen and Heather. Though, he couldn't really trust Heather at the moment considering she broke into his home. Though she remained adamant that she would keep the dragons a secret.

"_At least that's something good that came out of...all this."_

Hiccup looked down into his hand, looking at the keys that the land proprietor gave him. It was the keys to the shop.

"_Hadvar would want me to continue his work...I don't think he would want me to grieve. ..but maybe...I can grieve...through continuing his legacy…."_

Hiccup's eyes were filled with determination, and he unlocked the shop's doors, heading inside. He started the morning task of starting the forge, and lit the coals, pumping the bellows rapidly. The forge seemed to roar to life as the coals lit up with a bright orange flame.

Hiccup set to work, opening the shop windows, and placing his homemade "open" sign outside. The starting of the day didn't wait for no one. Not even Hiccup.

* * *

_Stoick's POV_

Two years. Two years and two months since Hiccup left Berk. Much like Arendelle, rain poured down over the village. Stoick glanced out to the sea, seeing dark clouds in the distance.

_"A storm is brewin'. More prevention ahead."_

Stoick sighed as he entered his hut overlooking the village. Everyday he walked through his door, having the smallest bit of hope that Hiccup would be there to greet him. Day by day, that hope faded a little more. Stoick sat on his chair with a thump and a sigh, his shoulders low as he stirred the soup in the pot over the fire.

_"Another long raid,"_ Stoick thought. "_And they seem to be getting worse._"

And the village agreed with these thoughts. With Hiccup gone, a group of villagers, seemingly led by Spitelout, and his son, Snotlout, though it was really Mildew...had celebrated the boy's absence, and Gobber, and Stoick had stopped it before it spread throughout the village. But when the frequency of the raids increased, the same group who celebrated Hiccup leaving Berk, now cursed him as it seemed the Gods had taken pity on the runt, and cursed Berk for their treatment of him.

Stoick sighed once more, and glanced up on to the mantle of the fireplace. Hiccup's helmet, the one Stoick had given him the night before the test that would decide who would kill the Monstrous Nightmare, sat there...unblemished and untouched. Stoick had always kept it clean, and displayed. Stoick picked it up and held it in his arms, much like he held Hiccup many years ago when he talked to him about love and loss.

Stoick's eyes seemed to gloss over as he remembered.

_Stoick sat in front of the fireplace, crying. A creak of the stairs behind him quickly made him turn around seeing Hiccup there._

_"Son!" Stoick said with surprise, quickly wiping his tears away. "You should be asleep."_

_Hiccup paused for a moment, looking down._

_"I was thirsty."_

_Stoick smiled softly, and waved Hiccup down._

_"Yeah, come here."_

_Hiccup climbed down the stairs and ran to him. Stoick lifted Hiccup onto his lap and allowed him to use tongs to stir the fire._

_Hiccup turned to his father._

_"Dad? Are you gonna get us a new mom?"_

_Stoick hugged Hiccup tightly and kissed his head, before replying._

_"I don't want another. Your mom was the only woman for me. She was the love of my life. But with love comes loss, son. It's part of the deal. Sometimes it hurts, but in the end, it's all worth it. There's no greater gift than love."_

Stoick sighed as he pulled himself out of the memory, and glanced down at the helmet. _Why_ should his wife get a free pass and _not_ Hiccup? The two were of the same blood. He was HIS son. Stoick placed the helmet back on the mantle.

"Oh...Val...I'm so sorry….I've should have done better."

A knock was heard and Stoick turned towards the door.

"Come in."

Gobber opened the door.

"'Ey..Stoick...I...wanted to talk to ye...about 'Iccup…"

Stoick frowned, but nodded.

"Aye…?"

"Look...it's no secret, but you two had your communications problems, and honestly ya could have done a bit better, but…"

"If you're trying to make me feel better, Gobber," Stoick replied. "You're doin' a shite job."

Gobber rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My point is...I forgive you. Look...the elders...they've been talking about who ye gonna name as your heir? 'Iccup self-exiled 'imself, and you can't really overturn that."

"Only if I accepted it, Gobber. I never did. I want to find my son. I am prepared to send ships out as soon as spring arrives."

"And what if he doesn't want to come home, Stoick? What then?"

"I'll find a solution, Gobber."

Gobber sighed.

"You sure this isn't your pride talking?"

"To hel with ma pride! My son is more important then ma pride."

Gobber smiled.

"Now that is my chief! 'Iccup is smart. Wherever he is, he is safe. We'll find him."

"And bring him home," Stoick replied.

"...Let's find him first...one step at a time, Stoick."

Stoick nodded.

"Right. One step at a time."

_"Don't worry, my son. I'll find you, and I will make things right. For you."_

* * *

And that ends chapter eight. Sorry it was sad. Next chapter we're jumping into the events of Frozen! Yay! But not till next year! See you next time! Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

SO...remember when I said I wasn't going to upload until after the new year? I couldn't resist...considering I just read Conceal, Don't Feel: A Twisted Tale...I felt like uploading. It's a good read. Basically the plot is what if Elsa and Anna never knew each other. I enjoyed it. Also over 100 favorites and followers?! What is this madness?! :P

So here's a late Christmas present for you! Enjoy!

It's time for the Reviews Review! Is it working? Yes? No? Repeat the question? Ideas for names in the reviews, please!

vangian13: I was being cheeky. I know! I just had to! The moment was too perfect!

Guest 1: Yep! Here it is! And thank you for the wonderful Christmas wishes! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas too!

Guest 2: Thank you!

bsmith1138: Thank you!

gwencarson126: Yeah, it sucks when people have to die. We don't like saying goodbye. It's human nature. Thank you for checking the story out!

EtheriousLogia: Not quite! But someday!

ulquiorra. schiffer. 1291: Yes! It lives!

f5repeat: It's funny you should mention that...that's exactly what the OG author thought of when he wrote that bit!

The-real-dragon-rider: Thank you! This means a lot. Believe me, taking this over right during the hype of Frozen 2 froze my blood. I was so nervous. Now that the hype has died down, I'm kind of glad I did take this over. If I ever finish one of my stories this is the one I want to finish the most. And even if it takes me twenty years(Hopefully not!) I will give this rendition of the story 110%. Maybe I'll even break the meter! Thanks for tuning in! I hope you stick around!

joeyginise: Well...unless someone knew the circumstances around replacing the swords with frying pans, you'd think it was pretty stupid too. :P

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

K.I. Hernandez: Yeah. I was pretty nervous taking this over, but I'll do my best!

Author's Note: So here we go. A time-skip right to the events of Frozen.

Now in case the following chapter is confusing, Hiccup's armor that he's wearing in this chapter is a mixture of his flight suit from HTTYD 2 with the compass, dagger, charcoal, and extra parchment for the map with the advancements of his Dragon Scale armor from Hidden World. So that includes the flight system, and the dragon scales added to the armor from Toothless.

Hiccup's everyday outfit is the outfit he wore in the Hidden World while on Berk doing his Chief duties.

Heather's armor is the same as her armor in Race to the Edge. Haven't figured out her everyday outfit, but it's probably something similar to her outfit from Riders of Berk. More details to add later.

And now the most difficult part. Toothless' flying rig. Okay, so the order of the rigs goes as follow.

Original Rig: Created on Berk, same as in the first movie. Seen or mentioned in Chapters 1-6.

Second Rig: Created in Arendelle: Improved version of the first rig with flameproof tail from Hidden World. First seen in Chapter 8.

Automatic Tail 1: Created in Arendelle, during Snoggletog, same as in Gift of the Night Fury. Destroyed by Toothless. First Mentioned in Chapter 8.

Automatic Tail 2: Created in Arendelle: Improved version of the first, painted black with fireproof paint made out of Toothless' scales, same as in Hidden World. First seen in Chapter 8.

Current Rig: Created in Arendelle: Improved version of Automatic Tail 2 and the Second Rig, creating a combo tail. Hiccup can pull a lever which gives Toothless full control over his movements. This means he can fly on his own. Tail is painted black like the second Automatic Tail. First seen in Chapter 9.

This rig will be the main rig throughout the rest of the story with minor changes to it to improve functionality.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 9

The Boundless Sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. A black blur raced across the ocean with tremendous speed. The whistling banshee scream of the Night Fury echoed across the waters. Upon it's back was a man, covered in black leather armor, his face covered by a helmet that was more dragon-like than any other helmet of the time. The pair passed a squadron of Thunderdrums, moving through the water. The two cut through the herd, flying under and over the wings of the Thunderdrums, their movements quick and refined as if they had been practicing it for a long time.

The man was laying flat across the dragon's back, pulling himself up into the saddle, flicking a pair of pedals as the dragon did a barrel roll.

"Yeah!" shouted the man as the two went skyward.

They rolled and tumbled through the ethereal cloud-scapes and were joined by high-flying Timberjacks as they soared in formation. The man pulled back the handlebars of the saddle, and patted the Night Fury's neck as they leveled out.

"What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?"

The dragon grumbled in protest.

"Toothless! It'll be fine."

The man reached down, pulling a lever, activating the automatic tail control for his friend. Toothless flexed his real tail, testing the artificial one to make sure everything was working, it's black color absorbing the sunlight. A croon from him signaled to the man it was working, while the man unhooked himself from the saddle.

The man rolled his shoulders as if to amp himself up.

"Ready?"

Toothless snorted unenthusiastically.

The man slid off of Toothless, diving away from him, yelling as he plummeted. Toothless dived after him. They spiraled through the air, face-to-face. As they neared the ocean, the man pressed a button on his armor, deploying wings. Reaching up the man grabbed some handlebars, and extended the wings, immediately halting his descent. Toothless unfurled his wings, and slowed down. The two glided through the air, feeling free and for a moment, the same. The same rush of adrenaline. Independently together.

Toothless shot out a burst of plasma underneath his friend, the heat pushing him up as they continued.

The man smiled underneath his helmet.

"This is amazing!"

A cloud layer washed past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.

"No longer amazing! Toothless, watch out!"

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the rock formation, shredding it to pieces as the two flew right through the debris, landing on another sea stack.

"That was too close, bud. It really came out of nowhere."

A crack was heard as the sea stack collapsed and fell into the ocean. Toothless grumbled.

"Hey, it's not my fault, bud. I didn't know it was there."

His dragonic friend rolled his eyes.

_"Excuses...again."_

The man turned a little wheel, which retracted the wings on his back and tucked them away. Once that was done, the man pushed up his black helmet, and pulled it off, revealing a twenty year old Hiccup, his face matured with a sharp jawline, and some peach fuzz growing on his face. His auburn hair was shaggy, and had several viking braids. While he never considered himself a true viking, he did like some of the traditions. Snoggletog being one of them, though he rarely called it that anymore, adopting some of the local words for the holiday.

Braiding his hair wasn't high on the list of Viking traditions, but when his hair kept getting into his eyes while working at the forge, he had asked Heather to braid it. She did, and everyone didn't seem to mind, so he kept asking her to braid it.

Hiccup glanced out across the landscape, taking in the land which was new to him.

"Oh. Looks like we found another one, bud."

A pebble hit him in the back of the head, causing him to turn around to see a pouting Toothless.

"Toothless! Oh, what? Do you want an apology?"

Toothless grumbled, letting out a couple barks.

"Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?"

His dragonic friend made an annoyed grumble.

"Well... try this on!"

Hiccup hugged Toothless, trying to wrestle him. Toothless' face turned annoyed like he just didn't care.

Hiccup continued to wrestle him.

"Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?"

Toothless growled softly and stood on his hind legs, carrying Hiccup towards the edge of the cliff.

Hiccup groaned.

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a two legged-"

He glanced down.

"AHH!"

He clutched tightly onto Toothless as said dragon let out a guttural laugh.

"You're right! You're right! You win! You win!"

Toothless fell backwards, pulling Hiccup with him, tackling him to the ground and the two played.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's down! And it's ugly! Toothless and Hiccup, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter…"

Toothless dropped onto Hiccup, pinning him, the air in his lungs immediately exiting his body with a groan.

"URFFF!"

Toothless watched his rider before licking his face, repeatedly, making Hiccup groan.

"Gaaaaagh! You KNOW that doesn't wash out."

Toothless laughed and Hiccup wiped some of the saliva off his armor and flicked it onto Toothless' head. Grumbling, Toothless licked his paw, and wiped it off.

Hiccup looked around at the new land, and reached underneath his chest plate, pulling out his journal. He opened it, pulling out a piece of parchment out and folded it out on the ground. It was a map of the Archipelago.

Hiccup paused looking it. There were many blank spots on the map, but Hiccup knew what they were. He glanced at one spot in particular, close to Dragon Island. He tapped it with his finger as he remembered the first time they came back to the Archipelago, when Toothless got too close, and was called in by the Alpha dragon that lived there.

The two friends barely managed to escape. Hiccup knew it was the reason for the raids on Berk and had so named it the "Red Death." He was still trying to figure out how to defeat it. Not only because it would free the dragons from it's tyranny, but also to protect his home of Arendelle in case it turned it's eyes southward.

Hiccup subconsciously touched the dark purplelish-green crocus on his left shoulder pauldron, remembering his home. He had decided to take a couple months off from the forge, and explore the known world with Toothless, though he did make plenty of overstock in case anyone would need something.

A quiet croon snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, bud. Just thinking."

Toothless gave his friend a look.

_"About home?"_

Hiccup nodded sensing the words behind his look.

"Yeah…come on. Let's finish the mapping."

Hiccup pulled a piece of spare parchment from under a leather flap on his right arm. Holding the paper out, Toothless licked it, and Hiccup applied it to the edge of the map. He pulled out his dagger and sharpened his charcoal before putting the dagger away. He flipped open his compass on his right arm, and adjusted it before closing it.

"So what should we name it?"

Toothless lifted his left foreleg, and chewed his armpit.

Hiccup nodded.

"'Itchy Armpit' it is."

Hiccup continued to draw the surrounding landscape as he talked to his dragon.

"Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury…."

Toothless looked at his rider with a croon.

"Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going?"

Toothless let out a quiet rumble. A quiet roar was heard as a metallic silver dragon appeared behind them. Hiccup smiled.

"Windshear! What are you doing here?"

The silver dragon rubbed her snout against Hiccup, and he gave her a scratch.

_"Tracking you,"_ said a voice. Hiccup turned to face the mysterious voice. The voice came from a hooded individual and the owner of the voice pulled the hood back. Long raven black hair fell out, falling to the person's waist. It was a woman. Her body was curvaceous hidden under lithe muscle and silver armor made from scales of her dragon. Sharp green eyes stared at Hiccup.

"With some help. Hey, Hiccup."

"Heather!" Hiccup said with shock. "How'd you find me?"

"Not easily. Took two Deadly Nadders and a Trader to track you down, but Windshear managed to track you easily enough from there. Honestly she alone could probably reclassify her species."

Heather was of course referring to the new Book of Dragons that Hiccup was writing. One that detailed all of the known species of dragons, and how to train them. Razorswhip's were classified as a Sharp Class species of dragon. They weren't great trackers, but Windshear seemed to be an exception. With her tracking record, it was kind of surprising that her species wasn't in the Tracker Class like the Nadders were.

After the incident with Heather breaking into Hiccup's house, Hiccup managed to forgive her, and she quickly re-earned his trust, becoming close friends with each other. The year prior to this trip, Heather had asked Hiccup if she could come on a trip, and Hiccup allowed her to go. It was during this trip, Heather had found Windshear, who had been injured in a fight with a Typhoomerang, and Heather nursed her back to health, creating a bond with her, much like how Hiccup and Toothless bonded.

Once she was healed enough to fly, she came with Heather, Hiccup, and Toothless back to Arendelle. Hiccup had even built a new wing for his home, just for a place for Heather to live with her dragon, which Heather really appreciated. Heather had promised Hiccup that she would watch the forge for him while he was gone for this trip. But what she wasn't expecting was Hiccup taking her on as an employee to write down orders, and remind him of certain things he needed to do.

Hiccup smiled at his friend and co-worker.

"How's the forge doing?"

Heather sat down next to Hiccup, braiding some of his hair.

"Good. I've been getting new orders though. Especially from the royal advisers."

Hiccup glanced at Heather.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Heather replied. "Apparently the Princess is getting coronated in a couple weeks. We're gonna have a new queen. Some of the orders look important. Like really important."

Hiccup nodded, putting his map away.

"Well, I was gonna turn around here soon, but I got distracted. Exploring the world with the offspring of Lightning and Death itself is a great way to spend your day. Lots of new stuff to see and do. I've even found several new dragons. Like there's one that sings a song...and.."

Heather clasped his shoulders.

"Hiccup, focus."

Hiccup shook his head, running his hand through the back of his hair sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Heather laughed.

"You can tell me later. We need to get back to Arendelle. I'll race you."

"Oh, you're on! Come on, bud!"

The four took flight and flew south at high-speed.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Hiccup and Heather returned to Arendelle. Hiccup and Heather were in the forge working. Heather was up front at the counter taking new orders while Hiccup was at the forge itself pounding away at some metal as three masted ships entered the harbor, docking nearby.

The town was abuzz with activity as the townsfolk dressed their town with colorful banners, and ribbons. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday best as Hiccup glanced out at Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven. He winced in disgust as Kristoff ate a carrot that he had shared with his reindeer, though he couldn't really complain. Toothless did the same thing with him when they first met. Noticing him, Kristoff gave him a wave, and Hiccup waved back before returning to work.

Heather smoothed out her apron and dusted off her shirt, and leggings.

"And that's all the orders from the Captains of the visiting royal vessels. I'm gonna head home and change."

Hiccup nodded.

"Alright. I'm just about finished here as well. Let me just…"

He pounded another piece of metal before quenching it in a vat of oil. While on one of the journeys with Toothless, the two discovered oil was another way to quench their swords and other metal work items. While more expensive to ship it was easier to cool some of the smaller knives and household items, which didn't fracture under it like it did with cold water.

Hiccup set the piece aside to let it cool, and pulled off his apron, dusting down his brown tunic, and black leather vest.

"Alright. Ready when you are."

Heather smiled and grabbed the open sign, handing it to Hiccup as she shut the windows to the forge.

Hiccup smiled a lop-sided grin. While he wasn't interested in Heather, he had to admit she was very pretty. He pitied the fool who would try to win her heart. She would sooner hit some guy over the head then kiss him. In the time that he knew her as a barmaid, any guy that would try to talk to her or touch her, she always had a dagger on hand ready to put against their throat. It was one of the reasons Hiccup hired her to work in the Blacksmith's with him. This way she could work in relative comfort and in clothes she wanted to wear without being looked upon like a freak of society. In a way they were both outcasts.

Plus he knew she hated that job.

Heather pulled off her apron and handed it to Hiccup where he hung it on the rack next to the door.

"I'm thinking about going for a night flight with Windshear tonight."

"Toothless needs one too," Hiccup replied. "Especially with all the orders I've had to fill this week, I have been working overtime. Maybe I can get some fish to placate him…Odin knows he gets too much already."

Heather laughed.

"He does like his fish. Come on. We better get going."

Hiccup sighed with a chuckle as he locked the door to the forge, following after Heather.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup and Toothless sat on a cliff face, looking over Arendelle. The sun had set quite some time ago, and the castle was lit up on the inside with a bright amber light, showing more life than it had during the five years that Hiccup had been in Arendelle.

_"Looks like some big party. Kind of glad we weren't invited. Too many royals. Too many that think they're entitled to everything on Midgard. We'd fit in perfectly."_

Hiccup snorted, catching Toothless' attention.

"Sorry, bud. Was thinking about the party down there. It's kind of funny considering how many royals are in there, and I'm not, even though I'm technically by their standards, a prince. Honestly, I'm kind of glad I self-exiled myself, bud. Living the simple life with you, Heather, and Windshear? I wouldn't trade it at all for being royal..."

Toothless crooned and nuzzled Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and placed his forehead against his best friend's head.

"Love you too, bud."

Hiccup glanced up and saw Windshear staring down at him.

"Well hello to you to, Windshear."

Windshear pushed him off the cliff with a nudge before grabbing him with her teeth, laughing.

"Very funny." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

Heather hopped off of Windshear's back, and patted her neck.

"Alright, girl. That's enough."

Windshear unceremoniously dropped Hiccup from her mouth, and nuzzled her rider. Hiccup just chuckled.

"Is that your way of telling me I need to relax?"

"More or less," Heather replied, playfully nudging him. "Quite the view up here."

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. You know you're one of the only people other than myself to come up here. It's only really accessible from the back of a dragon."

"Wow…" Heather replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm such a lucky woman."

Hiccup stammered.

"Well..I mean….you see…"

Heather laughed again.

"I'm just teasing you, Hiccup."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I need to relax."

Hiccup sat down, taking in the view.

"When I don't want to go home or the tavern, I usually come here with Toothless. Just to relax and..see the Kingdom in all it's glory. It's...it's home."

Heather sat down next to Hiccup and looked at him. The moon shone down upon him, illuminating his face in the moonlight.

_"He is so adorable, and he doesn't even realize it."_

Heather felt her heart hammering in her chest. Her face flushed, and her palms felt sweaty.

_"I have to tell him...I can't..deny these feelings I have for him….why can't he see that I….I...screw it!"_

Heather leaned over to kiss him when a sharp cold breeze blew between them. She pulled away.

"Brr...what was that?"

Hiccup didn't reply right away, looking down the cliff.

"The fjord! Look at the fjord!"

Heather did so and gasped, as the two watched with shock as the entire fjord was rapidly covered by ice. Hiccup glanced up to see it was snowing.

"Snow? In July? Something is wrong down in Arendelle. Let's get back. And quick."

Hiccup whistled for Toothless and climbed onto his friend's back, flying down the mountain side and back towards the house. Heather sighed, turning to Windshear. She crooned sadly.

"I'm okay, girl."

Heather climbed onto Windshear's back and flew after Hiccup. When she and Windshear arrived at the house, they found Hiccup going through his maps, and weather charts he had made over the past five years.

"None of this makes sense," he muttered.

Heather coughed.

"Hiccup."

But Hiccup didn't hear her.

"The weather around this time of the year last year was warm, and cool, but not freezing…"

He tossed the chart away, digging through another. Heather snapped.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup froze and turned to Heather.

"Sorry! I didn't hear you come in. It's just..whatever happened...it's not normal."

Heather nodded.

"I know. Look it's late. We can't travel in this weather. Let's wait till morning, and we'll go find out what happened."

Hiccup sighed.

"Okay. You might want to wrap yourself up with Windshear. I'm gonna do the same thing with Toothless."

"Okay. Good night, Hiccup. I'll see you in the morning," Heather said. She headed off to her wing of the house. After changing into his sleep clothes, Hiccup went over to where Toothless was sleeping, and nudged him gently.

"Hey, bud. Wanna let me in?"

Toothless's wings opened and Hiccup snuggled up against the side of his dragon. His friend's wings closed around him and he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was up bright and early, gathering the furs that he had collected over the years and had stored in his cellar. He had never been more thankful that he decided to save the furs rather then sell them off. He was almost finished loading them into the sleigh when Heather came out of her part of the house.

"Hiccup? Where did you get all these furs?"

"I saved them. I told my friend Adgar once, 'I'd rather keep them unneeded than not have them when they are.' And I figured there are people down there that are unprepared for this weather since they weren't expecting it. It's the least I can do. I got the sleigh loaded. Get dressed and let's go."

Heather nodded and quickly went back to her part of their home, and got dressed. Soon, the two were off to Arendelle, carrying their load of furs.

* * *

_Hans' POV_

_"This is bloody ridiculous. I came here to be king...not freeze to death." _Hans thought._ "If I must play the part for a while longer, then so be it."_

Hans entered the town square calling out to the townsfolk.

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?"

A woman came up and Hans handed a cloak to her.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness."

Hans nodded and turned to the rest of the townsfolk.

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall."

He handed a stack of cloaks to a one of the castle guards.

"Here. Pass these out."

He glanced to one of the entrances to the kingdom to see a man and a woman in thick furs arrive into the square with a sleigh. The man stood up in the sleigh and spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Arendelle. I've brought furs to keep you warm. Please! Come and help yourselves!"

Several townsfolk went over to the sleigh and the two handed them out. Hans fumed.

_"Is this for real? Who are these people? They're ruining the facade I've put on."_

He shook his head and went over to the two.

"I don't believe we've met. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, fiancee to Princess Anna of Arendelle."

The man nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Hiccup Haddock. I run the blacksmith's here in town. This is my co-partner, Heather."

Heather didn't bother to look at him choosing instead to help the people, but she did give her greetings.

Hans sighed.

"I thank you for your help, but there's really no need…."

Hiccup shook his head.

"With all due respect, a Chief should always ask for help, even when he doesn't think he needs it."

"Chief?"

"I'm from up north. Instead of King, they use the word "Chief" in order to describe their leaders."

"I see," Hans replied.

But before he could talk to Hiccup anymore, a voice called to him. It was the Duke of Weselton. Behind him were his two bodyguards, Erik and Francis.

"Prince Hans! Are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders…," Hans started, but the Duke cut him off.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Hiccup was confused.

"What do you mean by a wicked sorceress?"

The Duke turned to Hiccup.

"The queen! She did this! She cursed the land!"

Hiccup blinked.

_"The queen of Arendelle...froze...Arendelle? That doesn't make any sense."_

Hans' voice pulled Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"Regardless, do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

The Duke was flabbergasted.

"Treason?!"

A scared whinny was heard as a royal horse dashed into the square. Hans went over to it, calming it down.

"Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy."

As he calmed the horse down, the townsfolk started to recognize it, and began to whisper.

_"That's Princess Anna's horse."_

_"But where is the Princess?"_

Hans glanced towards the mountains before turning to everyone.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her."

Several people volunteered, and the Duke called out.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!"

Hiccup was deep in thought. Heather recognized the look on his face.

"Hiccup, no!"

He went over to Hans.

"Prince Hans. I volunteer as well."

Hans inwardly groaned.

_"For the love of...this guy again? He's going to ruin everything...but...maybe...maybe I can play this to my advantage."_

"I am sorry, Hiccup, but I can not allow you to go. You are needed here to hand out the furs. You are quite the genius. I could use someone like you on Arendelle's council when Princess Anna and I are married."

Hiccup blushed.

"Um...thank you...my lord."

Hans turned to the crowd.

"Master Haddock here will be in charge of dealing out winter clothing for you all. If you need him, find one of the guards here and let them know."

Hiccup waved shyly as Hans saddled up, climbing onto Anna's horse. The volunteers were provided with horses and saddled up as well.

"Right. Let's be off. Quick now! Ha!"

He snapped the reins and rode out of the square and out into the wilderness, the posse right behind.

Hiccup turned to an anxious crowd. He felt as if the ground would swallow him up.

"Well...let's get you all warmed up!"

* * *

Two days had passed since that day and the weather was getting worse. Hiccup was glad he re-enforced his house to deal with Toothless, but even it was starting to show the strain.

Regardless of whether or not they were caught, Hiccup, Toothless, Heather, and Windshear had been outside for several hours each day, helping stranded travelers get to the city. Whispers of the four saviors had started circulating around Arendelle, telling of the mighty heroics of the Dragon Whisperers, who commanded dragons with just a simple hand gesture. Heather was not ashamed of the fame and proudly wore it.

Hiccup on the other hand, didn't want the fame. He just wanted to help. Currently, Heather, and Windshear were out of commission, recovering from the cold after crashing due to a sudden gale. Which left Hiccup and Toothless to patrol in near freezing conditions.

_"This winter needs to end one way or another."_ He thought.

Hiccup's teeth chattered under his mask. He leaned over his dragon.

"Ok...ok...aaayyy..bud...let's turn around for home…."

Toothless gave off a weak roar when suddenly the wind picked up causing snow to rain around them.

"I can't see!"

Toothless roared, a purple beam shooting from his mouth. He took off towards the ground, and landed hard.

"Toothless? You okay?"

Toothless roared once more, and was about to lead Hiccup home when he heard shouting. His roars became increasingly concerned.

"What is it, bud?" called Hiccup.

Toothless found Hiccup in the whiteout and started pulling him towards the shouting.

_"Help us! We're trapped! Help!"_

As they got closer to the shouting, Hiccup saw what had happened. The orphanage had partially collapsed from the storm, blocking off the basement exit where the orphans had taken refuge to stay warm.

Hiccup steeled himself.

"I'm coming!"

He got to the door, and slammed his entire body against it, to no avail.

"OW! Thorsdammnit, that hurt!"

_"It's jammed!"_ called one of the children.

Hiccup thought.

"I...I got it! Everyone back away from the door!"

He whistled for Toothless. His dragonic friend came up next to him.

"Is everyone clear?!"

_"Yes! But Mother Superior is knocked out!"_

"Don't worry! We'll get her help. Just stay back!"

He turned to Toothless.

"Okay, bud. I need you to blast the door. Concentrate on the center of the door. No high-powered blasts. Start small and work your way up."

Toothless huffed, and charged up a plasma blast.

"Fire!"

Toothless let off a blast, and it hit the door, scorching the wood, but no signs of breaking.

"Come on, bud. Another."

Toothless fired again, this time much stronger. The door cracked, but didn't fall. Toothless took a knee, his strength fading from the cold.

"One more time, bud. We can't give up now."

Toothless stood, stumbling, and he placed his forepaws down, gripping into the ground with his claws. With a loud banshee scream, Toothless fired once more, the purple blast crashing into the door, blowing it to pieces.

Toothless panted, and kneeled.

"Easy, bud. Good job. Just rest now."

Activating Inferno, Hiccup carefully went into the basement, and looked at the kids.

"Everyone okay?"

Whispers went around the group of children.

_"It's the Dragon Whisperer!"_

_"He saved us!"_

The building above began to groan.

"Okay, questions later! We need to go!"

Hiccup helped the children up the stairs.

"Everyone, go under my dragon's wings. He'll keep you out of the wind until we can find shelter."

Once the last kid was up the stairs, he returned for Mother Superior, picking her up bridal style.

She groaned.

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out."

"The kids?"

"I got them out safely. Can you walk?"

Mother Superior wearily nodded, and the two started walking up the stairs, Hiccup helping her. The building groaned, bits of the roof of the basement falling down around them.

_"There's not enough time,"_ Hiccup thought.

As the neared the top of the stairs, Toothless was protecting the kids from the cold, but was alert.

"Toothless! Catch!"

With a shock of surprise from Mother Superior, Hiccup pushed her out the open door into Toothless, just as the orphanage collapsed around him.

Toothless roared.

_Noooooooooooo!_

A cough was heard.

"I'm okay! Toothless! Get me out of here!

Toothless dug around the wreckage and found Hiccup. An iron support pillar was impaled into the stairs next to his left leg. A few inches more, and Hiccup could have lost his leg.

"Looks I'm gonna have to remake the armor, bud. I think it was the only thing that saved me."

And he was right. Some of the pieces of armor were dented and cracked beyond repair. Some were even missing, buried underneath the debris. Toothless pulled his rider out of the rubble and hugged him. Mother Superior came over slowly.

"Thank you, Dragon Whisperer. You saved our lives."

Hiccup smiled under his dented helmet.

"It was nothing. I just did what I thought was right."

He clasped one of his hands to his chest.

"Might have a few bruised ribs…."

"Look! Look!" cried the children.

Hiccup glanced all around as the snow seemed to peel off of the ground, and fly off into the sky, forming into a giant snowflake above Arendelle before dispersing into a light flurry and vanishing. Summer had returned.

"Well...would you look at that," Hiccup said. "I'd best be on my way."

Mother Superior stopped him.

"Please...let us repay you. Or at least escort you to the doctor? I can vouch for you and your dragon."

Hiccup shook his head.

"You don't do the right thing for a reward. You do it because it's right. I can fix my armor, and I already have a friend that can help with my wounds. You should get yourself and the children looked at. I'll be fine."

Mother Superior smiled.

"You..you are a rare man indeed. Take care, Dragon Whisperer."

Hiccup nodded.

"I will."

Wincing, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Alright. Let's go home, bud."

Toothless gently took off, and Hiccup waved to the children and Mother Superior as they left. As Hiccup and Toothless soared through the clouds, Hiccup couldn't help but feel like one chapter had ended in his life...

And another one was just beginning.

* * *

And that's chapter 9! Guess what? Next chapter is the first chapter with Elsa! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't expecting so much love and support from you guys. It was really inspiring. So much so that I was able to finish chapter 10. You guys surprised me. So..I shall tell you what happened.

My dog, Suzy...my family and I had to put her down. She was suffering from bladder cancer. I know I should be grieving, but she would not want me to grieve. So this chapter is dedicated to her and to you, who stood by me as I grieved the past 24 hours. So I give you chapter 10 of No Need for Titles. Enjoy.

It's time for the Reviews Review!

K.I. Hernandez: To answer your question, yes. Elsa is still going to end up with Hiccup. The pairing is set. In what manner they're together by the events of Frozen 2? That you will have to wait for. As for shoehorning him in Frozen? I'm gonna have to do that for Frozen 2. Just so it can work with the plot bunny I have.

joeyginise: Well, sorry to disappoint you.

Mark of Arendelle: Agreed! Love your profile picture by the way!

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

BeConFuzzled Writer: Thank you! As for how, you'll find out in this chapter!

warlocktoungue: Yep! The first battle is in this chapter!

Wodenfang: It's all based on looks. Toothless can just give a Hiccup a look and Hiccup understands what he's saying. He might not exactly understand that correct wording but he can get the meaning behind the look. Having Toothless talk is more for the audience can understand what he's saying without having to rely on grunts and growls all the time.

f5repeat: Don't give me any ideas. You never know what I might do with them. ;) Thanks for checking the story out!

bsmith1138: Thank you!

Guest 1 and Guest 2: Thank you!

ArmyWife22079: Oh believe me...I really wanted to take your suggestion and use it, but I think I made it even better this way. I hope you enjoy it!

Mark Andrew: Nope! All background work. And yes! They will report what he did. But not the way you might think. Read to find out.

Dodles: Thank you!

And that's all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

_"...one broken door, 300 __pounds,__ one broken shovel, 5 pounds…."_

Elsa rubbed her temples internally wincing at the list of damages read by Kai and her financial advisor, Nicholas, caused by the storm she inflicted on Arendelle. Several crops had died, but some had survived the bitter cold temperatures. Most of the buildings in the kingdom had survived the storm, but some had broken windows, and pieces of roofs missing.

"And one fying pan..3 pounds…" Nicholas finished.

Elsa nodded.

"Yes...right.. Anything else?"

Kai gulped, dreading this moment.

"The orphanage collapsed."

Elsa's eyes widened as she suddenly froze her desk. Realizing what she had done, she took a deep breath, and turned to Kai.

"Are the children alright?"

Kai nodded.

"Other then Mother Superior receiving a minor head injury, yes."

Elsa let out a sigh of relief, waving her hand, unfreezing her desk.

"Send the money out to the people with the damages. And bring Mother Superior and the children here. They'll stay in the castle until the Orphanage can be rebuilt. I want it done before the Fall Festival."

Nicholas bowed.

"Yes, my queen."

Elsa nodded.

"You are dismissed."

Nicholas left, and Elsa laid her head down on the desk.

"What a way to start my monarchy…." she grumbled.

She sat up to see Kai standing there.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, my queen."

He handed her some pieces of parchment.

"These are written reports from some of the visitors and citizens who were traveling during the storm. These were given to me by the General."

Elsa took them and read through them.

"The...Dragon Whisperers?"

Kai nodded.

"Yes, according to the reports several citizens reported two armored individuals who appeared to ride on the backs of dragons. While the descriptions of the dragons vary from report to report, one thing has remained constant. The description of the riders themselves. One had a hood and wore silver armor, while the other was covered from head to toe in midnight black armor covered in scales. He also wielded a sword which appeared to light itself on fire."

Elsa read another report, this one from Mother Superior.

_"So...one Dragon Whisperer...saved her life...by shoving her into his dragon? The orphanage collapsed around him...but...he was pulled out by his dragon?"_

Elsa turned to Kai.

"I need some time to ponder this matter...tell the General to post a guard...but nothing huge. Just an hourly patrol."

Kai nodded.

"Yes, my queen."

Kai left the office as Elsa stood up, walking to the window overlooking the courtyard. It had been only a week since the Great Thaw, and already she was being put under her first test. She stared out the window, deep in thought.

_"So...these...Dragon Whisperers...trained their own dragons to be...helpful? But that's not possible..they're...mindless creatures...they destroy things...much like the storm I created...but they helped my people...even so I can not have a dragon in my kingdom, let alone two. I just hope they don't return."_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

Elsa turned around to be greeted by her amazing sister. Elsa smiled softly, looking at the spot in her hair which had once been white because of her powers.

Anna smiled.

"Hi, Elsa. How was your morning?"

"Slow….soo...how's Kristoff?"

Anna went beet red.

"Well...I..um…"

Elsa smiled, taking her sister's hands.

"I'm happy for you. Truly. I am."

Anna smiled back.

"Thank you, Elsa. I really like him…"

"Well..he's certainly no Hans."

Anna nodded.

"Speaking of….Hans did tell me something before...well...leaving me to die."

Elsa frowned, which prompted Anna to raise her hands in surrender.

"No, no, no! It's not like that. He said something about a man almost ruining his plans by handing out furs while everything was frozen. I thought it was nonsense. Something to throw me off, but while I was out today, I saw people dropping furs off at the blacksmith's shop."

"You mean Hadvar's shop?"

"Elsa, Hadvar died three years ago…"

"Oh…"

Elsa turned away, but Anna took her hands.

"Elsa, it's okay. You didn't know."

Elsa nodded slowly.

"I know...it's..it's just ..he taught Father how to fix a window when my powers cracked mine when I was 13…"

Anna gently squeezed her hands.

"I miss them too. But no one's ever really gone. They're inside our hearts, Elsa. So they're always here."

Elsa hugged her sister.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"You'll always have me."

Elsa smiled.

"Okay...so tell me the rest."

Anna nodded.

"I asked around, and they said Hadvar's apprentice handed out the furs. His name is Hiccup."

Elsa let out a giggle.

"That's his name?"

"Yeah, apparently. Don't feel bad. I giggled a bit too. So Hiccup runs the blacksmith's now. From what I heard from Kai, he even recreated our family sword."

Elsa thought back to just after she had unfroze the kingdom and was given the sword to hold.

"He made that?"

"Yep. And I got a good look at him...if Kristoff wasn't in my life, I would be all over him, courtship rules be damned."

Elsa was shocked.

"Anna!"

Anna laughed.

"I'm kidding. He's cute, but I'm not interested in him."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you? So I assume you talked to him?"

"Nope," Anna replied. "You get to do that!"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"I can't...I have...work...things to do."

Anna gave her sister puppy dog eyes.

"Please? You need to get out more. Please?"

Elsa sighed, and glanced at her desk. Nothing new had arrived yet on her desk, and all her advisors had briefed her already.

"Alright…but just this once."

Anna smiled brightly.

"Come on!"

She quickly skipped out the door, Elsa following behind, pinching her nose.

_"Why do I have a feeling this is going to go wrong? But Anna's right. I need to get out more. I can't hide anymore. I need to do this."_

With a look of determination, Elsa stepped outside, heading for the gates and beyond that the Blacksmith's shop.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup was taking a break from forging some tools and other items, taking a swig of his water skin. His ribs were groaning in protest from the strain, but he was doing alright.

_"I think I can get one more job done today, and take the day off early. My ribs would appreciate it,"_ he thought.

He glanced at the pile of furs laying in one corner of the forge.

_"I'm glad I was able to help…..I really need to take those home…and I really need to rebuild my armor. But Toothless is still recovering and needs his scales. It's gonna be awhile before I can do anything."_

Hiccup glanced out of the window, looking over the fjord. The sun had finally crested over the horizon, shining it's morning light against the water, creating a sparkle like image across it. Sealing the skin, Hiccup set it down, and went to grab a box of spare metal underneath the counter.

As he started to pull the box out, a voice caught his attention.

_"Excuse me?"_

The voice startled him, and he banged his head on the underside of the counter.

"Ow!"

He heard a gasp.

_"Are you okay?"_

Hiccup groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've had worse."

It was true considering all of the testing he had done with Toothless' artificial tail and the multiple crash landings associated with it.

Hiccup moved back, and dusted himself off before standing up.

"Hello, how can I help…."

He paused, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. For a moment he saw Astrid, but that soon vanished. Astrid may have once been a Valkyrie to him, but this woman was a Goddess.

"...today…" he finished.

The woman blushed, noticing his stare. Hiccup shook his head.

_"Snap out of it. What are you? Fifteen again?"_

Hiccup gently coughed.

"Sorry. How can I help you?"

The woman still had a slight blush to her cheeks, but spoke up.

"Are you Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes. That's me. Hiccup Haddock. How can I help you today, Miss..?"

"Elsa…" the woman replied. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Hiccup felt very embarrassed, and quickly bowed.

"Your Majesty!"

Elsa smiled.

"It's okay. This is actually one of my first times outside the castle. It's not your fault that you didn't recognize me."

Hiccup blushed.

"Still...I'm very sorry, Milady."

_"Where the hel did that come from? Focus, Hiccup!"_

Elsa smiled softly, her blush returning slightly.

"I...came here to give you my thanks...for helping my subjects out during the...well…"

Hiccup nodded.

"It was no big deal, Your Majesty. I did what I thought was right."

"Still...you made quite an impression on my sister."

She gestured to a strawberry-blonde haired girl, checking out the Confectioner's store with a blonde-haired man Hiccup recognized as Kristoff.

"I also want to thank you for recreating my family's sword," Elsa replied. "I remember the original from when I was young, and I have to say, save for the new blade, and it's lighter weight, I really thought it was the original. Quite exquisite work, Master Haddock."

Hiccup smiled.

"Just call me Hiccup. It's what everyone calls me anyways."

Elsa smiled.

"Very well. You may call me Elsa if you'd like."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Thank you, Your...I mean...Elsa."

The door to the forge swung open as Heather entered, carrying some plaster cloth to wrap around Hiccup's chest.

"Okay, I got the plaster cloth! Pull off your shirt and I'll...oh...hi. I didn't realize we had customers."

Hiccup went beet-red and coughed gently.

"Heather, this is Queen Elsa…"

Heather bowed quickly.

"Your Majesty. What brings you to our shop?"

Elsa smiled.

"I was simply thanking Hiccup for taking care of my citizens while I was...away..and for recreating my family's sword."

"I see…"

Heather's eyes seemed to narrow as she took in Elsa's appearance like she was a wolf protecting her young. Elsa seemed to take notice of this and raised an eyebrow. Green eyes met blue eyes in an icy staredown. Hiccup interrupted the moment.

"Well...you're welcome, Your Majesty. Heather and I better start wrapping my ribs. Thank you for stopping by."

Elsa nodded, breaking eye contact with Heather.

"Yes..I should be getting back as well. Lots of things to do."

Elsa turned to leave, but glanced back to see Hiccup pulling off his shirt to reveal toned muscles. She quickly spun her head back, facing the castle, her face a bright red. Snow started falling around her, and she waved it away.

_"What is wrong with me?"_

Her face didn't stop burning until she reached the gates.

* * *

After a long day's work, Elsa had finally gone down to the dining room where Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were waiting.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kristoff bowed quickly.

"It's no problem, Your Majesty."

Elsa shook her head.

"I told you. You can call me Elsa."

Kristoff nodded.

"...Right.."

Anna turned to her sister.

"So….you talked to Hiccup then?"

Elsa's face went a bright red remembering the brief moment she saw said man shirtless.

"Um...yes…"

She coughed.

"Yes. I did. I thanked him for his services. Shall we eat?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, but sat down, staring at Elsa with a knowing look in her eyes. As they ate, Anna spoke up.

"So, Mother Superior came to the castle today. I heard she's staying?"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes. Only till the orphanage is rebuilt. Hopefully before the Fall Festival."

As Elsa took a bite of her food, Anna spoke again.

"Maybe we should invite Hiccup to lunch as a thank you."

With a startled gasp, Elsa swallowed wrong, and hit her chest hard with her fist, coughing up her food.

"What?"

Anna quickly went over to her sister.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"Anna. It's okay! I'm fine."

Anna nodded.

"Sorry, I brought it up."

"No, no," Elsa replied. "It's a good idea, but…"

Elsa bit her lip, wanting to word this as tactfully as possible.

"But I don't think he'll accept."

Truthfully, Elsa didn't want to invite him. Everything about him made her feel all weird and she didn't know how to deal with the feelings she had...it wasn't love, or infatuation. It was more like...wanting to be his friend….

The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him or anyone with her...awkwardness. Or scare him away because of her powers. She had managed just fine with her kingdom, Kristoff, and her sister, but one on one time with someone she didn't know personally? That was just asking for trouble.

Anna's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"...and that's why I think he'll accept. Elsa?"

Elsa gently coughed.

"Well...go ahead and invite him if you want. I doubt he'll accept."

She glanced down at her dress. It was covered in food.

"I'd better go change."

She wiped herself as best as she could, and turned to her sister.

"Good night, Anna. I'll see you in the morning."

Elsa turned, and left, not seeing the concerned look on her sister's face.

* * *

_Anna's POV_

"I hope she's gonna be okay," Anna said with a sigh. "It feels like she's retreating back into her old self."

Kristoff hugged her.

"I know. Just give her some space, and she'll come around."

Anna hugged him back.

"I hope you're right."

Kristoff gently rubbed his thumb against her spine to comfort her. Anna glanced up at him.

"Do you have to go?"

Kristoff sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Feisty-pants. The ice waits for no one."

Anna smiled softly, and kissed him gently.

"Make sure you come back in one piece."

"I promise," Kristoff replied.

He kissed her once more and walked with her to the front door of the castle. Anna watched as he climbed onto the wagon that was attached to Sven. With a wave, he goaded Sven, and the two headed out of the gates. Anna didn't go inside until he was out of sight.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Anna was up and dressed, a very unusual event as most days she slept in. She stepped outside, smelling the fresh morning air before heading out the gates to the blacksmith's shop.

When she arrived, the shop was closed up tight and the door was locked.

"Maybe he's off today…"

Anna decided to head over to the Land Proprietor's office. Hopefully, she could find where Hiccup lived.

As she entered the office, the bell above the door jingled as the door swung open, getting Mr. Walters, the Land Proprietor's attention.

"Princess Anna! What brings you in today?"

"Hi, Mr. Walters. I have a question for you."

"If it regards land, then I can answer it."

Anna smiled brightly.

"You don't happen to know where Master Haddock lives, do you?"

"Hiccup? Of course I do. I was the one who sold him the land. Quite the house he has managed to build."

"He built a house?"

Mr. Walters shook his head.

"No, not at all. He modified it. It's much stronger now. Why it was the only building that came out unscathed from the storm."

Anna was surprised.

"Wow..that's amazing."

"Aye. So why do you want to know where he lives, Princess?"

Anna smiled.

"I want to personally invite him to lunch in order to thank him for helping our citizens out during the winter."

"Are ye sure there's not a second reason?"

Anna nodded.

"Yeah...I want my sister to have a friend outside of the castle. Somebody she could talk to about her day or anything in general."

Mr. Walters nodded.

"Aye? Well let me get you a map."

He went to one of the shelves on the back wall and pulled out a map, unrolling it on the desk and grabbing a magnifying glass.

"My eyesight isn't what it used to be….ah..here we are."

He pointed at the map.

"Plot 53. At the edge of woods. North side of the castle."

Anna smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Walters."

"My pleasure, Princess Anna. Good day to you."

Anna nodded and went out the door to head back to the castle to change into riding clothes. As she arrived back, she turned to one of the stablemens.

"Could you saddle up Kjekk for me? I'm going for a ride today."

One of the men nodded.

"Right away, Princess."

They set to work as Anna went to go change. Once that was done, she climbed up onto Kjekk, and rode him out of the gates and out of the village.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup pounded the hot gronckle iron that would eventually become his new chestplate for his armor. With his ribs wrapped it was easier to do forge work, but very limited amounts. Not to mention being shirtless as well. Heather was in her wing of the home tending to Windshear, while Toothless was lying in the corner of his forge. He was finally on the mend as was Hiccup. Heather had told him that by the end of the weekend his ribs should be back to normal, provided he didn't do anything to hurt himself.

_"With my clumsiness, who knows what will happen?"_ he thought.

Soon, those thoughts changed to Elsa and her visit.

_"Well...I'm hundred percent certain I embarrassed her. Who am I kidding? I probably embarrassed myself. I need to find a way to apologize for embarrassing her."_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned to Toothless who was alert.

"Go in the rafters, bud."

Toothless climbed into the rafters as best he could, holding on tightly. Hiccup winced as he pulled on a shirt, and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

_"Princess Anna of Arendelle."_

Hiccup opened the door to see Anna, standing there, a bright smile on her face. He quickly bowed.

"Hi, Hiccup! May I come in?"

Hiccup glanced behind him to make sure Toothless was out of sight.

"Yeah, sure, come in."

Kjekk seemed skittish as he glanced around. Anna turned to him.

"It's okay, Kjekk. I'll be fine."

Kjekk seemed to settle down as the two went inside. Anna was surprised at all the drawings and weapons along the walls.

"Wow…"

"Welcome to my humble abode. So what brings you out here?"

"I wanted to personally invite you to have lunch with me and my sister at the castle."

Hiccup was shocked.

"Me? Why?"

"You helped our people while me and my sister were away. You didn't have to, yet you stepped in. And I really appreciate it. My sister appreciates it too, even if she's not the best at showing it. So...can you come?"

Hiccup blinked.

"Uh…"

_"This is your chance, Hiccup! You can apologize!"_

Hiccup nodded with a sigh.

"Sure."

Anna tackled, Hiccup hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hiccup groaned.

"Can't...breathe…"

Anna instantly let go.

"Sorry!"

Hiccup shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay. So do you have a date scheduled or….?"

Anna nodded then her face turned to concern.

"Yep. You were injured during the storm?"

Hiccup hadn't noticed, but he had reached down to hold his ribs.

"Oh...bruised ribs. Nothing too extreme."

"When are you going to be healed?"

"Sometime maybe about the end of the weekend," Hiccup replied.

Anna smiled.

"How about Monday at around noon?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you for stopping by, Princess Anna."

"You're welcome. Now heal up!"

Hiccup chuckled, seeing a joking look in her eyes. He bowed mockingly.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Anna laughed followed by Hiccup as she headed out the door and climbed onto Kjekk. Hiccup watched her leave and closed the door before calling Toothless down.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a change of clothes, bud."

A bark from his dragon confirmed it.

* * *

It wasn't until Saturday that Hiccup had managed to get down to the tailor to be fitted for a nice lunch suit. He figured if he was going to apologize, he needed to look his best. Especially in front of a Queen. He had asked Heather to remove his viking braids, he had combed his hair, and slicked it when it wouldn't stay in place.

Monday came and Hiccup stood outside the castle gates, waiting for Anna to come and greet him.

"Hiccup!"

He turned to the voice to see Anna coming to meet him.

"You made it."

Hiccup nodded, holding out a box of chocolates.

"These are for you."

"Chocolate! Thank you! You didn't have to get this for me."

"I felt like it."

Anna finally took in his appearance.

"Wow...you look..different. It's a good different!"

Hiccup chuckled.

"I got what you meant. I wanted to clean myself up a bit."

"Well you're gonna blow my sister away! She won't even recognize you!"

Anna all but dragged him inside the castle. Once they reached the dining room, several servants were there taking care of the table and getting it prepared.

"We're almost done, Princess Anna," said one of them.

Anna nodded.

"Thank you, Kate."

Soon the servants left and Hiccup sat down across from Anna, who was sitting at the right end of the chair that was her sister's at the table. Kai stepped into the dining room and announced Elsa, as Anna and Hiccup stood up. Elsa effortlessly glided into the room, her train of ice trailing behind her. Hiccup was gobsmacked as he took in the details of her dress, seeing all of the patterns of the snowflakes in it, each one different than the other. He knew what he was drawing when he got home.

"Please, sit. And welcome to our home, Hiccup."

"The pleasure is all mine, Elsa."

Hiccup bowed once before sitting.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior last week...it was…"

Elsa held up her hand.

"No, it was mine..I'm not the best at socializing and…."

"I think we both can agree we're socially awkward," Hiccup replied interrupting.

A long pause went between the two. Anna winced waiting for a major fallout. But instead a giggle was heard.

_"Elsa's….giggling?"_

Sure enough, she was giggling, then laughing. Hiccup soon followed after.

Hiccup smiled.

"Can we start over?"

Elsa nodded. Hiccup held out his hand.

"Hiccup Haddock…"

Anna watched as Elsa contemplated shaking his hand before she grasped it.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The two smiled.

"I think this is the start of a great friendship," Hiccup said.

"I agree," replied Elsa. "Let's eat."

As the three ate, Anna watched the two carefully. She kept seeing small glances between the two. She knew there was something more there. More then a friendship. And she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Elsa was happy. And if that meant she needed to help the two fall in love, so be it.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm backkkkk! How's everyone doing? Quick Author's Note, we have a dance sequence in this story, and I have some music for you to listen to for that sequence! Here's the link! (www . youtube watch?v = 3LVk4v4oHmw) Just take parenthesis and the spaces out and paste it into your choice of web browser!

It's time for the Reviews Review!

The-real-dragon-rider: Thank you!

CajunBear73: Thank you!

gwencarson126: Thank you!

PoisonPen37: Thanks!

BeConFuzzled Writer: I know. It really sucked. As for the past catching up...read this chapter!

Yubel578: Thank you! As for elements of Hidden World, I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking Elsa should have a Nadder, but I'm not sure. More dragons in Arendelle? Maybe? Hiccup meeting his mom? Yes.

Joeyginise: **Evil Laughter** Yes!

DeathCrawler: Thank you!

FishTree: Thank you!

Turtle: Thank you! That means a lot. As for updates as to when the next chapter is released that's practically impossible. Unless I have a chapter finished there's no guarantee on an upload. My day to day schedule is very busy usually especially when you have to help your sister take care of four kids. I am proud to be an uncle, but it's just so tiring and long.

Shiranai Atsune: Thank you!

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

warlocktoungue: Thank you. That means a lot.

FreezingBlue: Thank you!

Mark of Arendelle: Thank you! Glad to hear it!

ReaperOfShadows125 : Thank you! There is more trouble on the way if you can believe it!

Draconic king: Thanks! Good to hear!

Guest 1: All ashore that's going ashore! Get off ma boat! I'm kidding! Yes, Anna is a Shipper, and I'm not ashamed to admit it! :p

Edit 1/12/20: I've been getting a lot of guest reviews about Hiccup's name being Henrik. Okay, everyone in Arendelle knows him as Hiccup. His TRADER name is Henry! So when he's out delivering his swords to people outside of Arendelle, he goes by Henry!

HENRY IS HIS TRADER NAME! STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IT!

Sorry I yelled, but I have to get my point across somehow and I've had some...let's just say some guest reviewer that left some nasty remarks and it angers me. Anyways...

Let's start the story, shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

It had been three months since the Great Thaw, and Hiccup and Elsa met. Hiccup sat on the ledge overlooking the Kingdom of Arendelle, nicknamed the "Roost" by himself. The weather began to turn colder, and the leaves on the trees had begun to turn a bright red. It was a season of change, and Hiccup was enjoying every minute of it, but not at the moment.

He had heard whispers throughout the kingdom from some northerners about a man talking about controlling dragons to stop them from raiding villages and killing people. While Hiccup thought the man had good intentions at first, the northerners had said as a caveat to saving their lives, they all had to bow down to him, and when they refused… they were killed by dragons he had controlled.

_"Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things."_ Hiccup thought.

Hiccup had thought he could change the man's mind, but after flying directly into a trap for wild dragons about a month earlier when he traveled to Archipelago, and meeting the man himself, Hiccup knew he couldn't change his mind.

_"Either way, Drago has to be taken care of… "_

A croon was heard from his dragonic friend as Hiccup scratched his neck.

"Hey, bud."

Toothless didn't come out completely unscathed from their capture, a new scar just under his chin. It could have been a lot worse had it not been for a rogue dragon rider and their Stormcutter who helped them escape. He remembered the moment they had arrived at their sanctuary.

* * *

_Hiccup gasped at the size of their home._

_"Wow… this… this place is amazing."_

_The disguised dragon rider slid down the wing of their dragon and pulled off their helmet. It was a woman with dark auburn hair with some gray mixed in. Her eyes were the same shade of green as Hiccup's._

_"Do you have a name?"_

_Hiccup paused, not wanting to say his name, but obviously this woman lived with dragons. Perhaps she didn't know who he was, so he gave her his name._

_"Yeah. I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."_

_The woman froze and went over to him, reaching for his chin._

_"Uhh… what are you doing?"_

_The woman pulled back, seeing a small scar on his chin, her eyes full of tears._

_"Can it be? After all these years? How is this possible?"_

_Hiccup pulled at the collar of his neck armor nervously._

_"Uhh… should I… should I know you?"_

_The woman shook her head._

_"No… you were only a babe… but a mother never forgets."_

* * *

Hiccup was pulled out of thoughts by a screech as the Stormcutter landed behind him and Toothless, a figure sliding off it's back.

"Mom!" Hiccup called. "You made it!"

Hiccup stood up, and went over, hugging her. While he was mad at his mother for staying away so long, he had forgiven her since that day. Leaving the King of Dragons, known as a Bewilderbeast, in charge for a couple days, Hiccup and his mother had flown south to get to know each other some more, and let her see his new home. Heather had also met his mother as well and while she was mad at her the most, Hiccup talked her down, and the two were at least on speaking terms.

Valka smiled as she embraced her son.

"Did you honestly think I'd miss out on the Fall Festival?"

Hiccup released his mother and rubbed the back of his head, smirking.

"Well, you were cutting it kind of close."

Valka grabbed him by his ear and twisted it.

"Ow, ow! Okay, mom!"

Valka let go.

"I may have been absent for twenty years, but I'm still your mother."

Hiccup nodded, wincing.

"I know…"

"Come on then," Valka replied. "Cloudjumper has had a long flight, and needs his rest."

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and launched into the sky, flying down the mountain towards his home, his mother and Cloudjumper following. Heather was there to greet them.

"Hey, Hiccup. Valka…"

Valka nodded.

"Heather. Come on, Cloudjumper."

Valka led the Stormcutter into the barn because he was too large to fit in the house. Heather turned to Hiccup.

"You invited her?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, I did, Heather. She's my mother. I'm not gonna push her away. She's shown me more love in the span of a month then my father ever did in the first fifteen years of my life. Please...just get along? That's all I ask."

"... Fine…"

Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

Heather turned to Valka, who finally settled Cloudjumper in the barn.

"I got supper ready if you're hungry?"

Valka nodded with a smile.

"I could eat. Thank you, Heather."

The three entered the house to eat. Afterwards they sat around the fireplace, swapping stories, and telling the adventures of their past before everyone went to bed. Hiccup's head hit the pillow and he sighed. His thoughts drifted to Elsa.

In the time that he knew her, he had become more open with her, telling stories of his homeland, like legends and myths. He did however leave Berk out of their conversations as well as Toothless, not really wanting to reveal that bit of information quite yet. He felt he could trust her, but wanted to wait. With another sigh, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

Elsa stood on her chamber balcony, a sense of longing in her eyes, the morning autumn wind blowing through her hair which was let down loose. It had been three months since she had met Hiccup Haddock, and since then her world had been a lot less grayer.

It seemed any time she wanted to be with Hiccup, her schedule somehow magically cleared itself to allow for time with him. She suspected Anna and her Head Courtier, Kathryn, had something to do with it.

Elsa closed her eyes remembering many moments with Hiccup. Lunch together, and long walks throughout the Kingdom. Those moments gradually changed to picnics in the mountains, and walks through the Royal Gardens at night. Anna had teased her relentlessly, but seemed really happy for her.

Elsa sighed with a smile.

"Time to start the day."

Heading back inside, and shutting the door behind her, she removed her nightgown and wrapped a robe around herself, heading to her bathing chamber, finding the tub filled with warm water. Sticking her hand in the tub to test it's warmth, she removed her robe, climbed into the tub, and settled down in it.

Elsa sighed once more.

_"I wonder if I can have a few moments with Hiccup today..."_

As she bathed herself, she wondered if he had anymore stories to tell of his homeland. But she knew he was more than likely busy like her. The Fall Festival was usually a week long event that ended with a grand dinner to ring in the new season, but due to her storm there wasn't enough food for such a grand dinner, but the kingdom had enough to get them through to the next harvest. So instead of a week long event, she changed it to a three day event with food, wares, and a grand ball at the end. Hiccup would be selling wares that he would be making for the festival, even some toys for children who came to the festival to play games that had been set up.

_"Speaking of children..."_ Elsa thought.

Mother Superior and the orphans had moved out of the castle three days earlier into the rebuilt orphanage, this one much bigger and stronger than the original. While she was glad the orphanage was rebuilt, she had started to miss the children, and the interactions with them.

Elsa groaned.

"Damn it… the water's gone cold."

With a sigh of exasperation, she climbed out of the tub, and began to dry herself. Once that was done, she grabbed her robe, slipping it on before ringing the bell above the door so that her servants could come in and help her dress. Like clockwork, they came in and helped her dress into a simple blue and green dress that bared her shoulders, and had lace around the edges. Her hair was tamed into a simple braid and she turned to the servants.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

Elsa smiled and headed out the door, meeting Anna along the way.

"You're up early."

"Well, it IS the Fall Festival. I'm not gonna miss it," Anna replied. "Oh, I almost forgot! Kathryn needs to see you."

Elsa was puzzled.

"Do you know why?"

"Nope. But she said she'll find you after we start the festival. Come on!"

The two sisters stepped outside to where the guards were posted. Elsa spoke up.

"Open the gates!"

The gates to the courtyard opened up as the public came in. Elsa froze the fountains, and turned to the public.

"Let the festivities begin!"

The public went looking at the wares and Elsa spotted Hiccup through the crowd, an older dark auburn-haired woman behind him. He came over and smiled, bowing.

"Elsa, good to see you. You look... amazing..."

Elsa blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Hiccup."

Hiccup bowed once more.

"Morning, Anna."

Anna smiled.

"Good morning to you too. Who's this with you?"

Hiccup smiled.

"Ladies, may I please introduce, Valka Haddock. My mother."

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened.

"Your mother?!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"Long story."

Valka bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties."

"Likewise." replied Elsa. "I surmise Hiccup invited you?"

Valka nodded.

"Yes, and I must say you have quite a beautiful kingdom, Queen Elsa."

Elsa blushed again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haddock."

Valka smiled.

"Please. Call me Valka. That's what everyone else does."

Elsa nodded.

"Very well. If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure everything is on track."

Valka and Hiccup bowed. With a smile, Elsa headed off to peruse the vendors. Anna came up behind her.

"So… What do you think of Hiccup's mother?"

Elsa smiled.

"She seems nice..."

"Maybe she'll be your mother-in-law..."

Elsa's brain stopped and her eye twitched.

"Anna!"

Glancing around, she pulled Anna aside, whispering, a hissing tone in her voice.

"Anna… Hiccup is just a friend… I'm not interested in him!"

Anna frowned.

"You can't deny it, Elsa! I've seen the looks."

Elsa blinked.

"There's a look?"

Anna took her sisters hands.

"Yes! You have a longingly look every morning, and every time I see you! You like him! Maybe not love him, but there's something there that you don't see!"

Elsa sighed.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But your wrong. I don't like him that way… Just as a friend…"

Anna looked down.

"... Okay..."

Elsa hugged Anna before cupping her face.

"I have to get back to work. We'll talk later. I promise."

Elsa turned and headed off, leaving Anna feeling sad.

* * *

It was later that day when Kathryn found Elsa.

"My Queen?"

Elsa looked up from the papers on her desk, taking off a pair of glasses she had to borrow from the General in order to read the trade agreement she was working on because whoever wrote it, they wrote it with very small handwriting.

"Yes, Kathryn?"

Kathryn bowed before speaking up.

"My Queen, Princess Anna wanted me to give you this."

She handed Elsa an envelope.

"It's royal invitation."

"To a kingdom?"

She flipped it over to see Anna's handwriting. It said only one word.

"Hiccup..." Elsa said with a sigh. "I'm guessing it's an invitation to the ball?"

Kathryn nodded.

"Yes, my Queen. She was going to give it to him personally, but… after your conversation today..."

Elsa pursed her lips.

"I see… Can you send her in?"

Kathryn nodded.

"Yes, my Queen."

Kathryn bowed and left Elsa's office. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that Elsa heard a knock at the door.

_"Elsa?"_

Elsa sighed.

"Come in, Anna..."

Anna came in, her head bowed.

"I'm in trouble… aren't I?"

Elsa shook her head as she stood up, glancing out the window.

"You… you were right, Anna. I do feel something for Hiccup… I just… I just don't know what it is... these feelings… are so… confusing… and… I'm afraid… what he doesn't feel the same way?"

Snow began to lightly fall around her as Anna came over to hug her.

"It's okay to be afraid, Elsa. But there's nothing to worry about. Hiccup likes you. I'm sure of it!"

Elsa let off a small chuckle, trying to quiet her fears.

"You sure about that? You thought Hans was an okay guy, and look how that turned out."

"That was one time." Anna replied, shrugging her sister off. "Besides, I've talked to Bulda..."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, staring at Anna with a skeptical look in her eyes.

"Kristoff's adoptive mother? Part of the so-called love experts?"

Anna smirked.

"I'll have you know they are really good at that description. Not to mention they did kind of save our lives with their advice so..."

Elsa raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. You made your point. What did you talk to her about?"

"Well… this whole thing with you and Hiccup, and she basically said men are just as complicated as we are. Just like you're figuring out your feelings, Hiccup will figure out his. It takes time, Elsa."

Elsa smiled softly and hugged her sister.

"That's just what I needed to hear. Thank you, Anna."

Anna smiled.

"So we're inviting him?"

Elsa laughed.

"Of course."

Anna smiled more than Elsa ever thought possible.

"Now there's only one thing left to do."

Elsa was puzzled.

"What's that?"

"Get you a new wardrobe!"

Elsa gulped. This wouldn't end well.

* * *

Finally the day of the ball arrived, and Elsa looked over her new dress on it's stand. It was a bright violet color with snowflakes and rosemaling mixed into it. The top was opened, allowing for her shoulders to be bare. There was also a pair of violet heels with it. Her fingers were linked together has she pondered the design.

"It feels like... it's too much."

Anna came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"It's perfect for you, Elsa. Because it's a mixture. The snowflakes represent you, and your powers while the rosemaling is our heritage. Trust me. Hiccup will love this."

Elsa gently took Anna's hands.

"Thank you, Anna… I suppose I better get ready."

Anna hugged her sister, and skipped out of the room. With a sigh, Elsa began to get ready. She was going to be as confident as she possibly could. Or die trying.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup sighed as he managed to put on a nice tunic, and pants. His hair was done up with viking braids courtesy of Heather, who during the last few days seemed very off-put and upset.

Hiccup sighed.

"Okay, you have been absolutely quiet, and silently fuming the past three days. What is eating you up?"

Heather frowned, staring at Hiccup.

"You really want to know? Fine. I'm afraid for you. You've been getting close to the Queen. Who if I remember correctly created a storm that almost killed you!"

Toothless glanced up at Heather's voice when it rose several decibels.

"And she's been trying to make up for it ever since!" Hiccup replied. "It's not her fault that she was locked up for thirteen years with no clue how to control her emotions! It was my choice to go into the orphanage to save those kids. She didn't ask me to!"

Heather had a look of rage on her face.

"Yeah because she was off creating a storm!"

Her hands clenched into fists, causing Toothless to growl protectively.

Hiccup clasped his face with his hand and sighed, releasing the grip.

"Look, I can't talk about this right now. I'm gonna be late. Mom, can you make sure Toothless doesn't kill Heather, please? I know he won't, but still..."

Valka nodded.

"Of course, son. And enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, mom."

Hiccup turned for the door then turned back to Heather.

"For the record, Heather… I do like Elsa... I don't know what I feel for her, but I do know one thing… I want to have more of it."

Hiccup put on his dress coat, and exited the house, slamming the door behind him, causing Toothless to croon with concern.

* * *

Hiccup soon arrived at the castle, handing his invitation over to the guards at the gate before heading through the courtyard into the castle. Once inside, he saw Kai guiding people into the ballroom. He smiled.

"Master Haddock. A moment if you would?"

Hiccup nodded and stepped aside to let Kai do his job before flagging Gerda down.

"Ah, Master Haddock. Good you're here. Come with me."

Hiccup was puzzled, but did so anyways.

"So… what's going on… shouldn't I be with the other guests?"

Gerda nodded.

"Yes, that would be correct. Had it not been for a special request. Normally during one of these gatherings, the Queen has the first dance. Now under normal circumstances, she would dance with one of her advisors as she's currently not courting anyone. If she was, she would be dancing with him. But she made a special request. She wants her first dance to be with you."

Hiccup froze.

"But… I don't… I don't know how to dance. And I'm just a commoner. I don't have any fancy titles or anything..."

Technically that wasn't true, but Hiccup didn't need to mention that. Gerda continued.

"Well, you obviously made enough of an impression on her."

The two stopped at the flight of the main staircase. Hiccup glanced up at the sound of footsteps, seeing Elsa step down them with the grace of an angel. Kristoff had one of his arms out, walking her down the stairs. Anna was on the other side of him, smiling. She winked at Hiccup. Hiccup suddenly had the sneaking suspicion that Anna had somehow arranged it.

Kristoff gently coughed.

"May I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Hiccup was gobsmacked at her beauty. Her cheeks had a dash of blush on them, and she had purple eyeshadow on, and her lips were their natural color.

Hiccup smiled.

"Elsa… you… look… beautiful… but that word fails to describe you. I don't think there's a word on Midgard that can define how beautiful you look tonight."

Elsa felt her face heat up. She felt as if she could melt and slide down the stairs.

"Thank you, Hiccup."

She gently coughed.

"Shall we?"

Hiccup held out his arm, copying Kristoff as best as he could. Elsa took his arm, and Hiccup swore she gently squeezed it, feeling the muscle underneath his dress coat. Hiccup felt his face heat up as well.

"Elsa… I… don't know how to dance."

Elsa giggled quietly.

"I've never danced either. I know how, I've just… never done it… but… follow my lead."

Soon, the two arrived at where Kai was and he stepped inside to announce them.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Master Hiccup Haddock of Arendelle!"

The door to the ballroom swung open as Elsa and Hiccup stepped inside. The band, a string quartet, started gathering their instruments. Elsa gently coughed.

"Hiccup. Left hand on my shoulder, you're right hand on my back," she whispered.

Hiccup did as told, and just in time, as the band began to play. The beat was slow at first, and began to speed up. The two seemed to effortlessly glide across the floor as the music swelled. It was as if time stood still for the two of them. The people around them seemed to vanish until it was just Hiccup and Elsa out on the floor. Feeling confident enough, Hiccup took the lead, and spun Elsa around, catching her by surprise.

As the song drew to a close, Hiccup leaned Elsa back before pulling her up. The two let go of each other. Elsa curtseyed, and Hiccup bowed, gently kissing her knuckles. The crowd seemed to cheer as Elsa blushed.

She glanced over to see Anna grinning and nearly jumping in happiness. Elsa gently coughed.

"You all may join in now."

The band began to play once more as the guests joined the two on the dance floor. Hiccup blushed and smiled once more.

"May I have the dance, Milady?"

Elsa nodded bashfully.

"You may."

The two resumed dancing, mixing into the crowd. Whatever they felt before, both of them were sure the other felt the same way. But both of them could not predict the future that was to come.

* * *

On an island far north of Arendelle in the Archipelago, shouts, and roars of dragons could be heard. Two massive dragons fought as a bearded man watched with a dragon-like grin. One of the dragons was a dark, muddy gray color with long tusks and red spikes on it's head and back while the other was a wedgwood blue color with red spikes and a peach belly. It had three pairs of eyes and a clubbed tail.

The man watched as his dragon knocked down the smaller one.

"Kill it!" the man shouted, his thick Mediterranean accent evident.

The dragon with the tusks roared and stepped back, charging forward, ramming it's tusks into the side of the other dragon, ending the battle. The man laughed darkly.

"Good...good...now..back to work, Alpha."

He pointed to the water with his bullhook, and the massive Bewilderbeast went in, sliding deep into the water.

He turned to one of his men.

"What is the status of the fleet?"

The man gulped.

"Well, we lost about 100 men, and about twenty dragons in the attack, Lord Drago."

Drago pursed his lips.

"Acceptable losses. Besides...Eret is due back with more dragons anyways. I'm sure he will deliver as promised. You are dismissed."

As the underling left, a voice spoke up.

"Wow! Wow! Quite the battle there, Drago! Although, why didn't you just go for the kill immediately? I mean you have the King of Dragons on your side. I'm just saying if I were in charge I would have just gone in and..."

Drago grabbed the man's neck and began to squeeze.

"Okay, okay," he wheezed. "Sorry for doubting you! Don't kill me! I have news!"

Drago raised an eyebrow and dropped the man.

"Speak."

"I found her! I found my sister!"

Drago growled.

"Where is she?"

"South!" the man quickly replied. "In a kingdom called Arendelle."

Drago paused, thinking about it.

"Take a small fleet of your ships, and some of your men. Go to this...Arendelle...find your sister. And bring her here."

The man nodded, and quickly bowed.

"Yes, Drago!"

As Drago began to walk away, he stopped, and called over his shoulder.

"And if you question me again, Dagur...I will not hesitate to kill you. You are only alive for one purpose, and my patience is running thin. Do not fail me."

Dagur gulped and turned to one of his men.

"What are you looking at?! Get the ships ready!"

The man saluted and ran. Dagur smirked.

"I'll see you soon...Heather…"

* * *

Dun, Dun, Daaaaaaaaahhhhh! Hope you enjoyed that little twist! So Dagur is coming to Arendelle and is working for Drago! Oh, no! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

We're back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It's time for the Review Reviews!

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

DeathCrawler: Well that won't be until the next chapter.

TheAdmiralKJ12: No, they do not, but someone does meet Toothless in this chapter!

Draconic king: Not yet! But soon. **Evil laughter**

Guest 1 and 2: Thank you!

Equilibrium-Grey: Here it is!

Mark of Arendelle: Thank you! I'm glad somebody does!

timothyd394: Hmm...that's an interesting idea. I'll take that into consideration.

warlocktoungue: Well...let's just say the courtship thing is soon.

plaguechampion: Perhaps...

BeConFuzzled Writer: Thank you. And yes, Valka and Stoick will reunite for longer a few minutes. I have a plan in my head. As for Stoick seeing Hiccup again? Can't say.

Turtle: Thank you! And yeah. It happens almost everywhere I go. I'm used to it.

Anonymoose: First off, love the name. Second, thank you! And yes it will be quite the shock.

And that's the end of the reviews. Now! A quick note! This chapter is filler and fluff and includes lines from Olaf's Frozen Adventure. But I've spared you from most of it. This was 21 pages long on Google Docs when I finished writing it. And that was before I put any of your reviews in!

But anyways if you don't want to read the chapter, feel to skip it, but you'll miss out on some key pieces of plot that will involve the next few chapters. So did it at your own risk!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Olaf's POV_

It was Christmas time in Arendelle. Every staff member in the castle was decorating for the holidays. Kai was going to hang an ornament on a tree when Olaf suddenly jumped out of it.

"Surprise!"

Kai chuckled.

"Not yet, Olaf."

This continued on with several staff members until Olaf decided to hide in the dining room inside a cake. Olaf jumped out of it, his head landing in Anna's arms.

"Surprise!"

Anna laughed.

"Olaf! Not yet!"

A giggle was heard from Elsa as she entered the room, Hiccup by her side. Hiccup was dressed in his standard brown tunic with a black leather vest, but had added a fur cape to his outfit. He also had started to grow a beard, at Elsa's insistence.

"Anna's right. Our surprise holiday party doesn't start until after the Yule Bell rings."

Elsa threw a little of her magic at the garland on the railings of the staircase as she stepped down the stairs.

"Sorry, the suspense is tearing me apart." Olaf replied as he pulled the rest of himself out of the cake and Anna put him back together.

"Thank you!"

Anna smiled.

"I'm excited too, Olaf. This is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever!"

"The first of many to come." Elsa replied with a smile.

Anna looked out the window, seeing the townsfolk gathering outside.

"Elsa, look! They're arriving!"

She quickly went to window.

**_Anna: Look at everyone_**

**_They don't realize_**

**_Olaf: What?_**

**_Anna: We planned a party as a big surprise_**

**_Soon the ballroom will echo with sounds of cheer_**

**_As we ring in the season this year_**

**_Elsa: This is overdue_**

**_Gotta look our best_**

**_Olaf: Oh, I've never been so nicely dressed!_**

**_Hiccup: We'll be hosting and toasting the whole night through_**

**_As we ring in the season with you_**

**_Anna: It's the first Christmas in forever_**

**_Elsa: Since we opened up the gate_**

**_Anna: And it's the first Christmas I remember to date_**

**_Anna, Elsa, and Hiccup: And it's already worth the wait!_**

**_Look at all the joy_**

**_Citizens: Look at all the joy_**

**_Anna and Elsa: That is everywhere_**

**_Citizens: That is everywhere_**

**_Elsa: I feel the Christmas spirit in the air_**

**_Anna, Elsa, and Hiccup: And the party will start at the strike of noon_**

**_And we'll ring in the season so soon_**

"Hey!" Olaf cried. "It's Kristoff and Sven!"

Olaf gasped as he saw Sven pulling a very large bell into the courtyard.

"And the Yule bell! Why am I so excited about that?"

Elsa chuckled.

"Olaf, the Yule bell signals the start of the holidays in Arendelle."

"Ooh!"

**_All: And it's almost time to ring the bell_**

**_We'll hear it chime through Arendelle_**

The bell was hoisted up into place over the entryway to the castle.

**_Elsa: It's finally here and it's happening fast_**

**_Anna: We'll make up for all we have missed in the past_**

**_All: It's time to celebrate_**

The rope to ring the bell was dropped from above, falling just in front of the four.

**_As we ring in the season at last!_**

Elsa, Anna, Hiccup, and Olaf rang the Yule Bell, it's loud tolling echoing across Arendelle.

"Let the holidays begin!" announced Elsa.

The four turned towards the castle doors, the guards opening them as Anna turned to Olaf.

"Okay, now!"

Olaf jumped and turned around.

"Surprise!"

The four of them gasped.

"Uh-oh."

Anna went after the crowd walking up next to a mother and her daughter.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, hold on. Going so soon?"

The mother nodded.

"The Yule bell rang. I must get home for my family's holiday tradition… rolling the lefse."

"Um..."

"Ours is putting out porridge for the Tomte," replied an older gentleman.

A pair of blonde-haired twins came over.

"We're making traditional Bordstabelbakkels!"

Olaf waddled over.

"And I'm gonna filet the krumsakringlekakke..."

He looked up at Anna.

"That's a thing, right?"

Elsa came over.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Olsen? You're welcome to join us in the castle if you'd like."

Mr. Olsen smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But Olga and I should be getting home to knit socks for our grandchildren."

"It's our tradition." Olga replied.

Mr. Olsen chuckled.

"Yes. And we wouldn't want to intrude on your family traditions."

As the two headed out, Anna sighed.

"Oh, so the surprise is everyone left." replied Olaf helpfully.

A voice called out.

"Hey, I say it's their loss. Who needs a big party anyway?"

"Kristoff?" Anna asked with surprise.

"I've got just the thing to cheer you up: my favorite traditional troll... tradition. Care to join in?"

Anna gasped with fake shock and a smile.

"Uh, yeah!"

Kristoff began to play his lute.

"Okay, it starts with a gathering song, 'The Ballad of Flemmingrad'."

Olaf wiggled in excitement.

"I love ballads!"

**_Kristoff: Every December we all gather round_**

**_To pay our respects to a troll so renowned_**

**_In remembrance of the friend we had_**

**_A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad_**

During the song, Olaf had joined in, playing his arm like a flute. He glanced up at Kristoff.

"Tempo!"

**_We all dig deep down_**

**_And we uproot the past_**

**_We shove up its nostrils_**

**_A fistful of grass_**

"Nostrils?" asked Elsa with confusion.

**_We shape his likeness_**

**_Bless his soul_**

Sven, who had pulled up a sled with a tarp on it, ripped the tarp off revealing a statue of a troll, which could only be assumed to be Flemmingrad. It's body was covered in orange, brown, and green fungus.

Olaf squealed in joy, while Elsa and Hiccup's eyes were wide with a look that said: "What am I looking at?"

"Whoa, gross," Anna replied.

**_Oh Flemmy_**

**_The fungus troll_**

Kristoff turned to the four, and smiled as he ended the song.

"Now, you lick his forehead and make a wish."

Kristoff did so, making Hiccup gag.

"Who's next?"

Anna gently nudged Elsa.

"Elsa, you're up."

She gagged.

"Come on." Kristoff replied. "Tastes like lichen."

Olaf leaned over and whispered to Anna.

"You're a princess. You don't have to settle."

Kristoff shrugged.

"Okay. Not so much a royal activity. I get it. But wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew. It may smell like wet fur, but it's a real crowd pleaser."

Anna nodded.

"Oh, thanks. We're good."

Elsa gently patted her stomach.

"Big breakfast."

"Same," Hiccup replied.

Elsa turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup... do you have to go home… for your tradition?"

Hiccup took Elsa's hands and smiled softly.

"I actually have to talk to your advisors about something, but I promise I will be back to celebrate with you and Anna."

Elsa smiled softly.

"Okay… you better."

Hiccup kissed her knuckles, and headed inside, leaving the three alone in the courtyard.

* * *

As Elsa, Anna, and Olaf headed into the dining room, Olaf was giggling.

"I can't wait!"

"For what, Olaf?" asked Elsa.

"For your family tradition," he replied. "What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Elsa paused, looking around quietly. Anna spoke up.

"Do we have any traditions, Elsa?"

Elsa glanced at her sister as her sister questioned her.

"Do you remember?"

Elsa stared up at a painting of their father and mother, along with themselves. Elsa slowly walked up to the painting.

"Well, I remember..."

**_It was long ago, they would ring the bell_**

**_We could hear it chime through Arendelle_**

**_I remember the way that I felt back then_**

**_We would ring in the season_**

**_We would ring in the season_**

"But the Yule bell was for the kingdom," replied Anna. "What about us?"

"After the gates were closed, we were never together."

Elsa sighed sadly, and turned for the door leading out of the room.

Anna grew concerned.

"Elsa?"

"I'm sorry, Anna," she replied sadly. "It's my fault we don't have a family tradition."

Elsa stepped through the door.

"Wait, Elsa..." called Anna, but it was too late. Elsa shut the door behind her. Anna sighed sadly and walked away from it.

Olaf whimpered softly before smiling, and gasping.

Sven was in the stables when Olaf busted in.

"Sven! Anna and Elsa don't have a family tradition!"

Sven groaned sadly.

"I know it's sad…" continued Olaf. "But I have a solution! We'll go and find the best tradition Anna and Elsa have ever seen… and bring it back to the castle! Are you with me?"

Olaf put up his arm, and Sven high-fived it, flinging it off his body.

"Ow!"

Grabbing his arm, and helping Sven get hooked up to Kristoff's sled, the two skated out of the courtyard and into the town.

"Let's go find their tradition!"

The two came to a stop outside of a house.

"House number one."

Olaf climbed up the stairs, and looked at all the decorations on the railing.

"Wow, festive."

He knocked on the door.

"_Coming!"_ called a voice.

The door opened to reveal a mother and her son. Olaf gently coughed.

"Good afternoon. I am Olaf, and..."

The boy shook his hand.

"Hey, Olaf!"

Olaf interrupted him.

"Please let me finish… and I like warm hugs. This is my associate, Sven."

Sven glanced up at the call of his name and smiled. Olaf continued.

"We're going door to door looking for family traditions. Tell us yours, and we'll decide if it's special enough."

The mother smiled.

"Oh! We make candy canes together."

She handed him a candy cane.

"Ooh!"

Olaf removed his carrot nose, and shoved the candy cane into his face, giggling.

"Sugar rush!"

The boy chuckled and pulled it out.

"You're supposed to eat it."

He put it in Olaf's mouth. Olaf stared at the boy, confused.

"Eat my new nose? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's that time of year!" cried the boy with joy as he and his mother headed back inside the house.

Olaf bit off a piece of the candy cane, and put his carrot nose back on.

"Hmm. It's that time of year!"

* * *

After several hours of searching for traditions, Olaf and Sven stopped at their final house, which was Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

Olaf knocked on the door.

"Last house, Sven. Something tells me this will be the best tradition yet!"

The door opened, revealing Oaken.

"Yoo-hoo."

"Helllloooo…" greeted Olaf. "And what does your family do at that time of year?"

Oaken chuckled.

"Oh!"

A few minutes later the two were in the sauna, relaxing. Oaken turned to Olaf.

"Enjoying the Christmas sweats, inquisitive magic snowman?

"Oh, yeah!" Olaf replied. "Nothin' like taking your coals off once in a while. You know what I mean? My troubles are just melting away."

As Olaf said this, he began to melt, and Oaken slid a bucket underneath him to catch him. Taking the now melted snowman outside, he spoke to him.

"In retrospect, the holiday sweats are for those not made of snow."

Tossing the bucket, Olaf instantaneously froze solid before Sven cracked the ice surrounding him with his hoof, his body reforming.

Olaf spluttered.

"Oh, I feel so refreshed! Am I glowing?"

As Olaf glanced into a tuba on the sled, Oaken placed a portable sauna into the sled with a loud grunt.

"Here's a sauna for your friends."

"Thank you, Mr. Wandering Oaken," replied Olaf. "Oh, one last thing. Would it be possible to get one of those awkwardly revealing… yet tastefully traditional towels your family is so fond of wearing?"

"Take mine, _ja_?"

Oaken pulled the towel around his waist off, and tossed it into Olaf's face before heading inside, and shutting the door.

"_Still warm."_ Olaf said, his voice muffled.

* * *

_Toothless' POV_

Toothless let off another sigh as he flew back towards Arendelle. Another year, and still no mate.

"_Might as well get back to Hiccup… I wonder how he and his mate are doing?"_

Toothless didn't understand human courtship at all to be honest. If dragon-kind had one thing over humans, it was the simple way of getting a mate. Impress, Mate, Hope to Odin the hatchings don't get eaten. At least… that's the way things were back in the Nest.

Toothless had flown past the Nest on his way back, and couldn't even feel a tickling of the Queen. He couldn't even smell her scent. While it was worth investigating, Toothless didn't want to risk being called back to her without Hiccup by his side.

A burning smell caught Toothless' attention. He glanced around, following the scent as he witnessed a sled carrying way too many flammable objects, screeching down the mountain side in a ball of fire. Toothless could see there was a reindeer attached to the sled and somebody riding the sled. Ignoring the danger, Toothless shot off like a bullet, racing after the sled.

He watched helplessly as the sled leapt over a ravine, dragging the reindeer. With a quick blast of plasma, Toothless shot the reins, releasing the reindeer, which managed to climb back up to solid ground. The sled slammed against the other side of the cliff, falling down into the chasm.

Toothless landed on the other side to check on the driver, only to find a lump of snow looking down the chasm. Toothless leaned over the edge to watch the sled hit the bottom, and the flames go out.

The lump of snow cried out.

"Hey! The fire's out!"

Suddenly, the sled exploded, and all was quiet.

"Oh, darn it."

The lump of snow turned to Toothless.

"Thank you for saving me and Sven, Mr. Big Black Scaly thing."

Toothless' eyes widened with shock as he saw this… lump of snow talking. It had three black dots that Toothless recognized as coal from Hiccup's forge projects on its front. An orange stick stuck out of its face and three brown sticks were on top of its head for what Toothless assumed was head fur.

"_What is this peculiar thing? It's scent seems to match the snow, but… it's slightly… different… it smells… like Hiccup's mate…"_

Toothless got closer to it, sniffing it deeply. The lump of snow giggled.

"That tickles! Oh, before I forget, I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

The lump of snow that identified itself as Olaf stuck out two sticks, which Toothless figured was his arms. Toothless didn't reply. He just stared at the creature like it grew two heads.

But that didn't seem to faze Olaf in the slightest as he turned to the reindeer across the chasm.

"Okay, Sven… I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. This is a bit of a setback."

Sven gave Olaf a sarcastic look as Olaf picked up a wreath with the remains of several candles, and placed it on his head.

"Ooh! Maybe this is salvageable."

It fell apart.

"No, definitely not."

Olaf grabbed a bottle, looking into it.

"Oh, parts of this are still good, I think."

The bottle shattered. Olaf quickly covered it with snow.

"Oh, no, this is unsafe now."

Olaf gasped, and pulled something out of the snow.

"Hey, the fruitcake! These things are indestructible!"

Olaf called to Sven, backing up into the woods.

"I'll just take this seemingly harmless shortcut here… and meet you two back at the castle, okay?"

Wolves began to howl. Olaf's voice came through the trees.

"_Oh, puppies!"_

The wolves began to growl.

"_Down, boy. Ah! I'm just gonna go noooooowwwwww!"_

Toothless watched as Sven took off, heading for the castle. Toothless rolled his eyes, and snorted.

"_If that thing smells like Hiccup's mate, it must belong to her. I'd better go help it."_

The Night Fury took flight, following the scent across the trees, watching as the Olaf jumped from the woods, falling into several pieces before partially reforming. Toothless landed beside him as he cheered. He had saved the fruitcake and held it up high in victory.

"Yes! Yes, I did it! A tradition is saved!"

A hawk suddenly screeched, and snatched the fruitcake out of his stick hands, causing him to freeze and stare off into the distance after the hawk.

Finally Olaf sighed sadly.

"Well, I guess hawks need traditions too."

He sighed once more.

**_Happy, merry, holly jolly tidings of good cheer_**

**_I never meant to let them down at that time of year_**

Olaf sighed.

"Maybe I should just stay lost… at least I got you, Mr. Black Scaly Thing…"

Olaf sat down underneath a tree. Suddenly a large shadow came over him as Toothless covered him with his wing.

"Thank you..."

Toothless watched as Olaf closed his eyes as the wind whistled around them. The Night Fury kept alert watching for the wolves. But another sound caught his attention. It sounded like shouting.

"_Olaf!"_

"_Olaf, where are you?"_

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

Toothless sniffed the air.

"_Humans… I have to hide. But the thing… no… Hiccup's mate will find him."_

He quickly got to his paws, and quickly dove into some bushes, accidentally knocking some snow out of the tree and burying Olaf in the process. Crouching as low as possible, Toothless stayed quiet in the snow as people with lanterns passed him.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

Elsa was getting concerned. Olaf was nowhere to be found, her fear getting stronger with every passing minute. She was thankful Hiccup and Anna were by her side. She didn't know what she would do without them. After Sven returned to Arendelle, and told them about Olaf, they rang the Yule Bell to gather the townsfolk to help search for him. As the townsfolk called out for Olaf, Elsa quickly went over to Anna and Hiccup.

"Any sign of him?"

"No." replied Anna.

Hiccup called out.

"Olaf?"

As Elsa searched she tripped on a snow-covered branch landing in a paw print. A very large paw print. It seemed to match those as a cat or a dog, but whatever it was had very sharp claws.

"_I hope whatever made this didn't get Olaf."_

She could feel her magic bubbling up to the surface as Hiccup came over.

"Elsa, did you find..."

Hiccup paused staring at the paw print. Elsa could see a flash of recognition in his eyes, but it was replaced by concern almost instantaneously.

"Come on. We need to keep searching." Hiccup said.

Elsa nodded, calling out Olaf's name once more. A voice broke the silence.

"_He's not here."_

Elsa sighed in relief as she, Anna, and Hiccup crouched down next to a snow-covered Olaf.

"Oh."

"Hmm." Anna said quietly. "I wonder where he went."

"Well, he probably went on a mission to find traditions for Anna and Elsa."

Elsa's heart melted at his dedication.

"Oh? And did he find any?"

"He did... but then they caught fire and fell off a cliff. And then they caught fire again..."

Sven made his way over, sniffing the ground, and pulled Olaf out by his nose.

"... And then a hawk took them."

Olaf sighed, looking up at the sisters.

"I'm sorry. You still don't have a tradition."

Anna smiled, pulling out a box, and opening it.

"But we do, Olaf. Look."

Olaf peered inside, gasping.

"Wait… is that..."

It was a collection of drawings of himself. There was even a craft version of him.

"Anna made these years ago." Elsa said with a smile. "When we first made you. You were the one who brought us together… and kept us connected when we were apart."

Anna nodded.

"Every Christmas… I made Elsa a gift."

"All those long years alone… we had you to remind us of our childhood. Of how much we still loved each other. It's you, Olaf. You are our tradition."

Olaf was surprised.

"Me?"

"Surprise!" replied Anna with a smile.

Elsa and Anna hugged Olaf tightly.

"Aw!"

Elsa smiled and began to sing.

**_Elsa: Sure, it's nice to open a gift_**

**_That's tied up with a perfect bow_**

**_Anna: But the greatest present of all_**

**_Was given to me long ago_**

**_Elsa: It's something I would never trade_**

"Olaf!" called a voice.

It was the boy and his mother, who made candy canes as a tradition. He quickly came over, handing Olaf a candy cane. Olaf smiled as the boy talked to him.

"We were worried about you!"

**_Elsa: It's the family that we've made_**

**_Anna: Cause when we're together_**

**_I have everything on my list_**

**_Elsa: And when we're together_**

**_I have all I wished_**

**_Anna: All around the Christmas tree_**

**_There'll be dreams coming true_**

**_Elsa: But when we're together_**

**_Then my favorite gift is you_**

The entire townsfolk started heading back to Arendelle, with Elsa, Anna, and Olaf leading the way. As they headed down the mountain they stopped by a lake, having an impromptu festival.

**_Elsa and Anna: I would travel miles and miles_**

**_And I would follow any star_**

**_I'd go almost any place_**

**_If it's any place you are_**

**_Elsa: 'Cause when we're together_**

**_Anna: When we're together_**

**_Elsa: I'll forever feel at home_**

**_And when we're together_**

**_Anna: When we're together_**

**_Elsa: We'll be safe and warm_**

**_Elsa and Anna: Doesn't matter where we are_**

**_If you're there with me_**

**_Elsa: 'Cause when we're together_**

**_That's my favorite place_**

**_Elsa and Anna: To be_**

Elsa stepped out onto the lake, and stomped her foot, creating a Christmas tree made of ice.

**_'Cause when we're together!_**

**_Elsa: It's a holiday every night_**

**_And when we're together_**

Elsa swirled her magic, taking several lanterns and wrapped them around the tree.

**_Elsa and Anna: Then the season's bright_**

**_Elsa: I don't need the bells to ring_**

**_Anna: I don't need the bells_**

**_Elsa: I'll know when it's here_**

**_Anna: I'll know when it's here_**

Anna took out the craft Olaf, and Elsa formed an ice star around it before handing it to Olaf. She then swirled her magic around him as she lifted him to the top of the tree.

**_Elsa: 'Cause when we're together_**

**_Elsa and Anna: I could stay forever_**

Olaf managed to place it at the top of the tree and Elsa brought him back down, nestling him in between Sven's antlers.

**_And when we're together_**

**_Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Hiccup, and Kristoff: It's my favorite time of year_**

The six watched as the ice tree shimmered before sending out a burst of magic, and decorating the surrounding forest in lights.

Elsa smiled, helping Olaf down from Sven.

"Well, I think Arendelle has a new tradition."

"Thank you, Olaf." Anna said with a smile as well.

A hawk screeched as a brown object fell from the sky and landed on top of Olaf.

"Ooh!"

Olaf cried out in joy.

"The fruitcake! It's a Christmas miracle!"

Hiccup gently coughed.

"Elsa… there's something I need to ask you."

Elsa turned and stared at Hiccup who was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes?"

Hiccup gulped.

"Elsa… I never thought… I would feel this way about a woman… I'm… not really experienced in this department of life..."

Hiccup smiled softly.

"Would you give me the honor… of letting me court you?"

Elsa's eyes widened. She glanced towards Anna for reassurance. Anna gave her a nod and smile.

Elsa nodded, and her voice choked.

"Ye… yes! Yes! That's what you talked to my advisors about? You asked them for their blessing?"

When Hiccup nodded, Elsa tossed herself forward into Hiccup who fell over from the impact, and they landed hard on the ice. Hiccup chuckled.

"Is it wrong to say I've… 'fallen' for you?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just shut up."

Pulling Hiccup upright, she pushed her lips against his, savoring his scent. The kiss ended all too soon, and the two of them were blushing a bright red as they stood up. All around them, the townsfolk cheered. Elsa noticed Heather coming over slowly, her head bowed.

"I'm… I'm… happy… for you… two."

She turned away and disappeared into the crowd. But before Elsa could ponder it any farther, Elsa felt Olaf tapping her leg.

"Yes, Olaf?"

"I made a new friend on my adventure."

Elsa smiled.

"Oh? And what's his name?"

"Mr. Black Scaly Thing…"

Elsa felt Hiccup stiffen in her arms, but continued with her questions, ignoring that for a moment.

"Oh, and where is he?"

Olaf raised a hand to reply, but paused, thinking about it.

"I… I don't know. He was with me before you found me… hmm..."

Elsa let go of Hiccup, and kneeled next to Olaf who was looking out to the forest.

"Hey, Olaf? We'll go look for him some time, okay?"

Olaf bounced, smiling.

"Okay!"

Elsa smiled.

"Well, it's getting late and we should be getting home."

As Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf started the trek home with the townsfolk, Elsa stopped to see Hiccup looking out into the forest.

"Hiccup? Are you coming?"

Hiccup startled and turned around, nodding.

"Yes. I'm coming."

Hiccup quickly passed her, leaving her puzzled. Something wasn't right with him. And she was determined to find out what.

* * *

Dun dah daaaaaaaahhhhhh! Another cliffhanger! I'm cruel aren't I? So Olaf and Sven have met Toothless, and Elsa has her suspicions! What will happen next?! Find out next time!


	13. Chapter 13

And we are back! And just in time for the release of Frozen 2! Now because of some...*coughs* Let's just say not really nice people, the Reviews Review will be at the end of each chapter. This is just a test though. Let me know if you want me to keep it at the top or move it to the bottom! Anyways! Enjoy!

Content for this chapter rated Super T for mention of Violent Acts.

* * *

No Need for Titles

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup laid back on his best friend Toothless' back as they glided through the clouds aimlessly. He sighed.

_"Where did it all go wrong..." _he thought.

A Few Days Earlier…

It had been two months since Christmas in Arendelle and the winter snows were finally subsiding as an early spring was beginning to set in. A lot had changed over those months. Heather surprisingly moved out and got her own home for herself and Windshear, leaving Hiccup and Toothless by themselves.

Hiccup couldn't understand why she moved out but surmised it had something to do with courting Elsa. Hiccup smiled softly to himself as he thought about her. He was sure she was the one and was seriously considering introducing Toothless to her.

"I think I'm falling in love with her bud. I'm just really nervous about introducing her to you." he said with a sigh. "She was raised on stories of dragons being violent creatures... But you're nothing like that at all."

Toothless crooned in concern for his rider, nuzzling him. He smiled a gummy smile, the look in his eyes giving Hiccup reassurance that he could do it. Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head gently as he looked out from the "Roost", the sky changing from a grey color to a light orange as the morning sun started to break across the horizon.

"We'd better get back, bud. I gotta meet Elsa for breakfast."

Hiccup climbed onto his friend's back, and the two took off down the mountain and back to their home. Once they arrived, Hiccup stripped out of his armor, and dressed in some warm furs.

"Alright, bud. See you in a couple hours."

Hiccup walked out the door, headed down the road and into the kingdom.

In Helen's bakery, Helen was just pulling some fresh bread out of the oven, when the bell above the door rang. She smiled widely.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled softly.

"Morning, Helen. Bread smells good."

"Thank you, Hiccup. Can you do me a favor?"

At his nod, Helen smiled.

"Can you check that repair you did on my oven all those years ago? I think there's a bit of draft over there."

Hiccup nodded, and went to look.

"Well… I don't see anything..."

Hiccup stood up and turned around only to see Elsa standing there with Helen.

"Happy birthday, Hiccup!"

In her outstretched hands was a very lumpy cake that had 'Happy Birthday' written on it with frosting.

"Elsa… did you make this?"

Elsa blushed.

"I tried… but it turned out kind of lumpy. Is it bad?"

Hiccup gently took the cake from her and set it down, before hugging her tightly, tears in his eyes.

"Elsa… this means a lot to me… I'm so thankful for you. You didn't have to make it for me though."

"Well you said you never really had a birthday before… so… I'd thought I'd make it up to you. Plus I have presents back at the castle for you."

Hiccup gently kissed her, smiling softly. He placed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you."

Helen smiled.

"I'll go box this up for you. Be right back."

She took the cake and disappeared into the back. Hiccup smiled softly, looking down into Elsa's eyes.

"How long have you been planning this for?"

"About a month." Elsa replied. "So, you fixed Helen's stove on your first day here?"

"With dragon saliva, if you can believe it." Helen exclaimed as she entered the storefront. "Sealed it up like it wasn't even there to begin with!"

Elsa looked up at Hiccup as he glanced away from her. Something wasn't right. Helen handed the cake to her.

"There you go, Your Majesty. Enjoy your day!"

Hiccup shook his thoughts away, and smiled at Helen.

"Thank you. Ready to go, Milady?"

Elsa nodded and took Hiccup's outstretched arm as they headed back to castle. As they entered the courtyard, Elsa glanced up at him.

"So… dragon saliva?"

Hiccup sighed, as they entered the castle.

"Well, my… village… where I was originally from was raided by dragons, and the place was covered in dragon saliva… only I discovered it's usefulness. Everyone was more focused on killing dragons, but..."

He paused as Elsa spoke up.

"Hiccup… you've told me all these stories of your homeland, but you never talk about where you were from. Did you… were you exiled? I've read stories of how northerners exiled their people if they broke the law up there… or executed in horrible demeaning ways… like… the..."

"Blood eagle..." Hiccup replied quietly.

Elsa grabbed Hiccup's chin, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"I want to know more about your home. Not your homeland. Your HOME. I can see it in your eyes. You're worried about something. Is it your people? Is your mother okay? Is she..."

Hiccup took her hands, and stared at her as they arrived in the main dining room on the first floor.

"My mother doesn't live in my old village anymore. She's fine. And it's not my people I'm worried about… I..."

Hiccup trailed off, staring at a painting on the wall. His breath caught, and the cake in his hands fell to the floor, splattering all over.

"A… Ad… Adgar… Iduna..."

Elsa turned around and glanced up at the painting of her mother and father.

"How… How do you know their names?"

Hiccup couldn't speak.

"_Adgar… was… the King? Then that means..."_

Hiccup's eyes widened as he sank to the floor.

"No… no..."

Elsa went to his side.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, talk to me! Please!"

Hiccup's vision blurred and darkness claimed him. The last thing he heard was Elsa screaming his name.

* * *

Hiccup awoke several hours later in a cushion of fluffiness. The morning sun had reached its midpoint and was slowly lowering to the horizon. He blinked the blurriness away and saw he was laying in a bed. The sheets and pillows were blue, and the room smelled of perfume. But it was a sweet lavender scent.

"_This room… smells… smells like..." _His eyes widened. _"Elsa! Oh shite!"_

He quickly stumbled out of the bed, finding his boots, and placing them on his feet. Sneaking towards the door, he quietly opened it and peeked out into the hall. He quickly stepped outside, and shut the door behind him.

"_What happened?"_ He thought. _"I remember we were in the dining room, on the first floor. I was talking to Elsa… and… saw a painting of… Adgar! He… he was the King! He lied to me! All this time! He was lying! And… now… now… he's dead… Oh gods..."_

He nearly collapsed again from the shock. But he shook it off, heading downstairs to the front door. He needed to go flying. Flying always helped clear his mind.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

Elsa wandered the halls after her long meeting. Hiccup was currently passed out in her bed, and she made her way upstairs to see if he was awake. But her thoughts were not of the meeting but Hiccup's health. It had taken a lot out of her, but she had managed to keep her powers in check. But just barely. She had so many questions for him.

"_He knows who my parents were? How could he? Maybe Kai would know…"_

She spotted Kai ahead of her, and called him over to her.

"Your Majesty? What troubles you?"

"Hiccup… he knew my parent's names… do you know how he could have?"

Kai nodded.

"I was sworn to secrecy by your father to not tell Hiccup his identity, but I knew when Master Haddock asked to court you, I knew I could no longer keep it from him. He would have found out either way. Your father would meet with him, and they would chat, and get to know one another."

"As a matter of fact he was considered as a good friend of your father's outside of the castle. Your father never told Master Haddock his true identity, although his reasons for doing so were a bit flawed if I may say, Your Majesty. How is Master Haddock by the way?"

Elsa shook her head, taking all the information in.

"I haven't checked on him since before my meeting. Last I knew, he was still out cold. I really need to talk to him."

As they arrived at her door, she found it slightly ajar. Elsa gently opened it.

"Hiccup?"

As she stepped inside she noticed her sheets were messy, and Hiccup's boots were gone.

"Hiccup! He's gone!"

Elsa quickly left the room, turning to Kai.

"I have to find him! Can you find Mistress Heather? I believe she's down at the Blacksmith's."

Kai nodded.

"Right away!"

He quickly ran off as Elsa slid down the wall, tucking her legs in.

"_Oh, Hiccup… where did you go?"_

It was about twenty minutes later when Kai returned with Heather. She did not look happy.

"Where is he?! Where is my best friend?!"

Elsa frowned, standing up.

"I don't know. That's why I need your help! Do you know any place that he would go?"

Heather bit her lip.

"_She's hiding something."_ Elsa thought.

Heather interrupted her thoughts.

"There's one place. But it's inaccessible to horses. I have a way up there, but you need to trust me."

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I love him too! But… I'll never be with him… you… you make him happy. How could I ever do what you do? I trust you with his heart. Don't break it."

Elsa's eyes widened. _That_ was not what she expected.

"You love… him?"

"Awkward..." said a voice. Elsa glanced down to see Olaf standing there.

"Olaf! What are you doing here?"

"I heard shouting, and I felt your fear… I wanted to make sure you were okay..."

Elsa kneeled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Olaf. I'm okay."

She turned to Heather.

"Show me."

Heather nodded.

"Follow me."

Elsa did so and the two headed out of the castle. As the two headed into the woods, Elsa spoke up.

"So where are we going?"

"My house," Heather replied. "The way up to the spot is there. Question first. Are you afraid of flying?"

Elsa was puzzled.

"Flying… what do you..."

A voice called out.

"Heather! So good to see you!"

A red-haired man with dark green eyes stepped out of the trees, with two men, brandishing axes.

Heather grit her teeth and pulled out her double axe and held it out in front of her.

"Dagur! You'll pay for killing my parents!"

"Uh, uh, uh."

Suddenly, Heather and Elsa were surrounded by about twenty men, armed to the teeth. Elsa readied her magic, willing it up, but Heather shook her head. Elsa nodded and willed her magic out, but kept it ready just in case.

Dagur laughed before speaking again.

"Is that anyway to treat your big brother?"

Heather's eyes squinted in confusion.

"Big brother? We're not family!"

"That symbol on your horn says otherwise. You see that symbol is the Chief of Berk's symbol! That horn was given to Oswald the Agreeable to give to his newborn daughter. Oswald was my father!"

Heather's eyes widened as Dagur continued.

"Now, I came here to bring you to Drago Bludvist. He has a need for you! If you come along quietly, your friend there will be unharmed and let go of. We have no quarrel with her."

Elsa pushed Heather behind her.

"I won't let you take her. She is a good citizen of my Kingdom and I will not let her be taken by the likes of you."

Dagur laughed, and the men joined in.

"Oh? Is that so? So I take it you're the Queen then? What are you going to do about it? Your guards aren't here, and you have no weapon."

Elsa frowned, summoning her magic.

"This!"

She slammed her foot down, freezing the ground, and entrapping two of the men in ice as Dagur jumped back just in time.

"Kill her! And grab my sister!"

Heather quickly charged into battle taking down several men while Elsa threw ice spikes, and made several spots of ice on the ground to make the men slip. Dagur charged forward, dodging her magic and grabbed Elsa from behind, pulling a dagger out and putting it against her neck.

"Elsa!" called Heather, but Dagur smirked.

"Uh, uh. One step closer, and I slice her throat. Axe down, hands above your head, and then put these cuffs on you."

One of Dagur's men tossed a pair of cuffs at Heather. Heather frowned, and saw a shadow cross over them. She smirked and began to laugh.

Dagur frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"You really shouldn't have done that."

It started quietly… like the whistle of wind blowing through a poorly built house. It grew though, until horrified recognition showed on the face of the Vikings.

One of the men turned to Dagur.

"Is that...?"

The infamous banshee scream of a Night Fury was now unmistakeable, growing deafening.

"Night Fury!" shouted Dagur. "Get down!"

He shoved Elsa away as a bright purple plasma blast landed just behind him, blowing him off of his feet.

Elsa came to, her ears ringing from the sound of the blast. Black filled her vision. The black slowly morphed to have a green shade to them, and then her vision cleared to see a black dragon, staring at her with concern.

She heard a muffled voice.

"_Toothl… prot… her!"_

The dragon covered Elsa with one of his wings, growling viciously as some of Dagur's men got to close. As her hearing cleared, she heard the sounds of battle followed by a shout of "Retreat!"

The dragon moved his wing, as an armored being came over, and gently sat her up, leaning her against a tree.

"I got you, Elsa."

A bright light filled her vision.

"Follow the light."

Elsa did so, and the light extinguished.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Yes… you're one of the Dragon Whisperers… you saved my life… who are you though?"

The man paused.

"I really didn't want it to come to this. I was going to tell you, Elsa."

He reached behind his head and undid some stays, pulling off the helmet to reveal Hiccup Haddock.

"But I didn't know how..."

Elsa frowned, and spoke quietly.

"Leave."

"Elsa, I..."

"I said leave!"

Her eyes seemed to flash an icy blue. That was it. Her final word. Hiccup sighed.

"Okay. I'll leave. You won't see me again."

Hiccup climbed onto the dragon, and connected himself into the harness. He turned to Heather.

"Can you get her back to the castle, Heather? And please don't yell at her. She doesn't understand dragons like I do. I knew it was a possibility from the start."

Heather nodded.

"I will."

Hiccup nodded back, and placed his helmet back on his head.

"Come on, bud. Back to the house. We're packing up."

The dragon took Hiccup off into the sky and Elsa couldn't help but feel her heart breaking in two. Her eyes closed and the world ceased to exist.

* * *

_Dagur's POV_

Dagur was shoved to the ground in front of Drago. He had just arrived back at Drago's base after two days of sailing, with he and his men's senses on high alert. The Night Fury and it's rider were no joke. He had seen the devastation the two had caused when they escaped Drago. Drago had executed the man in charge of watching them himself. And it was brutal.

"Drago! Good to see you!"

He chuckled nervously.

"You failed me… for the last time, Dagur… and now... you shall pay..."

Dagur watched as Drago brought his bullhook out.

"Wait, wait, wait! I have found you something even better! I know where the Night Fury and his rider are! They're in Arendelle!"

Drago paused.

"I do not care for them. They may have stopped you, but I have the Alpha. No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So your information is useless. Just like you..."

He started to swing the bullhook, but Dagur stopped him again.

"Wait! You don't need Heather to have an heir! There's someone better!"

Drago stopped and pulled Dagur to his feet by his neck, bringing him to eye level.

"What could be better than the bloodline of the Berserker tribe?"

"The bloodline of a royal and one that has magic!"

"Magic? What kind of magic?"

Dagur all but screamed.

"Ice! She has ice magic!"

Drago dropped Dagur.

"So… her… magic… is that of the same origin of the Alpha's ice blasts?"

"I would assume so," Dagur replied.

Drago smirked.

"Fascinating… Ready the ships! We strike Arendelle at once! I will meet you all in Arendelle!"

The men cheered as they began to prepare the ships. Drago turned to some of his men.

"And take this… useless piece of shite, and throw him in the brig. I have no use for him right now. Oh… and execute the men that failed with him."

Drago chuckled darkly as he watched Dagur getting dragged away to his flagship, and the execution of his men. Grabbing his bullhook, he called the Alpha over, and climbed up onto him.

"Let's go!"

The massive Bewilderbeast slipped into the water, and disappeared save for the top of it's head which Drago stood upon.

* * *

Back in the Present…

Hiccup sighed as he flew through the clouds with Toothless. The two were just flying aimlessly, with no real sense on where to go. He had written some letters for Elsa and Anna, giving his apologies, and leaving some presents for the two. He also turned over the keys to his home to Mr. Walters, the land proprietor.

The majority of his things were packed onto a small boat which Toothless had pulled to a small island a couple miles outside of Arendelle. They would retrieve it at a later point.

Heather burst through the clouds, flying on Windshear, watching Hiccup with concern.

"You know… speaking from someone who loves you, she does too."

Hiccup sat up.

"What? You love me?"

"Well I was being pretty obvious. I did try to kiss you the night of Elsa's Coronation."

Hiccup sighed and laid back on his friend's back one more.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She couldn't accept the fact that I have Toothless. She'll never see dragons the way we do."

Nudging Windshear closer to Toothless, Heather dismounted from Windshear, climbing over her wing and onto Toothless. She sat behind Hiccup, holding on tightly.

"I talked with her before I left. She'll come around. It'll take time, Hiccup."

Hiccup didn't respond and just sat up, taking control of Toothless.

"I want to be left alone for a while."

Heather frowned, and climbed back onto Windshear.

"Come on, girl."

But as she dived down, Windshear began to buck, seemingly not in control of herself.

"Windshear? What is it, girl?"

Windshear's pupils turned to slits.

"Hiccup! Something is wrong with Windshear!"

Hiccup quickly flew down on Toothless, stopping next to Windshear. Toothless barked at her, getting her attention, her pupils returning to normal as she shook her head.

Heather sighed, rubbing her dragon's neck.

"What was that?"

Hiccup glanced down.

"Oh, no. It's Drago, and his Bewilderbeast! They're heading south... towards… Arendelle... Elsa! Go, bud!"

Toothless took off like a bullet, diving down towards the ocean, and leveling out, speeding just above the water's surface. The Bewilderbeast was fast underwater, and Toothless couldn't keep up.

"Come on, bud! We need to get to Elsa!"

Windshear raced down, catching up to Toothless, but just barely.

"Hiccup," called Heather. "You're not going to be able to keep up with the Alpha! You're going to hurt Toothless!"

Hiccup snapped out of his daze, and sighed.

"Slow down, bud."

Toothless did so, panting.

"I'm sorry, bud… I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

Toothless crooned softly as Hiccup rubbed his head. He turned to Heather.

"We need to stop Drago. Let's get back to Arendelle."

The four friends headed south once more. Hiccup knew Elsa could take care of herself, but he hoped she could hold out long enough for them to get there.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

Elsa sighed as she sat in her room, reading the letter Hiccup left for her. It wasn't that first time she read it, but she studied it over and over again, trying to make sense of everything. The day after the skirmish, a guard had been posted all over the kingdom, making sure the citizens were safe. That same day, Elsa had found her father's journal and read about the times that her father met with Hiccup.

When she read the entry that said Hiccup was nervous introducing Toothless to her father, and how nervous he seemed to him that he could possibly be reported to the authorities and forced to leave, it made her heart seize.

"_Oh… Hiccup… I've made a mistake."_

She closed the journal and went to her balcony, stepping out into the morning sun. She closed eyes

"_Please… gods… if you're listening… please bring Hiccup back to me. I want him to know I'm sorry. And if he doesn't accept me… I… will accept it… with reluctance… but I will accept it nevertheless."_

Opening her eyes, she stared out at the ocean, seeing bubbles forming on the surface. The castle seemed to shake and the water seemed to split as a massive dragon ascended from the depths, roaring loudly. Elsa noticed it had two gigantic tusks and was a dark, muddy gray color. She watched as a swarm of dragons followed it, and circled around it, like swarm of bees protecting it's queen.

Summoning her magic, she made an ice slide, and slid down it into the courtyard. Once in the courtyard, the massive dragon turned towards the courtyard, and lowered its tusks against the bridge leading to the castle cates. She watched a cloaked man climb down from the dragon and make his way towards her, a smirk on his face.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I assume. It seems that Dagur forgot to mention your beauty."

Elsa frowned, and formed some ice in her hands.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

The formation of ice in her hands didn't faze the man in the slightest.

"I am Drago Bludvist. A man of the people. Dedicated to free the people from the tyranny of dragonkind. As for what I want… I want you… you shall give me an heir with your abilities… one that can take my place one day. For you see..."

Drago coughed harshly, blood flying from his mouth. He raised his arm and wiped the red stains off his mouth.

"I am dying. Consumption… the healers say I have about five years left. And I need an heir to continue my life's work. One that's stronger than me. And you shall provide that heir."

Elsa was disgusted.

"I'm not letting you have your way with me just so you can have an heir! And I won't let you do the same to anyone else!"

Drago laughed.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. For you see… I have the alpha. It follows my command. All I have to do is wave my bullhook, and it will destroy your kingdom, and everyone in it."

Elsa gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you really want to test my patience girl?"

Elsa was about to respond, when a familiar whistling noise was heard as a familiar black dragon dragon landed in the courtyard, followed by a silver one. On their backs were two armored riders.

"STOP! Stop!"

The armored man pulled off his helmet, revealing Hiccup, climbing off of the black dragon.

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

Drago chuckled, unclipping something attached to his shoulder.

"Or tear them apart."

He pulled off his left arm, revealing the scars and damaged nerves from where he lost his real arm.

"You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why a dragon army?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

Hiccup scoffed.

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't."

Draco laughed.

"Clever boy. Stand aside, and let me claim my prize."

Hiccup stood in front of Elsa.

"No… I won't let you near her."

He drew "Inferno" from his thigh and activated it. Drago smirked.

"A challenge then? So be it."

Drago charged, swinging his bullhook. Hiccup raised Inferno to block, but was surprised to see the blade bend from the strike.

"What? I reinforced it with Gronkle Iron!"

He dodged another swipe from Drago.

"You think this is an ordinary bullhook?" Drago taunted. "I had it made from Gronkle Iron! The Dragon Hunters had discovered it's abilities long before you ever did!"

Hiccup went to strike Drago, and locked blades with him.

"Once I defeat you, I won't kill you. I will chain you to the ground, and I will make you watch as I take her virtue right in front of you. And then I will kill you right in front of her."

Hiccup could only see red, and striked Drago's arm, cutting into his skin.

"I won't let you!"

Drago growled and back-handed Hiccup, knocking him into the ground. While he was still dazed, Drago raised his bullhook, and stabbed him. Right into his left leg. He raised his foot to crush Hiccup's ribs but was stopped by a shout.

"Noooooo!"

A blast of ice caught him off guard, and knocked him down to the ground. He stood up, coughing up more blood.

"Well… you've certainly tested my patience. But if you won't submit… I have my back-up."

Grabbing the bullhook, he ripped it out of Hiccup's leg, causing him to scream in pain. Drago kicked Hiccup away, his limp body rolling.

"You should have chosen to submit, Queen Elsa. Now… you shall die."

Drago began to scream wildly summoning the Bewilderbeast. It towered over the castle walls, staring coldly at Elsa.

"No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha, controls them all," Drago said.

After pointing the bullhook at the Bewilderbeast, he pointed at Toothless and Windshear, who began to roar and screech in pain.

"Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing!"

Both dragons' eyes turned to slits and Drago pointed the bullhook at Elsa. The two dragons turned and started walking towards Elsa, their mouths opening wide. Elsa stumbled back, throwing up ice shields to block them off only for them to be blasted apart, shards of ice raining down. Heather launched herself at Windshear.

"Snap out of it girl!"

Windshear ignored her rider's pleads and threw her off, knocking her out. Elsa was backed against the wall. There was nowhere to go.

"_This is how I'm going to die… I'm sorry, Anna… Hiccup…"_

The dragons' mouths opened wide, gases to ignite the flames pouring from their mouths. Elsa closed her eyes.

"_Elsa!"_

She felt a heavy mass push her aside as the dragon's fired. Her vision blurred as she hit the ground, her ears ringing. Sitting up she saw pieces of black armor around her, and an unconscious form laying in the middle of the blast zone.

Elsa gasped.

"HICCUP!"

She got to her feet, and went to his side, cradling him. His face was covered in soot, and his chest armor was completely destroyed, his eyes closed.

"Hiccup, no! Wake up! I can't lose you! Hiccup!"

Just then she heard a growl coming from the black dragon, it's pupils dilated slightly. But it wasn't facing her. With a loud roar, the dragon's back fins lit up an electric blue color. Blue gas poured from his mouth. It turned to Elsa, looking for reassurance it's pupils wide. Sensing this was important, Elsa nodded her consent, and the black dragon roared loudly at the Alpha dragon, seemingly challenging it.

"It's challenging the alpha!"

"To… protect… you…"

Elsa glanced over to see Heather sitting up holding her head, a big gash in it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

The two watched as the Bewilderbeast fought back, knocking down part of the castle walls to hit Toothless. Toothless jumped back and shot it with several high-powered plasma blasts as the Alpha began to lose concentration. The first dragon to awaken was Windshear. She shook her head to see Toothless fighting and immediately went over to his side, fighting alongside him.

The two roared at Drago's dragons, telling them to come and fight alongside them to be free, and Elsa and Heather watched as Drago's dragons flew to their side.

Drago watched with horror as he quickly got to his feet, climbing up the tusk of his dragon.

"No, no, no, no! No! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT! What's the matter with you?"

Elsa stood up and walked over to Toothless, calling out to Drago. It almost felt like Hiccup was speaking through her.

"Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now."

Drago frowned, raising his bullhook.

"Never! Come on!"

The Bewilderbeast charged as Toothless turned to all of the dragons. With a roar from the Night Fury, all of the dragons opened fire on the Bewilderbeast, pummeling it. As they did so one of the blasts knocked off Drago's prosthetic arm. The Bewilderbeast reeled back in anger, about to unleash one last blast to defeat the group. Toothless charged up one massive blast and let loose, the impact shattering several of the windows of the castle from the shockwave, and shearing off one of the tusks of the Bewilderbeast.

With a high-pitched roar, Toothless ended the battle. The Bewilderbeast whined as it submitted defeat. Elsa called up to Drago one last time.

"The Alpha protects them all."

The Bewilderbeast retreating diving into the water and taking Drago with it. Toothless watched as several dragons touched down in the courtyard and bowed to him. Something he wasn't expecting.

Elsa watched.

"What's happening?"

Heather leaned against Windshear.

"They're naming Toothless as their King."

With a roar from Toothless, the dragons left and headed into the mountains. Then he came over, and stared at Elsa sadly. A wracking cough caught their attention. Elsa turned to see Hiccup trying to sit up. His face was pale.

"Did... did we win?""

Elsa immediately went to his side.

"Hiccup! You're okay!"

"What happened? All I remember is pushing you out of the way…."

"Toothless challenged the Alpha… he's King apparently now..."

Hiccup put his hand on his dragon's snout.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you."

Hiccup's hand fell limp, and his eyes closed. Elsa shook him.

"No, no! I just got you back! I'm not losing you! Somebody help!"

Elsa held Hiccup tightly, refusing to let go even as the castle doctor's carried him inside. Once he was taken to the surgery, Elsa was separated from him. She fought back, trying to get close to him.

"No! I need to be by his side!"

Gerda and Kai held her tightly.

"Let the doctors work, Elsa!"

Elsa watched with horror as one of the doctors had grabbed a bone saw.

"We're going to have to amputate his leg. There's no saving it."

Elsa watched as they brought the saw to his leg just as the door shut.

"HICCUP!"

* * *

Elsa sighed, drinking some hot chocolate. Hiccup had been comatose for a week. He was alive, but he had lost his left leg. Toothless felt awful because of the damage he had done. For almost three days straight he wouldn't eat or drink. It had taken a stern talking to from her sister to make him eat and drink again, but he ate very little. The bond between him and his rider was strong. There was no doubt about that.

Heather was in the midst of recovering as well from her head wound, and had a minor concussion. Elsa had meanwhile managed to quell the fears of her people and was helping throughout the Kingdom, helping her people fix everything just to keep her mind off of Hiccup. Her advisors had told her to rest, but she wouldn't have any of it. Not until Hiccup woke up.

The dragons that Toothless had sent into the mountains had stayed quiet, not starting any trouble, for which she was thankful. She was sure Hiccup would have an idea on how to take care of them. She had sent a standing order out to her people to not go near them or attack them just to be safe.

She watched Hiccup carefully as he slept, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. She checked the time.

"_Another meeting… great…"_

Elsa placed her hot chocolate down, and stood up. As she reached the door, she heard a groan. Elsa quickly glanced over at Hiccup, but was disappointed to see no sign of movement.

She turned for the door again, but…

"Els… Elsa?"

Elsa froze stiff, and turned around to see Hiccup turning his head side to side.

"Hiccup!"

She quickly went to his side and took his hand.

"I'm here, Hiccup. I'm here! Doctor Morris!"

Doctor Morris quickly came in and checked his pulse.

"It seems he's waking up. It's a bloody miracle."

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes.

"Elsa… what… what happened?"

"Shh, my love. Just rest. You're okay. We're both okay."

It wasn't until about a week later that Hiccup was finally able to walk around. He had a wooden peg leg on until he could build a replacement foot. Elsa had told him no forge work until he was fully recovered.

Elsa was by his side, helping him get used to the new leg in the main square.

"Okay, you got it this time."

She let go of Hiccup gently as he tried to walk on his own. He took one step forward and slipped, Toothless quickly catching him.

"Thanks, bud."

Elsa helped Hiccup back up, holding his now shaved chin.

"Can I please just go build my foot? The forge is right there! Just give me an hour!"

"No, Hiccup!"

"Please?! I can't walk with this thing!"

"No!"

"Please," Hiccup pleaded. "What can I do for you so you can say yes?"

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. She poked his chest as she spoke up.

"Don't ever scare me like you did two weeks ago again. I thought I'd lost you."

Hiccup sighed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't lose me. I promise you. I love you too much for that."

Elsa froze.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah. You did, Elsa. I love you. With everything I am. And with everything I will become."

He pulled out a necklace.

"My mother found this. It was her betrothal gift from my father. It's supposed to be passed down. And she gave it to me, to give to you."

Elsa gently fingered the rusty necklace.

"Hiccup… I don't know what to say… it's beautiful… rust and all… Hiccup Haddock… I love you. With everything I am… and with everything I will become."

Elsa bowed her head and Hiccup slipped the necklace over her.

"It looks good on you."

Elsa blushed.

"I love you."

Hiccup smiled.

"I love you too."

The two leaned in to kiss each other when a voice shattered the moment.

"Hiccup?"

Both Elsa and Hiccup pulled away to see a blond-haired woman, staring at the two. There was a simple leather kransen in her hair which was in a braid down over her left shoulder. She wore a simple red tunic with metal shoulder pauldrons, a fur hood, a skirt with skulls, and blunted spikes with blue leggings, and fur boots. Her arms were wrapped in fur arm warmers, and a familiar axe was slung over her back, the blade chipped and worn. The woman may have grown up, but Hiccup would recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

"Astrid?"

* * *

Dun Dun Daaaaah! Astrid is back! Did you enjoy that twist?! Anyways, it's time for the Reviews Review!

gwencarson126: Frozen Fever? Maybe. A solo chapter with Olaf and Toothless? Sign me up! And no it's not really a plot hole.

DeathCrawler: Thank you!

Yubel578: I don't know about the Light Fury. I need to get through Frozen 2 first.

Mark of Arendelle: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

BeConFuzzled Writer: Olaf's Frozen Adventure is what it's called. I really wanted a Christmas chapter because I was still in the Christmas mood, and it was starting to wane. Thank you!

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

Hilko Salomons: Nope, you're not the only one! I love that picture!

warlocktoungue: Well, they sorta make up in this chapter.

shadow sonic123456: Thank you!

BeelzeBlue: Well the chapter couldn't work without it. The music will be limited for Frozen 2 whenever I get around to that.

Arraia: Telling me to hurry up isn't going to make me go faster, but I do appreciate the love.

Turtle: Thank you, my friend!

Anonymoose: Thank you!

And that's all the reviews! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

We're back! So I decided to take a month's hiatus from writing. I was a bit depressed after..well..several reviews which didn't really help my self-esteem. There were times where I wanted to abandon this story, but I knew I needed to see this through to the end. Now due to several questions in the reviews regarding travel times, and all that jazz, we're going to skip the reviews for last chapter so I can address these questions.

Okay, so the first off the events of the battle between the Red Death and the Bewilderbeast. Frozen takes place in July of 1839. We know this from Frozen Fever due to the map of Arendelle that we see during the sequence where Elsa sneezes into that horn, and a gigantic snowball flies across the seas into the Southern Isles, and shoves Hans head first into a pile of horse crap. I don't understand the physics of that, but whatever. The map says in Roman Numerals, 1840.

Oaken says in Frozen, "A real howler in July." So Frozen takes place in July. If Anna turned 19 in Frozen Fever, and she was 18 in Frozen then Frozen takes place in July of 1839. The battle between the Red Death and the Bewilderbeast takes place three months after the events of Frozen, placing it in October of 1839.

Now the reason it took so long for Dagur to get Arendelle is because...Winter Weather. I don't know about you, but I know what a (Pardon my language.) B-word Mother Nature can be. Especially out in the middle of North Atlantic Ocean. She doesn't play around. I surmise that Elsa's storm screwed up the natural order of things and everyone North of Arendelle had a really crappy winter.

So instead of two weeks to Arendelle by ship from Berk even with good weather and the wind behind a ship most of the way as mentioned later in this chapter, it took Dagur four months to get to Arendelle. He would have to constantly stop at ports just to ride a storm out, and even then he might not get out of a port for days if not weeks at time. Not to mention resupply his ship.

Remember, he needs to NOT fail Drago. If he dies, well he fails. And I think deep down he loves his sister, and if he brings Heather alive to Drago, perhaps Dagur could protect her from MOST of Drago's wrath. He can't do that if he's dead.

Now onto the matter of the guards in Arendelle. Or lack thereof. Arendelle is a PEACEFUL kingdom. There is no need for a huge guard presence or even a huge Navy or Army! Now of course that has changed due to Drago just waltzing into the castle like nothing. The reasons the guards didn't even stop him was because Elsa had ordered most of them to protect the citizens in the town, and there were only maybe around a dozen if not two dozen guards posted in the castle, which most of them were posted inside the castle.

Also Elsa doesn't need a personal guard. Because one, she is so used to not NEEDING help, and two, she has her powers. Now I think Hiccup would insist on having a personal guard, but Elsa would not have any of it.

Anyways, I think that clears everything up. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

No Need for Titles

_Astrid's POV_

Six years had passed, and in that time Astrid had been on Berk, many things had changed. Everyone had grown older, and a little wiser. It had been five days since what would have been Hiccup's 21st Birthday, and Stoick would be returning from his yearly expedition to find his son in a matter of hours.

Astrid's stomach growled as she lay in her bed, wrapped in nothing but her bindings and a blanket.

"Better get up..."

With a sigh, she reluctantly crawled out of her bed, and began to dress. Once dressed, she made her way downstairs and sat at the kitchen table where her mother was making breakfast.

"Morning, mom."

Ingrid Hofferson of Berk sighed, looking at her only daughter with concern in her eyes. Six years had changed her little girl, and not necessarily for the better. Sure she seemed fine, but there was a constant sadness in her eyes. It made Ingrid wonder if her little girl had feelings for Hiccup. The sadness that had become a part of her daily life started when he left.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she replied, kissing her daughter's head before placing a plate of food in front of her.

"Where's dad?"

"He's gone to meet with Trader Johann. He just arrived last night. Wanted to see the Chief right away. Something about a sword."

Astrid was puzzled, but said nothing as she began to eat.

_Stoick's POV_

Stoick stood at the prow of his longship, watching Berk get closer and closer. Sighing he thought back to the previous few weeks. The dragons which had plagued Berk for hundreds of years, had all of the sudden... just vanished. The raids had stopped.

It was one of the reasons that his search for Hiccup had been delayed by several weeks. He usually would leave a month before his son's birthday, and return the day of, but due to the dragons suddenly vanishing and the winter weather, which locked most sailors in port due to rough seas for a month or two, his search had started two weeks later then he wanted. It was also the reason he was five days late returning to Berk.

It took three days to sail to the Nest with a day on the island, searching it, followed by multiple days at sea, stopping at every uninhabited island in all directions away from Berk, but to no avail. They had searched each island constantly with no sign of Hiccup.

Leaving the thought of Hiccup's location alone for the moment, he thought back to how he found the Nest at last.

At the suggestion of Fishlegs, he had used a Terrible Terror that they had captured for Dragon Training to find the Nest, and even then the dragon had a hard time finding it, searching for a scent that seemed to have faded out.

But when they arrived they were greeted with sight of a massive half-rotten dragon carcass, which had been stabbed to death by two very large sharp objects. Fishlegs had measured the distance between the holes in the carcass as well as the diameter and concluded that no man or machine could have done that level of damage.

He suggested it might have been a dragon, and Stoick shivered. If a dragon killed that dragon it must have been one massive beast. One he was glad that he didn't encounter. If it could do that to the dragon of the Nest, who knows what it could have done to them?

There was also a sign of recent habitation. An army had been there. One with a symbol Stoick recognized. Drago Bludvist's symbol.

_"And if he has control of a dragon like that… Odin help us all."_ Stoick thought with a fright.

The thud of the longship hitting the dock broke him out of his thoughts. Lines were tossed over and the vessel tied down. Leaping onto the dock, he saw Gobber waiting for him.

"Any luck with 'Iccup?"

Stoick shook his head, his red beard swaying, which had finally surrendered the cusp of youth, grey hairs peeking through.

"No."

"What 'bout the Nest?"

"Aye. Gather the council. Get them to the mead hall."

"Aye, Stoick," Gobber replied, hobbling away.

Glancing further up the dock, Stoick could see Arvid Hofferson making his way towards him.

"Arvid."

"Chief. Trader Johann arrived last night. Has something interesting to show you."

"Did he say what it was?"

"Aye," Arvid replied. "A sword that will beat the pants off of any weapon. His words, not mine."

Stoick was puzzled. A sword that could beat any weapon? It sounded like sorcery. But such a weapon could be useful in war against dragons.

"Bring him to the mead hall. We'll ask him about it."

Arvid nodded.

"Aye, Chief."

It was a little while later that the Council had gathered and was seated. Johann was off to the side in the shadows, watching Stoick discuss his findings at the Nest.

Spitelout spoke up.

"... if that madman has access to a dragon that can kill the one of the Nest, we're all done for!"

The rest of the council agreed with Spitelout and Stoick sighed.

"Aye, but there's nothing we can do about it. If Drago was based at the Nest, he's long gone now. His army packed up and left nothing behind except for the remains of the massive dragon and the remains of campfires. We should prepare for his possible return, but we will not go out and look for him. Now Trader Johann has something to share with us."

Sensing that was his cue, Johann stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the council.

"Chief Stoick! So glad to see you again!"

"What brings you here, Johann?" Stoick asked.

"Goods! What else? Especially this beauty right here."

Johann presented the sword to Stoick, and Stoick took it from his hands.

"It's light. Too light to be of any use."

"Ah, but just watch! You will need another weapon to demonstrate."

Stoick turned to Spitelout.

"A spar?"

Spitelout rolled his eyes.

"If only to humor the man."

Johann watched with glee as Stoick picked up the sword, and Spitelout picked up his axe. Stoick charged forward while Spitelout went to block with his axe. Both were taken by surprise as the sword cut through the axe like butter, the axe head falling to the ground.

Johann smiled.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Spitelout spoke up, his brother-in-law still staring at the blade of the sword in shock.

"Where did you find that sword, Johann?"

"Well it was on my return journey from this kingdom down south called Corona and I had just met this lovely royal couple, and they were quite..."

Stoick finally spoke, staring at the trader.

"The short version, please, Johann?"

Johann stopped mid-sentence and sighed.

"It's from a kingdom called Arendelle. Made by one Henry Haddock. Any relation?"

Stoick paused, thinking about it.

"No… All of the Haddock's have resided on Berk for the past 300 years…"

Gobber watched Stoick carefully, then spoke.

"What are you thinkin', Stoick...?"

Stoick turned to the council, and Gobber.

"I think we should pay this Henry Haddock a visit. See if we can get a commission. Whatever this sword is made of could help turn the tides in the war against the dragons."

The council murmured amongst themselves, and agreed.

"It is decided then," Stoick said. "Now the question remains on who will go."

Spitelout turned to Stoick.

"You could take the kids. They could use the experience. Especially my boy."

Stoick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The council had pretty much forced him to make Snotlout his heir, and Stoick was frustrated with the boy. He was selfish. Not selfless. Which is what a Chief needed to be… Hiccup would have made a better chief… maybe if he could find his son, he could reinstate him as his heir.

The other option was to take another wife, and Stoick had promised himself he would never take another as long as he lived. It felt like he would betray Valka if he did so.

"Very well. I'll bring Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins as well. Spitelout, you're in charge as always."

"Aye, Chief."

"I'll come too," Gobber replied. "You'll need a blacksmith. Especially one who works with weapons. We have an understanding that most people don't. Besides, maybe 'Iccup is in this... what was it called again?"

"Arendelle," Johann replied.

"Right."

Stoick sighed.

"Very well. Gobber, gather the kids, and I'll meet you at the docks. Johann, I assume you have a map to Arendelle?"

"Yes! Follow me, Chief Stoick!"

The three headed out of the hall and off onto their respective jobs.

A little while later, Stoick was leaning over a map, studying the route to Arendelle.

"And how long will it take for us to reach Arendelle?"

Johann smiled.

"If this good weather holds and the wind stays behind you most of the way? About two weeks. Give or take a few days. It was a challenge just returning from Arendelle with that winter storm we had a few days back."

"Aye. I'm just glad there were no raids. That storm was a powerful one no doubt. We didn't need to be missing any houses in that weather."

A raven cawed as it landed on Johann's ship, a note tied to it's leg.

"Looks like someone is sending you a message, Johann."

"Ah, my little Cujo. He's my messenger Raven. I'm not sure what he's doing this far north."

Johann untied the note from it's leg, and fed the raven before reading the note, his face paling.

"I'm afraid I have to get going. A friend of mine is sick. I must be off. Here is your map."

Johann rolled it up and handed it to Stoick as Gobber came down the dock and helped the kids into their boat.

Stoick climbed out of Johann's boat and turned to him.

"I hope your friend is alright, Johann."

"I hope so too, Chief Stoick."

Johann dropped his sails and pulled away from the dock. Stoick watched as he sailed away before turning to the kids.

"We ready then?"

"Aye, Chief," Astrid replied.

Stoick nodded.

"Cast off!"

The ropes holding the ship were released, and it slowly pulled away from the dock, turning south as Stoick studied the map.

* * *

_Johann's POV_

Johann frowned as he read the note over and over again.

_"Drago has fallen. Was defeated by the Dragon Rider. No sign of the King of Dragons. The army is returning to the Northern Waters to regroup and come up with a plan of attack. I shall meet you there. Krogan."_

Growling, Johann crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it over the side of the ship.

_"This sets things back quite a ways. We'll need to look for another King of Dragons..."_

Johann pulled out a cylindrical object from his vest. It had a gold dragon head on one end, and a brown section that seemed to rotate. In the mouth of the dragon was a smooth-like crystal.

"We shall find another King of Dragons. I just need to find the other lenses."

But Johann would not succeed with his plan. For that night, a storm would come up, and swallow his ship whole, taking him and the Dragon Eye to a watery grave.

* * *

_Astrid's POV_

Astrid sighed as she leaned over the railing of the ship. It was nearing the end of the second week of sailing and Arendelle was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Gobber called out.

"Land Ho!"

Astrid stood up and walked up to the bow where Stoick was. He had a spyglass in hand that he bought from Johann. Up ahead she could see a city resting on the mountain side.

"Is that Arendelle, Chief?"

Stoick pulled the spyglass away from his eye, and turned to Astrid.

"Aye, lass. Want to look?"

With a nod from Astrid, Stoick handed her the spyglass and she looked through it.

"Wow… it's… it's beautiful."

The castle had ice blue roof tiles and several crocuses hanging on the bridge leading up to the castle as they passed the sea wall, heading for the docks. The village seemed to rise up into the mountains. Lush forests surrounded the entire kingdom, and only the ship hitting the dock with a gentle thud broke her out of daze.

A platoon of guards stood at the ready, crossbows in their hands, and swords at their side, which shone in the morning sun. Astrid noted the appeared to be of the same type as the one Johann showed them.

"State your business," one of them said sharply.

Stoick stood up, and spoke.

"Chief Stoick of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk. We're here to do business with the blacksmith. A Henry Haddock?"

The guards looked between each other before the one in charge spoke again.

"Apologies, Chief Stoick. Do you have your papers?"

Stoick reached into his tunic and handed them to the guard. He thankfully had the forethought of a scribe on the mainland writing them up a couple years earlier in cases like these.

"They check out," the Guard replied. "Welcome to Arendelle, Chief Stoick. Sorry about the security. Nothing I can do I'm afraid. Queen's orders. We had an attack about two weeks ago."

"An attack? But everything looks fine."

"The attack was limited to one of the castle walls. We just finished repairs thanks to… well a couple friends of ours."

The man's aloofness puzzled Stoick.

"May I ask what the nature of the attack was?"

"A dragon," he replied. "A massive one with two large tusks. Controlled by a madman."

Fishlegs whimpered.

"That sounds like..."

Stoick nodded.

"Aye. We know what you're talking about. We saw the aftermath of it's destruction on one of the nearby islands near our home. The madman I know personally. Damn near killed me."

The Guard nodded.

"Yes, well. Please. Enjoy your stay in Arendelle."

The kids, Gobber, and Stoick disembarked from their ship and began to explore the village.

"Alright, we need to get supplies for the return journey. Snotlout, you and I will talk to the shipwright about getting new ropes for the sails. Gobber, you Fishlegs, and the twins will get the food, and Astrid..."

Astrid turned to Stoick.

"Yes, Chief?"

"Go to the Blacksmith's. See if he's in."

"Yes, Chief."

Astrid made her way over to the Blacksmith's, passing a strawberry-haired girl, holding hands with a blond-haired man with nothing but love in their eyes. Her heart clenched, thinking of the only person who could make her feel that way. She had come to grips a long time ago with her feelings regarding Hiccup. She thought he wasn't a viking, and while she didn't bully him directly, her silence was hurtful enough.

When he left, and she started to realize her true feelings, it felt like a piece of her was missing. And with him gone, that piece would never be filled. As she rounded the corner to the Blacksmith's she froze. In front of her, she saw a pale-skinned woman with ice blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. She wore a beautiful ice-blue dress, and Astrid realized it was made of actual ice. Astrid was concerned. How could she wear a dress made of ice that was not melting in the spring weather, and how was she not freezing? Then she noticed that around her neck was a gold medallion.

But what really struck her was the man holding her in his arms. He was tall, and thin, but not sickly. There was hidden muscle under his green tunic. Glancing down, she saw he had a peg-leg which started just below the knee. Looking farther up, her breath caught. A sharp jawline with auburn peach fuzz growing on it, and a thick mop of auburn hair that was long enough to be braided framed piercing green eyes which were filled with love for the woman in front of him.

As she realized who it was, she didn't realize she was speaking until she said his name.

"Hiccup?"

Her hand flew to her mouth as Hiccup and the woman separated.

"Astrid?"

Astrid couldn't form any words. She didn't know what to say. A voice called out.

"Astrid, did you find the Black…"

Stoick the Vast stepped out from around the corner, the kids, and Gobber in tow.

"...smith..."

Stoick froze as well. Father and Son stared at each other for what seemed like centuries before Hiccup spoke.

"Father…"

"Hiccup…" Stoick replied, his voice thick with emotion. "You… you're alive..."

A growl snapped them out of their daze. It was then the Berkians noticed the black dragon standing next to Hiccup.

"Dragon!" shouted Stoick.

He charged towards Toothless, who was pushed behind Hiccup, to protect him. Ice suddenly spread out underneath Stoick, causing him to slip, and fall.

"You will not attack Toothless! Especially when he has done nothing wrong. This is my Kingdom, and I will not let you harm my citizens."

Astrid looked over towards the voice to see the woman, standing in front of Hiccup, her hands outstretched, icy fog flowing out from them.

Stoick glanced up.

"You're a witch!"

Hiccup shook his head.

"No. She's nothing like that, father. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're looking for a Henry Haddock," Fishlegs meekly replied.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Then he laughed.

"Oh? Well you're looking right at him. Let me guess, you want my swords?"

"Yeah, duh," Snotlout replied. "Way to state the obvious, Useless."

A ice bolt whizzed past his head at that word, nearly taking his ear off.

"Say that again. I dare you," Elsa replied, her eyes seemingly darkening with anger.

Hiccup took her hands gently, and spoke quietly.

"Elsa… I got this… okay? It's okay."

Elsa relaxed at Hiccup's touch and slowly let the ice fade away as Stoick got to his feet.

"Hiccup… what are you doing here… with a dragon… you… How could you turn against your own kind?! The dragons have killed HUNDREDS OF US!"

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" Hiccup shouted, his voice echoing throughout the square. The Berkians, and even Elsa herself was surprised at the gravitas of his voice.

"My supposed enemy… the dragons… Toothless… was a friend to me… when my kind… vikings…" Hiccup spit the word vikings out, like it was sludge. "Tossed me aside… like I was nothing… like I wasn't worth breathing the same air as them."

Astrid was confused.

"But… you had everything you wanted, Hiccup. You were a viking. You had respect!"

"It was all lies, Astrid! I had to kill the real me just so I could please all of you! And I HATED it! I tried to throw the final test so that you could win, and I wouldn't have to kill a dragon!"

"Believe me, I tried to kill one! And I couldn't! Because I looked at him… and I saw myself. He was afraid… and I was too. You remember when I told you I shot down a Night Fury?"

The Berkians nodded. Hiccup stepped back, rubbing Toothless' head.

"I shot down Toothless…"

Stoick paused looking at the dragon. It didn't seem… vicious… it was calm under Hiccup's touch, though it had a look in it's eyes that it meant business and wouldn't hesitate to protect Hiccup or the Queen.

Fishlegs gulped.

"So you mean… that's the…"

"Yes… Toothless is the Night Fury I shot down… and I wouldn't change what I did. Because it gave me my best friend. As bad as it started out, now there's nothing I wouldn't do for him, and it's the same for him..."

"I would gladly die before I would let any harm come to him. If you can't accept that, father… then there's no point in you being here. I'm not selling you any of my swords to help you on this… hunt of yours… As I told Drago… Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together..."

Stoick froze, and spoke up, interrupting his son.

"Wait… Drago? Drago Bludvist?"

Hiccup was puzzled.

"Wait… you know him?"

Stoick nodded.

"Aye..." Stoick replied. "Claimed he could control dragons, and he would help us… if we bowed down to him… and we laughed…. he burned the meeting hall during the Great Gathering of Chieftains with armored dragons…. I… was the only one to escape."

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone. Defeated."

Stoick was surprised.

"How?"

Hiccup sighed.

"He and I dueled… I was injured... but Toothless… he fought back… defeated the King of Dragons... a Bewilderbeast... Which… had killed… the Red Death… Drago disappeared along with the Bewilderbeast.."

Tuffnut was confused.

"Red Death?"

Hiccup sighed, facepalming.

"The dragon of the Nest? I found that out because I recognized some of the dragons that it had under the Bewilderbeast's control. They were from the Nest. The reason the raids occurred was because the Red Death was forcing them to raid so they could feed it… if they didn't… they would be eaten themselves."

Tuffnut nodded.

"Oh."

Stoick was puzzled.

"Wait… you said you were injured… but… you only have a few cuts on your face."

"Look down," Hiccup replied quietly.

They did, and Gobber gasped.

"Bloody 'ell! 'Iccup! What happened to your leg?"

"Drago happened. Stabbed it with his bullhook. Then blasted with dragon fire. There wasn't really a lot left to be saved…"

Stoick paused, taking all of this information in.

"If what you say about the dragons is true… is it possible that all of them can be… uh…"

"Trained?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye."

Hiccup sighed.

"Frankly I don't know. I've only worked with Toothless, Windshear, a Razorwhip, and Rockpie, a Gronkle. Oh, and Cloudjumper, a Sto... Oh, hey Cloudjumper!"

Hiccup waved. Stoick turned around to come face to face with a Stormcutter.

"It's you! The one that took ma wife from me!"

An armored individual slid off it's back, speaking up, their voice muffled.

"He didn't take your wife. She could have left at any time. She just chose not to. Which was a mistake on my part."

The armored individual removed their helmet, and Stoick's hammer dropped to the cobble road beneath them. He quickly pulled off his helmet, and dropped it as well.

Valka had hurried to Arendelle as soon as she had heard her son had been injured. That had been almost two weeks ago. Now with Stoick here in front of her after twenty-one years, she had things to say.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could?"

Stoick in shock, slowly moved towards Valka, backing her into a corner.

"I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"

Elsa tried to reach out, but Hiccup took her hand.

"Wait…"

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone," continued Valka. "But I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but…"

She backed into a wall as Stoick got close to her.

"Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!"

She froze as Stoick touched her cheek, his eyes full of tears.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you… "

Valka leaned forward into Stoick's arms, and left off a few sobs. The guards came up quickly drawing their weapons, but Elsa waved them off. Stoick meanwhile pulled Valka into a kiss. Releasing her from the kiss, Stoick spoke up, his voice choking as he made his way over to his son.

Without warning, he grabbed Hiccup and pulled him into a hug.

"Ma son… I am so sorry. I was a terrible father. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hiccup patted him on the shoulder.

"Dad… can't… breathe… "

Stoick quickly released him.

"Sorry."

Hiccup straightened his tunic out.

"I can't make any promises… but… if you keep an open mind about the dragons, and accept me for who I am as a son… I think I can… someday."

Stoick nodded.

"I'll take it."

He turned to Elsa.

"I'm… sorry… I called you… a witch."

Elsa nodded.

"You are forgiven, but that's only because you didn't know about my powers. But I will not tolerate any more insults towards Hiccup, or myself. Nor any more attacks on the dragons. Otherwise I will send you back to Berk, and if you should return you will be executed on sight. Do you understand?"

Elsa's eyes flashed darkly and Stoick nodded.

"Aye… I understand. We all do, don't we?."

He gave a sharp glare to the twins, and Snotlout, who ferociously agreed. Fishlegs agreed, his voice full of fear. Gobber instantly agreed. Astrid on the other hand… seemed to glare at Elsa, and had to force her agreement out.

Elsa nodded.

"Splendid. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Welcome. Come. As you are technically royal guests, you shall stay in the castle."

Turning curtly, she quickly took Hiccup's arm and helped him back towards the castle, the Berkians following.

Gobber waddled up to Stoick.

"Eh, Stoick… did you see what the Queen was wearing?"

Astrid quickly tuned into Gobber and Stoick's conversation as Stoick shook his head.

Gobber smiled.

"She's wearing your betrothal gift to Valka. Isn't that technically…"

Stoick nodded. He had wondered where it went.

"An act of engagement in Viking law… so that means…"

"You'll have a Queen for a daughter-in-law."

Astrid fumed.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it…"_

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

It was later that evening that Hiccup was in the private sitting room, his head in his hands. The Berkians were settled in, and Fishlegs had managed to talk to Hiccup, making them at least on speaking terms. While he was proud of him, Fishlegs still left his friendship with Snotlout, the twins, and Astrid after it was too late. They weren't friends again, but there was no animosity between them.

Fishlegs was also quite interested in the library that the castle had, and meekly asked Elsa for permission to go in there to read the books, which she gave to him because he asked so nicely.

Now Hiccup, and Elsa sat alone in the sitting room, with only a single guard watching over them.

Hiccup sighed as Elsa sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"Why now? Why now after six years?"

Elsa sighed.

"I don't know. But…"

She bit her lip trying to form the right words, but could not find any.

"... At least your father is trying. And… think about it this way… you want the world to be a safe place for all of dragonkind, right? You tried it with Drago… perhaps… maybe you can do it with your people…"

Hiccup stood up, and walked over to one of the walls, limping along the way. He stared up at the painting of Adgar on the wall. While in bed during the week, Hiccup told her everything. His background, why he left Berk, and how he knew her father. He told her how betrayed he felt when he found out the truth. Not by Elsa, but Adgar himself.

Elsa had managed to calm him down, and handed him her father's journal, allowing him to read Adgar's side of the story. At the end of it, Hiccup had understood everything, but his emotions were still raw from the truth. It's one of the reasons he snapped at Stoick and Astrid. Every little thing would set him off, and only Elsa could calm him.

"What would Adgar want me to do?"

Elsa stood up and came over, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back.

"My father was a very forgiving man. I think… I think he would want you to forgive your father."

Hiccup turned to face Elsa. She smiled softly.

"My mother once told me this. 'Do not let the shadows of your past darken the doorstep of your future. Forgive and forget.' Life is too short, Hiccup. We both lost a father. But the man who raised you? He's still here. You still have a chance with him. He's not perfect. No father is. But he tried his best. Give him a chance."

Hiccup smiled softly, pulling her into a gentle kiss. He released her, and pulled her close.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"You'll always have me."

The two kissed again, not realizing a certain blond-haired shield maiden was watching them.

_"I'm too late… Hiccup… he… he loves her… and her him…"_

Astrid pulled away from the door, her eyes full of tears. She knew the truth now. It was undeniable.

_"I will never be with him…"_

* * *

The next morning, Stoick sat in the dignitaries dining room where all foreign dignitaries would eat their meals. Breakfast was being served as Elsa, and Hiccup entered the room side by side.

Stoick stood up, bowing.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded and curtseyed.

"Good morning, Chief Stoick. I trust you had a decent sleep?"

"Aye. I don't think I've slept any better than last night."

"That's because we use logs for pillows," Hiccup replied with a snort.

Stoick chuckled.

"Aye. We do. Good morning, son."

Hiccup nodded.

"Morning, dad. Say where's everyone else?"

"Well, Gobber, and Astrid went to the Blacksmith's. They wanted to see where you worked. Fishlegs has been in the library all night, and Snotlout, and the twins went into the mountains with a small group of guards to go boar hunting. Of all things."

Hiccup started to protest, but Elsa stopped him.

"Your father came to me for permission this morning. I authorized it."

Hiccup sighed.

"And where's mom?"

"Out flying with the Sto… I mean Cloudjumper. Still not used to that."

"It takes time," Hiccup replied. "Shall we eat?"

Stoick nodded and waited for Elsa and Hiccup to sit before sitting down himself. The three ate in silence until Hiccup spoke up.

"I've been thinking about this a lot this morning. I need to recover some more, and make a new leg, plus the modifications for Toothless' rig… but I was thinking about… maybe coming back to Berk for a visit. Elsa told me she wants to see it…"

Stoick stopped mid-bite, and stared at his son.

"I… I... I'm surprised. I thought you… wouldn't want..."

"To come home? It's just a visit father. I'm not staying. Arendelle is my home."

Stoick nodded.

"Aye… I can see that now… a visit then."

"Can you promise me something, dad?"

"Aye. Anything."

"Can you promise me that while we are on Berk, that no harm will come to any dragons?"

Stoick froze… fighting dragons was in his blood… but his son came first.

"Aye. I promise. Anyone who tries anything will be punished."

A guard burst into the room.

"Your Majesty! There's an unknown dragon out in the courtyard!"

Elsa quickly stood up and ran out as fast as she could to find a snow white dragon with blue highlights laying in the courtyard injured, an arrow with a green tip lodged in it's wing.

Stoick gasped as he came up behind her along with Hiccup.

"A Snow Wraith. Gothi told Gobber she was attacked by one on an expedition in her younger years."

Hiccup limped closer to help the Snow Wraith, but it growled and snapped at him, forcing Stoick to pull him back.

"I can't get close to it. It looks blind, but… maybe it can sense our body temperature and that's how it sees things! Oh, this is awesome!"

Stoick was so shocked at his son's enthusiasm that neither him or his son noticed Elsa moving closer to the dragon.

"Your Majesty!" cried a guard.

Hiccup snapped out of his daze.

"Elsa! Stay back!"

But Elsa didn't hear him. She was in range of the dragon's attacks. One false move and she was toast. But it didn't attack. It just stared at her, whimpering quietly.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Remembering her first interaction with Toothless only a couple days before, she raised her hands in a calming gesture to show she had no weapons as Hiccup had shown her.

"I'm going to remove the arrow from your wing. It's going to hurt, but I'll do my best not to make it hurt."

The Snow Wraith stared at Elsa as if it understood her words, and moved it's wing so Elsa could access the arrow. Gently placing her hand against the wing, and gently taking the arrow in the other, she turned to face the Snow Wraith.

"Ready? Three, two, one."

With a yank, the arrow ripped out of the wing, causing the Snow Wraith to roar in pain, which suddenly stopped as Elsa applied some of her magic to the wound to numb the pain, and seal it.

"There you go."

Suddenly, the Snow Wraith moved, standing up high over Elsa. She stared at the magnificent dragon in front of her, slowly reaching out with her hand. The Snow Wraith let out a rumbling from it's throat, warning Elsa to stay back. Elsa pulled her hand back, and bit her lip, before turning her head away and closing her eyes, reaching out once more. Time seemed to stand still and Elsa felt something cold touch her hand.

She never felt the cold, but she could feel that this cold had a scaly texture to it. Turning her head and opening her eyes, she saw the Snow Wraith's nose touching her hand, it's eyes closed. Frost gently blew out from it's mouth as it opened it's eyes. Something seemed to connect between them, and Elsa could describe it in one word.

A bond.

* * *

So yes, it is official. Elsa has her own dragon. A Snow Wraith! Thanks to timothyd394 for the idea! It only makes sense for Elsa to have a dragon that is thought to be trainable, but no one knows for sure! Believe me it was so difficult to figure out what dragon for Elsa to have.

In the Dragon Master and the Snow Queen(Great story by the way! I recommend it!), Elsa gets a Deadly Nadder which I think it's assumed to be the sister of Stormfly? I thought about giving Elsa a Nadder, but I feel like it would resemble Stormfly and Astrid's relationship too much. I also really don't want to turn Elsa into Astrid. That being said Stormfly and Astrid will still meet, and bond.

I also didn't want to give Elsa a Bewilderbeast because that's too close to her powers and it would make her OP. A Light Fury was out of the question, as well as a cool idea from the story, 'Ice Fury'(Recommend this one as well.) Elsa bonds with..well..a Fury that shoots ice instead of plasma.

A Snow Wraith is the perfect blend of both worlds. It shoots frost, and is in the same Dragon Class as Toothless. The Strike Class.

And for the record, I am a Hiccstrid fan, and I prefer that in canon, but off canon? No holds barred on the HiccElsa. :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

And we are back! I hope everyone is holding up okay, due to the Covid-19 or Coronavirus. I hope none of you are affected by it, but for those who are, I am very sorry, and I am keeping you in my thoughts. And I have a gift for you.

Pure HiccElsa fluff. I was tempted to make it a late April Fool's Day joke, but I changed my mind. Now I will say you will need to listen to Romantic Flight from the first HTTYD movie.

Anyways, it's time for the Review Reviews! I'm calling it that from now on. Sue me. :P I'm kidding. Please don't.

bsmith1138: Thanks. I appreciate it!

BeConFuzzled Writer: Well you won't have to wait long. It's here!

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

CajunBear73: Oh, yes. And plenty of karma to come!

Blue Kitsune: Well, I toyed with the idea, but I couldn't come up with a way for that to happen. Maybe at the end of the story I'll have some sort of deleted scenes. Parts of the story that didn't make the cut. I guess you'll have to wait and see!

ArmyWife22079: Thank you! And I never really got into Mericcup. But I've read some fanfics, and they are not bad.

Guest 1: You're welcome!

Guest: Jake: Well you never know. The Dragon Eye might show up again. Can you imagine if Grimmel or the Warlords got it?

Mark of Arendelle: That really helped! Thank you! And I'm sorry, but we do dip into a bit of Hiccstrid to just satisfy those fans. But I keep it on the down-low. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Guest: Turtle: Thank you!

fanficreviewer69: Your wish is my command! Enjoy!

Hilko Salomons: Here it is! Enjoy!

And that's it! You guys ready for this chapter? Be prepared! It's a doozy!

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup poured the hot metal into the mold carefully with his tongs, his hands shaking nervously. He had to get this right. He just had to.

It had been just over a month since his father, Gobber, and the other teens had arrived in Arendelle, and things had changed rapidly. Hiccup and Fishlegs were friends once more, the twins and Snotlout had actually apologized for all the trouble they caused him on Berk and Astrid… well… was still Astrid. Hiccup had kept a close eye on her since after the morning they met for the first time again in six years, and something seemed off.

But the biggest change of all was that Elsa had gotten her own dragon. A female Snow Wraith. Elsa had named her Skaði, after the Norse Goddess of Winter. Skaði had been injured with an arrow with a green tip, and when Hiccup studied it, Toothless seemed to stay away as did the other dragons that surrounded Arendelle. Whatever the arrow tip was made of, it was harmful to dragons.

Hiccup had to wonder if Skaði had been shot with it from wherever she tried to escape from. He had also found dirt in her talons that was not local to Arendelle or any surrounding kingdoms, but it was from the Archipelago. If she flew that far injured, then she was quite resilient. Much like Elsa herself. It took awhile for Skaði to warm up to anyone but Elsa, but now she was friends with everyone in the kingdom, and even helped Elsa when they opened up the gates again to have an ice skating rink for the citizens. Elsa had yet to take Skaði out for a flight, but that's why Hiccup had made a saddle for her the other day. The first flight was about an hour away.

As the remaining amount of metal poured into the mold, he called Toothless over.

"Okay, bud. Let's try this again. Give me a medium-low flame."

Toothless opened his mouth, and a purple light shown out, the heat from his flame darkening the rapidly cooling metal. Hiccup pumped the bellows with difficulty, keeping the heat in the metal until Toothless could stop.

"Alright, bud. That's good."

Toothless closed his mouth just as Hiccup stopped pumping the bellows. Hiccup took a deep breath, and placed the mold into a barrel of oil.

"Please… let this work."

Hiccup pulled the mold out of the oil, and placed it on the workbench, pushing his goggles up. With bated breath, he removed the lid to the mold, revealing the finished product.

"I… I did it! We did it, bud!"

"Did what?"

Hiccup quickly put the lid to the mold back on as he turned around to see Anna standing at the door to the forge.

"Anna! Noth… nothing… just a modification for my leg… that's all."

Hiccup gestured to his new prosthetic which he built. It had two different 'feet' that Hiccup could change between. One for walking, and one for riding Toothless. The walking one could be switched out for one with cleats so he could walk on snow and ice without slipping.

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, huh… I don't think so..."

Hiccup went beat red.

"Uh… no… you must be mistaken..."

"Hiccup, you're a terrible liar," Anna replied.

Hiccup sighed.

"Fine… it's for Elsa."

Anna smiled.

"Let me see."

With heavy reluctance, Hiccup removed the lid to the mold as Anna came over. She gasped.

"Is... is that?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah..."

"And… for…"

"Yeah..."

Anna paused. She turned and pulled Hiccup into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two! She's going to love it!"

Hiccup nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hope so…"

"It's from you, Hiccup," Anna replied. "She'll love it no matter what."

Hiccup sighed.

"I just need to find the right time. With dad, and the others here… I don't really want to ask her the question."

Hiccup watched as the metal cooled completely before he took it out of the mold and placed it in his pocket before dousing the coals for the fire.

"Alright. I got to get ready for the test flight. Elsa is going to ride with Toothless and I for the first flight, and then I'll teach her how to fly Skaði… and… maybe after I get back from Berk… I think I can get some of Arendelle's citizens to ride dragons… maybe."

Anna nodded.

"Really? Does that mean I might get my own dragon?"

Hiccup laughed.

"I'm not touching that barge pole. That is between you and Elsa."

It was true. Hiccup didn't want to broach that subject. Or even consider it. If he helped Anna train a dragon and she got hurt..he didn't want to think about the consequences. Dragons, while capable of being trained, were still wild at heart. He didn't want to hurt Anna because of his decisions.

Anna crossed her arms, and huffed.

"Fine…"

Hiccup sighed, relenting.

"I'll talk to Elsa about it, but no promises."

Anna smiled.

"That works for me. Now get going."

Hiccup did a lazy mocking salute.

"Yes, ma'am."

Anna reached over, and playfully shoved him out the door.

"Just go!"

Hiccup chuckled and smiled, heading back to the castle, Toothless on his tail. When he arrived he was greeted by Skaði in the main courtyard.

"Hey, Skaði. Good to see you."

Suddenly, Fishlegs burst out of the castle, panting. He was dressed to the nines, and his hair was slicked back.

"Whoa, Fishlegs! Where's the fire?"

"I'm late! Oh, Thor, I'm so late!"

He quickly ran out of the courtyard as Hiccup stood there in confusion with Skaði and Toothless.

"What's up with him?"

_"He has a date,"_ said a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Elsa standing there with her left hand on her hip with a cute pose. She was dressed in full riding gear with a fur hood that looked very familiar.

"Is that… Astrid's?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Nope. I just copied the design, and had one made for this outfit. What do you think?"

Elsa's new outfit was designed with dragon riding in mind. Her top was a simple wool tunic in a dark blue color with an ice blue long-sleeved jacket on top that was snug, yet still loose enough to allow for mobility. An ice blue skirt with a slit in the middle along with a pair of blue leggings and a pair of fur boots completed the outfit.

"You… you look… words can't even begin to describe you, Elsa."

She went beat red.

"... Hiccup…"

Hiccup smirked and pulled her into a quick kiss. She spoke quietly, her breath heavy.

"Aren't you… forgetting something?"

Hiccup pulled away, smacking his face.

"My armor! I'll get it!"

He quickly ran into the castle to get changed. Once he pulled his reforged armor on, he made his way back outside, only to find Elsa tending to Toothless, a jealous Skaði standing nearby. Hiccup smiled softly.

_"She's the one,"_ he thought. _"Is this how dad felt with mom?"_

His eyes twinkled as he thought back to last week.

* * *

_Hiccup, his father, and his mother were out flying to a picnic. His father was riding behind his mother on Cloudjumper, Stoick seemingly enjoying it. Once at the picnic, they met up with Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and Gobber. Sven, Olaf, and Toothless chased each other around while Anna and Kristoff walked amongst the blossoming trees. Skaði sat nearby Elsa, watching over them. She had flown above the group to keep watch as they made their way into the forest._

_Gobber meanwhile was busy drinking mead, and enjoying the reunion with Hiccup, talking about the things Hiccup had learned from Hadvar during his days as his apprentice._

_As Elsa watched the two of them talk, she heard Stoick start to whistle. She watched Valka tense up suddenly, and freeze solid as she held a plate of food._

_"Oh, I love this one!" Gobber said drunkenly._

_Elsa noticed Hiccup looking over in curiosity. Stoick came over to Valka and gently took the plate out of her hands, setting it down as he stopped whistling._

_"Remember our song, Val?"_

_Stoick began to sing._

_'I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop…'_

_'Will stop me on my journey!' Gobber interrupted before stopping at Hiccup and Stoick's glare. "Sorry."_

_With a sigh of exasperation, Stoick continued._

_'If you will promise me your heart...'_

_He took Valka's hand, and pulled it close to his chest._

_'And love…'_

_When Valka didn't respond, Stoick let his hand drop from his chest with a sigh, and was about to let go of Valka's hand when…._

_'And love me for eternity...'_

_Stoick glanced up and smiled with hopefulness as Valka began to sing, walking past Stoick, and raising her arm up._

_'My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.'_

_The two did a little jig as they sang their song together. Elsa found herself clapping to an imaginary beat before she was swept up by Gobber, and quite literally tossed into Hiccup's arms, dancing with him._

_As their song ended, Gobber held the note of the last word, and wouldn't stop until Hiccup nudged him._

_Stoick smiled as he held Valka's hands._

_"Ah... I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again."_

_"No need for drastic measures," she replied with a giggle and a smile._

_Stoick chuckled._

_"For you, my dear…"_

_He got down on one knee, still holding her hands._

_"Anything. Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?"_

_Valka paused, unsure. Toothless, ever the matchmaker, shoved Valka forward into Stoick, who caught her and pulled her upright. He waved Hiccup over. Feeling a hand wrapping around her waist, Elsa felt Hiccup pull her forward towards the two, and she couldn't help but smile._

_"We can be a family! What do you say?"_

_Valka tried to speak up, but Toothless shoved his head up between them, a hopeful look in his eyes._

_With a laugh, a smile, and a gentle petting of Toothless' head, she gave her answer._

_"Yes!"_

_Gobber came over and hugged the five of them._

_"Great! I'll do the cooking!"_

_The five laughed._

* * *

Elsa's voice scattered his thoughts.

"Ready to go?"

Hiccup nodded, shaking his head.

"Yep."

As Hiccup walked over to Toothless, Elsa went over to Skaði. She pouted.

"I know, girl. You want to go flying with me. But I need to see what it's like first. It's part of the training. Or Hiccup wants to take me out for a romantic flight… I think it's the latter."

Elsa glanced over to see Hiccup doing final checks on Toothless' rig, not paying attention to the conversation, and she smirked, turning to look back up at her dragon. She spoke a little louder this time.

"You know I think I like him better without the armor on…"

_"Ow!"_

Hiccup had pinched his fingers in part of the rig when Elsa said that. Toothless and Skaði rumbled their laughter. Hiccup pouted, but not for long as Elsa skipped, yes, skipped, over to him.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless, and offered his hand to Elsa.

"Climb aboard, Mi'lady."

Elsa gladly took it, and climbed behind him, sitting down behind him. Grabbing a piece of leather from one of the storage compartments from the saddle, he wrapped it behind him and gave one end to Elsa. It had two hooks, one on each end along with a buckle and a strap.

"Wrap this around your back, and hand your end back to me."

Unsure what this would do, she did as told, and Hiccup took it, connecting it to the saddle, and did the same with his end.

"Scoot forward a bit."

Elsa did so and Hiccup tightened the piece of the leather which pushed Elsa forward against Hiccup's back.

"Saf-safety first," Hiccup replied with a slight stutter, his face slightly red. Elsa also had a slight tint of pink to her cheeks.

_"This… this… I could get used to,"_ she thought, subconsciously wrapping his arms around his waist.

Toothless glanced back at the movement, a twinkle in his eyes. Hiccup didn't notice.

"Okay, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow."

As soon as Hiccup clipped his leg onto the rig, and strapped himself into the saddle, Toothless suddenly took off vertically. At high speed. Elsa screamed in surprise, barely keeping her powers contained.

Hiccup called to Toothless over the roaring wind.

"Toothless! This was supposed to be nice and slow!"

A series of grunts and growls from Toothless confirmed Hiccup's suspicions. Doing this was supposed to impress Elsa so she could mate with Hiccup. Sometimes, the Night Fury had no sense of decorum. Or human understanding.

Toothless began to spin at high speed, diving through the air.

"And now the spinning," Hiccup sighed with sarcasm. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"Please! Make him stop!" cried Elsa.

Finally Toothless leveled out, gliding over the open waters above Arendelle. Hiccup pinched his nose.

"Why the Hell did you do that, Bud? This was supposed to be…"

A giggle stopped him from talking. The giggling continued until he could hear Elsa full out laughing.

"Oh! That was amazing! Can we do it again?"

Hiccup was shocked and his mouth hung open as Toothless grunted out what Hiccup took as 'I told you so.'

"You… you enjoyed that?"

"Yeah," Elsa replied, sounding out of breath. "Just warn me next time. I want to take it nice and slow for now."

Hiccup turned to face Elsa and was greeted with sheer beauty. In the process of the flight, her braid had come undone, letting her hair flow loosely behind her shoulders, the evening sun reflecting in her ice blue eyes.

"You… you got it. Toothless, up. Gently."

Toothless did as told and Elsa closed her eyes tightly. She felt Hiccup grab her hand.

"Elsa, look."

Her eyes opened. They were in the clouds, the sun's fading orange light shining through, turning their normal white color into a light pink.

"Wow…"

She reached up and ran her left hand through a cloud, letting her powers freeze the water vapor slightly to make it snow. The two stayed up for hours, the sun finally setting and the moon rising. The Northern Lights seemed to dance in the sky as Toothless dived back under the clouds.

Hiccup smiled.

"Look…"

Elsa did and smiled.

"Arendelle…"

Down below, Arendelle was lit up. The streetlamps glowed, and the torches along the castle walls burned brightly. Elsa wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist tightly.

"This… this is amazing..."

She gently touched Toothless' foreleg.

"He's amazing. Do we have to land?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Toothless needs his rest. And you do too since we're leaving for Berk tomorrow..."

When Elsa didn't respond, he spoke up.

"Elsa? Elsa?"

A snore caught his attention, and Hiccup glanced back to see Elsa passed out against his back. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Hiccup smiled softly and quietly gestured for Toothless to land. Upon landing, Hiccup unbuckled himself first, then Elsa, gently laying her back on Toothless. He switched his dragon's tailfin to automatic, and then picked Elsa up bridal style.

"Okay, bud. Go eat. I'll see you in the morning."

Toothless nodded and took off as Hiccup carried Elsa inside the castle. Kai and Gerda nodded their thanks as Hiccup carried her upstairs and into her room, gently laying her on her bed. He pulled her blanket over her still form, and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight, Elsa. I'll see you in the morning."

He tiptoed out her door, and shut it quietly. After changing out of his armor in his room, he headed out the door, and closed it when a voice spoke up.

"Hiccup?"

He quickly turned around to see Astrid standing there.

"Astrid! What… what… uh…"

He cleared his throat.

"What can I help you with?"

Astrid bit her lip.

"Can we talk?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Sure."

The two started walking down the hallway, and found a sitting room to talk in. Hiccup sat down, and watched as Astrid paced, and wringed her hands, seemingly trying to figure out what she wanted to say. He gestured for her to start talking.

"Okay… I'm gonna be straight to the point with this…"

"When are you not?" Hiccup replied sarcastically. "I've known you for fifteen years, Astrid. It's not a new thing…"

Astrid sighed.

"I like you."

Silence. Hiccup choked, his mouth seemingly dry.

"Like me… as in...?"

"I have feelings for you, muttonhead!"

Hiccup stood up, and went over to the fireplace, looking into the fire.

"And you tell me this now? Right when I'm planning to ask the question?"

Astrid blinked.

"The question… what do you mean?"

Hiccup sighed, running his hand through his slowly growing beard.

"THE question, Astrid. The one you ask when you find the one you want to spend forever with."

Astrid froze.

"You're… you're gonna ask her to marry you?"

Hiccup let off a dry laugh.

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"When did you decide this?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup sighed again.

"When my dad asked my mom to be his wife again. I knew in my heart… in that moment… that Elsa and I… we were meant to be together… Astrid, I did have feelings for you at one time… maybe in another life we could have been together… but now? I don't like you like that anymore. But you will always be my friend. I'm sorry if I don't live up to your expectations, but my heart belongs to Elsa… and it always will. I wish to be alone now…"

Astrid couldn't believe it. Six years too late. She nodded.

"I… I understand."

Astrid turned and headed for the door, stopping in the door frame. She turned to Hiccup, tears in her eyes.

"Hiccup?"

He glanced up from the fire to look at Astrid. She sniffled, her voice choking.

"I wish you two the best…"

She turned and shut the door behind her, leaving Hiccup to his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was up bright and early, helping load the ship with food for Toothless, Skaði, and Cloudjumper. Hiccup, Elsa, and Stoick decided to take two ships as Stoick's longboat could not carry the three dragons and themselves, so Elsa called upon a Captain of her small but impressive Royal Navy.

Captain Edward Hancock was sixty-two years old and had quite the service record. Originally serving as a cabin boy on British war vessels, Captain Hancock had seen the many horrors of war, and made his way up the ranks, eventually becoming Captain of the HMS Bellingham, sailing her under the overall command Lord Horatio Nelson, whose flagship was the HMS Victory during the Battle of Trafalgar.

After the death of Lord Nelson, who he considered one of his best friends, Edward had left the British Royal Navy and moved to Arendelle. With his impressive service record, Elsa's grandfather, King Runeard, put him in charge of their newest and largest vessel, the HMS Ultimatum, however after a battle that resulted in the death of King Runeard, the vessel was renamed after him.

Captain Hancock proudly served on this vessel until one week he became too ill to captain a vessel. His younger brother, Liam, who had come to Arendelle for a visit and was a captain himself volunteered to go in his place. Edward agreed. The HMS Runeard went out. And it never came back. Taking his brother, King Adgar, and Queen Iduna to the bottom of the sea.

The man was a shell of his former self until Elsa managed to bring him around, and put him in charge of the most recent ship that was built for Arendelle's navy. The HMS Snow Queen, which Hiccup named after Elsa. She still couldn't believe a ship was named after her.

Hiccup carried a basket of fish up the deck, Toothless behind him. Hiccup was still in shock from the night before, but paid it no mind as he continued to load the fish on board.

"Good morning, Captain Hancock."

The Captain nodded.

"Aye. It is. We will have quite good weather on the way out today. Now I hear your dragon will pull my ship? Is that what I've been hearing?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Only if the winds aren't favorable. With Toothless, and Skaði tied on we might get to Berk a week early… if they are not tied on and the good weather holds and we have plenty of wind behind us it'll take us two weeks to get there. I know my father wants to get back. And quickly."

"Aye, I understand," Captain Hancock replied. "We'll give the old girl the best chance she can get and she won't let us down."

"Good to hear, Captain," Elsa said as she stepped on deck, followed by Skaði, Valka, and Cloudjumper.

The Captain called out to his men.

"Oi! You lot! Queen on deck! Pay your respects!"

The men quickly bowed as did Edward.

"Welcome aboard the Snow Queen, Your Majesty. We are ready to depart at your order."

Elsa nodded.

"Very well. The vikings of Berk are ready to depart at our order as well."

"Shall we weigh anchor then?"

Elsa was about to reply when a voice called out.

"Elsa!"

Anna ran up the gangplank, and threw herself into Elsa's arms. Elsa hugged her tightly.

"Anna, why did you run up here so quickly?"

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I… overslept… I thought I missed the ship.. and… I'm worried."

Elsa sighed and smiled softly.

"I'm only going to be gone for a month."

Anna looked down.

"That's what mom and dad said."

Elsa smiled, an idea forming.

"Here."

She swirled her hands, and made a snowflake medallion that glowed softly.

"As long as this glows, I'm still here. Okay? Take it."

Elsa placed it in Anna's hand, and put her other one over it.

"Besides I need you here in Arendelle to keep an eye on everything. Can you do that for me?"

Anna nodded, trying to not to cry.

"I promise."

Elsa walked Anna down the gangplank and onto the dock. Hiccup watched the two converse, then hug before Elsa climbed back on board.

"Let us depart."

Captain Edward nodded.

"Lads! Weigh anchor, and let's make sail!"

Elsa watched as the crew set to work, readying the ship. As the ship moved slowly out of the harbor, she went to the back railing watching a waving Anna. Hiccup came up behind her, and she relaxed into his arms.

"I miss her already."

Hiccup nodded.

"I know."

Hiccup watched as his father's longship sailed behind them, tied to the Snow Queen as to not be left behind by the larger vessel.

"Do you…" Elsa started.

Hiccup looked down at Elsa, puzzled.

"What is it?"

Elsa pulled out of his embrace, and looked up at him.

"Do you think your people will like me?"

Hiccup was surprised.

"Elsa… you don't need to worry about that."

He took her hands.

"All that matters is what you think of yourself. You don't need to have the approval of everyone. Just the people that you love and the people who love you."

Elsa smiled softly, and pulled Hiccup into a kiss, before releasing him.

"I love you so much."

Hiccup smiled, kissing her back.

"I love you too."

Elsa leaned back into his arms as they watched Arendelle get smaller and smaller until it disappeared over the horizon. They were on their way to Berk.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

A week went by and thanks to Toothless and Skaði pulling their ship. Berk was just outside their window at last. During the week of sailing, Hiccup taught Elsa how to fly Skaði and now she was more than capable of handing herself in the air. The two dragons were on the deck, waiting patiently for their riders to wake up. Stoick had gone ahead to Berk to brief the people on the situation.

Elsa yawned as she sat upright in bed. Pulling a robe around herself, she went to her writing desk, writing out a letter to Anna. Once finished, she whistled for Sharpshot, who Hiccup brought along, to send Terror Mail. Sharpshot landed on her open window sill, his tongue flicking out, and licking his eyeball.

"Good morning, Sharpshot," Elsa replied with a chuckle.

Sharpshot jumped over, and snuggled into her lap, purring happily.

"Not now, buddy. I need you to deliver a letter for me. Can you do that?"

Sharpshot immediately perked up, and stood at attention. Elsa chuckled again, and put the letter into a small vial, sealing it up before tying it to his leg.

"Let me get something for you to track Anna's scent."

Elsa pulled out a scarf that her sister had been wearing when they left Arendelle, and let the Terror sniff it. Sharpshot chirped before flying out the window and turning south. Elsa's heart warmed at his intelligence. Dragons were amazing. With a sigh, she turned to her connected bathroom to bathe.

Once dressed, she stepped out on deck, and was greeted by Skaði.

"Good morning, girl."

Skaði purred, and nuzzled Elsa gently.

"Did you sleep okay?"

The Snow Wraith did the equivalent of a nod, and growled quietly.

"We'll have to go for a flight today."

A black mass of scales tackled Elsa, licking her.

"Toof..'ess!"

"Toothless!"

The Night Fury in question immediately hopped off Elsa as Hiccup, dressed in his full flying gear, pulled her to her feet, helping wipe the dragon saliva off.

"I guess I'll have to be carefully saying the "F" word around him," Elsa said with a chuckle.

Hiccup nodded.

"I agree. Come on. My father's waiting."

He climbed onto Toothless, and Elsa climbed onto Skaði, the four of them flying over to Berk. Stoick, Valka, and Cloudjumper were on the docks waiting for them.

Stoick smiled.

"Welcome back, son. Come on."

Hiccup was puzzled.

"Uh… where are we going?"

"To the arena. You're gonna show the village what you can do."

The seven of them made their way up to the arena which was packed with everyone in the village. His father made his way up to his seat overlooking the arena.

"Alright, Hiccup. Head inside, and do your thing."

Hiccup froze.

"Inside... Inside the ring?"

"Aye."

Hiccup was still unsure, until Elsa kissed him full on the lips.

"You got this, dragon man."

Hiccup's vocal chords refused to work, and a little squeak came from his mouth. He nodded slowly and headed down into the arena. To think, he had not left Berk, he would be in this exact same spot. Toothless crooned behind him as they both entered the arena, the door shutting behind them.

He rubbed his head gently and called out to Stoick.

"Okay… I'm ready."

The vikings opened the door to the Monstrous Nightmare cage, and the Nightmare burst from the cage, flames dancing across it's bright reddish-orange scales. It clambered up the arena, trying to escape. All of the vikings clenched their fists, having no weapons to grasp as the chief ordered that the weapons would stay home.

When the Nightmare realized it couldn't escape, it slinked it's way down to face Hiccup. Toothless growled, his jaw popping. Hiccup waved him off.

"I got this, bud."

Hiccup slowly reached for Inferno, and activated it, waving the flaming blade around in a circle to calm it down. It's yellowish orange eyes stared at the flame, slowly dilating. Hiccup deactivated Inferno, and reached his hand out, turning away from the Nightmare. Elsa could see the Nightmare relax and slowly move forward, touching his hand with it's muzzle. Hiccup called out.

"Send Snotlout in here. I think I found him a dragon."

Gothi unceremoniously kicked Snotlout into the arena. Keeping the Nightmare calm, Hiccup made his way over to Snotlout and helped him up, slowly pulling him over to the Nightmare.

"Uh.. Hiccup."

Hiccup took Snotlout's hand, and held it out in front of him.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you."

Snotlout copied Hiccup's motions, and felt something warm and scaly touching his hand. He opened his eyes to see the Nightmare staring at him.

"Whoa…"

Hiccup pulled away, and turned to the crowd.

"Dragons are not what we think they are. They are so much more! We don't have to kill them! They can be friends! If I can be friends with the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself? Then you guys can do what I did! We can change the world!"

As everyone glanced around, Tuffnut suddenly stood up.

"I'm with him! Who else?"

The crowd cheered loudly and Hiccup glanced up to see his father smiling down at him.

"That's ma boy!"

Hiccup sighed happily. He finally had earned his father's pride. The moment was perfect. He just needed one more person.

"Everyone! Can I say something else?"

The crowd stopped cheering and turned to face Hiccup.

Hiccup pulled at the collar of his armor nervously, and spoke up.

"Elsa! Can you come down here for a moment?"

Elsa glanced at Hiccup's mother and father, who gestured for her to go ahead.

_"Something is up,"_ Elsa thought quietly.

Elsa did as told and came down into the arena.

She whisper-hissed at Hiccup.

"Hiccup… what are you doing?"

"Trust me," he whispered.

He stepped forward taking her hand.

"Everyone… this... is my girlfriend. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. A Kingdom south of here."

The vikings glanced between each other, whispering amongst themselves.

_"A southern queen? Here?"_

_"Hiccup's girlfriend? I thought he and Astrid could be a thing…"_

Hiccup gulped, and continued.

"And… I have something very important to ask her..."

He turned to Elsa, holding her hand tightly.

"Elsa... there is no one else on Midgard that can compare to you. You… opened up my heart when I was more than comfortable living the life I was living… and that's when I found a woman stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams and I hope that someday I'll share her home…"

Hiccup let go off her hand, got on his right knee, and pulled out a golden-black engagement ring. The very same one he had forged with Toothless a week earlier. Elsa clasped her hands together, covering her mouth.

"There is no one else I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. Words can not begin to describe how wonderful life is while you're in the world. Elsa… will you marry me?"

Time seemed to freeze as Elsa stood there trying to process everything, but slowly she nodded.

"Yes!"

Hiccup stood up, and pulled her into a kiss, lifting her into the air as the gathered vikings cheered. Hiccup let Elsa down slowly and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Did you make this?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, shyly.

"Well… me and Toothless."

"I love it," Elsa replied, pulling Hiccup into another kiss.

Hiccup, and Elsa stayed in Berk for two weeks, helping the village gather and train dragons. With heartfelt goodbyes, the two set off for home aboard the Snow Queen, arriving home within a week due to Skaði and Toothless pulling them home most of the way. When they arrived, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were there waiting for them, and Anna was thrilled at the idea of getting a brother... even if Hiccup was only an in-law. Olaf also considered Hiccup as his father which shocked Hiccup, and made Elsa giggle.

Hiccup and Elsa began to make their wedding plans, opting for a late summer wedding with a combination from both of their cultures. Everything had to go perfect. But no one counted on an adventure between a curious Night Fury and a talking snowman causing havoc on their wedding day.

* * *

_"With great joy, we cordially invite you to attend the Royal Wedding of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Hiccup Haddock of Berk."_

* * *

So I bet you weren't expecting that! We are almost to the halfway mark! Stick around folks. It's gonna get steamy. :P Which brings me to my next question!

Should I raise the rating to M, or keep it T, and move that content to a separate story? There will be a poll on my page so go vote for it!

See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Here it is! We did it! The halfway mark! Now before you start freaking out with the fact that the story in not M rated as the final vote in my poll said yes to moving the rating to M, I decided to keep it T for a reason.

One: I uploaded this story to a Frozen discord and they don't allow NSFW content on there. I don't want to lose my membership.

Two: I don't want to lose anyone on here.

Three: I don't want this story removed.

That being said it does get a bit steamy, but not so much so that it requires an M rating. I see it more as heavy romantic fluff that satisfies everyone. You'll want to listen to Bryan Adam's "Don't Let Go" for that scene.

That being said, it's time for the Review Reviews!

Equilibrium -Grey: Read the chapter to find out. :P

Maelstrum11: Actually it's not that far-fetched. Frozen takes place in the 1840's. Besides I think Berk would be in a state of frozen time. Where the outside world has moved on from the technology of the past and advanced while Berk and the other islands of the Archipelago has essentially grounded to a halt in the advancement of technology.

Zeckromizder: Thank you, and yes, they're children will have the same names as Hiccup and Astrid's children in canon.

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

fanficreviewer69: I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter then.

MarauderPrime12: Thank you!

dovah117: Thank you. As for Frozen 2, and Hidden World, everything will stay mostly the same except for a few changes to the endings of both films.

Marcelino-Nava: Thank you. You're welcome! And yes, those are the lyrics from Ed Sheeran's Perfect. I figured since Castle on the Hill was used in the teaser for Hidden World, I thought it would be a nice nod.

Demona-Evernight: More like Olaf and Toothless. :P

Guest: Jake: Well you'll have to wait until the Hidden World arc to find out.

DeathCrawler: Thank you!

Exodia3215: Okay!

timothyd394: Thank you! You're welcome And I haven't thought about Astrid's happiness. I'll consider it. As for Frozen 2, and Hidden World, everything will stay mostly the same except for a few changes to the endings of both films.

Guest: Mark Andrew: Thank you! And yes, Fishlegs is dating Heather. I don't know where the Ruffnut and Fishlegs idea came from, but blegh. Heather and Fishlegs had more chemistry then that. Well the whole mommy and daddy thing happens in this chapter.

Mark of Arendelle: Thank you! And yes! This chapter is the halfway mark. There are only two more arcs in this story. Frozen 2, and Hidden World.

OechsnerC: Thank you!

And with the reviews out of the way, it is time. Enjoy!

* * *

No Need for Titles

Fog covered a ship in the night. A man walked amongst the deck, passing cages, a lantern in his hand. He rapped on one of the cages when something growled inside. It was a dragon.

"Quiet!"

A bright orange flame lit up the darkness as the man saw a dark shadow in the shape of a man, holding a flaming sword.

"What are you?"

The shadow made a shh gesture with his finger.

"Shh!"

The man gasped as he saw a black dragon slink it's way off of the top of a cage, it's back spines glowing blue. In a moment of panic, the man threw his lantern at the two which they dodged, the lantern shattering on impact, setting fire to the deck.

The man screamed as the two walked through the fire.

"AAH! YOU'RE A DEMON!"

The shadow raised his hand in surrender.

"Shhh! Shh, shh, shh! No, no! I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon!"

The shadow pushed up his helmet and pulled down a mask inside, revealing Hiccup.

"See? Just a guy! Just a guy, here to rescue these dragons, so…"

Hiccup gestured to the cages around him, but the man continued to panic.

"But you walked through fire!"

Hiccup rubbed the shoulder pauldron of his armor.

"Dragon Scales! Dragons shed a lot."

The man shook his head, backing up even more.

"Ooh! I know a demon when I see one! No human legs are that skinny!"

But before he could run, a patch of ice formed underneath him, causing him to slip, and hit his head. He groaned in pain, and blacked out as pale slender fingers pressed against his neck.

_"He's fine,"_ said a voice.

Hiccup smiled as a being in snow white dragon scale armor with ice blue highlights mixed in walked up to him. A shield made of pure ice hung from her back, and a snow white dragon stood behind her.

"Elsa! I had him right where I wanted him."

Elsa pushed up her helmet, smirking.

"And now he's right where I wanted him. Let's get to work."

Hiccup nodded, waving down four other dragons. A Gronkle, a Hideous Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Deadly Nadder. All of which had riders of their own in their own dragon scale armor. They set to work, unlocking the cages, freeing the dragons inside. It had been four, nearly five, months since Elsa and Hiccup returned to Arendelle after their trip to Berk, and hearing about Dragon Hunters like Viggo and Ryker Grimborn capturing dragons, the two had recruited the teens of Berk to help free the dragons.

Once freed the dragons would stop at Berk to rest and recover before being bonded with riders from all over the Archipelago. Those who were not bonded by six months or didn't want to stay on Berk would be taken up to Valka's home in the North where her Bewilderbeast would take care of them so as not to clog up space on Berk.

Hiccup glanced around, checking all the cages.

"We're good! Let's move out!"

Toothless glowed a bright blue, taking command of the dragons before Hiccup climbed on his back, and everyone took flight.

"Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruff, and Tuff! Get the dragons back to Berk. Snotlout, and Elsa, you're with me. We're gonna make sure we're not followed."

"We'll meet you back at Berk," called Fishlegs as they headed east.

Hiccup waved to his friends. Snotlout called to him.

"What are we gonna do, Cuz? I'm itchin' for a fight here!"

"Just follow my lead." Hiccup replied, before nudging Toothless down. The Night Fury in question shot several blasts of plasma, knocking down one of the masts with one of them, while Snotlout started setting the ships on fire with Hookfang.

Elsa leapt off her dragon's back, shooting a steam of ice from her hands, creating a slide, using her shield to slide down, crashing into several hunters.

"Hope you like your butt-kicking served... _cold_."

Elsa glanced up to a frowning Snotlout.

"What?"

"Your catchphrases suck!"

A blast from Skaði shut him up. Elsa patted her dragon's muzzle.

"Thanks, girl."

Elsa charged back into the battle, bashing several hunters in the head with her shield, and forming an ice sword in her left hand, parrying with another hunter. Skaði grabbed several hunters with her mouth and threw them off of the ship into the freezing water. Several blasts of frost knocked the vikings off of their feet, even freezing them stiff for a few moments.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa thought she saw Toothless in a cage, but became confused when she saw Toothless fly over her head, blasting another ship. Thinking of it as nothing more than a shadow in the heat of battle, she continued fighting before retreating, climbing onto Skaði, and rejoining her husband-to-be and his cousin.

"We did it!"

Hiccup nodded.

"Let's get out of here."

Arrows and bolas were shot at them as they retreated and one of the hunters came over to the leader.

"Ryker! What do we do now? Shall we pursue them?"

Ryker growled.

"Calm down, brother of mine."

Viggo Grimborn patted his brother on the shoulder.

"We shall not pursue them. We need to rebuild and regroup. Besides they didn't go for the big one. Although… the one in white…"

He inspected the ice on the deck.

"Take several samples of this. I want to know it's limits."

Ryker turned to his brother as several men went to collect the ice.

"What about the one in white? Surely you can't believe that it can do that?"

Viggo chuckled.

"You know I don't take stock in rumors, brother. But besides, I do have proof of someone who can do such a thing. And I know where to get my information. Bring the prisoner up on deck."

Two men went downstairs and brought a finely dressed man up on deck.

_"Unhand me! Do you know who I am? I am the Duke of…"_

A loud smack shut him up before he was pushed onto the ground in front of Viggo.

"Ah, the Duke of Weaselton… enjoy your stay?"

"It's Weselton!"

Viggo paid him no mind.

"Bring him to his feet."

Once the men that brought him up on deck brought him to his feet, he gasped.

"It can't be!"

"So you recognize it." Viggo asked him.

"Yes. I haven't seen that ice in over a year. A southern queen did this… she..."

He gulped.

"Is she here?"

"Was." Viggo replied. "Tell me all you know about this… southern queen, and you shall be returned to Weselton unharmed. Do we have a deal?"

The Duke nodded.

"We… we have an accord."

"Splendid. Bring him to my cabin. Get him something to eat. I'll be along in a minute. Get everything repaired! I want to be under sail by tomorrow afternoon."

When no one made a move, Ryker growled.

"You heard him! Get to work!"

As the men scrambled to work, Viggo made his way over to a specific cage cover with a tarp, Ryker following.

"Why do we still keep this dragon? It would be more useful dead."

Viggo shook his head.

"As usual brother, you fail to see the bigger picture. It's not ours to kill."

Viggo pulled back the tarp, grinning madly as he saw the dragon inside.

* * *

The next morning, every human and dragon were settled in at Berk. Elsa yawned as she lay in bed, her bare body shining in the late morning light. A tall thin body lay next to her. She smiled softly as Hiccup drooled over his pillow. While the two had never been more intimate than romantic touches in the right places, the two had no qualms about sleeping in the same bed together. Even as bare as the day they were both born.

Elsa giggled softly to herself.

_"Mother and father would be mortified if they found us like this…."_

She paused, thinking of her parents. She realized her father would never get the chance to walk her or Anna down the aisle. Elsa sighed sadly, before glancing over to a still sleeping Toothless in the corner. Quietly getting dressed, she kissed Hiccup on the forehead before sneaking out of the room, and downstairs where Stoick, Valka and breakfast was waiting.

"Good morning."

Stoick glanced up from his morning tea.

"Queen Elsa. Good morning."

"Please. Call me Elsa. You've earned that right. Not to mention we'll be family soon."

Stoick chuckled.

"Aye. Well, please have a seat."

Valka clasped Stoick's hand as Elsa sat down.

"How's Hiccup?"

"Still asleep. Why?"

Valka smiled softly.

"We just have some news for him."

A loud noise was heard as Hiccup, fully dressed, made his way downstairs tiredly, Toothless following behind him. Elsa stood up and went over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning, Dragon Boy."

"Elsaaaaaa…" he whined. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, how about Dragon Man, then, hm?"

Hiccup frowned, but Elsa silenced him with a kiss.

"Come on, and sit down. Your parents have news for us."

"Well news… and… um… a question."

Elsa glanced up at Stoick, who was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yes?"

"Well… I know… that… well… your parents… passed away… and… normally in your culture… the father of the bride would walk the bride down the aisle…"

Elsa tipped her head, curious as to where this was going.

"Continue?"

"Would… would you allow me..." Stoick coughed, trying to figure out the right words to say. "Would you give me the honor of allowing me to escort you down the aisle?"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Really? You would do that? For me?"

Stoick nodded.

"Aye… I don't know if I'll be havin' a daughter or not for…"

"Stoick." hissed Valka. "Not right now."

Stoick nodded.

"I would like to walk you down the aisle. If you'll allow me?"

Elsa smiled, tears flowing freely.

"Y-Yes! Yes!"

She launched herself into Stoick's arms, hugging him.

"Thank you. So what's the news?"

Valka took Hiccup's hand, squeezing it gently.

"You're gonna be a big brother."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

Valka nodded.

"Gothi confirmed it this morning. I'm with child. Though I will need to be on bed rest. It's a miracle you came into this world, Hiccup. But this is a god sent gift. I want to be able to bring this gift into the world."

Hiccup hugged his mother.

"Well it's gonna be hard to explain the age difference to the baby."

Valka twisted her son's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! I surrender!"

Stoick chuckled.

"Alright. Now get your things ready to go. We'll see you in Arendelle in two weeks for the wedding.

Elsa went upstairs to pack her things along with Hiccup.

"Hiccup… I'm… um…"

"Nervous? Me too. But hey... it's gonna be okay."

Hiccup wrapped one of his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently before continuing to pack. Elsa was deep in thought as she watched Hiccup move about, her thoughts drifting to children.

_"Would Hiccup want children with me? What would they look like? Would they have his eyes, and my hair? Or the other way around? Would they inherit my powers?"_

It started to snow lightly in the room, as Hiccup gently touched her shoulder.

"Elsa? You okay?"

Elsa shook her head out of her thoughts and nodded, vanishing the snow with a wave of her hand.

"Just thinking. That's all. Come on. Let's get going."

Hiccup gave her a knowing look as she went out the door, but sighed as he followed her. Elsa stepped outside, greeting her dragon.

"Good morning, girl."

Skaði nuzzled her rider, gently breathing an icy fog onto her.

"I know. I'm excited, but nervous too."

Her dragon gave a look at her, but seemed to understand just fine, nuzzling her rider once more.

"Come on, girl. Don't you want to get home, and see Olaf?"

This got Skaði excited, prancing around happily as Elsa giggled.

"Settle down, girl. I need to put my pack on you."

Skaði stood at attention, allowing Elsa to attach her pack onto her dragon's saddle. She pulled herself up into the saddle just as Hiccup came over, scratching Skaði's jaw, and she nuzzled Hiccup in return. He smiled.

"Good morning."

Elsa leaned over the saddle to see him.

"I'm kind of sad that last night was our last dragon raid for a while. I'm gonna miss riding with everyone."

"I know, but Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid got it from here. They know what to expect and what to do. If they need me, they can always send Terror Mail. You ready to go?"

Elsa nodded and Hiccup climbed onto a waiting Toothless. As both dragons and riders lifted into the air, they watched as the Berkians came out to bid them goodbye. With a wave from the riders, and a roar from their dragons, the four of them headed south for Arendelle. And a wedding that would change the course of history.

* * *

Two weeks later and Elsa stood nervously in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She was dressed in a pure white ice dress in the style of her original ice dress. Her hair was in a bun as was custom, and her royal circlet was on her head. She wrung her fingers together, staring at her complexion.

"It's alright to be nervous, Elsa," said a voice.

Elsa turned to face Valka, smiling softly.

"I know… it's just… I... never thought I would ever be here."

Elsa glanced out the window, staring at the gathering crowds.

"I… was so… happy for my sister finding love with Kristoff..I felt a hole in my heart… like something was missing… I'm… glad I found Hiccup. I don't think I've ever been more nervous… even more so than yesterday… with the whole… bathing ritual..."

Elsa was referring to a Viking Wedding Ritual that she wanted to try, instantly regretting it when the time came, but Valka put her fears to rest and the ritual went off without incident.

"I know. Now, come along. My son awaits."

Elsa nodded and made her way out the door where Stoick was waiting, his red hair slicked back, and surprisingly his beard nice and tidy. Valka gave Stoick a kiss on the cheek before leaving the two, heading down to the church.

"You look splendid, my future daughter-in-law."

"Thank you, Stoick."

Stoick nodded.

"Shall we?"

Elsa held out her arm which Stoick took, leading them downstairs.

* * *

Toothless walked down the aisle of the church, holding his head up proudly. In his mouth sat a green and purple pillow, holding two wedding rings. One a blackish-purple color, the other an ice blue color. Sitting on his saddle was Olaf who was giggling like mad as he tossed different colored flowers across the aisle.

Hiccup had made sure there were no blue oleanders or any oleanders at all in the basket of flowers as dragons were allergic to them. A stray petal fell in front of Toothless as he breathed in, causing the flower to go against his nose. He snorted it out as he came to a stop off to the side of Hiccup, smiling a gummy smile.

"Thanks, bud."

In attendance for the wedding was Eugene and Rapunzel from Corona along with their firstborn daughter, Hope. They were expecting another child in the winter. Behind them was Clan Dunbroch from Scotland. At the front sat the teens from Berk, Heather, Valka, and Gobber. They're dragons were off to the side, each one having a little bowtie attached to their necks.

Anna was Elsa's maid of honor, and Kristoff was Hiccup's best man and both stood up at the front with Hiccup, the Priest, and Gothi. Skaði stood behind Anna, her white scales shimmering brightly.

Suddenly, the wedding march began to play as Toothless looked towards the doors. Olaf gasped in surprise as Elsa stood at the entryway. Stoick took her arm and walked her down the aisle slowly, and Toothless glanced back at his rider, who was smiling happily.

Elsa and Stoick stopped next to Hiccup. Stoick gave her away and went to sit down next to Valka as the priest began to read the scripture.

"Dearly beloved, you have come together into the house of the Church so that in the presence of the Church's minister and the community your intention to enter into Marriage..."

As Olaf and Toothless watched, a stray flower fell out of Olaf's basket, which flew into Toothless' nose. He wheezed and sniffled, clamping down on any possible charges of his plasma blasts. With a mighty sneeze, the flower flew out of his nose, and smoke from a misfired plasma blast poured from his mouth.

However in the process, the rings flew off of the pillow, and rolled away. Toothless' pupils widened as he saw the rings were gone. Glancing up to see if Hiccup had noticed what had happened, however he was too engrossed in the ceremony to notice. Backing out slowly, Toothless and Olaf made their way through a side door chasing after the rings.

The two rings rolled their way through the village as dragon and snowman chased after them.

"Toothless! I got that one," Olaf said. "Go get the other one!"

Olaf headed after the ice blue ring while Toothless pursued the blackish-purple one. Olaf tackled the ring, landing in front of a house.

"I got it!"

But the door to the house suddenly flew open, knocking Olaf into the air in several pieces, the ring falling from his grip.

"I don't got it!"

The ring fell into a barrel full of fish just as Toothless passed it, knocking several barrels of fish down in the process, the smelly contents spilling all over the street. Olaf who managed to put himself back together quickly dug through the fish, trying to find the ring, his arms and body getting covered in the slime.

Toothless took flight, grabbing the ring with his teeth. Smiling proudly at his achievement, he didn't see the metal sign for the Dragon Training School, which had recently been built, until the last second, crashing head first into it and falling onto the ground, the ring flying from his mouth. The ring rolled back down the hill and landed in the fish that was in the street. Olaf gasped and started to dig around trying to find it.

Toothless had recovered, and made his way down to the pile of fish. He quickly started eating, trying to find the ring. Well he did, and started hacking, choking on it. With one last cough, the ice blue ring flew out of his mouth, Toothless barely managing to grab it with his teeth at the last second. Olaf shoved his hand back into the fish, pulling out the blackish-purple ring.

"We did it! The wedding is saved!"

_Screech!_

A hawk swooped down, swiping the ring from Olaf. He gasped.

"Oh, no! Toothless! Let's get that ring back!"

Olaf scrambled onto Toothless' saddle. Toothless took off not realizing his prosthetic tail was snagged on something which partially tore it as they took flight. Olaf glanced back.

"Ah, Toothless...I don't want you to panic, but your tail is broken."

Toothless ignored it and pumped his wings harder. He spit the ring he had in his mouth out, Olaf barely managing to catch it. Charging up a small plasma blast, Toothless fired, the explosion startlingly the hawk which dropped the ring. Olaf leapt from the saddle, falling through the air as he caught the ring, hugging both of them tightly to his body as Toothless swooped under him, catching him just before reaching the ground.

Olaf smiled.

"We did it!"

However the sharp turn tore the rest of the tail off, and the two lost altitude, crashing into a Jelly Factory.

Back at the wedding, Hiccup and Elsa stood facing each other as the priest finished his script.

"May I have the rings?"

Elsa and Hiccup turned and gasped. There stood Olaf and Toothless covered in fish, and jelly. The rings were cleaned as best as they could as Toothless stumbled over, holding the rings out on the pillow. Hiccup nervously took them and slid the blackish-purple ring on Elsa's finger, while Elsa put the ice ring onto his.

The priest stammered.

"I… uh… I pronounce you husband and wife… if you would take each other's hands."

Elsa and Hiccup did so as Gothi waddled over, tossing a ribbon over their hands, and tying it on. Raising her staff, she closed her eyes and made words with her mouth, but no sound came from it. She waved the staff once and tapped it against the floor off the church, stepping aside.

The priest smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

Elsa pulled Hiccup into a kiss, smiling happily as the church erupted into cheers. Bells rang, horns were blown, and the entire kingdom shouted in joy.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup and Elsa had started their first dance together in the ballroom of the castle. Hiccup had managed to give Toothless a bath earlier by walking him into the fjord, which also required Hiccup to take his shirt off, causing a few unmarried women to swoon at the sight.

Once cleaned up, dressed, and Toothless' spare tail attached, the wedding reception commenced. As the two danced, Elsa leaned against Hiccup's chest letting his heartbeat soothe her.

"Hiccup? Thank you so much."

"For what my darling?" Hiccup asked, as he spun her around.

Elsa looked up into his eyes, smiling.

"Marrying me…"

Hiccup pulled her into another kiss, Elsa smiled against his lips. She felt warm. The music ended too soon as they parted. Taking her hand, Hiccup led her out of the ballroom, and outside, where their dragons were waiting. A long ice blue pathway with candles lay in front of them. Family and friends waited on either side, giving their goodbyes.

Anna came over to Elsa, hugging her.

"You enjoy your honeymoon, Elsa. And be careful."

"I will, Anna. I promise."

"And you'll write?"

Elsa nodded.

"When I can."

Elsa felt strong hands pick her up and place her on Skaði.

"Oh, thank you, Sir!"

Hiccup gave a two-fingered salute to his wife before saying goodbye to his parents and his friends in Arendelle. He hugged Fishlegs before hugging Heather, who herself had an engagement ring on her hand as Fishlegs had asked for her hand in marriage.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and called to the crowd.

"We'll see you in three months!"

The four took flight heading to Elsa's ice castle where Marshmallow and the Snowgies were waiting.

"Daddy!"

Marshmallow ran over, and scooped up Hiccup into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Good… to… see… you.. Too… Marshmallow..." Hiccup wheezed.

Elsa tapped his leg.

"Okay, put Daddy down. He's gonna need his air."

Marshmallow put Hiccup down only for him to be tackled by the Snowgies.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You missed me!"

The Snowgies tumbled off of him as Elsa pulled him to his feet. Elsa turned to Marshmallow as Hiccup went to set up Toothless' automatic tail.

"You'll guard us tonight outside, right?"

"Yes, mama. Snowgies?"

"They'll stay with Toothless, and Skaði," Elsa replied.

The two dragons looked at their riders like they were crazy.

"Please? It's just for tonight."

Both dragon's wings slumped but reluctantly agreed with a growl, and a huff as they barked to the Snowgies, leading them down the mountain and into the woods.

Elsa smiled softly at Marshmallow.

"Good night."

"Good night, Mama. Daddy."

Hiccup nodded, and headed inside with Elsa, the door shutting behind them, ice locks forming over the door.

Hiccup unclipped Inferno from his leg, and activated it, pushing it into a hole the floor. The castle seemed to light up as the snowflakes in the ice transformed into ice flames, and the room seemed to warm up slightly.

"Nice touch." Hiccup replied.

Elsa smiled, blushing.

"Thank you..."

She nervously wrung her fingers together.

"Shall… Shall we?"

Hiccup went red too.

"Ye… yeah..."

Elsa took his hand, and led him upstairs into a new room for the castle. Their bedroom. A bed with warm-looking furs sat in the middle. In one corner was a tub and a seperate room on the other side was a bathroom.

Hiccup sat on the bed, unclipping his prosthetic, and setting it off to the side. Elsa sat next to him, biting her lip.

"So… um…"

Hiccup took her hand, squeezing gently.

"We don't have to tonight. We have three months before we need to return to Arendelle…."

Elsa shook her head, pulling him into a kiss. She broke it, placing her head against his, and Hiccup could have sworn he saw steam leave her mouth as she breathed.

"I… I want… I want this."

She looked into his eyes.

"I want you, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply. Elsa's hands reached down, and tugged off his shirt.

She stood up, leaving Hiccup confused, until she waved her hand from her shoulder down, her dress melting, revealing pale skin as it did so. Hiccup pulled her into another kiss, both of them falling back onto the bed.

Hiccup and Elsa moved together in a ritual that was as old as time itself. They're worries, concerns, and the entire world was forgotten as the two lost themselves in each other. A fire built between them finally resulting in a massive explosion that not even that strongest fire blast of a dragon could produce. Love would topple any firepower a dragon could put out.

"Hiccup!"

"Elsa!"

The two collapsed against each other as it lightly snowed around them.

"Sorry." Elsa replied, her body still tense, but slowly relaxing under Hiccup's gentle touch.

Hiccup kissed her forehead.

"It's okay."

Hiccup's gentle touches and warm form caused Elsa's eyes to droop. As her eyes closed, the snow gently came to a stop. Elsa was asleep within moments.

* * *

Several hours had passed by. Inferno had long run out of Monstrous Nightmare gel, cutting the heat off to the castle. The two newlyweds's legs were intertwined with each other as they slept.

**_"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah."_**

Elsa's eyes snapped open. She glanced around, looking for the source of the noise. She glanced down at Hiccup to see if he heard it, only to find he was still asleep. When she didn't hear the noise again, she closed her eyes, but…

**_"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah."_**

Elsa's eyes opened again, and she slowly untangled herself from Hiccup, climbing out of the bed. Forming an ice robe around herself, she stepped out onto the balcony, looking out across the landscape. Not a sound could be heard except for the wind.

_"Elsa?"_

Elsa turned and closed the door, going over to Hiccup who was sat up in their bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, my love. Just had to use the facilities. Go back to sleep."

Hiccup nodded, and laid back. Elsa melted the robe, and climbed back into the bed, snuggling against Hiccup, falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

So, Elsa is hearing the Voice! Which means Frozen 2 is next! Also if someone is good at drawing I am looking for someone to draw Elsa's dragon scale armor. The entire design is up to you! When you have it finished, send me a link to the image, and I'll pick the one I like the most!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

And we're back! You didn't think I'd upload so soon? Nah. Now that we have reached the events of Frozen 2, the story can go a lot faster now! Anyways it's time for the Review Reviews!

OechsnerC: Thank you!

Guest: The great fan: Thank you! Welcome to the story and enjoy the Frozen 2 arc!

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

Jake: Well it won't change that much except for the ending of Frozen 2. I have big plans, and big ideas. :)

Marcelino Nava: Yeah, I can imagine that too. Tangled Ever After was definitely an inspiration, but I didn't copy it action for action. Thanks for reviewing!

joeyginise: I suppose so? I've would have gone with tasteful lemonade..but that's just me!

And finally...ksteele394 who outdid themselves by reviewing multiple chapters in the shortest amount of time. Love ya! Thanks for the support.

I also miss some of the older reviewers. Hope you all are doing okay and I hope to hear from you soon!

Also the songs from the film are in this story, but only certain lines to help blend them better with the story.

_They look like this._

**_The Voice looks like this._**

That's all! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

No Need for Titles

Sixteen Years Earlier

_Iduna's POV_

Iduna smiled softly as she and her husband, Adgar, walked through the halls of their home, heading to their daughters' room.

"Anna. Elsa." called Adgar.

Iduna called out as well.

"Bedtime soon."

Iduna and Adgar watched from the door as their daughters played in a small pile of snow, playing some sort of game with ice figures before entering the room.

Adgar chuckled.

"What are you playing?"

"Enchanted Forest," their youngest, Anna, replied.

Adgar stroked his beard.

"Hmm. That's like no enchanted forest I've ever seen."

Elsa, their oldest, gasped.

"You've seen an enchanted forest?"

"Wait, what?" asked Anna.

"I have," Adgar replied. "Once."

"And you've never told us this before?

"Well, I could tell you now, if you…"

Elsa and Anna scrambled into Elsa's bed excitedly.

"Okay. Now."

"Tell us now."

Iduna went over and sat on one side of the bed. She looked at her husband.

"Are you sure about this?"

Adgar nodded.

"It's time they know."

Anna whispered into Elsa's ear, and Adgar chuckled.

"If they can settle and listen."

The two girls sucked in their breaths and went silent. Chuckling once more, Adgar began his story.

"Far away… as north as we can go… stood a very old and very enchanted forest. But it's magic wasn't that of goblin spells and lost fairies. It was protected by the most powerful spirits of all..."

The room seemed to fade away as Adgar continued, and mysterious images of the different spirits of nature revealed themselves.

"Those of air… of fire… of water… and earth. But it was also home to the mysterious Northuldra people."

"Were the Northuldra magical, like me?" asked Elsa.

"No, Elsa," Adgar replied. "They were not magical. They just took advantage of the Forest's gifts. Their ways were so different from ours… but still, they promised us friendship.

In honor of that, your grandfather, King Runeard, built them a mighty dam... to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace."

Anna smiled.

"That's a big gift of peace."

Iduna watched as her husband remembered the day he met her. The day the mist fell over the forest. The day she lost everything, but gained something new in the process.

"And I was so honored… to get to go to the Forest to celebrate it. I wasn't at all prepared for what the day would bring. We let down our guard. We were charmed. It felt so… magical. But something went wrong."

Iduna closed her eyes as Adgar continued.

"They were attacking us. It was a brutal battle. Your grandfather… was lost. The fighting enraged the spirits. They turned their magic against us all. I was knocked unconscious, but there was this voice… and someone saved me."

Iduna blushed softly.

"I'm told the spirits then vanished," Adgar continued, looking at his wife briefly before turning to their daughters once more. "And a powerful mist covered the Forest. Locking everyone out. And that night, I came home King of Arendelle."

Adgar blew out the candle he was holding. Anna's face held surprise, while Elsa's was more pensive, and worried.

"Whoa, Papa, that was epic," said Anna. "Whoever saved you, I love them."

Adgar chuckled knowing the truth.

"I wish I knew who it was."

"What happened to the spirits?" asked Elsa. "What's in the Forest now?"

Adgar shook his head.

"I don't know. The mist still stands. No one can get in. And no one has since come out."

"So we're safe," Iduna replied.

Adgar nodded.

"Yes. But the Forest could wake again. And we must be prepared for whatever danger it may bring."

Iduna smiled softly and turned to her daughters.

"And on that note, how about we say good night to your father?"

Anna crossed her arms.

"But I still have so many questions.

"Save them for another night, Anna," Adgar replied, kissing Iduna briefly before slipping out of the room.

Anna huffed, turning to Elsa.

"You know I don't have that kind of patience."

She turned to her mother.

"Why did Northuldra attack us anyway? Who attacks people who give them gifts?"

Iduna sat down on the bed, as Elsa turned to her.

"Do you think the Forest will wake again?"

Iduna paused, looking away as she thought about it.

"Only Ahtohallan knows."

Anna blinked.

"Octa-who-what?"

Iduna sighed, and turned back to her daughters.

"When I was little… my mother would sing a song about a special river called Ahtohallan… that was said to hold all the answers about the past. About what we are a part of."

She watched as Elsa and Anna's eyes widened.

"Wow." said Anna.

Elsa looked up at her mother.

"Will you sing it for us? Please?"

Iduna nodded.

"Okay."

She climbed onto the bed sitting between the two.

"Cuddle close. Scooch in."

As the two scooched in, Iduna began to sing.

_"Where the Northwind, Meets the sea. There's a river, Full of memory."_

She gently stroked her pinky finger down Anna's nose, and Anna passed out, snoring softly. She gently picked her up, and carried her over to her bed, laying her down. Tucking her in, she went over to Elsa and picked her up, carrying her to the window.

_"Dive down deep into her sound. But not too far or you'll be drowned..."_

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

_"Come, my darling, homeward bound. When all is lost… Then all is found…."_

Elsa leaned against the railing looking out across the fjord as she listened to her mother's voice in her head. Kai came up from behind her, and spoke.

"Your Majesty."

Kai's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she accidentally froze her hands to the railing.

"Oh!"

"They're ready," Kai replied.

Elsa nervously chuckled.

"Excuse me."

With a sharp pull, her hands were free, and she put them in front of her regally.

"I'm coming."

She turned for the door and was about to step inside when she heard it.

**_"Ah, ah, ah, ah."_**

Elsa sharply turned around, hearing the familiar voice she heard over a year ago. She glanced at Kai.

"Do you hear that?"

Kai was confused.

"What?"

Elsa shook her head, and faked a smile.

"Never mind."

They headed inside.

* * *

About an hour later, Elsa stepped out from an appointment that she had made with the Royal Doctor, Doctor Morris. She wandered the halls of the castle like a zombie as she felt her entire world crashing down around her.

_"Why now?"_ she thought. _"Everything was perfect. Why did this have to happen now?"_

Elsa went to her balcony, looking over Arendelle. It had been just over a year since she and Hiccup got married, and things were perfect. Hiccup had a baby sister named Hope, and since she was an heir to Berk, Hiccup decided to abdicate his position as heir to her, allowing him to become King of Arendelle. He had only been king for a month now, but he was taking it in stride. Both of them ruled as partners, though Elsa had final say in everything.

She glanced down into the kingdom, seeing Anna with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. She smiled softly. She knew that Kristoff was trying to propose to her sister, which Elsa had given her blessing to him, saying he was the one for her sister.

Looking up in the sky, the sun had started to set. She smiled once more, backing away from the railing.

_"I can't freeze this moment, but I can still go out and seize this day!"_

Elsa turned and ran, heading downstairs and into the kingdom, forgetting everything that the Doctor had told her. Stepping into the town square, she saw Anna, and rushed over to her, taking her hands as the townsfolk passed by, carrying tables and chairs for the final event of the Fall Festival which was a grand dinner.

Glancing over to one side, she saw Hiccup and Toothless playing with some children. Hiccup waved at his wife, a bright smile behind his thick beard. Her heart fluttered at the sight as Anna dragged her along. Stopping just under a flag post where their flag flew high, Elsa shot a blast of her magic up into the sky, creating fireworks out of ice.

Food was passed out along the table and Elsa ignored the sick feeling in her stomach. Soon, the dinner was over, and everyone started packing up and heading for home. Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Toothless crossed the bridge across to the castle gates. Elsa watched as Anna lost one of her heels, and decided to pull the other one off, carrying both shoes. With a smile, Elsa hugged her sister.

_"Holdin' on tight to you…"_

She disappeared through the gates, and went inside the castle when…

"Ugh."

She quickly dashed into one of the water closets, and promptly began to retch. Hiccup came in after her.

"Elsa?"

"Blagh… Hiccup… I'm sick… don't come any closer."

Hiccup kneeled next to her, and gently rubbed her back.

"Are you sure? You've been like this for the past two weeks. Did you go to Doctor Morris like I told you to?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "It's just a stomach bug. It's just taking a little longer to go away."

Elsa leaned back, taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready for family game night. Can you help me up?"

Hiccup nodded, raising his eyebrow in suspicion but said nothing as he helped her to her feet. Once they were out into the hallway, Elsa saw Anna waiting for them.

"Everything okay?"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes. I need to get changed for bed however. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

She wandered up the stairs, holding the railing tightly, a light layer of frost appearing, then disappearing almost instantaneously.

* * *

Soon, everyone was in the sitting playing Charades. Anna was acting out different motions, growling and making animal noises. Hiccup, Kristoff, and Olaf sat on one end of a coach with Elsa on the other side.

Kristoff paused, watching Anna carefully as he tried to guess.

"Uh, okay. Um, lion?"

"Grizzly bear?" asked Olaf.

Hiccup raised his hand.

"Uh, monster?"

Olaf spoke up again.

"Brown bear?"

"Angry face?"

"Black bear?"

"Uh…" said Kristoff trying to find another word, but Olaf beat him to the punch.

"Hans?"

Anna stopped her gestures, and pointed at Olaf. Elsa raised her hand.

"Unredeemable monster?"

"Greatest mistake of your life?" asked Kristoff.

Olaf nodded.

"Wouldn't even kiss you?"

A bell rang as Sven shook his head, holding a bell in his mouth.

"Villain!" said Anna.

The entire group nodded in realization as Olaf took his turn. Sven gave him a small basket and he picked out a piece of paper.

"So much easier now that I can read."

He read the paper before turning to the group.

"Mm. Lightning round, boys against girls."

Sven rang his little bell, and flipped an hourglass over as Kristoff hyped himself up.

"Okay, I'm ready, I'm ready. Go."

Olaf changed his shape, and Kristoff and Hiccup rapid-fired their answers.

"Unicorn."

"Ice cream!"

"Castle! Oaken!"

"Teapot! Mouse!"

"Oh! Elsa!"

Both men turned and looked at their respective halves, their faces unamused.

"I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange," Anna replied. "Doesn't matter. This is gonna be a cinch. Two sisters, one mind."

Elsa took her turn, taking a piece of paper from the basket Sven gave her.

"Thank you."

Anna smiled.

"Okay. Here we go. You got this, Elsa."

Elsa nodded, and began to make gestures.

"Hmm."

Anna continued.

"Anytime. Just do it with your body. Uh, nothing? Air? Tree? People? Treeple? Oh, that's not a word. Oh, shovel boy? Teeth? Oh! Doing the dishes?"

"Polar bear?" interrupted Olaf.

Anna gasped.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Elsa sighed, giving up.

"Uh... Ugh."

"You gotta give me something," Anna replied.

"Um…"

**_"Ah, ah, ah, ah."_**

Elsa froze.

_"Not again…"_

She turned looking out the window into the night. Anna's voice seemed to blur as Elsa felt her chest tighten, anxiety racing through her body. Reality seemed to crash back as Anna's voice came back.

"Rematch?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Oh, you know what? I think I'll turn in."

Anna looked at her sister worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Just… Just tired. Good night."

Elsa gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips, and slipped out of the room, heading to her and Hiccup's room. Opening up the hope chest in front of their bed, she pulled out an old wool scarf, feeling it gently with her fingers. She felt warm tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Oh… mother… I could really use your advice right now."

She pulled the scarf out, and wrapped it around her shoulders, standing next to the window. As she looked out into the darkness, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Anna.

"Yep. Something's wrong."

As she entered the room, Elsa turned to her sister.

"With you?"

"No, with you," Anna replied. "You're wearing Mother's scarf. You do that when something's wrong."

Anna gasped.

"Did we hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry if we did. You know, very few people are actually good at family games. That's just a fact."

Elsa shook her head, gently touching her sister's shoulder as she passed her, sitting on her bed.

"No, that's not it."

"Then, what is it?" Anna asked, puzzled.

"There's this… thing… I need to tell Hiccup about, and… I don't know how… to say it… I'm afraid I'll mess it all up."

"You're not… are… are you dying?!"

Elsa shook her head furiously.

"No, no! I'm not dying! Where did you get that from?"

"I… I don't know… my brain just had a duh moment, but Elsa… what do you need to tell Hiccup?"

Elsa patted the bed, gesturing for Anna to sit.

"Sit and I'll tell you."

Anna did so, and Elsa leaned in her ear whispering. Anna gasped.

"Really?!"

Elsa nodded slowly. Anna paused.

"Wow… I have no idea how to help you. That hasn't exactly happened for me yet… and it won't so… don't panic! But we'll figure this out!"

Elsa giggled, hugging Anna.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll always have me."

Anna smiled softly.

"I know what you need."

Anna scooted up against the pillows.

"Come on, come here."

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Anna smiled.

"In Mama's words, 'cuddle close, scooch in.'"

"Mm-hmm," Elsa replied as she snuggled up against her sister. Anna began to sing quietly.

_"Where the Northwind… Meets the sea… There's a river…"_

_"Full of memory.."_

Elsa joined in as Anna began to stroke her pinky finger down the bridge of Elsa's nose like their mother did when they were kids. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you're doing…"

Anna laughed once before singing again with Elsa.

_"Sleep, my darling, safe and sound… For in this river, all is found..."_

Elsa's eyes drooped and she was asleep within moments. Unbeknownst to her or Anna, Hiccup sneaked in, and gently kissed Elsa's head before slipping out to go on a night flight with Toothless.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Hiccup sighed as he and Toothless flew through the sky. Something was on Elsa's mind, and Hiccup could see it was affecting her in some way. She had been ill before when she had what according to her was her first ever cold during Anna's 19th birthday. But even then it was over within a week. A week and a half at most.

"_Perhaps it really is just a stomach bug. It is that time of year for that kind of thing."_

Toothless crooned tiredly.

"Hey, bud. I know I'm tired too…"

Suddenly, a chill went through the air as multiple different diamonds made of ice formed around them. Hiccup brought Toothless to a stop as he looked at the symbols on them.

"Air, fire, water, earth… Bud… I have a bad feeling about this."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw a bright flash of light, but didn't get a glimpse of it as the diamonds fell down around them. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing them around. Looking down, he could see Arendelle being evacuated.

"Come on, bud! We need to get the dragons out!"

Toothless roared and dove towards the ground, glowing bright blue as he called for all the dragons to follow their riders out of the city. Landing on a cliff where all of the townsfolk had evacuated to, he quickly dismounted, and went over to Kristoff.

"What happened? Did everyone make it?

"I don't know, but everyone's out and safe."

Hiccup nodded, and went over to Elsa, hugging her tightly.

"You okay?"

Elsa nodded.

"I'm fine…"

Anna came over to Elsa, a worriedly look on her face.

"What happened?"

Elsa tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Finally, she sighed.

"It's… my fault. I've been… hearing a voice."

Anna's eyes widened, but narrowed in frustration.

"Okay, I don't understand. You've been hearing a voice and you didn't think to tell me?"

Elsa sighed, bowing her head slightly.

"I didn't want to worry you. Both of you."

Anna's eyes widened in shock.

"We made a promise not to shut each other out."

Hiccup took Elsa's hand.

"Just tell us what's going on."

With a nervous smile, Elsa replied.

"I woke the magical spirits of the Enchanted Forest."

Anna's eyes widened again, but this time out of surprise.

"Okay, that's definitely not what I thought you were gonna say."

She paused.

"Wait. The Enchanted Forest? The one Father warned us about?"

"Yes," Elsa replied.

Hiccup looked into his wife's eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because of the voice. I know it sounds crazy… but I believe whoever is calling me is good."

"How can you say that?" asked Anna. "Look at our kingdom."

"I know," Elsa replied. "It's just that my magic can feel it. I can feel it."

Hiccup smiled softly, trusting his wife's judgement.

"Okay. I trust you."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Anna looked around.

"Oh, no. What now?"

Hiccup glanced up the hillside, seeing little boulders rolling down.

"It's the trolls."

One of them tackled Kristoff, hugging him. Hiccup instantly knew that was Bulda after Pabbie had invited him to their valley. Bulda had tried to wash his clothes for some reason, but Toothless, who had come along, would have nothing of it, and bathed Hiccup himself. Clothes and all.

Elsa wouldn't even let him into their room until all of the dragon saliva had been thoroughly cleaned off of him. Which took a good month.

One boulder unrolled on a small rock, revealing…

"Pabbie," Elsa said with a sigh.

"Well, never a dull moment with you two," the troll replied. "I hope you're prepared for what you have done, Elsa. Angry magical spirits are not for the faint of heart."

Anna stepped forward.

"Why are they still angry?"

"And what does all of this have to do with Arendelle?" asked Hiccup.

Pabbie nodded.

"Let me see what I can see."

He raised his hands, summoning his magic. He became confused as the magic swirled forming an image. The first image was of a dam.

"The past is not what it seems…"

The image changed to two groups of people, shaking hands, before rapidly changing to swords crossing each other in the heat of battle.

"A wrong demands to be righted."

The image changed again to show Arendelle's castle.

"Arendelle is not safe."

Hiccup felt Elsa's hand squeeze his tightly at that. It was cold to the touch, but not unbearable.

"The truth must be found. Without it…"

The image of Arendelle dissolved as if it was blown away as Pabbie's magic faded out, his face grave with shock.

"I see no future."

Hiccup scratched his beard.

"No future? For Arendelle? Or us?"

"I don't know, Hiccup," Pabbie replied. "But when one can see no future… all one can do is the next right thing…"

Elsa thought about Pabbie's words, pacing.

"The next right thing is for me to go to the Enchanted Forest… and find that voice. Kristoff, can I borrow your wagon? I can use Skaði to pull it."

Said dragon glanced over at her rider, growling softly.

"I'm not very comfortable with the idea of that," Kristoff replied.

Anna shook her head, going over to her sister.

"You are not going alone."

"Anna, no. I have my powers, and Skaði to protect me. You don't have either."

"Excuse me, I climbed the North Mountain… survived a frozen heart, and saved you from my ex-boyfriend… and I did it all without powers, or my own dragon, so, you know, I'm coming."

"Me, too," Kristoff replied. "I'll drive."

Hiccup nodded.

"I will too."

Olaf ran by dressed like a princess with the ice diamonds attached to his body.

"I'll bring the snacks!"

Pabbie looked at the four.

"I will look after your people."

Hiccup nodded.

"Please make sure they stay out of the kingdom until we return."

"Of course."

Elsa turned to her family.

"Let's let them know…"

As they turned to talk to their people, Pabbie called to Hiccup and Anna.

"Hiccup, Anna. A moment?"

Hiccup and Anna nodded as they listened to Pabbie.

"You two, I am worried for her. We have always feared Elsa's powers were too much for this world. Now, we must pray they are enough."

Hiccup nodded, a determined look on his face.

"We won't let anything happen to her."

After heading back into the kingdom to fetch supplies and change clothes for the journey, Hiccup said goodbye to Toothless.

"I know you want to come with, Bud, but you're the King of Dragons. You need to stay behind and keep everyone in line."

Toothless crooned sadly, but nodded. Hiccup glanced over to Elsa, who was talking to Skaði, telling her that she couldn't come either. With heartfelt goodbyes, Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven set off for the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

And that's the start of the Frozen 2 Arc! See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

And we're back! I hope everyone is doing okay with the current situation in Minneapolis, and other cities around the country. I hope this chapter can bring you some peace of mind.

Also a happy birthday to our Queen of Arendelle, Idina Menzel! This chapter is for her! XD

It's Time for the Reviews Review!

joeyginise: Don't give me ideas now. I might just use them. :P

Marcelino Nava: What makes you think it's a baby? You'll know for sure in the next few chapters.

LivininCorsets: Yes. Yes it would.

Guest: Jake: Oh, yes. There's a new dragon in this chapter. But very secretive.

timothyd394: Who says the Northuldra haven't met one already?

OechsnerC: Thank you!

warlocktoungue: That's classified. :P

Lovepeaceandwar: I think you underestimate Elsa's stubbornness.

Mark of Arendelle: Oh, yes. I have many plans for that. Thank you for reviewing!

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

Guest: The great fan: Yes. That's exactly why I did that, but there will be more to it then just that.

And that's all the reviews. Let's begin!

* * *

No Need for Titles

_Elsa's POV_

Morning came too soon, and the six were on their way to the Enchanted Forest.

"Hyah!" shouted Kristoff as he snapped the reins. Sven raced forward as they traveled through the countryside.

Olaf smiled.

"Who's into trivia?"

No one answered.

"I am. Okay."

As they traveled north, Olaf began to list random facts.

"Did you know that water has memory? True fact. It's disputed by many, but it's true. Did you now men are six times more likely to be struck by lightning? Did you know gorillas burp when they're happy? Did you know we blink four million times a day? Did you know wombats poop squares?"

Finally, Kristoff lost his patience.

"Did you know sleeping quietly on long journeys prevents insanity?"

Olaf laughed.

"Yeah, that's not true."

"It is." Hiccup replied.

Anna and Elsa nodded.

"It's true."

"Definitely true."

"No, it's the truth."

Sven grunted.

"Well, that was unanimous." Olaf replied. "But I will look it up when we get home."

Elsa snuggled up against Hiccup as day turned to night, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively.

"Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Hiccup."

Elsa closed her eyes and fell asleep. It seemed like she hadn't been asleep for very long when...

"**_Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhaaahhh."_**

Elsa's eyes opened and she waved to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, stop. Please."

She vaguely heard Kristoff reply, something about an idea. Shaking the sleepiness away, she shook Hiccup gently.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I hear it. I hear the voice."

Hiccup was instantly alert.

"You do? Olaf, wake up."

Hiccup gently nudged Olaf while Elsa climbed out of the wagon, and trudged ahead. She gasped.

A thick wall of mist stood in a valley, blanketing the area. Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven joined her. Without hesitation, Elsa quickly went down into the valley, rushing up to the mist. From a distance, the mist looked small, but now, standing in front of it, it towered over them. As the rest of the group joined them, Kristoff tried to walk through the mist, only to be forcefully shoved back.

"Whoa! What the…"

Olaf gasped with delight and ran into the mist, flying out and landing on his face. Sitting up, he started laughing, running back into the mist one more before flying out again.

Elsa glanced at her left hand, and reached out towards the mist. As if a sharp wind blew through the area, the mist parted, revealing the standing stones outside the forest. Each one had a symbol representing each spirit of nature.

Anna glanced up at Elsa.

"Promise me, we do this together, okay?"

Elsa looked at her sister, and squeezed her hand gently.

"I promise."

She took Hiccup's hand, and led the way into the mist. As they entered the mist came together behind them.

Sven grunted with worry.

"It's okay." Kristoff replied, reassuring his friend.

Olaf glanced around, smiling.

"Did you know that an enchanted forest is a place of transformation? I have no idea what that means… but I can't wait to see what it's gonna do to each one of us."

Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven looked between each other, and gulped. Suddenly, the group was pushed from behind at a frightful speed forward.

"Hey!"

"What is this?"

"No pushing."

"Stop it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"It's too fast."

Soon, the six of them came to a stop outside of the mist.

Kristoff was surprised

"What was that?"

Olaf ran back into the mist and was chucked out again, laughing, as Elsa and Anna reached out to it frantically.

"No. No, no, no."

Elsa fired some of her ice into the mist, only for it to be fired back.

"And we're locked in," Anna said. "Probably should have seen that one coming."

Hiccup was leaning against a tree, his prosthetic missing.

"Tell me about it."

Elsa quickly went over to him.

"Hiccup! Where's your leg?"

"Somewhere in the mist. Must have fallen off."

Suddenly, his prosthetic flew out of the mist, and conked him on the head.

"Ow!"

He glanced angrily at the mist before Elsa reattached his leg. As she helped her husband to his feet, she gasped, taking in the sights.

"This forest is beautiful."

The six began to wander around. Anna went one way with Kristoff while Sven scratched his back on a tree. Hiccup was walking around with Elsa and tripped over something. Getting to his feet, he gasped at what he tripped over.

It was a giant bone, glistening white in the fading light.

"Elsa…"

Elsa covered her mouth, and fought the urge to retch.

"Is… that?"

Hiccup uncovered more bones as he brushed away the leaves.

"Dragon bones… from a single dragon… but I've never seen this type of dragon before."

"What if it's only local to the forest?"

As Hiccup pondered it, Elsa heard a small chittering sound as the wind picked up. She glanced around with worry, until,

"Elsa!"

Anna came down a hill, and took her hand.

"There you are. You okay?"

"Not really. Look."

She gestured to the dragon bones. Anna gasped.

"Are those…?"

Elsa nodded.

"Dragon bones."

Hiccup stood up, dusting his pants off.

"Whatever this dragon was… it's been dead for a long time. Maybe at least thirty years… maybe more, maybe less… but.. I'm seeing… similarities…"

Elsa was puzzled.

"Similarities?"

Hiccup nodded as Kristoff, and Sven arrived.

"Yeah… some of the bones have similar size and shape to…"

Suddenly, the wind picked up as a twister came barreling down on them. The group could hear cries of laughter from inside.

"Olaf!"

The five of them ran towards the twister, and were sucked up into it.

"Hey, guys," called Olaf. "Meet the Wind Spirit."

The six were tossed around as Kristoff blew past, Hiccup and Elsa.

"Coming through!"

Anna clutched her stomach, and covered her mouth.

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I'd hold your hair back, but I can't find my arms," replied Olaf.

A piece of a tree came flying towards Anna, and Elsa blasted it in order to protect her. Suddenly, leaves wrapped around her hands, preventing her from using her powers.

"Hey! Stop!"

The Wind Spirit grabbed Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, and dumped them out of the twister and onto the ground unceremoniously as Elsa struggled against the wind. The five of their heads seemed to spin as they regained their bearings.

Hiccup called out.

"Elsa!"

The twister changed into a ball of wind and Elsa's stomach was in knots. She was trying to prevent herself from throwing up and control her powers at the same time. Steeling herself, she shot out a blast of ice from both of her hands.

"Let her go!" cried Anna.

The ball slammed onto the ground, Elsa landing on both feet as she struggled against the wind. Anna tried to get closer to the ball of wind as Kristoff called out.

"Anna, be careful!"

Anna struggled against the wind.

"That's my sister!"

Inside the ball, Elsa was still struggling, her eyes tightly shut, but the sound of giggling caught her attention. She glanced up seeing two children made of ice running around at the top as voices called out.

She saw an ice version of her father looking at her before he turned at the sound of a voice.

"Prince Adgar!"

The image of her father disappeared as swords of ice rapidly formed, moving slowly as if each sword was one in the same, but taken with multiple photographs that were blended together. An image of her grandfather appeared and spoke to Elsa before disappearing.

"For Arendelle."

More voices shouted as Elsa gave one last push, blowing the wind away. For a moment she thought she could hear her father cry out for her grandfather as the wind died and the twister vanished. She collapsed to her knees, and promptly began to retch, Anna quickly coming to her side.

"Elsa!"

Anna gently rubbed her back as Elsa finished.

"Anna… water…"

She formed a small glass of ice that barely held together as Anna went to a small pond nearby, and grabbed some water with it, bringing it back to Elsa as she drank it.

"Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded.

"I will be. I just need to catch my breath."

As she caught her breath, Kristoff looked around, seeing different ice sculptures, hanging in mid air, surrounding Elsa and Anna, ranging from reindeer to soldiers.

"What are these?"

Anna helped Elsa to her feet and Elsa reached out to touch an ice horse, feeling the coolness of it.

"Oh, they look like moments in time."

Hiccup turned to Olaf.

"What's that thing you say, Olaf?"

Olaf who was leaning over an ice campfire looked up.

"The thing... Oh! My theory about advancing technologies as both our savior and our doom?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"No, not that one. The one about…"

"The one about cucumbers?"

"No. The thing about water."

"Oh! Yeah. Water has memory. The water that makes up you and me has passed through at least four humans and/or animals before us."

Sven who was drinking water from a puddle, spit the water. Elsa turned green but kept herself from retching.

Hiccup pondered it.

"Hmm."

"And remembers everything." finished Olaf.

Leaves swirled and chittered around Sven and picked him. Olaf smiled.

"The wind's back. Delicious."

The wind blew around Olaf, this time being gentle, and kind.

"I think I'll name you Gale."

Gale flew into Kristoff's vest and blew out as he pushed on it.

"Get out of there. Whoa!"

Gale played with Anna and Elsa as well before blowing away past an ice sculpture of a girl holding a boy. But before they could look, Hiccup pointed to another statue, near the bones of the dragon.

"Elsa! Look! It looks like..."

"Skaði." Elsa said, breathlessly.

She walked over, and gently touched the statue.

"But those bones don't match a Snow Wraith… so why would a Snow Wraith be here?"

"Elsa! Come quick!" called Anna.

Hiccup and Elsa quickly went over to Anna who was looking at the statue of the boy and girl.

"Father. It's Father."

Elsa peered at the girl. There was something familiar about her.

"This girl."

"She's saving him." Olaf said quietly.

Kristoff was shocked.

"She's Northuldra."

A loud trumpet sound echoed through the forest. Anna looked around as the group started backing up.

"What is that?"

Elsa waved to Olaf, raising her hands protectively.

"Olaf, get behind me."

Hiccup pulled Inferno from his leg, and activated it as Anna pulled an ice sword off of one of the soldier sculptures.

Kristoff shook his head.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"I have no idea."

The trees began to rattle, their leaves shaking. Anna charged forward and cut down a wall of leaves to reveal several Northuldra, wooden staffs ready to attack. Anna quickly dodged back as Hiccup waved Inferno back defensively.

"Lower your weapons," said a woman in front, pointing her staff at Hiccup and Anna.

Two loud bangs were heard as a group of soldiers came forward, banging their swords against their shields. A tall man with dark skin, and fading black hair stepped forward.

"And you lower yours."

"Arendellian soldiers?" asked Anna with surprise.

An older woman came forth, pointing her staff at the man who issued the command.

"Threatening my people, Lieutenant?"

"Invading my dance space, Yelena?"

Anna was puzzled, and turned to face the soldier, holding the ice sword out, Kristoff talking quietly to her in hopes she would put the sword down.

"Why does that soldier look so familiar?"

"Lieutenant!" cried one of the soldiers.

"Get the sword!" shouted the Lieutenant.

Both Northuldra and Arendellians charged forward. Elsa shot a blast of ice onto the ground, surprising both factions as they tripped and slid backwards away from the group.

The Lieutenant was surprised.

"That was magic. Did you see that?"

Yelena huffed.

"Of course I saw it."

Anna winced, glancing behind her to look at her sister.

"Well, you chose a nice, cold greeting."

"They've been trapped in here this whole time?" asked Kristoff.

Hiccup nodded.

"Apparently."

Elsa gulped.

"What do we do now?"

"I got this," said Olaf as he jumped out from behind Elsa. Everyone gasped.

Olaf glanced around.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I just find clothes restricting. Bet you're wondering who we are and why we're here. It's really quite simple."

Olaf skated onto the icy ground, and began to tell Elsa and Anna's life story. Finally, Olaf reached the present day. Elsa facepalmed in embarrassment as Olaf finished his tale.

"Oh, and then Elsa woke up the magical spirits… and we were forced out of our kingdom. Now our only hope is to find the truth about the past… but we don't have a clue how to do that… except Elsa's hearing voices, so we got that going for us. Any questions?"

A long pause went between them.

"I think they got it."

Elsa stretched out her hands, and unfroze the ice as the Lieutenant stood up.

"Are you really Queen of Arendelle?"

Elsa nodded.

"I am. This is my husband, Hiccup Haddock, King of Arendelle."

The Lieutenant bowed.

"Your Majesty."

Hiccup winced.

"Please don't."

But before the Lieutenant could ask why, Yelena stepped in front of Elsa.

"Why would nature reward a person of Arendelle with magic?"

"Perhaps to make up for the actions of your people." he replied.

"My people are innocent. We would have never attacked first."

"May the truth be found."

Anna walked up to him, and put her hands up, trying to picture his face in a painting frame, humming to herself. The Lieutenant was confused.

"Hi. I'm sorry. Uh, what's happening?"

Anna smiled, finally figuring it out.

"That's it. Lieutenant Mattias! Library, second portrait on the left. You were our father's official guard."

Mattias sighed a little, remembering.

"Adgar… What did happen to your parents?"

Anna and Elsa looked down sadly as Anna spoke up.

"Our parents' ship went down in the Southern Sea… six years ago."

Mattias sighed again, the sound of it full of sadness and regret. He looked up, smiling at Elsa and Anna.

"I see him. I see him in your faces."

"Really?" asked Anna.

Hiccup nodded.

"He's right."

Mattias nodded, before turning his head.

"Soldiers. We may be getting on in years, but we're still strong."

The Arendellian soldiers stood in front of the group protectively.

"And proud to serve Arendelle."

The Northuldra backed up, but Elsa reached out, standing in front of the soldiers.

"Wait. Please. Someone has called me here. If I can just find them… I believe they have the answers that may help us free this forest. Trust me, I just want to help."

"We only trust nature." Yelena replied. "When nature speaks…"

Suddenly, Inferno's fire went out and a nearby tree caught fire. Yelena gulped.

"... we listen."

A small ball of bright purple and pink fire jumped from the tree to another one, setting it ablaze.

"Fire Spirit!"

The Fire Spirit quickly began to set the forest on fire, running rampant.

"Get back, everyone!" called Yelena.

"Head for the river!" shouted Mattias.

As everyone began to flee, Elsa, even though her strength was sapped, quickly fired ice blasts to put the fire out. She vaguely heard Anna calling out to her. Glancing through the smoke, she saw Anna collapse, and quickly sent a blast of ice her way, putting out the flames.

Kristoff rode by and Sven, grabbing Anna off of the ground, riding away. Elsa called to him breathlessly.

"Get her out of here!"

Elsa felt her strength leaving her, but gave chase once more as the Fire Spirit raced by, firing more ice along the way. She managed to finally corner it when it started to cool down, revealing the spirit to be a salamander. Elsa crouched and slowly went towards it. It's eyes narrowed, and it shot a blast of fire at Elsa, which she expertly dodged, and quickly put it's fire out.

The Salamander stared at Elsa, pondering her. It reminded Elsa of when she first properly met Toothless. Perhaps this salamander was related to dragon-kind in some way. The Salamander waddled up to her, and touched her hand, before climbing into it. It was hot to the touch, but as it cooled down some more, Elsa was able to hold it.

The Salamander collapsed into Elsa's hands, turning a light blue in color as it settled down. All around them, the magical fires that it made were extinguished. Elsa waved her hand and let a few snowflakes fall on the little guy who ate them happily. He glanced behind Elsa, causing Elsa to turn to see the Northuldra Tribe along with Mattias and Yelena.

"They're all looking at us, aren't they? Got any advice?"

The Salamander glanced up at her, tipping his head.

"Nothing?"

The Salamander licked his eye, and it took every last bit of strength in her body not to laugh.

_"Yep. Definitely related to the Terrible Terror."_ she thought.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Elsa smiled softly.

"Hmm. Should I know what that means?"

**_"Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhaaahhh."_**

The Salamander turned around, looking north. Elsa was surprised.

"You hear it, too. Somebody's calling us. Who is it? What do we do?"

The Salamander jumped out of Elsa's hand and crawled over to a rock.

"Okay, keep going north."

The Salamander smiled and jumped off the rock, Elsa beginning to follow it.

"Elsa!"

Anna hugged Elsa from behind.

"Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay?"

"Anna. What were you doing?" Elsa scolded. "You could've been killed. You can't just follow me into fire."

Anna frowned.

"You don't want me to follow you into fire, then don't run into fire."

Her face changed from anger to worry as she sighed.

"You're not being careful, Elsa."

Elsa sighed, hugging Anna tightly.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Anna replied.

Elsa paused.

"Hmm. I know what you need."

Elsa reached into Anna's satchel and pulled out their mother's scarf as the Northuldra gasped.

Yelena spoke up.

"Where did you get that scarf?"

A young man came over.

"That's a Northuldra scarf."

The young woman from earlier came over as Anna expressed her shock.

"This is from one of our oldest families."

Anna was confused.

"It was our mother's."

Elsa's eyes widened as she quickly pulled Anna along. Hiccup who had managed to finally catch up due to his leg slowing him down groaned as Elsa and Anna passed him.

"Not again."

He hobbled after them.

Elsa and Anna arrived back at the ice sculpture of the boy and girl.

Anna gasped.

"Elsa."

"I see it. It's Mother."

Anna took a deep breath in.

"Mother saved Father's life that day."

Hiccup finally managed to catch up again as the Northuldra tribe came up to them.

Elsa stood proud, speaking up.

"Our mother was Northuldra."

Gale blew by as the forest began to glow bright blue. The ice statues of the reindeer, soldiers, Elsa and Anna's parents, and even Olaf glowed blue.

Three of the male Northuldra tribe members began to chant, and sing. Everyone took each other's hand as more joined in the singing. Yelena held hers out to Elsa and Anna.

"We are called Northuldra. We are the people of the sun."

She released their hands, and Elsa put on a look of determination.

"I promise you I will free this forest and restore Arendelle."

Anna touched her shoulder.

"That's a pretty big promise, Elsa."

Hiccup nodded.

"It is…"

He took Elsa's hand.

"But she can do it. I believe in her."

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

It was a little while later that everyone was in the Northuldra camp. Elsa was given some food and a place to rest while Hiccup watched the children of the village run around. But he couldn't get his mind off of the bones of the dragon. Spotting Yelena, he went over to her.

"Yelena?"

She turned to face him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Hiccup didn't say anything about the title, but nodded.

"When we first arrived in the forest, I saw a set of dragon bones… you see we have trained dragons… back in Arendelle… and… well… I've never seen that type of dragon before… do you know anything about it?"

Yelena looked at him.

"Come with me."

Yelena went over to her tent and entered, Hiccup following after.

"I figured you knew the true nature of dragons." She gestured to Inferno. "Monstrous Nightmare gel, correct?"

"Uh… yeah, how did you know?"

Yelena sat down by her campfire, gesturing for Hiccup to sit with her.

"Long before the mist fell, dragons lived here in the forest with us. They never bothered us, and we never bothered them. But we knew how they worked, and they often left us gifts of their choosing for us as did we. One day, a dragon of pure white appeared in the forest. No one knew where she came from, but she was heavily injured."

"The Northuldra healed her, and in return she lived in the village with us. Protecting us. Not one member of our tribe could classify her, so we called her a Frostripper, as she could create ice, and snow. Much like your wife. Not long after Arendelle came to us, another dragon arrived. A Sno.."

"A Snow Wraith?"

"How did you know that?"

"Elsa's dragon is a female Snow Wraith. Her name is Skaði. We saw an image of a Snow Wraith earlier. It looked like Skaði."

"After the Goddess of Winter. Good choice. But yes. A male Snow Wraith came to the forest. The Frostripper fell in love with the Snow Wraith. We had found out she was even expecting an egg. But then the mist fell, and all was lost. Regardless of the fact that she was expecting. She fought… and lost. She died from her injuries, but before she died, she laid her egg. The Egg was rescued by the Snow Wraith and taken to safety."

Hiccup wordlessly prompted her to continue.

"Once everything was settled down, the egg was returned, but it had not hatched. We tried everything, but the egg would not hatch. It wasn't until the Winter Solstice, ten years later, that the egg finally hatched. It was a girl. She looked much like her father, but had none of the abilities that her mother had. Then one day she disappeared…"

"You don't think that…"

A thud echoed through the tents. Hiccup and Yelena quickly went outside.

"Earth Giants." called Honeymaren.

Yelena frowned, looking around.

"What are they doing down here?"

The village set to work, putting out campfires, and dimming the lights.

Yelena turned to Hiccup.

"Hide."

Hiccup did so behind a tree, Elsa across from him. The Earth Giants entered into view walking around, their massive shadows plunging the forest into darkness. Elsa peered out and quickly dove back behind the tree as one giant looked her way. As they walked away, Elsa stepped out from behind the tree about to follow them when Anna grabbed her.

"Please tell me you were not about to follow them."

Elsa looked up at the retreating giants.

"What if I can settle them like I did the wind and fire?"

Hiccup came over to Elsa, agreeing with Anna.

"Or what if they can crush you before you even get the chance?"

Anna nodded and looked at Elsa, pleading almost with her.

"Remember, the goal is to find the voice… find the truth, and get us home."

Olaf waddled over, the Salamander on top of his head.

"Hey, guys. That was close."

The Salamander jumped into Elsa's waiting hand as she stood up.

"I know. The giants sensed me. They may come back here. I don't want to put anyone at risk again. And you're right, Anna. We've got to find the voice."

Elsa turned to Hiccup and took his hand.

"We're going now."

Hiccup nodded and they set off.

* * *

Sooo close to the end! Gah! I can't believe it! But yes! There was a dragon that was located only in the Enchanted Forest! Now if you're wondering where did all the dragons go after the Mist fell? Simple answer: They left. I mean I would leave if my home was in turmoil, right? But how does this dragon tie in with another Snow Wraith? Well that will have to wait until next time.

But yes, we are so close to the end. I forsee at least two more, possibly one chapter left in the Frozen 2 arc, and then it's on to the Hidden World arc which will be the most challenging as it will be all of Hiccup's enemies against him. Krogan, Viggo, Ryker, and Grimmel. Now I'm sure by this point Drago is dead from TB, but who knows? Maybe he'll show up!

See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

And we are back with the final chapter in the Frozen 2 Arc of No Need for Titles! It's been a long ride to get to this point and I will be taking about a two month break to recharge my batteries, and prepare for the emotional thrill ride that is the Hidden World arc. With that being said it's time for the Review Reviews.

Atea1793: Okay. :) And don't worry the endings are changed.

OechsnerC: Thank you!

timothyd394: Thank you! Yes, Kristoff is off doing his own thing. You'd be surprised how much movie time is cut out when you focus only on Elsa, and Anna. As for the Light Fury...you'll have to wait and see.

AliceCullen3: Thank you!

Guest: Dexter: I don't want to change it. Sorry.

Guest: Jake: Well, you'll be surprised by it's true appearance near the end of the story.

fanficreviewer69: I already have a plan in place!

Also, Hiccup has a song in this which is a nod to another DreamWorks movie!

And without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

No Need for Titles

Chapter 19

_Hiccup's POV_

As the sun began to rise over the forest, Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, and Olaf continued north. They broke through the treeline and entered a rocky plain. Elsa called out to the Voice.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

The Voice didn't call back, but Olaf did. And off key.

"AH, OH, AH, WAH!."

Hiccup gently coughed.

"Hey, Olaf, um, maybe just one of you should do it."

Olaf nodded.

"I agree. She's a little pitchy."

A soft chirping sound was heard as a wind pushed into Anna. Olaf smiled.

"Hey, Gale's back."

Gale blew past Hiccup, and then Elsa before shooting up a hill and wrapping around a wooden post. The movement whipped a flag out. An Arendellian Flag.

Anna was shocked.

"What?"

Elsa charged up the hill and gasped, her voice taken away as she took in the sight. It was a sailing ship. The sails were torn asunder and filled with holes, the main mast and the fore mast had fallen over, and there was a hole in the hull. On the back just above the windows of the main cabin was the ship's name in faded gold paint. HMS Runeard.

Anna held her sister's arm tightly.

"How can it be?"

Olaf tipped his head.

"What is it?"

"Mother and Father's ship." Anna replied, her voice breathless.

Olaf was puzzled.

"But this isn't the Southern Sea."

Hiccup shook his head.

"No, it isn't."

Elsa pulled out of her sister's arms and ran down the hill, Anna, Hiccup and Olaf following after. They entered the ship through the hole in the hull. It was a complete mess. The decks were shattered and buckled. Cargo laid about and the entire vessel seemed to groan against the wind. The four began to look around, digging through the wreckage.

"Why is their ship here?" Elsa asked quietly. "How is it here?"

"It must have been washed in from the Dark Sea." Anna replied.

Elsa stood over a mirror, the glass shattered, as she looked around.

"What were they doing in the Dark Sea?"

Anna sniffled, her voice choking.

"I don't know."

Hiccup pulled a tarp off of some boxes.

"How did the ship get through the mist? I thought nobody could but us… unless..."

He paused and looked at Olaf who looked up at him.

"... Nobody was on it." Olaf finished.

Hiccup pulled Elsa into a hug, comforting her. Anna came over.

"There's gotta be something here."

She paused, then her eyes widened.

"Wait. Wait. Look around. Every Arendellian ship has a compartment. Waterproof."

Olaf nodded.

"That's very clever. Although, it does make me wonder why they don't just make the whole ship waterproof."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and set to work, feeling along the edges of the cabinets and desks when Anna called out.

"Here!"

She pulled out a golden tube from a spot hidden in a bench and popped the lid off as Elsa, Hiccup, and Olaf came over. Pulling out an old ratty piece of parchment, she unrolled it. It was covered in an ancient language that Olaf, the girls, and even Hiccup could not understand.

"What language is this?"

Elsa looked at it closely.

"I don't know. But look, this is Mother's handwriting."

Anna began to read her mother's note.

"The end of the ice age. The river found, but lost. Magic's source. Elsa's source?"

Hiccup pulled another paper from the tube and gasped.

"It's a map."

He quickly rolled the map out over the bench as the girls came over.

"They traveled north and planned to cross the Dark Sea to…"

"Ahtohallan." Elsa whispered.

Anna was shocked.

"It's real?"

Olaf was puzzled.

"Octa-who-what?"

"Ahtohallan." Anna replied. "It's a magical river said to hold all the answers about the past."

"Reinforcing my "water has memory" theory. Mm."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Water has memory."

She stood up and went over to the center of the room, near the back of the ship. She placed her hands upon the old wood, focusing her magic into it. Water droplets began to rise off of the floor of the ship, and freeze.

Hiccup called out to her.

"Elsa?"

"I wanna know what happened to them."

More water droplets peeled off from the walls off the ship and started to form an ice sculpture. It was their parents in an embrace as water rushed into the ship.

_"Ahtohallan has to be the source of her magic." _Iduna said.

Hiccup and Anna quickly came over to Elsa, and wrapped their arms around her tightly as they watched the final moments of Adgar and Iduna.

_"We keep going for Elsa."_

_"The waves are too high!"_

_"Iduna!"_

_"Adgar!"_

_"Take care of my daughters, Hiccup."_

The memory stopped as the sound of a wave crashing through the vessel was heard.

Elsa choked and began to sob.

"It's all my fault!"

She quickly fled the ship as Anna and Hiccup called out.

"Elsa!"

The two quickly followed her out and found her leaning against a rock, breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" asked Anna.

"They were looking for answers about me."

Hiccup took Elsa's hand, which she promptly yanked away, still upset.

"You are not responsible for their choices, Elsa."

"No. Just their deaths."

Anna took her by the shoulders.

"Stop. No. Yelena asked, why would the spirits reward Arendelle with a magical queen? Because our mother saved our father. She saved her enemy. Her good deed was rewarded with you. You are a gift."

Elsa sniffled.

"For what?"

"If anyone can resolve the past." Hiccup said. "If anyone can save Arendelle and free this forest, it's you."

Anna hugged her sister.

"I believe in you, Elsa. More than anyone or anything."

Elsa broke off the hug, and turned to face the ship before turning back to her sister, and Hiccup.

"Honeymaren said there was a fifth spirit. A bridge between the magic of nature and us.

"A fifth spirit?" asked Hiccup.

"That's who's been calling me from Ahtohallan. The answers about the past are all there."

Anna smiled.

"So we go to Ahtohallan."

"Not 'we'. Me."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The Dark Sea is too dangerous for us three."

"No. No!" Anna replied. "We do this together. Remember the song? 'Go too far and you'll be drowned.' Who will stop you from going too far?"

Elsa shook her head.

"You said you believed in me, that this is what I was born to do."

Hiccup spoke up.

"And we don't wanna stop you from that. We… we don't wanna stop you from being whatever you need to be."

Anna took Elsa's hand.

"We just don't want you dying… trying to be everything for everyone else, too. Don't do this alone. Let us help you, please. I can't lose you, Elsa."

"And I can't either." Hiccup added.

Elsa pulled the two into a hug.

"I can't lose you two either…"

She gestured to Olaf who had just returned from the ship to hug her.

"Come on."

Olaf did so. Elsa let the three go and Hiccup heard ice crackling.

"Wait, what?"

An ice canoe formed underneath them. Anna was surprised.

"What are you doing?"

Elsa stomped her foot and sent the ice canoe away with the three on board. As they skated down the icy path, Anna and Hiccup tried to get the canoe to stop, but to no avail.

"No! No!" cried Anna. "Olaf, help us stop. Give us a hand."

Olaf gave Anna his hand, and she took it, reaching up for a branch with it. The hand caught, but instead of stopping the canoe, it sharply turned to the right, sliding down a hill. Unprepared for the movement, Hiccup was thrown against the side of the canoe. The last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious was a rock approaching him at high speed.

* * *

Hiccup groaned, his head pounding. A splash of water woke him from his daze.

"Oh, good! You're up!"

Hiccup's blurry vision cleared to see Olaf standing in front of him.

"Olaf?"

Anna quickly came over.

"Hiccup! You okay?"

He nodded, rubbing his poor head,

"Yeah… my head is pounding a bit. Was I hit in the head?"

"Yeah. I patched you up as best as I could… Come on."

Hiccup slowly nodded as Anna helped him to his feet.

"Where are we?"

"In a pit with no way out."

She held up a small branch which she fashioned into a torch, looking around. Olaf called out, pointing at a small hole in the cave wall.

"But with a spooky, pitch-black way in."

He quickly went through the hole, the cave opening up into a small tunnel. Olaf quickly took Anna and Hiccup's hand.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Assuming we don't get stuck here forever, no one ever finds us… and you starve and I give up. But, bright side, Elsa's gotta be doing a whole lot better than we are."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Olaf, but couldn't help but worry about Elsa.

_"I really hope she knows what she's doing."_ he thought.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

Thunder crashed as Elsa stood on the beach, looking out across the Dark Sea. Waves crashed onto the rocky shore. Elsa was nervous, but pushed it aside as she put on a look of determination, and turned away from the sea. She tossed her cloak, and boots off onto a rock, and undid her braid.

Putting her hair into a ponytail, she turned to face the sea. With a deep breath she took off and leapt into the sea, forming sheets of ice under her feet, like lily pads on a pond, and using them to run across the water. The first wave came over her, and pushed her under. Making it back to shore, soaking wet, she prepared herself once more.

"Okay."

She took off again, using the same technique, though this time she was prepared for the wave, and leaped through it, climbing onto a rock behind it. Climbing over the rock, she made an ice slide, and slid down it, forming more sheets of ice under her feet as a wave, bigger than the last one, came roaring towards her.

She fired a blast of ice, making a ramp over the wave. As she ran up it, the sea broke through, causing her to fall back and into the water.

"Whoa!"

Opening her eyes under the water, she began to swim for the surface when lightning flashed and thunder roared, a shape in the distance appearing before disappearing. Lightning flashed again, revealing a horse made of water. It stared at Elsa, as if judging her before vanishing. Elsa's lungs began to burn and she quickly swam for the surface, breaching it, and sucking in as much air as she could when she saw the horse swimming up.

Forming a small floating ice sheet, she tried to climb up on it when the water horse broke through it, dumping her back into the water. Trying to cough up the water out of her lungs, Elsa barely had enough time to take another breath before the horse shoved her back under, deeper and deeper into the water. Pushing her hands against the hooves, she froze the horse, which vanished again, and she swam for the surface only to be pushed back in. An underwater battle ensued for what seemed like forever until the horse grabbed her hand with its teeth, and dragged her body through the water. Her vision was dimming.

_"No! Not like this!"_

Forcing herself through the pain, she formed a lasso of ice, wrapping it around the head of the horse, and pulling herself onto it's back, riding it as if to tame it. The horse bucked and reared, trying to throw Elsa off it's back. Slowly but surely it began to relax as Elsa guided it in the direction she wanted. Once it settled down enough she reached inward with her magic, sighing in relief when she found what she was looking for. She gently reached down and touched the horse's neck and gasped when she saw what was ahead. It was a glacier.

"Of course. Glaciers are rivers of ice. Ahtohallan is frozen."

**_"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"_**

Elsa smiled. The Voice was calling.

"I hear you. And I'm coming."

Elsa spurred the horse on, heading for Ahtohallan.

**_"Every inch of me is trembling, But not from the cold."_**

Elsa felt like she was always meant to be here. Like it was a part of the home she was missing. She leapt off of the horse as soon as they reached the solid ground, and she bowed to it, which the horse returned with a bow of it's own before disappearing into the water. Elsa undid her hair, and let it fall around her shoulders as she entered Ahtohallan.

**_"Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life? Show yourself! I'm ready to learn!"_**

Elsa called out to the Voice and a tunnel behind her lit up as the Voice called back. She ran towards the light and her hand against the ice, feeling it's cool texture as she slid down the tunnel.

**_"But I'm here for a reason. Could it be the reason I was born?"_**

Leaping across a chasm, she formed pillars of ice, making a new pillar as she leapt from pillar to pillar, landing safely on the other side. She touched the wall once more, the tunnel lit up in pretty pink and green colors, and shot off down the tunnel behind a wall. Throwing out her hands, Elsa cleared the entrance, the ice that was once blocking the tunnel forming an archway above her.

**_"Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling!"_**

Raising her hands, she lifted up towers of ice that seemed to have collapsed over the years, and put them back to where they once stood. Continuing forwards, she reached a wall of ice, and shattered it like glass. Beyond it was a black void with only diamonds of different colors sparkling inside.

**_"Oh, show yourself! Let me see who you are!"_**

Steeling herself, she stepped into the void and watched as the diamonds moved around forming images. One was a leaf, representing the Wind Spirit. It zoomed around Elsa, and formed a large blue diamond with the Wind Symbol on it. Red diamonds lit up, forming the Salamander, representing the Fire Spirit, making it appear to crawl around in the void. As if it was cooling down, the image of the Salamander turned purple, and formed a purple diamond.

**_"Come to me now. Open your door."_**

The Water Spirit in the shape of the water horse was next followed by the Earth Spirit represented by the Earth Giants, both of which turned to large diamonds. Lifting up her hands, Elsa moved the diamonds in the air, using her magic to bring them down to the ground.

**_"Don't make me wait….one moment more!"_**

A white four pointed star appeared in the middle of the diamonds. Elsa was surprised, but with no hesitation, she leapt onto the star, and a large snowflake appeared under her as Ahtohallan's magic rushed through her, and hit the ceiling. The room lit up with images and Elsa gasped. They were her memories.

**_"Where the Northwind Meets the sea."_**

**_"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"_**

Elsa instantly looked up, recognizing the image on the wall. It was her mother, holding her father as she called for help. The Voice was her mother.

"Mother."

**_"Come, my darling, homeward bound!"_**

Elsa looked up to see an image of her mother singing to her. Through the tears, she smiled and sang as loud as she could.

**_"I am found! Show yourself!"_**

Elsa felt her magic swirl around her as her dress transformed, forming into a long white gown as mini diamonds split off from the large ones on the floor, attaching to her dress as if recognizing her as the Fifth Spirit.

**_"Step into your power! Grow yourself! Into something new!"_**

Mother and daughter sang together as Elsa finally found who she was meant to be. It had been a long road, but this moment was a moment worth waiting and fighting for.

**_"Oh, show yourself!"_**

Elsa waved her hands and the memories on the wall seemed to peel off as a fog formed. The fog whipped around Elsa, and she collapsed to her knee, the fog billowing out around her. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with ice sculptures of her memories. She walked around the various memories as they moved about.

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Olaf!"

"Come on, you can do it."

"Here I stand! In the light of day!""

Elsa cringed at that.

_"Is that how I used to sound?"_

She jumped out of the way as a sculpture of the Duke of Weselton passed by.

"Oh! Like a chicken with the face of a monkey!"

"I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great actually."

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

With a wave of her hand, the statue of Hans crumbled as she stuck up her nose. She then heard her father's voice and saw a statue of her father talking with her mother under a tree.

"I love you."

"I need to tell you about my past. And where I'm from."

"I'm listening."

Another statue was nearby, this time to see a younger version of her father reading a book. A younger version of her mother popped down from the tree above him, spooking him.

"Iduna!"

"What are you reading, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Oh, some new Danish author."

Elsa turned to watch another memory watching the Wind Spirit slowly lower her father into a wagon, her mother climbing into it and hiding under a blanket.

Turning once more, she came face to face with a statue of Skaði. Elsa felt her heart ache as she went over to the statue. She missed her dragon. She reached out to touch it, and was brought into another set of memories that were not her own. She watched as a dragon that was pure white fought off attackers, shooting blasts of ice, much like the Bewilderbeast's ice, but not quite the same.

Elsa noted the dragon had a striking similarity to Toothless in terms of looks, except for the white scales and ice blue eyes. She covered her mouth as the dragon was mortally wounded and flew away, struggling for life. She watched it land, and collapse on the ground roaring in pain. Another dragon appeared. It was a Snow Wraith. Elsa watched as the ice shooting dragon laid an egg, and gave it to the Snow Wraith before dying.

As the Snow Wraith flew away, Elsa was pulled back to reality as she heard a voice.

"... Bring Arendelle's full guard."

Elsa turned to see her Grandfather talking with a Sergeant.

"But they have given us no reason not to trust them."

"The Northuldra follow magic. Which means we can never trust them."

Elsa was shocked.

"Grandfather?"

"Magic makes people feel too powerful. Too entitled. It makes them think they can defy the will of a King."

Elsa frowned and went over to the statue, as if defying her grandfather.

"That is not what magic does. That's just your fear. Fear is what can't be trusted."

Elsa watched as the two statues walked through a wall. Elsa followed, melting the wall. Following them down a flight of stairs, she listened to her grandfather speak.

"You see, the dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me."

Around her, her mother's voice called out.

**_"Dive down deep into her sound. But not too far, or you'll be drowned."_**

Elsa stopped just in time, looking over the edge of a deep, deep hole. She shivered, and could see steam coming from her mouth as she breathed.

_"I'm… cold… but… how?"_

Her grandfather continued to speak as she watched figures move down the hole towards the bottom.

"They will come in celebration. And then, we will know their size and strength."

Elsa looked back behind her into the light of the upper chamber, it's warmth and safety, calling to her.

"As you have welcomed us, we welcome you… our neighbors, our friends."

_"I have to know the truth. I have to save Arendelle."_

Elsa took in a deep breath, the cold seeping into her lungs. With a leap, she jumped from the ledge, falling deeper into Ahtohallan. She landed on her hands and feet. She began to look around when she heard ice crackling, and feeling her hands going numb forced her to look at them. They were being covered in ice.

_"Oh, no. I'm freezing solid."_

Laughter caught her attention as she saw ice figures of Arendellian's and Northuldra enjoying the festivities amongst a forest of ice.

A voice caught her attention as she saw her grandfather standing with the Northuldra Leader.

"King Runeard, the dam isn't strengthening our waters. It's hurting the Forest. It's cutting off the North…"

Her grandfather raised his hand.

"Let... Let's not discuss this here. Let's meet on the fjord. Have tea. Find a solution."

Elsa shivered more, pulling her hands closer to her chest. She could feel the ice beginning to coat her cheeks and neck. She watched as the Northulra leader kneeled to have tea, and saw her grandfather's figure pass her. Her eyes widened in horror as her grandfather pulled his sword from his scabbard.

"No!"

Elsa reached out, as if to stop him, but it was in vain. The ice had frozen her legs. Her right arm lost almost all mobility as the ice crawled up her body. She looked up towards the top of the cavern, and aimed her left hand up.

"Anna! Hiccup!"

She fired off a blast of ice as the ice clawed its way into her heart. With her last breath, she pulled her left arm around her stomach protectively.

_"I'm sorry, my little one. I'm so sorry…"_

As the ice consumed her, an icy tear fell from her eye, shattering on the cold floor below.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Skaði screeched in pain loudly, clutching at her chest with her claws as she collapsed to the ground. Toothless quickly rushed over, settling Skaði and comforting her.

Skaði glanced north, whimpering and growling in pain as she felt the bond with her rider snap.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Back in the Enchanted Forest in the caves, Hiccup, Anna, and Olaf were trying to find their way out. The three arrived at two holes in the tunnel, each one with a different path.

"Hmm." Olaf pondered. "Which lucky tunnel do we choose?"

A bright ice blue light came from the left tunnel as a ball of ice whipped around them, ethereal voices coming with it.

_"You see, the dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me."_

_"King Runeard, the dam, it's hurting the Forest."_

Hiccup gasped, seeing the statue of a man holding his sword in an attack position about to strike down another man kneeling.

"Elsa's found it."

"What is it?" asked Olaf.

"The truth about the past," Anna replied. "That's my grandfather… attacking the Northuldra leader… who wields no weapon. The dam wasn't a gift of peace. It was a trick."

Olaf was shocked.

"But that goes against everything Arendelle stands for."

Anna sighed and sat down on a rock.

"It does, doesn't it?"

She paused before speaking, her voice full of sadness.

"I know how to free the Forest. I know what we have to do to set things right."

Olaf was puzzled.

"Why do you say that so sadly?"

Hiccup closed his eyes, a tear falling.

"We have to break the dam."

Olaf turned to him.

"But Arendelle will be flooded."

"That's why everyone was forced out." Anna replied. "To protect them from what has to be done."

Olaf nodded in realization.

"Oh. Oh!"

He waddled over and laid his head on Anna's leg.

"Are you okay?"

"I could really use a bright side, Olaf."

Olaf paused, scratching his head.

"Bright side? Um...Turtles can breathe through their butts."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Olaf looked up and pointed.

"And I see a way out."

Sure enough, just ahead was an exit for the caves, light pouring through it. Anna smiled.

"I knew we could count on you."

Anna stood up as did Hiccup, heading for the exit.

"Come on, Olaf, Elsa's probably on her way back right now. We can meet her and…"

The two stopped, seeing snowflakes floating away from them. Anna turned to see what was happening.

"Olaf?"

Olaf waddled up next to them, snowflakes peeling off of him.

"What's this?"

Hiccup kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Olaf looked himself over.

"I'm flurrying?"

He paused, realizing the situation.

"Wait. No. That's... That's not it. I'm flurrying away. The magic in me is fading."

Hiccup was shocked.

"What? But that means…"

"I don't think Elsa's okay." Olaf replied. "I think...she may have gone too far."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he felt something snap within him. Something he never noticed before.

"No. No."

"Anna? Hiccup?" said Olaf. "I'm sorry. You're gonna have to do this next part on your own. Okay?"

Hiccup picked up Olaf, and held him close. Anna came to the other side, and held him as well.

"We got you."

Olaf smiled.

"Oh. That's good."

Olaf paused. He looked at Hiccup.

"Hey, Daddy?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. Olaf never called him daddy before. It broke Hiccup's heart to hear his voice say the words, the sound weak and tired.

"I just thought of one thing that's permanent."

Hiccup smiled sadly.

"What's that?"

"Love."

Anna began to cry.

"Warm hugs?"

Olaf nodded as Anna and Hiccup pulled him tighter against them. Olaf smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I like warm hugs."

Hiccup and Anna sniffled.

"We love you."

The two sat there for what seemed like hours. When Hiccup could no longer feel Olaf in his arms, he stood up suddenly, stumbling down the right tunnel. He vaguely could hear Anna calling for him, but his mind was in another place.

**_"Sound the bugle now, play it just for me."_**

Hiccup continued down farther into the caves, tripping over himself. He felt like he was fifteen again, alone on Berk, before he met Toothless, bullied for being a fishbone. There was nothing for him. Elsa was dead, Olaf was gone. What more did he have to live for? He had Toothless, but with the Mist locking him in the Enchanted Forest, there was no chance he would see his dragon again.

**_"There's nothing more for me, lead me away...Or leave me lying here.."_**

Hiccup turned another corner and was confronted with a dragon. A male Snow Wraith. Hiccup slowly backed away, but tripped. The noise woke the dragon, and it growled, staring at Hiccup. On instinct, Hiccup reached for Inferno, and pulled it off his leg, trying to activate it, but it was no good. Water had flushed the Monstrous Nightmare gel from it's chamber. The Snow Wraith charged up a blast, and Hiccup felt like he had nothing to lose, so he reached his hand out, and turned his head.

**_"Then from on high somewhere in the distance...There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are."_**

Hiccup heard his mother's voice call to him.

_"You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together."_

A cold feeling touched his hand, and Hiccup opened his eyes. The Snow Wraith's snout was touching his hand. Hiccup was suddenly pulled into a memory. When the memory ended, he had a look of determination.

"I need your help. We need to finish what Elsa started. Will you help me?"

The Snow Wraith growled out what seemed to be a yes, and it turned, allowing Hiccup to pull himself onto it's back. The Snow Wraith grunted, and flapped its wings, flying upwards through a hole in the roof of the cave. Flying through several tunnels that were like a maze, both dragon and Hiccup burst out into the morning light.

**_"You're a soldier now fighting in a battle...To be free once more..Yeah, that's worth fighting for!"_**

Hiccup looked over the landscape, seeing Anna running away from three Earth Giants. Guiding the Snow Wraith down, he flew above Anna, calling down to her.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Anna looked up.

"Hiccup! Where did you find that Snow Wraith?!"

"That doesn't matter! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna use the Giants to help break the dam! Whoa!"

Anna tripped and struggled to get up. Hiccup looped back around. A boulder came flying at them.

"Whoa! Watch out!"

The Snow Wraith quickly dodged.

"We're not gonna get her in time!"

But just as Anna was about to be crushed by a foot of one of the Earth Giants, Kristoff swooped her up on the back of Sven. Hiccup pulled the Snow Wraith up and away, turning them towards the Giants.

"Come on! Is that all you got?! Let's go! Follow us!"

The Giants growled at dragon and rider as they turned and followed them towards the dam. Hiccup landed the Snow Wraith next to the dam as Anna finally arrived only for them to be greeted by;

"Lieutenant Mattias!" Anna gasped.

"Your Majesties, what are you doing?"

"The dam must fall." Hiccup replied. "It's the only way to break the mist and free the Forest."

Mattias was surprised.

"But we've sworn to protect Arendelle at all costs."

Anna spoke up.

"Arendelle has no future until we make this right. King Runeard betrayed everyone."

Mattias paused.

"How do you know that?"

Hiccup sighed, the tears beginning to fall once more.

"Elsa gave her life for the truth."

"Please." Anna begged. "Before we lose anyone else."

With a reluctant sigh, Mattias looked up, putting a look of determination, before banging his sword against his shield. The other soldiers began to follow his lead. The Earth Giants turned to look at the source of the noise and made their way over. Hiccup turned to the Snow Wraith. He paused before speaking, his voice breaking.

"Fire."

The Snow Wraith fired at the dam, blowing a large chunk of one of the towers away as Anna ran onto it.

"Destroy the dam! Come on! Throw your boulders."

Boulders began flying through the air, one by one destroying pieces of the dam. Water began to leak and burst through as the dam started to collapse. Anna quickly ran to safety as the dam fell from beneath her. She leapt through the air and was caught by the Snow Wraith which brought her back to safety. Once on the ground, Anna bonelessly collapsed into Kristoff's arms, watching helplessly as the water raced down to Arendelle. Above them, the symbols of the four spirits of nature flashed in the sky.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

Back in Ahtohallan, Elsa suddenly unfroze, only to pass out from the stress. The floor beneath her gave way and she fell into the icy cold water. A few moments later she awoke on the back of the Water Spirit, who was running as fast as it could towards Arendelle. Elsa spurred it faster as they reached the fjord. Elsa could see the water ahead, racing down towards Arendelle. Suddenly, they burst through the wave, leaping down it to get ahead of it. Stopping ahead of the wave, Elsa threw up a massive ice barrier. But it began to crack.

_"No! Not like this!"_

Suddenly she felt a cold rush of air above her as Skaði hovered, opening her maw. Instead of her normal ice-fusilade blasts, a stream of ice burst forth from her mouth, covering the cracks as Elsa held strong. With a wave off her hands, the ice dissolved as the water was forced back. Turning around on the water horse, Elsa watched as the wind, water, and fire returned to Arendelle. The earth settled and Elsa could hear the townsfolk cheering on the cliffs above them.

Skaði flew down to Elsa's level, and Elsa was shocked at her new appearance. Her body had become more spiky and her scales were more icy-white blue. She was also quite larger.

"You never cease to amaze me, girl."

Elsa placed her hand upon her dragon's snout, and Skaði purred quietly. Elsa gently patted the horse.

"Sorry. I think I need to bond with my dragon again."

The horse snorted and disappeared underneath Elsa, dumping her into the water. Skaði picked up her rider, and placed her on her back, the two heading back north. Elsa reached inward, expecting to find an empty void but was surprised when she felt a response.

_"Oh! My baby! My beautiful baby! I am so so sorry! I will never do anything to put you in danger again! I promise."_

Elsa felt full of hope. And she needed to tell Hiccup the news.

* * *

Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, Mattias, and Yelena watched as the mist lifted, revealing a crystal blue sky. Hiccup sighed as he listened to his sister-in-law talking to Kristoff.

"I'm sorry I left you behind. I was just so desperate to protect her."

"I know. I know." Kristoff replied. "It's okay. My love is not fragile."

Ryder and Honeymaren came over to Hiccup.

"Wow. Look at the sky."

Honeymaren nudged her brother. Ryder smiled.

"I just didn't realize there was so much of it."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Hiccup replied. "Just wait till you ride a dragon."

Mattias was in shock.

"34 years…"

"Five months…" added Yelena.

"And 23 days."

Everyone stepped out into the open field as the reindeers of the forest led by Sven ran around, bleating for joy. Suddenly, several snowflakes wrapped around Hiccup and Anna, forming into a larger one. Anna reached out for it and it flew off away from them. Chasing after them, and stopping on the edge of a cliff, they saw a speck on the horizon, flying over the water. They could hear a roar from a dragon. Squinting their eyes they could make out the shape of a white dragon with someone on it's back.

Anna gasped in shock, recognizing who it was, and quickly made her way down, Hiccup just behind her. The two stopped on the shore as the shape grew closer. The white dragon landed and the rider dismounted.

Anna spoke, her voice filled with hesitation.

"Is it really you?"

Elsa reached out.

"Anna… Hiccup..."

The two rushed over and hugged Elsa tightly. Anna let go to let Hiccup hold Elsa as tight as he could.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Lost me? You saved me. Both of you."

Anna sniffled, hugging her sister again when Hiccup let go.

"We did?"

"And, you two, Arendelle did not fall."

Hiccup was surprised.

"It didn't?"

"The spirits all agreed." Elsa replied with a smile. "Arendelle deserves to stand with you two."

"Us?"

"You did what was right. For everyone."

"Did you find the fifth spirit?" asked Anna.

Elsa smiled a knowing smile. Anna's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are the fifth spirit. You're the bridge."

Elsa giggled.

"Well, actually, a bridge has two sides. And Mother had two daughters. We did this together. And we'll continue to do this together."

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa again, placing her forehead against her sister's.

"Together."

Kristoff called out as he came down the cliff.

"Elsa! You're okay!"

He hugged Elsa as Sven came down, Elsa scratching his neck.

"You look different. Did you cut your hair or something?"

Elsa snickered.

"Or something."

"Oh."

Gale blew by, chittering. Elsa turned to her sister.

"Anna, I need to ask you a question."

Anna nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

Elsa closed her eyes, and Gale chittered. A stream of snowflakes came racing around them, forming into a shape as Elsa waved her hand.

"Thank goodness water has memory."

Anna smiled as she realized it was Olaf. She quickly pulled out his hands, coal buttons, stick hair and his carrot nose as he finished forming.

Olaf opened his eyes, giggling softly.

"Anna! Elsa! Hiccup! Kristoff! And Sven!

He giggled even more.

"You all came back."

The five quickly hugged him.

"Oh, I love happy endings."

Once they let go, he turned to Elsa.

"I mean, I presume we're done. Or is this "putting us in mortal danger" situation gonna be a regular thing?"

"Well…" Elsa said quietly. "There's two more things. Skaði, come here, girl."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Skaði.

"Wait, that's Skaði?"

Elsa nodded.

"She got bigger, and grew more spikes. And she can fire ice like me now. Her mother was from Ahtohallan. She looked like Toothless except her body was more streamlined, white, and she had ice blue eyes. Her ice blasts are like my magic. But as for her father, I think it was a…"

A loud happy roar was heard as the male Snow Wraith flew down and nuzzled Skaði.

"A Snow Wraith." Hiccup finished. "And the other thing?"

Elsa blushed, but smiled and took Hiccup's hands, placing them on her stomach.

"I don't… oh..."

Hiccup froze.

"I'm… I'm gonna be a dad?"

Elsa nodded.

"Surprise."

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

He picked up Elsa and spun her around before setting her down, pulling her into a kiss. Elsa giggled and turned to Olaf.

"Now… we're done."

"Actually." Kristoff said. "There is one more thing."

Kristoff got down on one knee. Anna gasped.

"Anna, you are the most extraordinary person I've ever known. I love you with all I am. Will you marry me?"

Sobbing, and waving her hands to push air against her face, she nodded.

"Yes!"

She threw herself into Kristoff's arms, smiling happily. As everyone celebrated, the three Earth Giants from earlier came over to them. Taking Anna and Hiccup's hand, Elsa led them over to them, and touched them gently. Hiccup smiled. Soon, everyone returned to the main group. Hiccup went over to Mattias.

"Arendelle's okay."

Mattias was surprised.

"What?"

Elsa went over to Yelena and Honeymaren.

"Ahtohallan is beautiful."

The Salamander jumped into Elsa's hands.

"Oh! Hello. I have a name for you now. I'll call you Bruni. Do you like that?"

Bruni nodded, and sprawled out in her hands, turning over onto his back.

Honeymaren looked at Elsa.

"You know, you belong up here."

"I know… but I told my sister we'll be together no matter what. I promise to visit, and if you need me for anything, I'll be there."

Yelena nodded.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. What will you do now?"

"I think I will take a vacation with my husband. But first… there's something that must be done."

* * *

Two Months Later...

"I now pronounce you, husband, and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Anna launched herself into Kristoff's arms, kissing him. It was now winter time in Arendelle. Elsa stood and clapped for her sister in the front row, her stomach noticeably rounder. Hiccup was beside her, clapping.

Once the wedding was over, Elsa, Hiccup, and the newlyweds made their way to the town square where Lieutenant Mattias, now General Mattias, stood with Halima, his now girlfriend, as old feelings had been rekindled.

"What is this crazy magic called again?"

"A photograph." Halima replied.

"Photograph. Huh. We look good."

Elsa smiled.

"Halima. General Mattias."

Mattias stood to attention.

"Uh, Your Majesties."

He turned to Halima.

"I'll be right back. You can look at our photograph while I'm gone."

As Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, and Kristoff pulled him away, he called back to her.

"I'm just kidding."

He turned to Anna.

"How am I doing?"

"Fantastic." she replied.

The five soon reached something covered in a tarp, and they each pulled on a rope, revealing a statue of the child versions of Adgar and Iduna.

"Our lands..." started Elsa.

Anna nodded.

"And people."

Kristoff smiled.

"Now connected…"

"By love." Hiccup finished.

Gale chittered and blew past Elsa, and Anna.

"Hi, Gale. You like it?"

Gale chittered again before vanishing. The clock in the town square struck noon, and Elsa turned to Hiccup.

"It's time to go on vacation. You ready?"

Hiccup nodded.

"For you, my dear? Always."

Elsa hugged Anna goodbye before climbing onto Skaði. With a wave to their people, Elsa, Hiccup, Toothless, and Skaði took flight heading north to the Barbaric Archipelago, but they had to make a quick stop at Ahtohallan. As they neared the Glacier, Elsa glanced over to Hiccup, and smiled, to which he returned. They didn't know what parenthood would bring, but Elsa was excited. She couldn't wait for their little one to be here.

But everything would change. And not in a good way.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Northern Waters, north of the edge of the known maps, a camp on a lone isle was set up. Ships by the dozen sat in the water around the isle, each with cages strapped to the deck. An airship flew through the sky, carried by four red dragons. The airship landed on the isle outside a massive arena. Two hooded figures leapt from the airship, landing on the dirt.

"Archers!"

Archers drew their bows, and aimed at the two figures as they walked into the arena flanked by two red dragons with massive tusks, sticking out from their mouths.

"Deathgrippers."

As the two hooded figures walked through the arena amongst the cages, they could see dragons being controlled by cages and chains. They made their way to a group of people overlooking a map.

Ivar spoke up.

"The Dragon Riders attacked us here…"

He picked up a small wooden boat and placed it on the map.

"Off the eastern strait."

Another man picked up another boat, and crashed it into Ivar's playfully.

"Nnneeaoowww, BOOM."

Chaghatai Khan snapped at Ragnar.

"Ragnar!"

"Um, sorry."

One of the hooded figures chuckled.

"My dear warlords. How go your plans to go conquer the world?"

Ragnar smiled as the figure pulled down his hood.

"Ha-ha-ha! Grimmel, my old friend. Thank you for coming."

One of the Deathgrippers attacked and pinned Ragnar down when he got too close to Grimmel.

"Oh-ah!"

"Less than a year since Drago's defeat, and no further along with your dragon army, I see."

"You can thank the chief of Berk's son for that." Griselda the Grevious replied with a frown.

"Stoick's boy? I thought he was down south. Married a queen with magical powers, I think."

Ragnar struggled to get the Deathgripper off as it drooled on him. A slender hand stroked the dragon's neck.

"Hush now, my pet. He meant no harm."

Cold and dead eyes stared at Ragnar as the figure stood over him.

"Right?"

"Yup! No harm indeed."

The Deathgripper looked at the owner of the voice and stepped off. Ragnar stood up and turned to Grimmel.

"Who is that?"

The figure pulled down their hood, revealing an older woman with piercing dark grey eyes. Her hair was a fiery red that seemed to shimmer. Grimmel smirked.

"My wife… Æsa… The Fire-Bringer."

Ragnar nodded.

"As I was saying… Even though he is to the south, he created a Dragon Rider team stationed at Berk to raid our ships and steal our dragons."

Grimmel hummed.

"That does sound like a nuisance."

He turned to leave.

"But I'm in the business of killing dragons, not retrieving them."

"Huh? But, Grimmel…"

"That idiot boy has done all of the work for you, gathering the dragons in one place." Grimmel replied. "Why bother me?"

Chaghatai spoke up.

"Because he has a Night Fury."

Grimmel and his wife stopped dead in their tracks.

"Not possible."

Chaghatai chuckled.

"Hah, well, it seems one slipped through your fingers. Two actually."

A burst of flame shot out in front of him singeing his beard.

"Say another word about my husband's dragon-killing abilities, good or bad, and you fry."

Æsa stood holding a flame in her hand. She extinguished the flame by closing her fist in a rapid motion. Ragnar gulped, but spoke up.

"Look, the Night Fury is the alpha dragon. Berk's dragons will follow it as will the dragons of Arendelle where it is located, so we'll pay you to capture him and bring the flock to us. We even have your favorite bait."

"Indeed we do." said a voice. A man stepped out from the shadows, his skin dark with his black hair short. A red Singetail stood behind him. He smiled.

"Krogan of the Dragon Flyers. At your service."

He bowed as Grimmel raised an eyebrow.

"Surely the bait is not a Singetail?"

"Indeed not." said another voice. A man with black hair and beard stepped out, a covered cage being pushed out on wheels.

"Viggo Grimborn at your service. This is my brother, Ryker."

He gestured to the man behind him before continuing.

"I think we have something worth your time. Ryker. Remove the tarp."

Ryker nodded and ripped the tarp off, revealing a pure black dragon with wide acid-green eyes that were looking around quickly. Grimmel went over to the cage.

"A female? Hmm."

"Not just any female." replied Viggo. "The last female Night Fury."

The female Night Fury was frightened and hunkered down in the cage. Ragnar smiled.

"So, do we have a deal, old friend?"

A nearby dragon, a Rumblehorn, got agitated from the Deathgrippers being near it and broke it's chains, charging to the Warlords who jumped out of the way.

Chaghatai shouted.

"Watch out!"

Grimmel didn't move, but swung around and shot a projectile from his bow which hit the Rumblehorn. The Rumblehorn collapsed and skidded on the dirt towards Grimmel, stopping on his foot.

"When all is said and done, this young King will bring me the Night Fury."

He yanked his foot out from underneath the Rumblehorn as his wife and the Deathgrippers turned towards the gate.

"The people of Arendelle don't have a leader, just a boy."

* * *

Meanwhile below the arena, three people with bags over their heads were led out of some prison cells and taken outside to be executed, their hands tied with ropes.

"Well, your time is up, Dagur. You've outlived your usefulness."

"Oh, come on, Savage." Dagur responded. "Don't you remember the good times? When we fought side by side?"

Savage chuckled.

"That was then, Dagur. That time has passed."

"Well… okay then."

Dagur suddenly turned around, and tackled Savage, pushing him against the wall off the cave. Savage was knocked unconscious. Taking Savage's knife, and cutting himself free, Dagur pulled the bag off of his head, and went over to the other two prisoners and cut their bonds.

"Alright, we don't have much time."

"Who are you?" a woman's voice said from underneath the bag.

"Dagur the Deranged. I'm getting you out of here."

A man's voice replied, full of a suspicious tone.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Uh… because it's the right thing to do? You have nothing to do with this war. You're not in my way so I have no reason to kill you unless you did something to me in the past, but I've never met you before so… Oh, I'm rambling. Sorry!"

"You remind me of my daughter."

Dagur frowned and got red in the face.

"Are you saying I'm a girl?"

"No, your personality is very similar to my youngest daughter." the male voice replied.

"Oh… Is that a complement?"

"I think so?"

"Oh… I'll take it."

He pulled the bags off of their heads. The woman was slender, with blue eyes, and had fading brown hair. The man was also slender, with fair skin, strawberry-blond hair which had lightened, and a mustache with sideburns. He also had green eyes.

"Come on. We're taking a fishing boat to escape."

Dagur led the way out of the tunnels and to a quiet part of the dock. Finding a fishing boat that was abandoned, Dagur quickly got the man and the woman in the boat. He handed an oar to the man.

"Can you row?"

The man nodded, and took the oar, sitting down on one side while Dagur took the other. Slowly but surely they made their way out of the harbor and into the open ocean. Once the isle was nothing but a speck on the horizon, Dagur raised the sail, and got it set for the wind.

"And we're on our way. Once we get to Berkserker Island, I can get you set up on a boat to take you anywhere you need to go. Obviously you're not from around here with your accents."

"No." the female replied. "But thank you for your help, Dagur. We are in your debt."

"You can settle the debt with your names. We'll be here a while anyways. Might as well get to know each other."

The man and woman glanced at each other.

"Adgar." replied the man.

The woman nodded.

"Iduna."

Dagur smiled.

"Well, pleased to meet you! Hug?"

But before they could say a word, Dagur hugged them both.

"This is gonna be so great!"

The former King and Queen of Arendelle said nothing, but focused on returning home. To their daughters. And Hiccup.

* * *

Surprise! Iduna and Adgar are alive! I wrestled with this idea so much before making the call.

Now if you're wondering about the dragon in the vision that Elsa had, yes, the dragon in question is an Ice Fury which is a nod to Piero217's story "Ice Fury." Unfortunately, Skaði's mother was the last of her kind, so no more appearances by the Ice Furies. :(

Skaði's new appearance is that of a Titanwing Snow Wraith, but being a hybrid, she has her mother's ice blasts instead of a frost-fusillade type.

Now you might be wondering, why Skaði's mother had her ice blasts? It's because she was connected to Ahtohallan's magic, which creates a deeper bond between Elsa, and Skaði.

And the last elephant in the room...the Last Female Night Fury. I didn't like the fact the Light Fury existed. It just felt weird. So I figured if Grimmel missed Toothless, surely he missed more! Maybe not a bunch, but at least the last possible breeding pair. So yes, the Light Fury is gone, and the Night Fury reigns supreme.

And with that being said, I must take my break. I will see you next time for the final arc of No Need for Titles! Bye, bye!


	20. Another Update

Hey guys. So I got a bit of a bad news. The hiatus that I was on has just gotten longer. Four friends of mine that are on this site I shall not name names because they don't deserve to be named have essentially stabbed me in the back and betrayed me. And that really hurt. I've known them for six years and six years of friendship was tossed to the wayside for some things that I could not control.

Because of these for lack of a better word disgusting people I have decided to step away from writing. I don't know how long I'll be gone but one day the story will get finished. Everything just feels tainted on this website. Please don't unfollow this story. I have gotten chapter 20 started so I don't know how I'll feel in a couple days let alone a couple weeks but I promise you chapter 20 will get done. After that I don't know where I'll be.

I love you guys with all I have. Keep fighting the good fight and don't let bullies win. I think 2020 has made me more cynical. But I'm working on myself trying to get some help and when I feel like everything isn't so tainted anymore I'll come back.

Again I love you guys with everything I got.

I'll see you starside,

Chris

Saberius Prime


End file.
